Ce qui adviendra
by Eliane Gil
Summary: Réécriture de "Vision de notre futur"... Remus, James, Sirius et Lily se retrouvent projetés en 1997, durant la 7 années de nos héros! Ils y découvriront un futur qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé. Sélénia Black (OC) / Harry Potter / Neville Longdubas / Ginny Weasley / Luna Lovegood / Drago Malfoy / Severus Rogue / OC Risque d'un passage en rating M en cours de fiction!
1. Prologue

_*Pointe timidement le bout de son nez, et prépare son speech*_

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

Je suis particulièrement stressée à l'idée de poster cette fiction, et de vous présenter cette réécriture de _Vision de notre futur_, qui avait déjà été publiée il y a fort fort longtemps (le 29/09/2007 pour être précise).

Pour de multiple raisons j'ai donc décidé de la réécrire, et de vous en offrir une vision un peu plus sombre et un peu moins hasardeuse en terme d'écriture et "d'intrigue". J'ai donc dû me réapproprier cette fiction et ses personnages. Lors de la précédente publication, il m'avait été reproché de faire de Sélénia une Mary Sue et des Guérisseuses "un artefac magique dont on n'a pas l'explication" (si mes souvenirs sont bon). J'ai donc essayé de rectifier ça pour cette réécriture. Sélénia a donc bel et bien des faiblesses, des peurs, des défauts, etc dont je ne ferrais pas la liste, mais qui j'espère seront visible, permettant ainsi de faire sauter l'étiquette Mary Sue. Il en va de même pour les Guérisseuses, et je prépare un cours chapitres (probablement en bonus à _Réécrire le futur, _ou peut-être ici je ne sais pas).

Je n'ai pas l'intention, ni la prétention de pondre une fiction du niveau _Des Portes_, de _Hundred of Lilies_, ou encore du cycle _Les cicatrices du temps / j-ai-oublié-le-nom-de-la-deuxième-fic / Le dernier secret_, loin de là, et j'en ai conscience, je souhaite juste partager l'histoire qui un jour à germé dans mon esprit, et j'espère simplement que cette fic vous plaira.

**Avant de commencer :**

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, je la remercie du fond du coeur de nous avoir donner _Harry Potter_ et son univers!

Inspirations : Les Guérisseuses ont été, à la base, inspirées des Inquisitrice de la saga _L'épée de vérité_ (ce que j'avais d'ailleurs oublié jusqu'à ce que ma beta sonne la cloche de rappel, merci à elle). Les toiles de Sandrine Gestin ont elles aussi été d'une très grande inspiration pour moi, et notamment en ce qui concerne les Guérisseuses. La demie tonne de série et de fanfiction que je m'enfile ne sont pas sans reste, et vous y trouverez soi des références directes, soit des inspirations.

Un énorme merci à ma beta d'avoir relu ces chapitres et soulevé quelque incohérence! Bichette, n'oublie pas : 3 3 love à Clermont!

Une toute dernière chose, mon orthographe est une abomination sans nom, et il probable que malgré plusieurs relectures et un passage à Antidote il reste des fautes! Par avance je vous présente mes excuses!

Trève de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Edit du 31-05-2015**

Ce chapitre a été retravaillé avec l'une de mes amies, qui va se servir de ce texte pour son mémoire et son projet de création éditoriale.

Après une après-midi entière de "mais ça me saoûle", "c'est mal écrit là non?", "on enlève, on enlève, ça fait Mary Sue", "Mais ça aussi ça fait Mary Sue", "J'ai faim", "J'en ai marre", "Tu as vu le dernier épisode de Flash? Et de Arrow", nous avons fini par arriver à ça. C'est loin d'être parfait, mais c'est mieux que la version précédente =).

Il est également important de noter que je ne me tiens pas à mon rythme de publication initial (mea culpa).

**Petit détail important **: Toutes les phrases terminées par "*" sont des citations du livre.

**Une bonne lecture à tou-te-s**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue.**

La sonnette retentit vrillant le silence de la maison. Vernon Dursley posa son regard sur la porte en quittant son neveu des yeux.

— C'est eux ?

Harry hocha la tête et la tante Pétunia se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et laissa échapper un cri d'exclamation. La seconde suivante, Yael Black faisait son apparition dans le salon du 4 Privet Drive. Harry voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa phrase resta coincée au fond de sa gorge.

_Pourquoi diable la Guérisseuse se trouvait-elle là ? _

Elle prit place sur l'un des fauteuils libres tandis que Dedalus Diggle saluait chaudement Harry.

— Ce n'est pas Hestia Jones qui devait venir les chercher ?

— Elle les rejoindra au point de transplanage. Ta tante me connaît déjà, il m'a semblé judicieux de faire partie de la première escorte, répondit Yael.

Elle pivota vers les Dursley et ajouta :

— Je sais que vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec des gens comme nous.

Pétunia hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et murmura un vague merci son attention. L'oncle Vernon semblait complètement perdu. Harry eut un faible sourire. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait mettre quelqu'un en confiance, la Guérisseuse parvenait à dégager cette énergie particulière qui apaisait même les caractères les plus explosifs.

Il était temps pour eux de quitter l'endroit qui avait abrité leurs vies et leurs souvenirs. L'oncle Vernon marmonna un adieu à Harry, voulut lui serrer la main, mais finit par serrer le poing. Dudley le remercia à sa façon. Il eut l'impression que son cousin ne voulait pas partir sans lui. Étrangement, il fut touché. Il ne restait plus que Pétunia et Yael dans le salon. Sa tante s'approcha de lui, amorça un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son regard en disait long. Peur, regret, inquiétude et peut-être, oui peut-être une pointe d'amour. Après tout, il était le fils de sa sœur. Lily, cette sœur qu'elle avait jalousée jusqu'à la détester, jusqu'à rejeter son propre neveu. Une larme roula sur la joue de Mrs Dursley, elle qui d'ordinaire se refusait tout accès de sentiments envers cet enfant. Harry se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, la tante Pétunia lui murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, puis elle s'éloigna de lui et passa la porte d'entrée. Avant de refermer la porte Yael adressa un dernier regard à Harry et lui dit :

— Sirius et Sélénia sont déjà au Terrier, ils t'attendent

OoOoO

Le soleil avait disparu derrière l'horizon lorsque Maugrey Fol' œil suivit de douze membres de l'Ordre pénétrèrent dans le salon. L'auror écourta les retrouvailles, se plaçant au centre de la pièce. Il exposa le plan mis en place. Six des membres de l'Ordre avaleraient du Polynectar, leur permettant de prendre l'apparence de Harry et ainsi tromper les Mangemorts. Six personnes prêtes à perdre la vie pour le protéger. Il en aurait hurlé de colère, d'incompréhension, mais aussi de gratitude. Et Sélénia, Sélénia qui n'était pas venue. Le cœur d'Harry était pincé de déception. Elle se trouvait au Terrier, « _au cas où… _» La phrase était restée en suspens dans la bouche de Fol' œil. Après leur métamorphose, chacun avait rejoint la place qui leur avait été attribuée par l'auror, à dos de sombrals, sur des balais, et sur la moto de Sirius, aux côtés de Hagrid pour le véritable Harry. Lorsqu'ils eurent décollé, il ne s'écoula que quelque minute avant que les Mangemorts n'attaquent. Très vites des flashes lumineux jaillirent de tout côté. Impuissant, le survivant ne pouvait qu'observer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, réagissant seulement lorsque Voldemort apparut.

Il arriva au Terrier dans un état second, l'adrénaline courant encore dans ses veines. L'inquiétude de Molly se lisait dans ses yeux, deux groupes auraient déjà dû arriver. Une détonation se fit entendre, les faisant tous sursauter. Quelque instant plus tard, Remus apparut soutenant George dont le visage était couvert de sang. Molly se précipita vers son fils, mais elle fut repoussé par Sélénia qui, malgré son statut d'apprentie Guérisseuse, parvint à soigner le rouquin. Peu à peu, toutes les paires commencèrent à arriver. Lorsque Kingsley passa la porte, il leur annonça la mort de Fol' œil. Ils avaient été trahis. Alors qu'un échange silencieux et soupçonneux s'installait, Harry s'écria :

— S'il y a eu une fuite, ce n'était pas volontaire, nous devons avoir confiance les uns envers les autres. J'ai confiance en chacun de vous, je ne crois pas que quiconque dans cette pièce m'aurait vendu à Voldemort*.

Remus lui jeta un regard étrange, presque empli de pitié. Au côté de son meilleur ami, Sirius avait les lèvres pincées.

— Vous pensez que je suis un imbécile, c'est ça ? *

— Non, je pense que tu es comme James. James aurait considéré la méfiance envers ses amis comme le comble du déshonneur*, répondit doucement Remus.

Soudain, la cicatrice de Harry se fit brûlante et douloureuse. Un vague d'énervement le submergea. Il eut l'impression d'étouffer, de suffoquer. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, leur hurler de se taire et fuir.

Sélénia le prit par la main et l'entraîna dehors, loin de toute l'agitation. Elle posa sa main sur sa cicatrice, comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Des images vinrent envahir la tête de Harry. « _Tu as menti à Lord Voldemort Ollivander*_ ». La jeune femme prit la tête du jeune homme entre ses mains

Ne le laisse pas entrer, surtout, ne le laisse pas entrer.

Le survivant planta son regard dans les orbes bleus et les images disparurent. Il avait le souffle court. L'Apprentie lui fit un grand sourire.

Contente de te revoir parmi nous Potter.

Ce fut au tour du survivant d'esquisser un sourire. Sélénia prit un air sérieux, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Tu vas partir ?

Oui, mais je ne sais pas encore quand.

Ron et Hermione te suivront. Tu le sais ?

Je m'en suis toujours douté, mais je partirais comme un voleur. Ils n'ont pas à risquer leurs vies pour moi.

Sélénia partit dans un éclat de rire. Elle secoua la tête et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry. Elle prit la main du survivant et l'attira vers le Terrier. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu Ginny les regarder par la fenêtre, rongée de jalousie et éperdue d'amour.

OoOoO

Harry se trouvait à proximité du chapiteau qui abritait la soirée du mariage. Losrqu' il y entra, son regard se posa sur Sélénia. La jeune femme portait une robe en mousseline gris perle qui lui tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse dont le décolleté dorsal s'arrêtait au creux des reins et ses pieds étaient glissés dans des escarpins noirs. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas souple, s'échappant ainsi des griffes de la tante Muriel dont la légendaire langue de vipère venait de frapper : « La fille Black à un maintien parfais, mais sa robe est d'une vulgarité ! ». Il croisa Luna qui lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit. Son père, Xenophilius Lovegood, s'interposa entre eux et commença à disserter sur les gnomes et les bienfaits de leur salive. Harry hocha la tête d'un air faussement intéressé, le regard toujours posé sur Sélénia. Luna finit par l'attirer vers le buffet. Yael et Sirius évoluaient sur la piste de danse avec élégance. Harry crut apercevoir une étincelle de bonheur éclairer le regard de son parrain. Il esquissa un sourire, les moments où Sirius était heureux étaient trop rares. Azkaban l'avait marqué bien plus qu'Harry ne voulait bien le croire. Plus loin, il aperçut Remus et Tonks en pleine discussion avec Lisys. Le loup-garou avait toujours cet air triste dont Harry ne parvenait pas à saisir la signification. Il parvint à éviter Krum qui foudroyait Xenophilius Lovegood du regard. Le survivant se glissa derrière Sélénia qui esquissa un sourire.

— Tu n'es toujours pas parti ?

— J'attends la fin du mariage.

— Aurais-tu peur de Molly Weasley ? se moqua Sélénia.

— Et de Fleur, continua Harry.

Alors qu'ils étaient partis tous deux dans un éclat de rire, le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement au moment où il croisa le regard de Sélénia dont les yeux semblaient pétiller. Le jeune homme se gifla mentalement. Il n'avait jamais su comment réagir avec elle. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvée magnifique et son cœur avait comme déraillé. Mais très vite, il s'était rendu compte qu'entre eux ce serait toujours compliqué. Elle était devenue sa confidente et lui le sien. Il avait toujours ce petit pincement au cœur, même lorsqu'il était avec Cho, et encore aujourd'hui avec Ginny. La plupart du temps, il ignorait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Non seulement c'était une apprentie Guérisseuse, mais en plus c'était la fille de Sirius.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête. Remarquant sont geste, Sélénia lui demanda ce qui le tracassait. Il éluda la question de la main. Luna venait de les rejoindre, Harry déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune Black avant de rejoindre Hermione et Ron. Il venait de s'asseoir entre ses deux amis lorsqu'un lynx argenté apparut au milieu de la piste, devant Fleur et Bill.

La voix lente, forte et profonde de Kinglsey Shacklebolt s'éleva du patronus : « _le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent*_ ».

Ce fut la panique. Les sorciers présents au mariage commencèrent à transplaner, laissant leurs affaires sur place. Lisys transplana avec Tonks qui se débattait dans ses bras. Sirius se précipita vers Sélénia lui ordonnant de se mettre à l'abri, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. À la place, elle se dirigea vers Harry en courant. Un Mangemort apparut devant elle lui jetant un sort qu'elle parvint à éviter de justesse. Sirius s'interposa entre le sorcier et sa fille et riposta. Des jets de lumière explosaient de tous les côtés. Harry chercha Ginny du regard et la vit aux prises avec un Mangemort. Fred et George apparurent derrière elle en soutien. Remus attrapa le survivant par le bras et lui ordonna de partir. Il se dégagea de l'emprise du loup-garou et se dirigea vers le dernier endroit où il avait vu la jeune Black. Il devait trouver Sélénia.

L'apprentie Guérisseuse se débarrassa de ses talons et se retrouva pieds nus sur le sol jonché de morceaux de verres. Elle grimaça, marmonna un sort qui fit apparaître une paire de baskets à ses pieds. Elle devait trouver Harry. Un sort lui frôla la joue, elle se retourna et hurla une formule. Un jet noir surgit de sa baguette et heurta de plein fouet le Mangemort en face d'elle. À nouveau elle pivota. Elle trébucha et ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas tomber. Elle finit par trouver Harry qui la saisit par le bras. Le jeune homme était avec Hermione et Ron.

— Harry, il faut qu'on parte ! le pressa Hermione.

— Sélénia vient avec nous, affirma Harry.

— Non.

Le jeune Potter resta bouche bée. Il braqua son regard sur celui de l'apprentie. Elle semblait impassible, il lâcha sa main, à contrecœur. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se sentir tiré par le nombril lorsqu'Hermione transplana. La jeune Black ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Harry disparaître. Un sort la frôla, elle riposta, mais manqua sa cible. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Ginny prise entre deux Mangemorts. Sélénia se précipita vers elle, la saisit par le bras et transplana. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans un immense salon. La rousse se dégagea sèchement en jetant un regard noir à la jeune Black. Elles se trouvaient dans le Manoir des Guérisseuses. En face d'elles se tenaient Lisys et Tonks, les Weasley n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

La métamorphomage se précipita vers les deux adolescentes, en leur demandant des nouvelles de Remus. Non, elles ne l'avaient pas vu et non, il ne lui arriverait rien. Il se trouvait avec Sirius et Yael la dernière fois qu'elles l'avaient vue. Lisys s'approcha à son tour jeta un rapide coup d'œil à leurs blessures et les guérit d'un geste de la main. Tonks se remit à faire les cent pas, sans prêter la moindre attention à la Guérisseuse qui lui demandait de s'asseoir. Remus ne fit son apparition qu'une heure plus tard, accompagné de Sirius. Ginny se figea, alors que le loup-garou se dirigea vers Tonks.

Comment vont les autres ? demanda Lisys.

On a réussi à faire fuir les Mangemorts. On a eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Il n'y a aucun mort à déplorer dans notre camp. La plupart des invités ont réussi à fuir, lui répondit calmement Sirius.

Et pour Kingsley ? Voldemort saura qu'il nous a prévenus, fit remarquer Sélénia.

Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Sélénia. Il saura se mettre à l'abri.

Sirius, ou est ma famille ? demanda Ginny, inquiète.

Ils arrivent, la rassura-t-il, Bill et Fleur sont partis à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, le reste de ta famille réunie des affaires. Vous viendrez habiter ici dorénavant, c'est encore l'endroit le plus sûr après Poudlard.

Les Weasley arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, chacun portant un sac de voyage à la main. Le strict nécessaire. Ils laissaient leur vie et leurs souvenirs derrière eux. Molly et Arthur semblaient désespérés, dévastés, comme si leur instinct leur soufflait que jamais ils ne pourraient revoir ce qu'ils avaient mis plus de vingt ans à construire. Une des ailes du manoir leur fut cédée, voisine à celle dans laquelle vivait Yael, Sirius, Sélénia, Remus et Tonks.

OoOoO

Les jours passèrent, sombres, inquiétants et les mauvaises nouvelles se multipliaient. De plus en plus de personnes disparaissaient. Les sorciers d'origine moldus avaient commencé à être recensés et jugés. Le service d'Arthur Weasley avait été transformé. Désormais c'était eux qui traquaient les nés moldus. « _Services de recensement des Sang-de-bourbe »_. Voilà ce qui était désormais indiqué sur la porte de son bureau. Il voulut démissionner. Yael le lui déconseilla. Il était au cœur du ministère, au cœur de ce service de traque, il pourrait aider.

Les parents de Tonks vinrent eux aussi habiter au Manoir. Son père semblait plus sombre que les sorciers, comme si les récents événements avaient réveillé quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vécu, mais qui était ancré dans les esprits de tous les moldus.

Peu de temps après, des affiches à l'effigie d'Harry avaient été diffusées. _Indésirable n° 1_. Plus que jamais, il était en danger, plus que jamais, la Résistance qui venait de se mettre en place devait tout faire pour faciliter sa quête.

La Gazette du Sorcier les informa des changements survenus à Poudlard : Severus Rogue avait été nommé directeur et Alecto et Amycus Carrow, deux Mangemorts connus, professeurs. L'information avait été confirmée par la lettre annonçant la rentrée prochaine. Sirius grimaça, Remus soupira, Yael ne dit rien. Molly refusa d'abord que Ginny retourne à l'école. La rouquine insista sur le fait que Sélénia y retournait elle aussi, et qu'elle serait donc en sécurité au côté d'une apprentie Guérisseuse. Molly finit par céder.

Le lendemain, Sélénia, Ginny, Yael et Mrs Weasley se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse. La rue d'habitude si vivante, si bruyante, était d'un silence de mort, lui donnant des airs d'Allées des Embrumes. Les rares passants semblaient raser les murs comme pour se fondre dans le décor et éviter de se faire remarquer par les patrouilles d'Aurors. Elles croisèrent la famille Malfoy. Lucius avait perdu en prestance, son teint avait viré au gris, ses yeux étaient dévorés par la haine. Il semblait fatigué, épuisé. Drago essayait de faire bonne figure. Il se redressa lorsqu'il croisa les quatre femmes, jetant un regard hautain à Ginny et Sélénia. Narcissa ne fit aucun effort, elle jeta un regard effrayé à Yael, lançant presque un appel au secours. Elle dévia de son chemin se décalant vers la Guérisseuse. Lucius la tira sèchement vers lui. L'épouse Malfoy jeta un dernier regard à Yael. Sélénia la suivit du regard, avant de se sentir tirée vers l'avant. Ginny venait de la saisir par la manche.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? interrogea Sélénia.

Qui ? La mère de Malfoy ? Aucune idée, répondit Ginny.

Elle semblait paniquée, souleva l'apprentie.

J'ai entendu Remus et Sirius expliquer que le QG de Voldemort se trouvait dans leur manoir. À sa place, moi aussi je serais dans cet état, fit remarquer Ginevra.

Elles venaient de finir leurs courses lorsqu'elles croisèrent Neville. Il se trouvait au côté de sa grand-mère, droite, rigide comme à son habitude. Pour autant, une étincelle dans son regard laissait percevoir une inquiétude, une peur naissante. Ils échangèrent des banalités, pesant leurs paroles et les informations que chacun détenait.

Alors qu'elles allaient rentrer, Yael ne les suivit pas. Elle avait quelque chose d'autre à faire, quelque chose d'important. Sélénia regarda sa mère rabattre la capuche de sa cape, enfermant son visage dans l'ombre. La Guérisseuse s'éloigna d'un pas souple et rapide. Molly saisit alors les deux jeunes femmes par la main et transplana jusqu'au Portoloin qui les ramènerait au Manoir.

OoOoO

Yael se déplaçait rapidement, elle n'avait que peu de temps. Après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètres, elle tourna sur la droite en face des Allées des Embrumes et déboucha sur la Rue des Boutiques Obscures. Les échoppes étaient toutes lugubres, comme sorties des légendes de La Nouvelle-Orléans. L'air était lourd, presque irrespirable. Elle pénétra dans un des commerces, une vieille sorcière se tenait derrière un comptoir tout aussi vieux, les étagères croulant sous des objets et grimoires vaudou. À la vue de la Guérisseuse, elle tendit une main vers l'arrière-boutique. Yael en poussa les rideaux d'un geste sec. Une odeur de moisi l'assaillit, elle fronça le nez. Elle saisit l'une des torches et entreprit de gravir l'escalier qui, devant elle, s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Une autre odeur arriva jusqu'à elle. Une odeur de peur mêlée de colère. L'escalier débouchait dans une immense pièce dont la moindre parcelle était couverte de poussière. Une table et deux chaises se trouvaient au centre de celle-ci. Sur l'une d'elles se tenait Narcissa Malfoy. Yael prit place en face d'elle.

Où se trouve l'apprentie ? demande la Guérisseuse sans préambule.

Au manoir.

Aide-nous à la récupérer et tu auras notre protection. Pas avant.

Et les informations que je vous ai livrées ?

Nous avons un accord Narcissa. Tant que tu ne nous donnes pas l'apprentie, tu restes chez ton époux. Le reste n'est là que pour prouver ta bonne foi.

Yael se leva sous le regard désemparé de l'épouse Malfoy. Elle avait peur et la Guérisseuse ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça. Elle voulait lui montrer les bleus, lui prouver qu'elle était en danger. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle devait se montrer forte, comme on le lui avait toujours demandé depuis que Lucius lui avait été présenté. Elle ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit Yael avait disparu. Narcissa se leva et descendit les escaliers, sans lumière, affrontant les ténèbres, espérant faire une chute. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la boutique, la vieille sorcière lui tendit un sac en tissu rapiécé qu'elle fourra dans sa poche. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et lorsque les flammes flamboyèrent d'une lueur verte, elle se glissa dans l'âtre et disparut.

OoOoO

Yael apparut dans le bois situé à l'arrière du Manoir. Elle passa devant les serres, l'ombre de la bâtisse l'enveloppa pareil à un cocon de ténèbres. La Guérisseuse ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le destin du monde sorcier se tenait entre les mains d'une seule et unique personne. Harry réussirait, elle en était certaine. Elle poussa la porte qui menait à l'aile qui lui était réservée, débouchant dans une cuisine où se mêlaient le moldu et le sorcier, l'ancien et le neuf. Elle poussa une seconde porte et gravit un escalier qui conduisait à la bibliothèque. Sirius s'y trouverait probablement. Elle entra dans une pièce spacieuse, éclairée par un unique feu de cheminée. Les étagères débordaient de livres de toutes époques et de tous types, allant du simple sortilège ménager aux sortilèges les plus controversés.

L'animagus était là. Affalé dans le canapé devant la cheminée, un livre sur les genoux, le regard fixé sur l'âtre rougeoyant. Peur. Douleur. Haine. Culpabilité. Il essayait de cacher ces sentiments qui chaque jour le rongeaient un peu plus. Lorsqu'il se savait observé, il prenait cet air fier et détaché, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme si tout était derrière lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se pensait seul, Sirius s'abandonnait à cette douleur. Comme pour se punir. Comme s'il n'avait plus la force de se maintenir à la surface. Le cœur de Yael se pinça. Treize ans à Azkaban. Treize ans qui jamais ne pourraient être effacés. Treize ans qui avaient transformé l'homme qu'elle aimait en une plaie béante. Elle se rapprocha de lui, lentement, silencieusement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Sirius sursauta, força un sourire. Il l'aimait et elle était devenue son repère, indispensable, l'une des seules choses qui le maintenait en vie. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il sentit les mains de sa femme glisser dans ses cheveux. Elle se mit à chanter d'une voix douce, envoûtante, dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ferma les yeux.

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, la couverture que Yael avait déposée sur son dos glissa sur le sol. Il chercha la pendule du regard. 7 h 14. Il grimaça, puis finit par se lever. Aujourd'hui, sa fille retournait à Poudlard. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, passant par le hall dans lequel trônaient trois valises. « _Trois valises ? _» Ses interrogations trouvèrent des réponses lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans la cuisine. Attablés face à deux grands bols de café se trouvaient Sélénia et Neville. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçut Sirius. Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et se leva pour lui serrer la main. Yael s'affairait auprès d'un chaudron qui contenait certainement une potion.

Harry doit se trouver dans le Poudlard Express, cette potion de transmutation leur permettra de créer une diversion, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Les Mangemorts s'attaqueront au train ? s'étonna-t-il.

Probablement, mais ils ne prendront pas le risque de blesser qui que ce soit. Les enfants sont bien trop précieux.

Leurs enfants tu veux dire, ironisa l'animagus.

Sirius déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de sa fille, puis se prépara un café. À nouveau son regard se porta sur la potion de transmutation. Elle était moins puissante que le Polynectar, mais elle avait l'avantage de se préparer très rapidement. L'illusion ne serait créée que pour quelques instants, mais suffisamment pour qu'une rumeur sur la présence d'Harry dans le train circule.

Seuls Molly, Sirius et Yael accompagneraient Neville, Sélénia et Ginny à la gare. Ce que Remus avait approuvé. Les loups-garous étaient mal perçus en ce moment, il préférait se tenir éloigné des agents du ministère qui serait certainement présent sur le quai. Le petit groupe se réunit autour d'un Portoloin en forme de chapeau qui les fit réapparaitre à quelques rues de la gare. Yael donna la potion à Neville, qui rabattit la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête.

La traversée de la gare se fit sans encombre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le quai, Neville se glissa discrètement dans l'un des wagons. Il se dirigea vers un compartiment occupé par Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Ils étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'ils virent leur ami reprendre son apparence. Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny et Sélénia les rejoignirent dans leur compartiment.

Je crois que ça a marché, supposa Neville.

Ils ne reviendront pas cette année ? questionna Seamus.

Non, lui répondit Sélénia.

On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les aider ! s'exclama Dean.

On trouvera lorsqu'on sera à Poudlard, affirma Ginny.

Neville, excuse-nous, mais on doit rejoindre Luna, signala l'apprentie.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent rapidement pour pénétrer dans un compartiment voisin. Le train se mis en branle, évacua de la vapeur, et tous regardèrent le quai s'éloigner lentement. Le trajet se déroula dans une ambiance particulière, mêlée de peur, de doute et de curiosité. Les élèves de premières années étaient intimidées, curieux, discutaient entre eux, observaient leurs ainés. Seuls ceux de sixièmes et septièmes années semblaient soucieux. Leurs conversations tournaient autour de Potter et du climat actuel. Les enfants de moldus osaient même des comparaisons avec la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Soudain le train s'arrêta. Les portes des compartiments s'ouvrirent à la volée, les élèves se bousculaient pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Des Mangemorts se tenaient à l'entrée de chaque wagon, Neville se leva lentement aussitôt imité par Sélénia. Il sortit de son compartiment et fit face au Mangemort. La jeune apprentie se campa derrière lui.

Hé, les nuls, il n'est pas ici, s'exclama le jeune homme.

Le Mangemort émit un grognement sourd, bouscula Neville et Sélénia et fouilla chaque compartiment. Il jeta un dernier regard aux deux Griffondors et transplana.

La fin du trajet se déroula dans un calme oppressant. La vision des Mangemorts avait renvoyé chaque élève à la réalité de manière brutale. Aucun d'eux ne voulait penser à ce qu'ils trouveraient à Poudlard : Rogue directeur et les Carrow professeurs. Il n'y avait que certains Serpentards pour s'en réjouir ouvertement.

Sélénia jeta un rapide regard aux élèves qui l'entouraient. Certains étaient de son âge, et pourtant elle ne les avait jamais vus. Jusqu'à présent, les jeunes sorciers avaient la possibilité de ne pas aller à Poudlard et d'apprendre la magie chez eux, auprès de leurs parents ou des anciens de leur village. Mais, l'école était désormais un passage obligé, un moyen de contrôler les jeunes sorciers et de vérifier leurs ascendances. Sélénia se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne craignait absolument rien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux autres, à ceux qui ne pouvaient prouver leur affiliation à un sorcier. Luna sembla deviner ses pensées. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, mais il semblait évident qu'elle aussi avait peur.

Bientôt le château fut en vue. Lorsque le train s'arrêta sur le bord du quai, les élèves furent accueillis par les regards glaçant des Carrow. Les premières années furent rapidement éloignées vers une tente. Neville donna un coup de coude à Sélénia et lui désigna les jeunes élèves.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont leur faire ? demanda Neville inquiet.

Il les sélectionne. Seuls les « vrais » sorciers passeront la répartition.

Neville dissimula une grimace de dégoût, avant d'entraîner Sélénia, Luna et Ginny vers l'une des carrioles.

Tu crois que l'on va y passer nous aussi ?

Sélénia haussa les épaules faisant mine d'ignorer la réponse. Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait se passer. Eux aussi seraient triés, ou du moins certains d'entre eux. Son regard glissa vers Dean et Seamus. Si le second avait bel et bien une ascendance de sorcier de par sa mère, ce n'était pas le cas du premier. Il devrait fuir Poudlard dès que possible et se cacher. La carriole s'arrêta brusquement. Sélénia perdit l'équilibre et se raccrocha tant bien que mal à ce qui lui tombait sous la main, c'est-à-dire Ginny. Cette dernière poussa un juron et parvint à rétablir l'équilibre de l'apprentie. Neville jeta un regard moqueur à la jeune Black avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du château.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et prirent place à leur table en silence. Rogue se tenait sur l'estrade derrière le pupitre directorial, à ses côtés le Choixpeau trônait sur son éternel tabouret. Le nouveau directeur jeta un regard circulaire à la salle, dévisageant chaque visage. Neville ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque les yeux de Rogue se fixèrent sur lui. Le maître des potions claqua des doigts et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer les premières années. Sélénia remarqua aussitôt que certains élèves manquaient à l'appel. Elle émit un faible grognement. Ginny lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes et la fusilla du regard.

Les nouveaux élèves se serraient les uns contre les autres, comme pour se protéger. Ils sursautèrent lorsque la déchirure qui servait de bouche au Choixpeau se mit en mouvement. Sa voix rocailleuse commença à envahir la Grande Salle. Il commença à chanter, détaillant les qualités de chaque maison et de chaque fondateur, mais lorsqu'arriva la fin de la chanson, le chapeau rapiécé sembla, au creux de ses plis, avoir un froncement de sourcil. Il s'arrêta net. Sélénia releva aussitôt la tête, et répondit à l'air interrogateur de Ginny par un haussement d'épaules. Jamais le Choixpeau n'avait arrêté une chanson, jamais. Rogue affichait un air timidement agacé. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'avait pas été scrupuleusement obéi. Il finit par détourner le regard et tendit la main devant lui. Presque aussitôt une liste se matérialisa entre ses doigts. Il appela chacun des nouveaux élèves. Contrairement à la tradition, ni applaudissements ni acclamations n'accompagnèrent la répartition. Rogue fit disparaître le Choixpeau et à nouveau jeta un regard circulaire à la Grande Salle, avant de prendre la parole :

Comme vous avez pu le constater, certains… changements ont eu lieu. Désormais, l'Étude des Moldus sera enseignée par Mrs Alecto Carrow et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sera assurée par Mr Amycius Carrow. Dès demain, une évaluation sera mise en place quant à vos ascendances respectives. Tous les élèves devront prouver qu'au moins un de leurs parents est un sorcier depuis plus de deux générations. Le cas échéant, les élèves concernés seront expulsés de Poudlard et confiés au Ministère. Les Carrow seront également en charge de la discipline. Votre apparence vestimentaire et votre attitude devront être exemplaires. Sachez que je rendrais à Poudlard sa grandeur passée et que je ne tolérerais aucun écart.

Le dernier regard que jeta Rogue aux élèves les fit tous réagir, certains prirent peur, d'autres ressentirent du dégoût et une petite minorité y pris plaisir. Les sangs de bourbes allaient enfin déguerpirent.

Il était presque onze heures lorsque les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs. Dean, Neville et Seamus contemplaient les lits d'Harry et Ron d'un air presque désespéré. C'est à cet instant que Sélénia décida de débarquer dans la chambre, suivie de près par Ginny. Les yeux de la jeune Black lançaient des éclairs, ce qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

ON NE PEUT PAS LES LAISSER FAIRE ! hurla Sélénia.

Tu penses réhabiliter l'Armée de Dumbledore ? s'enquit Seamus.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et pivota vers Dean.

Dean, je sais que ta mère est une moldue, mais ton père ?

Aucune idée, il est parti avant ma naissance.

Tu dois partir ce soir ! Si jamais ils te font passer l'évaluation, tu es bon pour Azkaban ! Je t'indiquerais comment te rendre à Pré-au-Lard, tu iras voir Merwyn de l'atelier de couture. Elle t'aidera.

Dean hocha lentement la tête. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à fuir, ce n'était pas l'attitude que l'on attendait d'un Griffondor, mais Sélénia avait raison, s'il restait, il s'offrait un aller simple pour Azkaban. Il empaqueta ses affaires en quelque seconde, prenant le strict nécessaire, laissant sa valise dans le dortoir. Sélénia chercha en vain la carte dans les affaires d'Harry et poussa un chapelet de juron lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Potter l'avait emportée avec lui. « La cape OK, mais la carte ! La carte bordel ! »

Le plan fut le suivant : Dean emprunterait le passage du Saule Cogneur arrivant ainsi à la Cabane Hurlante, qui serait probablement le dernier endroit que les Mangemorts surveilleraient. De là, il irait jusque chez Merwyn, qui lui fournirait des vivres pour plusieurs semaines. Par la suite, il rejoindrait par des voies moldues, Ted Tonks qui récupérait les clandestins pour leur trouver un abri ou les faire passer en France. Dean approuva. Il jeta son sac à dos sur ses épaules et fit signe à Sélénia qu'il était prêt. Neville leur jeta un sortilège de Désillusion et le duo disparut. Ils se glissèrent hors de la salle commune des Griffondors, rasant les murs et se figeant au moindre son. Alors que Dean s'apprêtait à prendre la direction du hall d'entrée, Sélénia le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dans la direction opposée. Il voulut protester, mais l'adolescente lui posa la main sur la bouche et le poussa contre le mur. Le professeur McGonagall passa devant eux à grandes enjambées. La sorcière semblait pressée et furieuse. Lorsqu'elle passa devant eux, Sélénia crut la voir ralentir, la professeure continua son chemin. La jeune femme entraîna Dean. Elle s'arrêta devant une tapisserie qui représentait deux Dryades sous une cascade. Elle posa une main sur la tenture tout en murmurant quelque chose que le Griffondor n'entendit pas. La chute d'eau se divisa alors en deux, laissant place à un tunnel. Black l'y entraîna et il sembla à Dean qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus sous la surface de la Terre. Soudain, une brise d'air frais vint s'enrouler dans ses cheveux. Ils débouchèrent à côté du Lac Noir, à seulement quelque mètre du Saule Cogneur. Sélénia passa devant, se saisit d'une grosse branche dont elle se servit pour ouvrir le passage. Aussitôt que l'arbre se fut figé, Dean se précipita dans l'ouverture qui s'était creusée entre les racines. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la Cabane Hurlante, Sélénia lui expliqua rapidement comment se rendre chez Merwyn. Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de prendre la direction de Poudlard.

Le chemin jusqu'à la tapisserie se déroula sans encombre, mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir, elle s'entrava sur Miss Teigne qui émit un miaulement strident. La voix éraillée de Rusard se répercuta alors dans tout le couloir. Sélénia n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se mettre à courir. Elle fila en direction d'un passage qui la mènerait à l'étage des Griffondors. Dans son élan, elle ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Rusard et le percuta de plein fouet. Déséquilibré, le concierge tomba lourdement sur le sol tout en essayant d'agripper ce qui l'avait percuté. Il se mit alors à hurler : « ÉLÈVE HORS DU DORTOIR ». Sélénia se maudit, se releva brusquement et s'engouffra dans le passage dissimulé derrière une statue d'elfe. Elle crut entendre des bruits de cavalcades derrière elle. Elle parvint à prendre encore de la vitesse, surgit dans le couloir des Griffondors et se précipita vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui contrairement à son habitude la laissa entrer sans mot de passe. Alors que le tableau se refermait dans son dos, elle sentit les effets du sortilège de Désillusion s'effacer. Elle s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Le sang battait à ses tempes et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

OoOoO

Rogue se tenait derrière son bureau lorsque Yael apparut au centre de la pièce. Le directeur sursauta et fusilla la Guérisseuse du regard.

Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'amabilité de prévenir, l'attaqua Rogue.

Je voulais uniquement m'assurer que notre accord tenait toujours.

C'est le cas.

Bien. Ils sont toujours persuadés que tu n'as pas accès au bureau de Dumbledore ?

Rogue acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Yael esquissa un sourire avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la porte du bureau, des bruits de pas résonnaient dans l'escalier. Elle braqua son regard une dernière fois sur Rogue avant de transplaner. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant place à une Alecto Carrow particulièrement essoufflée.

Rusard vient de me signaler un ou une élève hors du dortoir. A priori, il ou elle a pris la direction de la salle commune des Griffondors.

Rogue ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. À tous les coups, il s'agissait de la fille Black.

Laisse-faire Alecto, tu auras de multiples occasions de les punir cette année, répondit Rogue dans un soupir.

À suivre.

* * *

**À suivre.**

Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Bien? Pas bien? Trop tôt pour juger?

N'hésitez surtout pas à le laisser des review, elles seront lues avec beaucoup d'attention, et appréciées!

Comme vous l'aurez constater je fais un "savant" mélange entre les machins qui sortent de ma petite tête, les livres et les films! Je vous annonce déjà que la chronologie des livres/films va être un peu arrangée à ma sauce, et surtout de manière à ce que ça colle avec mon histoire et son développement!

Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour la suite!

Eliane Gil'


	2. D'une époque à l'autre

**Bonsoir, bonsoir,**

**Je suis désolé de poster ce chapitre si tard, mais il y avait une dédicace à la librairie où je bosse, et elle s'est terminée tard!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier mes tous nouveaux followers : severine32, Amnesia Arsenic, pyreneprincesse, anastasia172, Mad'Eyes Fol'Oeil (oui bon c'est en favoris et pas en following, mais quand même) et Keloush. ça me fais vraiment chaud au coeur, puisqu'à priori ça signifie que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre!**

**Il n'y a eu aucune review, mais beaucoup de lecteurs fantômes, vous savez, je ne mords pas, vous pouvez en laisser, même des review critique (avec le bonus critique constructives siouplait).**

**Chapitre 2 : D'une époque à l'autre.**

Les quatre maraudeurs se trouvaient dans le Poudlard express. Queudver semblait nerveux, et se tordait les mains. Cornedrue était appuyé contre la porte, comme pour cacher l'intérieur du compartiment aux regards curieux. Patmol et Lunard étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Je suis désolé Rem'.

\- Tu peux. Par ta faute j'ai failli tuer Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ?

\- Ça m'a échappé. Il m'a insulté, m'a dit des choses qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir. Probablement répétées par Regulus d'ailleurs. Il m'a poussé à bout. Puis il a parlé de nous, de toi, du fait que tu disparaissais une fois par mois. C'est sorti tout seul. Je ne voulais pas le lui dire Remus. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Si Evans n'était pas venu m'en parler.

\- Lily ?

\- Oui, Rogue s'est vanté auprès d'elle d'avoir trouvé le moyen de nous faire tomber de notre piédestal. D'avoir découvert ton secret. Je pense qu'elle sait que tu es un loup-garou.

\- Evidemment, qu'elle le sait, c'est la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

\- Bref, elle est venue m'engueuler. C'est là que j'ai compris ce qu'il allait faire. Et j'ai prévenu James.

\- Vous étiez sensé être collés.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu n'es pas venu, mais James oui.

Sirius baissa la tête, et approuva les paroles de Remus. Le lycan toussota et l'animagus releva la tête.

\- Tu as été lâche. Tu t'es conduis comme l'aurais fait un Serpentard. Au fond, le Choixpeau s'est peut-être trompé.

Sirius accusa le coup, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Remus avait parfaitement raison. S'il décidait de ne jamais lui pardonner, il le comprendrait.

\- Tu t'en veux, vraiment. Je sais que tes excuses sont sincères. Mais Sirius, il me faudra un peu de temps avant de vraiment pouvoir de pardonner.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de James, qui se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il prit place à côté de Sirius. Lui aussi aurait du mal à pardonner au jeune Black, mais il devait donner le change.

\- C'est parfait tout ça. Voilà une année qui s'annonce bien. Les mecs, c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard. Il faut qu'elle soit inoubliable, pour nous et pour les autres !

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par inoubliable ?

\- Et si on faisait entrer les Maraudeurs dans l'histoire de Poudlard ?

Des rires se mirent à raisonner à l'intérieur du compartiment. Lily Evans passa devant, et son regard ne put s'empêcher de glisser vers le groupe. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Elle soupira. Elle avait perdu son meilleur ami il y a deux ans, devant le lac. Le groupe de filles avec qui elle était l'entraina vers l'avant du wagon. James suivit la rousse du regard avant de pivoter vers Lunard.

\- Remus, ça va ? Tu as l'air plus fatigué que pour les autres pleines lunes.

\- Il se passe quelque chose James, avec la lune. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que le loup est de plus en plus agité.

OoOoO

Remus se tenait au centre de la Cabane Hurlante, il entendit le passage secret se refermer derrière madame Pomfresh. Il se rapprocha lentement de la fenêtre. Cette dernière était condamnée, mais au travers des planches filtrait la lumière du soleil couchant. Il s'éloigna et se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils miteux qui se trouvaient au centre du salon. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il passerait une pleine lune seul. La rentrée n'avait eu lieu que la veille, et Sirius et James se trouvaient déjà en retenue. Remus savait exactement pourquoi, il estimait que ses meilleurs amis avaient eu de la chance. Ils auraient pu se faire tuer, et Remus avoir un meurtre sur la conscience. Le lycan ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre pourquoi Sirius avait révélé à Rogue le moyen de se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante. Remus ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant des mois, tout comme James. Jamais Poudlard et le dortoir de Griffondor n'avait connu de soirées aussi paisible. Potter et Lupin évitaient soigneusement Black, et passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre à la bibliothèque. Remus pour étudier et James pour passer des après-midi à regarder Lily. Peter ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était devenu distant, comme si cette dispute entre Maraudeurs était celui des quatre qu'elle blessait le plus.

Les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent. La douleur transperça le corps de Remus. Il voulut se relever mais s'effondra sur le sol. Au même moment une porte claqua et Sirius et James apparurent dans son champ de vision. Le lycan roula sur le dos en hurlant de douleur. Le jeune Potter frissonna, il ne supportait pas de voir son ami souffrir ainsi à chaque pleine lune. Le bruit d'un craquement d'os le fit sursauter. Il détourna le regard et laissa place à Cornedrue. A ses côté se tenait désormais Patmol. Le loup exultait. Il était enfin libre. Il hurla. Puis il pivota vers les deux autres animaux. Il avait faim. Il devait se nourrir. Il claqua les dents en direction du chien. Ce dernier recula en grognant. Le cerf contourna le loup et le poussa en direction du passage secret. Quelques instants plus tard le trio se trouvait dans la forêt interdite. Le loup sentit les rayons de la lune sur son corps. Un grognement monta de sa gorge. Une lune rousse. Il leva la tête face à l'astre nocturne. Il sentit le pouvoir de la lune affluer. Il hurla. Le cerf et le chien à ses côté semblaient nerveux. Ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir déjà vu le loup agir de cette façon. Il avait faim. Mais les petits animaux qu'il chassait en temps normal seraient insuffisants à combler cette faim. Soudain, une odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines, une odeur particulièrement alléchante. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur en humant l'air. Humain. Il y avait un humain à quelque mètre d'ici. Il prit appui sur ses pattes antérieures et s'élança suivant cette délicieuse odeur, un loup et un cerf sur les talons.

OoOoO

Lily avait jusqu'à présent prit grand soin d'éviter Severus. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné les mots qu'il avait eus à son encontre il y a deux ans. _Sang de Bourbe_. Il l'avait traité de _Sang de Bourbe_. Elle avait été choquée. Elle s'était sentie trahie. Il était censé être son meilleur ami. C'est lui qui lui avait expliqué qu'elle était une sorcière, qu'elle n'était pas un monstre, contrairement à ce que Pétunia lui répétait sans cesse. Elle avait simplement essayé de le défendre, et voilà comment il l'avait remercié. Sans doute pour ne pas perdre la face devant Potter et Black, ou pour impressionner ses nouveaux amis. Lily secoua la tête. Elle ne préférait pas savoir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le Serpentard arriver et le percuta de plein fouet, les livres qu'elle portait tombèrent sur le sol. Elle jura et redressa la tête.

\- Severus…

Elle ramassa rapidement ses livres et s'éloigna du Serpentard. Il la rattrapa et la saisi par le bras.

\- Lily s'il-te-plait. Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais, tu n'as de cesse de t'excuser depuis que…. sa phrase se bloqua au fond de sa gorge.

\- Écoute-moi, c'est important.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas te parler, c'est clair ?

\- Lily Attend…

\- Laisse-moi !

\- Tu n'as pas entendus Servilus ? La demoiselle t'as dit de la laisser.

James Potter venait de se glisser entre elle et Severus. A quelque mètre de là, adossé à un mur, Black regardait la scène, un sourire sur les lèvres. Lily serra les dents et fronça les sourcils.

\- Merci Potter, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Il me semblait pourtant que si Evans.

\- Et bien il semblerait que tu ais eu tort.

Derrière Potter, Severus venait de sortir sa baguette. Lily n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il décolla du sol, et s'envola vers le mur du fond. Sirius s'était redressé, la baguette pointée dans sa direction. Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent.

\- Ça ne t'a pas suffi l'année dernière Rogue ?

\- Sirius. La voix de James était froide, cassante.

Lily sursauta, surprise par le ton de son camarade. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu s'adresser de cette manière au second Maraudeur. Son regard passa de Potter à Black, puis à Severus. Ce dernier se releva rapidement, avisa les deux Griffondors, jeta un dernier regard à la jeune femme avant de partir en direction des cachots. De nouveau, l'attention de Lily se porta sur ses deux condisciples. Ils se fusillaient mutuellement du regard, et l'air semblait crépiter autour d'eux. Black finit par rompre le contact, et tourna le dos à Potter, prenant la direction du parc. Ce dernier sembla prendre conscience de la présence de Lily et pivota vers elle.

\- Rien de cassé princesse ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Potter !

Il se pencha pour ramasser les livres de la jeune femme, mais elle le repoussa vivement. Après tout, elle était assez grande pour le faire toute seule ! Potter s'éloigna d'elle, tout en prenant soin de lui souhaiter une bonne journée, ponctué d'un « princesse ». Elle soupira, ramassa ses livres et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait quelque chose à vérifier.

Elle prit place à la table la plus éloigné de madame Pince, y posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le secteur dédié à la botanique. Elle déchiffra les titres des différents ouvrages jusqu'à se saisir d'un grimoire à la couverture usée et délavée. Elle retourna à sa place et feuilleta le livre jusqu'à tomber sur la page qui l'intéressait. _La Sélénée. _Une fleur qui ne poussait que les soirs de lunes rousses, et dont les vertus étaient décuplées si sa floraison coïncidait avec une nuit de pleine lune. Lily consulta le calendrier lunaire qu'elle avait mis en place. Ce soir, elle devait se rendre dans la forêt interdite ce soir. L'an dernier elle avait trouvé un plan de la forêt qui lui avait permis de repérer les endroits où la fleur serait susceptible d'être. Elle referma le grimoire, le remit à sa place et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle croisa Remus Lupin, qui semblait plus fatigué que jamais. Elle connaissait l'opinion de Severus quant au Griffondor. Et il fallait bien reconnaître que les arguments avancé par son ancien ami semblaient justes. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, puis secoua la tête. Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait pris le risque de lâcher un loup-garou dans la forêt interdite. Elle aurait à se soucier d'un certain nombre de danger, mais Lupin n'en serait pas un.

La lune venait de se lever lorsque Lily quitta le dortoir des Griffondor. Elle se jeta un sort de Désillusion et se glissa hors de la salle commune. Elle remarqua à peine Peter Pettigrow penché sur un parchemin. Elle se dirigea vers le cinquième étage, et se glissa derrière une tapisserie, qui dissimulait un passage menant directement au parc de Poudlard. Elle jubila intérieurement. Si le reste des élèves savaient que leur Préfète en Chef et _miss règlement_ comme l'avait surnommé certain, faisait régulièrement le mur pour aller chercher des plantes au cœur de la forêt… Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant les réactions de certains de ses camarades.

Lorsqu'elle déboucha sur le parc, l'air frais lui donna une sensation de liberté. Elle s'attarda quelque seconde pour observer la lune. Elle était magnifique. La jeune femme sentit ses poils se hérisser, et eut l'impression que sa magie réagissait à la lune rousse. Elle se dirigea vers la forêt et s'y enfonça. Elle devait trouver une clairière, apparemment situé au plus profond de la forêt, à côté de ruines. Sa baguette lui permettait d'éclairer plusieurs mètres devant elle. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, Lily crut distinguer des ruines entre les arbres. Elle était proche de son but. Elle finit par déboucher sur une petite clairière. Elle distingua la Séléné, et s'en approcha. Un bruit résonna dans son dos. La rouquine se figea sur place. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus forts. Elle pivota lentement sur elle-même. Dans les buissons deux yeux ambre l'observait. Le loup sortit lentement des buissons, un grognement sourd monta de sa gorge. Lily voulu reculer, mais elle butta sur quelque chose et tomba à terre. Le loup se rapprocha lentement.

\- Re…. Remus. C'est moi…. Lily…

Mais le loup continua d'avancer, lentement, très lentement. Comme pour montrer à sa proie qu'elle était finie, qu'elle n'avait aucun échappatoire. Lily, toujours au sol, recula. Des pierres lui écorchèrent les mains. Le loup se prépara à bondir. Elle se mit à paniquer, à haleter. Elle essaya de se relever, mais n'y parvint pas. Soudain le loup bondit. Lily eut le réflexe de se protéger de ses bras. Mais rien ne vint. Un chien noir venait de sauter sur le lycan et tentait de l'éloigner.

OoOoO

Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser Remus tout seul ce soir. Il l'avait dit lui-même. Le loup était de plus en plus agité. Il lui paraissait tellement fatigué, tellement fragile. James prit le miroir à double sens qui se trouvait dans sa poche et murmura « Sirius Black », ils avaient besoin de lui, ils avaient besoin de Patmol. Pendant ces deux derniers jours, les maraudeurs s'étaient efforcés d'ignorer la trahison de Sirius, de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si l'été avait tout effacé. Mais ça n'avait été qu'une façade. Le jeune Black avait passé plus d'une heure avec Remus. Ils avaient parlé, Remus avait hurlé avant de finalement essayer de pardonner. Le loup-garou avait besoin des maraudeurs unis. A la fin du repas, Sirius n'avait pas rejoint le dortoir et s'était enfermé dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais il devait venir, il le devait. Le visage de Patmol apparut dans le miroir.

\- Sirius… Commença James.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu comptes venir ce soir ?

\- Vous le voulez vraiment ? Remus veux-t-il vraiment que moi je vienne ?

\- Sirius, il a besoin de toi, on a besoin de toi. Viens.

Le jeune Black émit un grognement avant de couper la connexion. James soupira, se leva et partit chercher Peter, mais il demeurait introuvable. James jura silencieusement. Il n'avait plus le temps de chercher son ami. Il se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers le cinquième étage. Il se glissa derrière une lourde tenture et y trouva Sirius. Peter n'arrivait toujours pas, et Patmol commençait à s'impatienter. Le rat devrait les rattraper, ils devaient se trouver à la cabane hurlante avant la transformation. Ils longèrent un long couloir et se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'air libre, dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils se recouvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité et se dirigèrent vers le Saule Cogneur.

La transformation avait déjà commencé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Cabane. Aussitôt ils furent remplacés par Cornedrue et Patmol. Le loup était plus agressif, plus difficile à gérer que les précédentes Pleines Lunes, mais il devait chasser, il devait manger sans quoi il se mutilerait. Ils prirent la décision de le conduire à la forêt interdite. Le loup resta calme, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une odeur que Patmol n'avait apparemment pas identifiée. Le cerf et le chien s'élancèrent à la poursuite du lycan. Il s'éloignait vite, trop vite. Ils manquèrent de le perdre de vue à plusieurs reprises. Ils finirent par déboucher à l'orée d'une clairière. Le loup se tenait en face d'une forme humaine à la chevelure de feu. Lily.

Au moment où le loup bondit, Patmol se précipita vers lui, et parvint à la faire chanceler. Il tentait de faire gagner du temps à James. Ce dernier venait de reprendre forme humaine et se précipita vers Lily.

\- Potter !

\- Monte sur mon dos.

\- Mais….

\- Monte sur mon dos, et vite. Sirius ne le retiendra pas longtemps.

\- Il y a des ruines par là-bas, on pourra s'y abriter, indiqua-t-elle à James, tous en montant sur son dos.

Lily poussa un cri d'exclamation, lorsque James laissa place à un cerf. Il s'élança en direction des ruines. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son coup et se pencha en avant. Derrière eux le loup avait échappé au chien et s'était lancé à leur poursuite. Ils atteignirent les ruines rapidement. Elles se dressaient devant eux, majestueuses. Elles ressemblaient à un temple, et étaient parfaitement encadrées par les arbres, qui semblaient s'être accumulés autour de ce lieu sans jamais l'atteindre. La magie qui entourait l'endroit fit frissonner Lily. Le loup les rattrapa rapidement. Mais au lieu de les attaquer, il se figea sur place, et laissa échapper un grognement de soumission. Il sembla se tasser sur lui-même. Il semblait partager entre l'envie de dévorer Lily, et la peur que lui inspiraient ces ruines. James repris forme humaine. Sirius qui venait de les rattraper l'imita.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

\- On dirait qu'il a peur.

Lily s'approcha de Sirius et lui toucha l'épaule du bout des doigts, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel, et non pas une invention de son esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Evans ?

\- Vous êtes des ….

\- … Animagus non déclaré, termina James.

\- Dumbledore… commença-t-elle

\- N'est pas au courant, poursuivit Sirius.

\- Vous êtes complétement irresponsable ! s'exclama la rouquine.

L'espace d'un instant, elle avait oublié l'endroit où elle se trouvait et la présence du loup-garou, à la fois choqué et admirative devant Black et Potter. C'est la voix de ce dernier qui la ramena à la réalité. Ils se tenaient tous les trois face à un loup-garou.

\- Mais pour le moment c'est le cadet de nos soucis. Il a vraiment l'air effrayé !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait peur. On dirait que la magie que dégage cet endroit à quelque chose de sacré pour lui.

Sirius et James pivotèrent vers Lily, tout en prenant soin de ne pas tourner le dos au loup, et lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

\- Oui, regardez. Il a envie de venir. Mais quelque chose semble l'en empêcher. Et regardez sa position. C'est de la soumission. Mais à quoi ?

\- A mon avis c'est plutôt : à qui ?

\- Et quand il se rendra compte que ce « qui » n'est pas là ?

Le loup se rapprocha d'eux en grognant. Le trio recula. James butta sur une stèle en pierre et dû se rattraper à Lily pour ne pas tomber. De nouveau le loup sembla se soumettre.

\- Sirius, monte là-dessus. Ça a l'air de le calmer.

Le loup claqua des dents dans le vide et grogna. La magie qui se dégageait de cet endroit était sacrée. Il ne pouvait pas souiller ce lieu par du sang impie. Le pouvoir des Guérisseuses étaient partout. Le loup le craignait, mais en même temps, il semblait lui donner des forces. Comme si une part de lui-même avait grandi avec ce pouvoir. De nouveau il claqua des dents et se rapprocha.

Sirius leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers Remus. Mais elle se mit à trembler dans sa main. Les gravures sur la stèle se mirent à briller. Lily poussa un cri de surprise et s'agrippa à James.

\- Sirius qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- Rien du tout !

Sa baguette se mit à le brûler. Il la lâcha. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur la stèle, une lumière blanche s'échappa des gravures. De la magie semblait s'en écouler. Elle enveloppa les pieds de Sirius, puis ceux de James et de Lily. Le loup laissa échapper un gémissement. La magie se rependit autour de la stèle et remonta sur les pattes du lycan. Lily sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Il y eut un flash blanc et elle s'effondra. Elle entendit James grommeler à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa, et vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé. Elle pivota brusquement en direction du loup, le sang battit à ses tempes encore plus violement. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de détourner le regard. Remus avait repris forme humaine, et il était nu. Sirius aida James à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Evans.

\- Remus.

Sirius jeta un regard vers son meilleur ami. Il se débarrassa de sa cape pour en recouvrir le lycan. Tandis qu'il essayait de le réveiller, Lily pivota vers James avec un air accusateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fichu Potter !

\- Rien je te jure. Je n'ai pas encore le pouvoir de modifier le cycle de la lune !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. La lune n'était qu'un croissant. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer immédiatement. Elle baissa les yeux vers la stèle, sortit un carnet à dessin de sa poche, et reproduisit, très rapidement, les gravures qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore, et vite.

\- Lily à raison, articula difficilement Remus. Cet endroit… C'est un temple de Guérisseuses.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je vous expliquerais plus tard.

Remus du s'appuyer sur Sirius pour se tenir debout. Son meilleur ami l'aida à avancer. Le petit groupe se dirigea lentement vers le parc. A plusieurs reprises ils crurent entendre des pas derrière eux, sans jamais rien apercevoir. Lily eut l'impression qu'il leur fallu des heures pour regagner le parc. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt, James voulu les entrainer vers le Saule Cogneur, puis vers l'aile est du château, mais Lily l'en empêcha.

\- Il y a un chemin plus rapide pour atteindre ce passage, en passant derrière les serres.

James jeta un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme. Il pensait que les maraudeurs étaient les seuls à connaître ce passage secret. Evans était décidément pleine de surprise. Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait, mais plutôt la lune. Et James ne voyait qu'une seule solution à son interrogation, c'est eux qui s'étaient déplacés, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Le cours de ses pensées vu interrompu par Lily qui l'entraina vers le sol, et le força à se plaquer contre l'une des serres. Alors que James allait ouvrir la bouche elle lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Je crois que j'ai vu quelqu'un passer.

La rousse pencha la tête, et aperçut l'ombre massive se diriger vers la forêt.

\- Je crois que c'était Hagrid. Il est partit.

Remus grimaça lorsque Sirius l'aida à se relever, mais ce dégagea rapidement. Il avait encore besoin de force, mais il était capable de marcher tout seul, et de se tenir droit. Le petit groupe rejoignit aussi rapidement qu'il le put l'entrée du passage. Il semblait plus sombre et plus humide que lors de leur descente quelques heures plus tôt. Et surtout, des pierres qui ne s'y trouvaient pas quelques heures avant venaient encombrer le chemin. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la stèle, à la lune, et maintenant à l'état de ce passage. Les théories les plus folles étaient en train de se mettre en place dans un coin de son cerveau. La plus folle, mais aussi la plus logique semblait être celle du voyage temporel. James secoua la tête. C'était tout simplement impossible. Le couloir dans lequel ils débouchèrent était glacial. Lily frissonna et prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre leur but lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec MacGonagall.

\- Professeur, on peut tout….

Mais James n'acheva pas sa phrase lorsqu'il posa son regard sur sa professeure. Ses cheveux étaient plus gris, son visage plus fatigué. Et surtout, surtout, ses yeux étaient imprégnés d'une grande tristesse.

\- James, Lily… C'est impossible.

\- Professeur, tout vas bien ?

C'était Sirius qui venait de poser cette question. A ce moment précis, MacGonagall sembla se rendre compte de la présence des deux autres maraudeurs. Cette fois c'est la surprise qui passa sur son visage. Puis elle sembla se ressaisir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la main fermement serrée sur sa baguette magique.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur moi. Ça aurait pu être les Carrow. Venez, je vais vous conduire au directeur.

Elle prit alors la direction opposée à celle qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, et sembla les entraîner vers les cachots.

\- Professeur, le bureau de Dumbledore….

\- Il y a eu des changements Lily, la coupa sèchement MacGonagall.

\- Professeur, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Les couloirs de ce château ne sont pas le lieu pour ce genre de discussion. Rabattez vos capuches sur vos visages. Si on croise quelqu'un, ne parlez pas, et surtout, surtout ne montrez en aucun cas votre visage.

Minerva MacGonagall accéléra le pas. Elle se dirigeait bel et bien vers les cachots. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte, la poussa sans frapper, et entra dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de vestibule. Elle demanda à ses anciens élèves de patienter. Elle toqua à la deuxième porte, et entra sans entendre de réponse. Des voix s'élevèrent de l'intérieur du bureau, et Lily crut reconnaître l'homme qui s'adressait à MacGonagall. Elle jeta un regard aux Maraudeurs. Eux aussi l'avaient reconnu. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et le petit groupe prit cela comme une invitation. Severus Rogue, ou du moins un Severus Rogue plus âgé que celui qu'ils avaient connu se tenait debout derrière un large bureau. Lorsque son regard se posa sur les quatre Griffondors qui venaient d'entrer, il sembla perdre tout son sang-froid. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, avant de la refermer presque immédiatement. Son regard se fixa sur Lily, et son cœur se serra. Il finit par s'asseoir, se pinça l'arrêt du nez, et reprit l'expression froide et distante que tout le monde lui connaissait.

\- Et c'est ce que tu appelles un petit problème Minerva ?

\- Vu les temps qui courent, Severus, on aurait effectivement put s'attendre à pire.

\- Il faut prévenir Yael. Envoie ton Patronus, le mien est censé être proscrit du Manoir.

MacGonagall haussa un sourcil. Elle agita sa baguette sans prononcer le moindre mot, son Patronus, un chat, apparut pour disparaître presque aussitôt. Elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à parler sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Quelques instants plus tard une femme apparut au centre du bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Rogue lui fit signe de se retourner. La jeune femme pivota sur elle-même et fit face aux quatre Griffondors. Elle était grande, de longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage à la peau pâle. Ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire ressortir des yeux bleu nuit, presque noirs. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, et un pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau lui tombait entre les seins. Sirius ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux de cette femme. Remus sentit le loup s'agiter, puis s'apaiser, les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent, comme si la magie de cette femme avait une influence sur lui. Elle, les dévisagea un par un.

\- Comment vous êtes arrivé ?

\- Par une sorte de stèle… Répondit Lily

\- Dans la forêt interdite ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, et crut voir une ombre passer dans le regard de la Guérisseuse.

\- Nous allons donc devoir faire face à un problème de taille.

\- Plus que maintenant tu veux dire ? La questionna Rogue.

\- Oui Severus. Asseyez-vous tous les quatre, le reste de la nuit risque d'être long.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Yael s'approcha de Remus et l'examina. Elle sortit une fiole de la ceinture qu'elle portait et lui demanda de la boire. Le lycan était toujours enveloppé dans la cape de Sirius, il glissa l'une de ses mains entre les pans de tissus noirs. Yael fronça les sourcils, fit un geste de la main, et Remus se retrouva vêtue d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt. Lorsqu'il eut finit de boire la potion qu'elle venait de lui donner, il sentit le loup sombrer, s'endormir, et ses forces lui revenir.

\- Bien, je m'appelle Yael. Je suis une Guérisseuse. Comme vous avez pu le constater, vous avez effectué un voyage dans le futur. Maintenant, on va avoir besoin d'un maximum de détail. Tout d'abord, l'époque de laquelle vous venez, et ensuite l'activation de la porte.

Lily hocha la tête, elle avait lu quelque chose sur cette caste, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Remus frémit, une Guérisseuse, c'est donc pour ça que le loup s'était calmé. La légende racontait qu'elles étaient à l'origine des lycans, que leur sang et leur magie étaient sacrés pour tous les loups-garous. C'est James qui commença à parler.

\- Nous venions de rentrer à Poudlard, quand nous avons mis les pieds sur cette stèle, nous étions dans la nuit du 3 au 4 Septembre 1977.

\- Vingt ans. Annonça Rogue. Vous avez fait un bon de vingt ans dans le futur, jours pour jours.

Les quatre Griffondor accusèrent le coup. Vingt ans. Vingt ans dans le futur, dans leur futur. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de son avenir, il savait qu'il voulait devenir auror, point. Une vague de peur l'envahit, il ne voulait pas savoir, il avait peur d'être déçu de ce qu'il était devenu, de ce que ses amis étaient devenus. Et si le pire était arrivé ? Sirius inspira. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, pas pour le moment.

\- Mais on peut repartir ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pour l'instant je ne sais pas Sirius. Il faut que vous me donniez absolument tous les détails. C'était la pleine lune c'est ça ? Continua Yael.

\- Oui, confirma Remus. Mais la lune était rousse.

\- Comment était le loup ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton loup, comment était-il avant la pleine lune ? Agité, calme ?

\- Euh, très agité, je le sentais plus que d'habitude, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me prenait plus d'énergie. Mais pourquoi ?

\- James, Sirius, une fois sous sa forme animal, comment était le loup ?

\- Il était différent des autres pleines lunes… commença James.

\- Il semblait plus… violent, on a eu du mal à le diriger, termina Sirius. Mon animagus aussi était différent.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il avait plus de force, habituellement, je ne parviens pas à retenir Remus seul, très longtemps.

Yael fronça les sourcils. Lily regardait ses camarades de classes avec des airs interrogateur, elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais la Guérisseuse l'en empêcha.

\- Maintenant la stèle.

\- On est monté dessus, parce que Remus, enfin le loup, semblait craindre sa magie… commença James.

\- Ce n'était pas de la crainte, c'était une sorte de soumission, le coupa Lily.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- A un moment donné, le loup a semblé plus agressif, comme s'il avait surmonté cette crainte, ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai levé ma baguette dans sa direction, et là…. énonça Sirius

\- C'est comme si de la magie s'échappait de la stèle. Il y a eu un immense flash blanc et on s'est retrouvé ici, termina Lily.

\- On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous ? Demanda calmement Remus.

\- Oui, mais ce sera compliqué, très compliqué, avoua Yael

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a des règles aux voyages temporels, et elles sont encore plus strictes en ce qui concerne les stèles. Vous ne pouvez rentrer qu'en utilisant le même moyen qui a permis votre arrivé. Vous êtes arrivé à quatre, vous devez donc repartir à quatre, et si possible un soir de pleine lune. Mais le vrai problème n'est pas là. Ces stèles ont été créées par des Guérisseuses, elles ne répondent qu'a notre magie.

\- Mais c'est Sirius qui l'a enclenché, fit remarquer James.

\- C'est là qu'est tout le problème. On suppose qu'au fil du temps, des lignées parallèles à celle des Guérisseuses ont vu le jour. Leurs pouvoirs, ont diminué, pour presque disparaître. Chez les descendants de ces branches, on a souvent soupçonnée qu'il y avait encore une toute petite part de cette magie, qui est comme endormie. Il semblerait que les Black fassent partis de ces branches parallèles. La lune rousse a du réveiller cette magie, qui a réagis au contact de la stèle et vice versa. Le problème est donc le suivant. C'est Sirius qui doit vous faire partir, en utilisant une part de sa magie qui ne se réveillera que lors d'une lune rousse.

\- Ce qui est très rare… commença Rogue.

\- Ce qui est extrêmement rare, rectifia Yael. Je vais devoir me pencher dessus avec Lawena et Lisys, mais ça risque de prendre du temps. En attendant, vous allez devoir réintégrer Poudlard, sous de nouvelles identités, et de nouvelles apparences.

\- Les Carrow vont poser problèmes, signala le nouveau directeur.

\- Depuis que la nouvelle loi sur la scolarité est entrée en vigueur, il y a peut-être un moyen, avança MacGonagall.

Il fut donc décidé que James et Sirius se nommeraient Jacob et Silver Canter et seraient des demi-frères. Lily et Remus prendraient l'identité de Ryan et Lucia Wolf, deux faux jumeaux. Il fut également décidé qu'ils seraient originaires des petites îles du nord de l'Irlande.

MacGonagall leur expliqua que bien souvent, les sorciers de cette région vivaient au sein de petites communautés qui prenaient en charge l'éducation de leurs enfants. Il serait donc facile d'expliquer leur absence de Poudlard ces six dernières années. Bien évidemment, ils devraient se renseigner sur les us et coutumes de ces petites communautés, dans le cas ou des questions précises seraient posées. Ce fut Rogue qui souleva la question du sang. Yael lui expliqua que bien souvent, bon nombre de ces sorciers étaient des sang-purs, bien que certains sang-mêlé aient parfois été recensés. MacGonagall, souligna également l'importance pour les quatre Griffondors de se renseigner sur l'époque actuelle. Yael éluda les questions que posèrent les voyageurs, et leur expliqua qu'ils en découvriraient les réponses bien assez tôt.

Puis il fut question de leurs nouvelles apparences. La Guérisseuse s'approcha d'abord de James, elle affina les traits de son visages, changea la couleur de ses cheveux, les passant du noir au châtain clair et les disciplina, elle modifia également la couleur de ses yeux qui prirent une teinte ambre. Puis, elle exécuta des gestes compliqués autour de James, et son aura apparu. Elle la modifia très légèrement, de même que son odeur. Puis elle se dirigea vers Sirius. Désormais, il ressemblait presque traits pour traits à James, mais ses yeux étaient d'un noir de jet, elle changea également son aura et son odeur. Les cheveux de Lily devinrent noir et s'allongèrent, tandis que ses yeux devinrent marron et sa peaux mates. La jeune femme frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit son aura se modifier. Son regard glissa sur Yael, elle devait être une sorcière très puissante pour avoir la possibilité de modifier l'aura et l'odeur de quelqu'un. Vint enfin le tour de Remus, il était désormais le portrait craché de Lily. Puis Yael lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait aussi modifier l'apparence de son loup. Remus grimaça. Yael le rassura, il ne sentirait rien, elle avait juste besoin de faire apparaître le loup quelques instants. La Guérisseuse posa sa main sur son front, et murmura une incantation dans une langue que personne ne comprit. Quelque instant plus tard, un immense loup noir se tenait face à elle. Tous reculèrent, mais l'animal semblait calme, presque paisible. Yael prit la tête du loup entre ses mains, et de nouveau murmura une incantation. Le pelage de l'animal pris une teinte marron sur le dos, et blanche sur le ventre. Yael rompit le contact avec le loup, et Remus réapparut.

\- Bien, il faudra s'occuper de votre répartition. Severus ?

\- Demain soir, le fait qu'ils loupent une journée de cours ne posera aucun problème. Leur histoire devra être expliquée devant tous les élèves, si certains continueront de fouiner, je pense que ça calmera la curiosité d'une grande majorité d'entre eux.

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot « certain », son regard s'était posé sur Sirius, puis avait glissé vers Yael, qui avait esquissé un sourire. Détail qui ne sembla pas échapper à James et Lily. Severus leur expliqua qu'il logerait dans les anciennes chambres réservés aux Préfets en Chef. Des elfes de maisons leurs apporteraient les journaux des vingt dernières années, c'était encore le mieux lorsque l'on voulait se renseigner sur une époque. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Yael se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Il y a de forte chance pour que ce futur ne soit que l'un des multiples qui vous attend, et qui ne dépendent que de vos choix, ceux que vous avez fait, et ceux que vous allez faire. Ne le considérez pas comme acquis.

La Guérisseuse leur adressa un sourire, puis elle transplana sous les yeux éberlués des voyageurs. MacGonagall leur demanda de la suivre, et les entraina dans un dédale de couloir. Ils finirent par arriver devant un tableau qui représentait trois médecins du début du XIXème debout face à une table d'autopsie. Lorsqu'elle énonça le mot de passe, l'un des trois hommes se mit à râler. Elle l'ignora superbement et fit signe aux quatre Griffondors de la suivre. L'ancien dortoir des Préfets en Chef se composait de deux chambres, chacune possédant sa propre salle de bain, et d'un salon. Les meubles, tout comme les couleurs semblaient d'un autre âge. Dans l'une des chambres, MacGonagall fit apparaître deux lits supplémentaires. Elle expliqua au petit groupe que Yael leur ferait parvenir toutes les affaires nécessaires aux cours, ainsi que quelque vêtement moldus. Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et quitta la pièce. Lorsque le tableau se fut refermé derrière elle, les maraudeurs se précipitèrent sur le canapé et les fauteuils, comme pour tenir un conseil se guerre.

\- Lily, tu veux te joindre à nous ? Proposa gentiment Remus.

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Elle prit place à côté de Sirius sur le canapé.

\- D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ?

\- Rien de bon, vous ne vous souvenez pas des Carrow ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Non, on devrait ?

\- Vous les connaissez moins que moi. Ils ont quelques années de moins que nous, au moment où l'on est parti ils étaient en troisième année, à Serpentard. Mais c'est leur famille qui est la plus intéressante, elle est proche de Voldemort, vous savez ce mage noir qui est en train de gagner en puissance.

\- Celui qui est responsable des assassinats et des enlèvements ? Demanda Lily.

\- Celui-là même. Je veux bien croire que Rogue ne soit pas tout blanc, mais même s'il est directeur, MacGonagall et la plupart des professeurs n'auraient pas accepté qu'ils intègrent l'école. Si elle a eu peur qu'on les croise c'est qu'ils ont du pouvoir. Et ça, c'est très mauvais signe.

\- Il y a l'attitude de cette Yael aussi. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit sur notre futur ? s'il était si rose, pourquoi cet avertissement ? Fit remarquer James.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas un avertissement. C'est peut-être juste une mise en garde du style « faites attention à pas jouer avec votre futur ».

\- C'est un peu une tournure de phrase à la Dumbledore ça ! S'exclama Sirius.

\- Et si on laissait ça de côté pour le moment. Depuis quand vous êtes des animagi ?

\- Ça va faire deux ans Evans, mais on a surtout fait ça pour Remus. Seul, le loup s'automutilait.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui les aie entraînés là-dedans ! Se défendis Remus. Je n'ai jamais rien sut du projet animagi jusqu'à qu'ils soient prêt à me rejoindre les soirs de pleine lune.

\- C'est assez impressionnant, reconnut Lily. Peter aussi en est un ?

\- Oui, il a eu plus de mal que Sirius et moi, mais il y est arrivé.

Il y eut un silence que le tic-tac de l'horloge posée sur la cheminée rompit. Quatre regards se posèrent sur les aiguilles. 4h40. Lily ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. La fatigue l'envahit, comme si d'un coup, à la simple vue de deux aiguilles, toute l'adrénaline produite par son corps s'était évaporée. Elle devait dormir. Ils continueraient cette conversation demain, ou plutôt tout à l'heure. Lily souhaita bonne nuit aux garçons. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre, elle se rendit compte qu'un pyjama et des affaires de toilettes avaient été disposés sur le lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre une bonne douche, c'était sa solution à elle pour effacer toute la saleté, tout le stress qui devait lui coller à la peau. Elle se glissa entre les draps, et eut à peine le temps de poser la tête sur l'oreiller, qu'elle avait déjà sombré dans un sommeil profond.

**A suivre.**

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première prise de contact avec le futur? Et du chapitre en général?**

**Question qui n'a (presque) rien à voir avec ce chapitre : est-ce que vous trouveriez utile de mettre une résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les chapitres précédent en début de chapitre? Ainsi qu'une liste des personnages?**

**Bonne soirée à tou(te)s et à la semaine prochaine!**


	3. Répartition

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**J'espère que vous allez bien tous!**

**Tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier les nouveaux followers : et tatilitalita (même si ce n'est pas uniquement cette fic que tu suis =)).**

**Je remercie également mes deux reviewer, ils sont là bas dans le fond est toujours en un seul morceau, vous pouvez donc laisser des review sans craindre pour votre santé! Et en plus je répond avec un petit message privé =). Ils/Elles m'ont d'ailleurs tou(te)s les deux conseiller de mettre un résumé en début de chapitre!**

**Comme chaque semaine, je m'excuse par avance des fautes que vous riquez de trouver dans ce chapitre! (Antidote ne fais malheureusement pas tout).**

***grosse voix du monsieur de NBC***

**previously on _Ce qui adviendra :_**

**La situation se dégrade dans le monde magique Anglais. Voldemort prend indirectement le pouvoir du ministère. Harry, Hermione et Ron sont obligés de fuir lors du mariage de Fleur et Bill. Harry veut que Sélénia vienne avec eux, mais elle refuse. Retour à Poudlard pour Sélénia, Ginny et Neville. Il est décidé que Neville prendra l'apparence de Harry sur le quai 9 3/4 pour faire diversion auprès des Mangemorts. Severus Rogue est nommé Directeur de Poudlard, mais n'a pas accès au bureau de Dumbledore (le chateau se rebelle un peu en somme).Les Carrow, deux mangemorts sont nommés responsable de la discipline et professeurs de DCFM et d'étude des moldus. Une nouvelle loi entre en vigueur, interdisant l'accès à l'école de Magie aux élèves nés-moldus. Dean Thomas est contraint de fuir le chateau.**

**Pendant ce temps en 1978, Lily prépare une potion nécessitant une plante ne poussant qu'un soir de pleine lune au coeur de la forêt interdite, persuadée que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé Remus errer dans la forêt sous sa forme de loup. **

**Les maraudeurs ne se sont pas réellement remis de la "blague" faite par Sirius, et l'ambiance au sein du groupe est tendue. James implore Sirius de les rejoindre pour la pleine lune, arguant le fait que le loup semble plus agité que d'habitude. Ils ne parviennent pas à trouver Peter, et décident donc de passer la pleine lune sans lui. les deux animagus amène le loup dans la forêt, ce dernier sens Lily et la prend en chasse. Les deux animagus la sauve et le trio se réfugie dans un temple de Guérisseuse. Le loup cherche à les attaquer, Sirius va pour jeter un sort, mais sa magie entre en contact avec une stèle, et le quatuor se retrouve projetter dans le futur en 1998. Ils tombent sur MacGonagall qui les amènent à Rogue, se dernier, avec l'aide de Yael, une Guérisseuse modifie leurs apparences et leurs identités.**

**James : Jacob Canter**

**Sirius : Silver Canter**

**Remus : Ryan Wolf**

**Lily : Lucia Wolf**

**Voilà pour le résumé!**

**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3 : Répartition.**

Lorsque Lily se leva le lendemain matin, elle trouva les maraudeurs attablés devant un petit-déjeuner copieux. Une pile de journaux se trouvait par terre. Le regard de la rouquine se posa sur la colonne de papier, qui offrait un large dégradé de jaune. 20 ans, ces journaux allaient lui permettre de comprendre les 20 années qu'elle avait loupées. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de James, et voulut se saisir du premier journal qui lui tomba sous la main, mais Remus l'en empêcha.

\- D'abord, tu prends ton petit-déjeuner, ces journaux peuvent encore attendre.

James lui tendit une tasse de thé chaud, Lily le remercia. Elle se cala dans le fond du canapé, croisa les jambes, et observa les maraudeurs. Remus venait de se lancer dans une explication concernant les Guérisseuses. Il tenta de raconter leur histoire, une sorte de légende. Car, expliqua Remus, elles sont encore un mystère, puisqu'elles ne contredisent aucune des rumeurs qui circulent à leur sujet, pas même les plus folles. James lui tendit un toast, qu'elle accepta. Elle le grignota sans appétit. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse, et laissa les maraudeurs à leur discussion.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans la salle de bain, elle verrouilla la porte, se posta en face du miroir et commença à se brosser les cheveux. Lily adorait se brosser les cheveux, ça lui rappelait sa mère, et sa sœur. Lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, les filles Evans et leur mère se mettaient les unes derrière les autres et se démêlaient les cheveux, puis se coiffaient. Pour Lily, cela symbolisait encore aujourd'hui un calme et une sérénité que le foyer Evans avait perdus depuis longtemps, depuis que Lily avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, depuis que sa sœur la jalousait. Mais aujourd'hui, le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une inconnue. Lily lâcha la brosse, qui heurta le carrelage dans un bruit sourd. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, et sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle avait peur, peur de ce que lui réservait ce futur. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle ne voulait pas lire ses journaux. Elle avait seulement 17 ans bordel. 17 ans et la vie devant elle, elle voulait garder l'insouciance que lui conférait sa jeunesse. Elle voulait garder ce sentiment d'inconnue, d'appréhension, lorsqu'elle imaginait son futur. Et là, là, tout allait lui être envoyé en pleine face, sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. Alors, oui, elle était terrorisée, car elle savait que ses rêves voleraient en éclats à l'instant où elle sortirait de cette chambre. Lily sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte.

\- Lily… euh Lucia, tu viens, la Guérisseuse est là.

La douceur de la voix de Remus résonna dans la salle de bain.

\- J'arrive, donnez-moi cinq minutes.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut la Guérisseuse, Lily eut un sursaut. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle était à peu de chose près le portrait craché de Yael. Lily lui donnait 25 ans, elle avait de longs cheveux auburn, et des yeux chocolat. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un corset en cuir, était chaussée de bottes marrons, et ses épaules soutenaient une cape, elle aussi marron. Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ceinture à sa taille, la même que Yael.

\- Je m'appelle Lawena, heureuse de te rencontrer Lucia.

Lily hocha la tête, et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Bien, nous ne nous rendrons pas au chemin de traverse, c'est bien trop risqué. On va aller à Pré-au-Lard, il y a là-bas une boutique où vous trouverez tous ce qu'il vous faudra. Pour plus de sécurité, on va transplaner.

\- Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à l'intérieur de l'école ?

\- C'est l'un des multiples avantages à être une Guérisseuse. Tenez-vous bien à moi.

Lily eut la désagréable sensation de s'enfoncer dans un siphon. C'était définitif, elle détestait ce moyen de transport. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle vacilla quelques secondes, James la saisit par les épaules.

\- Reste avec nous Lucia.

Lily se dégagea d'un geste de l'épaule et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une boutique de vêtements apparemment. De grandes tentures rouges séparaient l'espace en deux. Le parquet était marron foncé, et semblait ancien. Au plafond, les poutres qui maintenaient l'édifice étaient apparentes. La Guérisseuse s'éloigna d'eux, et s'assit sur le comptoir. Une vieille dame sortit de l'arrière-boutique, serra chaleureusement Lawena dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers les voyageurs temporels. Elle s'approcha de Lily et de James, et les prit dans ses bras. Sur le comptoir, la jeune femme affichait un air amusé.

\- Lily, James je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir.

\- On se connaît ? demanda Lily.

\- Oui, enfin pas encore, c'est moi qui ai fabriqué ta robe de mariée. Et le costume de James.

\- Le quoi ? De qui ?

Lawena ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. La couturière pivota vers elle avec un air surpris.

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas encore non.

\- Au courant de quoi ? demanda brusquement Lily.

\- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, je m'appelle Merwyn, je suis la tante de Lawena. Répondit-elle, éludant la question de Lily.

\- Vous êtes une Guérisseuse ?

\- Non, je suis née la seconde, c'était ma sœur la Guérisseuse. Que leur faut-il exactement ?

\- Des uniformes, leurs livres et leurs matériels ont déjà dû arriver. Et de nouvelles baguettes.

Merwyn hocha la tête. Elle disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, lorsqu'elle refit son apparition, des cartons volaient derrière elle. Ils contenaient les fournitures scolaires du petit groupe. De nouveau elle disparut, mais cette fois-ci, elle revint avec des uniformes de Poudlard.

\- J'en ai toujours quelque un en stock, passez-les, je les retoucherais directement sur vous.

Ils passèrent rapidement leurs uniformes, et Lily étouffa un rire lorsqu'elle aperçut Sirius et James. Leurs uniformes étaient beaucoup trop grands, ils ressemblaient à deux enfants ayant essayé les vêtements de leur père. Merwyn s'affaira autour d'eux, puis elle passa à Remus et enfin à Lily. En moins d'une demi-heure, elle avait ajusté les quatre uniformes. Puis, elle les entraîna dans l'arrière-boutique. De là, ils descendirent dans ce qui ressemblait à une cave. Les murs étaient recouverts de patrons et d'étagères pleines à craquer de tissus de toutes les couleurs. Incroyablement lumineuse, la cave ressemblait à une immense crypte. Merwyn les entraîna dans une seconde salle, ou les étagères étaient cette fois-ci remplies de baguette.

\- C'est le stock d'Ollivander, ou du moins une partie, il avait senti la menace de Vous-savez-qui bien avant son enlèvement. Il m'a donc confié une partie de ses baguettes. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu tout récupérer, leur expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je sais que vous aviez l'habitude de prononcer son nom, mais à notre époque il a été placé sous tabou, dès qu'il est prononcé les Mangemort débarquent dans la minute, ajouta Lawena.

James voulut faire une remarque, mais Merwyn l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Elle tendit à chacun d'eux une baguette. Lily essaya la sienne sceptique, elle ne doutait pas du talent de Merwyn, mais même Ollivander n'avait pas réussi à lui trouver une baguette du premier coup. Celle-ci sembla chauffer entre ses doigts, elle voulut la lâcher, mais n'y parvint pas. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent. La baguette venait de s'accorder avec elle, avec sa magie. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Merwyn.

\- Je vous connais Lily, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a été plus simple de sélectionner une baguette.

Sirius posa à regret son ancienne baguette, et prit la nouvelle en main, elle était en bois de cèdre et contenait un cheveu de Guérisseuse, une baguette difficile à adopter et à manier d'après Merwyn. Lawena étouffa un rire, et souffla quelque chose à sa tante. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire, le regard toujours posé sur Sirius. James fut choisi par une baguette en bois de chêne, elle contenait des crins de centaure, Lily quant à elle, prit une baguette en bois de cerisier dont le principal élément était un crin de licorne. Remus fut surpris par la baguette qui le choisit, elle semblait plus puissante et plus en accord avec sa magie et avec le loup. Le simple sort de lévitation qu'il avait exécuté avait été bien plus puissant que tous ceux qu'il avait réalisés jusqu'à présent. Merwyn lui expliqua que cette baguette avait été fabriquée à partir d'un bouleau, et qu'à l'intérieur se trouvaient les poils d'une louve, plus précisément de la louve d'une Guérisseuse. Ainsi, la baguette permettrait de réunir la magie de Remus et celle du loup. Il voulut refuser la baguette et en demander une autre, mais le regard que posa Lawena sur lui l'en dissuada. Il pivota vers ses condisciples, la Guérisseuse s'était glissée entre eux et tendait ses mains devant elle. Il était temps de rentrer. Ils transplanèrent, et lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol, ils étaient au milieu des appartements qui leur avaient été attribués. Lawena leur adressa un signe de la tête, leur souhaita bonne chance et disparue. De nouveau Remus posa un regard perplexe sur sa baguette. Regard que surprit Lily, elle avança vers le lycan et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est la baguette, c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle renforce ma magie. Tu as vu le sort de lévitation que j'ai lancé ?

\- Tu n'en avais jamais lancé d'aussi puissant, fit remarquer James.

\- C'est normal, commença Lily.

\- Comment ça, c'est normal ?

\- Vous n'avez donc rien écouté en cours de Défense ? s'exclama la jeune fille. Le cours sur les loups-garous ?

\- Abrège Lucia, abrège, grommela Sirius.

\- Le prof nous a expliqué que le loup était un être à part entière, deux êtres qui se partagent un corps. Bref, ce type de loup en particulier est une créature magique, il possède donc sa propre magie. Je pense que les baguettes qui possèdent un cheveu de Guérisseuse permettent d'allier la magie du loup et celle de l'homme. C'est logique.

James allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une petite femme avec un air carnassier entra dans les appartements, un Severus Rogue passablement énervé sur les talons. La femme se dirigea vers les quatre Griffondors et leur ordonna de la suivre.

\- Ils n'iront nulle part Alecto.

Rogue s'interposa entre le petit groupe et la Mangemort. Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu connais les ordres Severus. Aucun sangs-de-bourbes. Le maitre a été clair.

\- N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses. Je connais les ordres. Ils ont été vérifiés. Ce sont des sangs-purs, tous les quatre.

\- Rien ne le prouve.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Alecto. N'oublie pas ou se trouve ta place.

Lily frémit. La situation était bien pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Voldemort contrôlait Poudlard. Son regard glissa sur Severus. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Elle avait toujours su qu'il avait de mauvaises fréquentations, mais de là à devenir un Mangemort. Rogue ordonna à Alecto Carrow de partir. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de quitter les appartements. Lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la porte, elle jeta aux Griffondors un regard qui leur fit froid dans le dos. Severus lui emboita le pas sans même un regard pour Lily. Il avait honte, honte qu'elle le voit comme ça. Il accéléra le pas, évitant de croiser les élèves. Lorsqu'il fut dans son bureau, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains. C'est tout ce dont il avait rêvé, la revoir, juste une fois. De nouveau entendre son rire, plonger son regard dans le sien. Mais là, tout ce qu'il y avait vu c'était de l'incompréhension, de la peur. Un coup sec contre la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il se redressa, prit cet air détaché et froid que tous lui connaissaient et articula un « entrez » sec. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sélénia. La jeune Black avait, une fois de plus, utilisé sa baguette comme pic à cheveux. Elle s'approcha du bureau, droite et fière, comme son rang le lui ordonnait.

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir professeur Rogue.

Il avait demandé à tout le monde de l'appeler « monsieur le directeur » lorsqu'il ne donnait pas de cours. Sélénia était la seule à l'appeler « professeur » en toutes circonstances. Elle lui montrait qu'elle le méprisait. Lorsqu'elle agissait comme ça, le maitre des potions voyait Narcissa, et il s'imaginait aisément Walburga Black se comporter de la sorte. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, la jeune femme agissait comme une sang-pure, comme tout ce que son père abhorrait, c'est en partie pour ça qu'il ne parvenait pas à la détester. Ça et le fait que Yael était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie.

\- Oui. Quatre nouveaux élèves sont arrivés des îles irlandaises dans la nuit. L'un d'eux est un loup-garou. Vous passerez les nuits de pleine lune avec lui et fabriquerez la potion tue-loup. Vous pouvez disposer.

Sélénia lui tourna le dos et claqua la porte. Severus expira lentement et s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil. Ils le détestaient tous, pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour ce qu'il était. Mais aucun ne savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, à aucun moment.

OoOoO

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à éviter autant que possible la pile de journaux, se divertissant autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Il était bientôt 19 h 30, et James était en pleine partie d'échecs version sorcier avec Sirius lorsque Remus leur fit remarquer qu'ils devaient absolument lire les journaux qu'on leur avait apportés, et qu'il était inutile de tourner autour du pot indéfiniment.

\- Tu les as lus toi ?

\- Non.

\- Et toi Lucia ?

\- Non, et je ne veux pas les lire. J'ai trop peur de ce que l'on pourrait y trouver.

Les trois garçons posèrent leurs regards sur la jeune femme. Lily venait de dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas. Ils avaient peur. Peur de ce que leur réservait cet avenir. James avait peur de voir ses rêves brisés. Sirius avait peur d'être devenu comme ses parents. Et Remus, Remus avait peur d'affronter cette solitude qui le hantait. Il savait que les autres auraient une famille, et il savait que lui n'en aurait jamais.

\- Il y aura bien un moment où l'on n'aura plus le choix, fit doucement remarquer Remus.

\- Alors on les lira à ce moment-là, mais pas avant.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment utile de repousser l'inéluctable ? demanda Sirius.

Lily hocha la tête négativement. Elle jeta un regard à la pile de journaux qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle tendit la main vers le premier, le plus récent. Sa main tremblait. Le journal lui échappa et tomba sur le sol, dévoilant une affiche qui avait été glissée à l'intérieur. Lily étouffa un cri. Sur le morceau de papier se trouvait la photo de James. La légende indiquait : « Indésirable n° 1 Harry Potter ». James s'approcha d'elle, tandis que Sirius ramassait l'affiche.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Mais le jeune Black n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte des appartements s'ouvrait sur McGonagall. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, vit Sirius avec l'avis de recherche à la main, et James tenir Lily par les épaules. Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient.

\- Il est temps.

Remus hocha lentement la tête, il entraîna Sirius à sa suite. Il tenait toujours l'affiche lorsque McGonagall les conduisit devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle la lui retira des mains et la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Elle se mit face au petit groupe, et leur adressa un faible sourire. Elle pivota sur elle-même et poussa les portes de la Grande Salle. Le plafond magique était orageux, et les bougies ne suffisaient pas à éclairer toute la pièce. Rogue se tenait devant un pupitre, le Choixpeau à la main. Lily avança d'un pas hésitant, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des visages étaient fermés, voire méfiants. Lily commença à se sentir mal, elle saisit la main du Maraudeurs se trouvant à ses côtés. Le petit groupe avança jusqu'à l'estrade. Rogue se plaça face à eux.

\- Vous allez être répartis dans une des quatre maisons, Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Griffondor. Lucia Wolf s'il-vous-plait.

Lily lâcha la main qu'elle tenait et s'avança d'un pas hésitant. Pas de chanson, et le Choixpeau qui semblait plus rapiécé que jamais. Son regard tomba sur les Carrow, elle baissa les yeux, et se plaça devant Severus, qui lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

\- Griffondor.

Le Choixpeau n'eut pas besoin de hurler, sa voix résonna dans le silence de la Grande Salle. Lily se releva. Aucun cri, aucun applaudissement ne s'élevèrent de la table des rouge et or, juste des regards fermés, surtout parmi les septièmes années. Lily manqua de trébucher lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la table. Elle s'assit à l'une des extrémités, elle aurait voulu disparaître, rentrer chez elle, et ne parvenait pas à oublier ce que venait de lui dire le Choixpeau. Elle se rendit à peine compte que James venait lui aussi d'être envoyé à Griffondor. Il prit place à côté de Lily, et lui adressa un faible sourire. Bientôt ils furent rejoints par Sirius et Remus.

Severus retourna à sa place et frappa des mains, presque aussitôt, des plats apparurent au centre de la table. Seuls des murmures s'élevaient des tables, des murmures tellement étrangers au brouhaha habituel. Une septième année glissa vers eux, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs maintenus en chignon à l'aide de sa baguette, et des yeux bleus pailletés de gris. Elle était le portrait craché de la Guérisseuse qui les avait accueillis, mais ses traits, sa manière de se tenir rappelaient quelqu'un à Lily, sans qu'elles ne parviennent à y apposer un nom. La jeune fille s'approcha de Remus.

\- C'est toi le loup-garou ? Sélénia Black, tu passeras tes pleines lunes avec moi.

\- Black… souffla Lily.

\- Comme dans Sirius Black, oui.

\- Tu es…

\- Un loup-garou ? Non pas encore.

Un septième année, un grand brun se rapprocha d'eux et s'adressa à Remus.

\- C'est une apprentie Guérisseuse, crois-moi, elle est bien plus dangereuse que toi. T'es en terrain conquis ici. Au fait, je me présente Neville Longdubas. Ne faites pas attention au caractère de chien de Sé', en temps normal elle est parfaitement adorable.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil à la remarque du jeune homme, et se retint tant bien que mal de lui tirer la langue.

Remus eut l'impression d'un miracle, il avait suffi que Neville et Sélénia leur adresse la parole pour que les autres élèves ne les sollicitent ne serait-ce que d'un signe de tête. Son regard tomba sur Sirius, qui détaillait Sélénia, comme pour trouver la moindre ressemblance, il avait l'air abasourdi, et tenait toujours sa fourchette devant lui, un morceau de poulet accroché au couvert. Ce fut au tour de Remus de dévisager la jeune femme. Elle était en pleine conversation avec Neville Longdubas, un air grave sur le visage. Remus ne put s'empêcher de trouver des ressemblances, dans le regard, dans sa manière de se tenir, même dans l'expression qu'elle arborait, la même que Sirius pouvait avoir. C'était étrange se retrouver à la même table qu'elle, la fille de son meilleur ami, Remus eut du mal à s'imaginer Sirius papa. Et pourtant… Puis il repensa à l'avis de recherche. James aussi était père. Et lui dans tout ça, lui, Remus Lupin, avait-il des enfants ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et replongea dans son assiette, il ne devait pas rêver, jamais il n'en aurait, ce voyage ne ferait que lui confirmer cette réalité. Son regard glissa sur James. Les yeux du maraudeurs faisaient des aller et retour entre Sélénia et Sirius, lui aussi cherchait des ressemblances. Puis son regard glissa vers Lily, elle semblait perdue, ses yeux passaient de Sirius à Sélénia, puis à James, et de nouveau à Sirius à toute vitesse. Remus posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Lily fixa son regard sur le lycan.

\- Calme-toi, tu ne crains rien, on est là.

Lily hocha lentement la tête. Elle suffoquait, elle s'agrippa à la main de Remus, s'il la lâchait, elle sombrerait. De son pouce, il dessina des cercles sur le dos de sa main. Elle sembla s'apaiser, il lui intima de manger. De nouveau elle hocha lentement la tête, et, dégageant sa main, entreprit de se servir.

De nouveau Rogue frappa dans ses mains. Les plats disparurent, les préfets se levèrent, demandant à tous les élèves de les suivre. Sirius se plaça derrière Sélénia, Neville et deux autres filles de Griffondor. Ainsi placé, il pouvait suivre leur conversation.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas nommée Préfète en Chef, lança une petite blonde.

\- Ça lui aurait donné trop de pouvoir, rétorqua Neville.

\- Comment ça ? demanda la rouquine qui les accompagnait.

\- Les nouvelles règles de Poudlard se basent sur le rang de sang, de par le sang de ma lignée je suis placée au-dessus des sangs-purs.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les Guérisseuses sont placées comme sang pur parmi les sangs purs, et quand tu prends la généalogie des Black, il n'y a pas un seul moldus depuis la naissance de la lignée. Résultat des courses, même Malfoy passe pour un sang de bourbe à côté de moi.

La petite blonde ricana, puis sembla remarquer les maraudeurs, et se plaça à leur hauteur. Elle avait un visage mutin, des yeux caramel et de lourdes boucles blondes.

\- Moi c'est Calysto, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lily, je suis en sixième année. Et la rouquine là, c'est Ginny, elle est aussi en sixième année. Vous entrez directement en septième année c'est ça ?

\- Oui, moi c'est Jacob, lui c'est Silver, mon frère. Et là c'est Ryan et Lucia.

\- Vous venez d'où ?

\- Des îles au nord de l'Irlande.

\- C'est vrai que vous apprenez la magie primitive ?

\- Laisse-les respirer un peu ! l'interrompit Sélénia. On arrive.

Les Griffondors pénétrèrent dans leur Salle Commune. James regarda autour de lui, absolument rien n'avait changé, les fauteuils, les teintures, tout était identique à la Salle Commune qu'ils avaient quittée. Calysto leur souhaita bonne nuit, Neville entraîna les garçons vers leur dortoir, laissant Sélénia et Lily seules.

Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils furent surpris de constater qu'il y avait huit lits alors qu'ils n'étaient que quatre. Neville leur présenta leur camarade de chambre, Seamus Finnigan, qui les toisa et leur adressa un sourire forcé. Sirius jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, sur cinq des lits inoccupés, il fut curieux de constater qu'au pied de trois d'entre eux se trouver des malles, portant les initiales _HP, RW_ et _DT_. Trois malles sans initiales se trouvaient au pied des trois autres lits. Sirius se dirigea vers l'un d'eux et s'y allongea. Il souhaita bonne nuit à James et aux deux autres Griffondors, et rabattit les rideaux autour de lui. Il s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le haut de son lit, les bords du baldaquin étaient abimés par des gravures. Il se mit debout pour essayer de les déchiffrer. Il hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut sa propre écriture. Rogue avait poussé le vice jusqu'à lui donner son ancien lit. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et ferma les yeux. Une fille, il avait une fille, ou plutôt, son futur lui avait une fille. Il ne savait pas comment encaisser, comment digérer la nouvelle. Et James, son presque frère avait lui aussi un fils. Qui était absent, qui était recherché. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle relation ils avaient, Sélénia et Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel père il était, ou plutôt serait. Sirius secoua la tête. Prit une longue inspiration, et expira lentement tout l'air de ses poumons. Il ne devait pas y penser, par pour le moment. Il roula sur le côté, ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

OoOoO

Lily emboita le pas de Sélénia. Elle gravit les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Ce fut comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté son époque. Elle nota la présence de cinq lits, alors que les septièmes années n'étaient que quatre. Elle voulut questionner la jeune femme, mais son regard l'en dissuada. Ok, sujet tabou, ou pas loin. Elle mènerait son enquête seule, comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait soupçonné la condition de Remus ou la véritable identité des Maraudeurs. Lily s'assit en tailleur sur le lit qui lui avait été assigné et d'un coup de baguette ferma les rideaux. Elle se retrouva plongée dans la pénombre, seule la lueur des bougies filtrait au travers du baldaquin. Elle entendit les filles chuchoter sans saisir ce qu'elles disaient. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, venant mourir à la naissance de ses seins. Elle ferma les yeux, essuya d'un revers de main cette foutu larme. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'aurait pas à affronter ce futur seule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lily n'aurait jamais cru vivre ça un jour, et encore moins avec les maraudeurs. Elle fixa le plafond du baldaquin, invoquant mentalement Morphée.

**A Suivre.**

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez en aucun cas à me faire vous remarque, elles seront les bienvenues!**

**Je sais que c'est répétitif, et moi-même en tant que lectrice je ne laisse pas systématiquement des reviews, mais c'est un petit geste qui fais toujours plaisir, et qui montre l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic! Il en va de même pour le désintérêt, n'hésitez pas à me sire pourquoi vous n'avez pas aimé =).**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse un petit speech sur les Guérisseuses ou pas? C'est à vous de voir, il est de toute manière presque prêt!**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire de journaux? Je dois vous avouer que je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, et que j'ai l'impression de tourner autour du pot! Mais en tout les cas, un chapitre entier leur sera consacrés!**

**Je vous souhaites un bon weekend et une bonne semaine!**

**Eliane Gil'**


	4. Premier jour

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**Pas de blabla aujourd'huir, je suis en retard pour le boulot!**

**Un grand merci au reviewer et nouveaux follower! Et encore pardon pour les fautes que vous riquez de trouver!**

**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 4** :

Ryan s'étira paresseusement, émergeant lentement d'un sommeil de plomb. Il repéra la respiration lente et presque inaudible de Jacob, celle plus bruyante de Silver, et une troisième, qui aurait dû être celle de Peter. Il se figea. Au fond de lui, le loup s'agita, grogna. Il le sentait de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus fort, même en dehors des pleines lunes. Ryan se débarrassa de ses couvertures et sortit précipitamment de son lit. Le dortoir des Griffondor, identique et pourtant différent, envahit son champ de vision. Il chancela avant de reprendre ses esprits. Tout lui revint en mémoire, les souvenirs claquèrent au creux de son esprit comme une gifle. Il n'était plus chez lui. Ils avaient voyagé de vingt ans dans le futur. Le lycan dut s'asseoir. La tête lui tournait, ou bien était-ce celle du loup ? Il ne savait plus. Il dissimula son visage entre ses mains. Comment ce voyage avait-il pu avoir un impact sur le loup ? Après tout il n'était rien d'autre que la part d'ombre de Ryan, tapis, tout au fond de son esprit, de son corps, et attendant patiemment la pleine lune. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Neville.

\- La pleine lune n'est que dans quelques jours, mais si tu as un problème avec le loup, tu devrais aller voir Sélénia, elle doit déjà être levée.

\- Merci.

Neville haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant Ryan seul. Ce dernier se leva, enfila l'uniforme que lui avait prêté l'école, et descendit les marches qui le séparaient de la salle commune quatre à quatre. Il y trouva Sélénia assisse au fond d'un fauteuil. Elle avait posé un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, mais son regard semblait se perdre dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ryan prit place en face d'elle. Il scruta son visage quelques secondes. C'était indéniable, elle ressemblait à son père, et son aura dégageait la même puissance que celle des filles Black. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, une chose que Ryan ne parvenait pas à définir, quelque chose qui avait aussitôt apaisé le loup. Cela devait venir de sa mère, la Guérisseuse qu'ils avaient vue à leur arrivée à n'en point douter. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Sélénia posa son regard sur lui.

\- Le loup ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne devrais pas le sentir... Enfin, je veux dire que d'habitude c'est comme s'il n'existait pas, et là...

\- Déjà, sache qu'il est toujours présent, il n'est pas une partie de toi. C'est un être différent, mais vous partagez le même corps. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont si violents lors des nuits de pleine lune, ils ont été prisonniers pendant si longtemps.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ses boucles noires cascadèrent le long de son bras, elle affichait un sourire doux.

\- Tu es né loup ?

\- Non, j'ai été mordu.

\- Dans ce cas, celui qui t'a mordu devait être très puissant. Ne bouge pas.

Sélénia se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Elle croisa Lucia dans le couloir, qui lui adressa un signe de tête. Cette dernière vint s'asseoir à côté de Ryan et lui offrit un maigre sourire. Elle semblait un peu hébétée.

\- J'étais persuadé d'avoir rêvé.

La banalité de la phrase sembla la faire sourire. Elle venait de voyager dans le futur, de se réveiller dans le même dortoir que la fille de Black. Et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire c'était ça ! Elle sentit la main de Ryan se refermer autour de la sienne. Ils étaient devenus amis il y a deux ans, lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il était un loup-garou. Ils se voyaient le plus souvent à la bibliothèque, le seul endroit ou le reste des Maraudeurs ne venait que rarement. Il avait été là lorsque ses parents avaient eu leur accident, il avait été là lorsqu'elle avait été larguée, il avait été là à chaque fois. Elle avait été là après une pleine lune particulièrement douloureuse, lorsqu'il lui avait fallu accuser le contre coup et qu'il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter ses meilleurs amis. Lucia referma ses doigts sur ceux de Ryan.

Des bruits de pas leur indiquèrent le retour de Sélénia, qui posa une fiole en face du loup-garou. De nouveau la présence de la jeune femme suffit à calmer le loup.

— Bois, ça va endormir le loup. Pour la pleine lune, je te donnerais une potion _tue-loup_.

Neville passa à côté d'eux, jetant à peine un regard à Ryan et Lucia. Sélénia pivota sur elle-même et emboîta le pas au Griffondor. Au moment où le tableau commença à s'ouvrir, elle inspira, se redressa, et releva le menton, adoptant une posture aristocrate. Le lycan la suivit du regard. Il ne parvenait pas à définir le rôle de Sélénia, sa place au sein des rouges et ors. Ce qui émanait d'elle en faisait un leader, et elle semblait vouloir affirmer son statut de sang-pur, tout en s'impliquant le moins possible. Ryan ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se releva brusquement, lâchant la main de Lucia, qui retomba sur l'accoudoir. Jacob se tenait debout devant les escaliers. Dans ses yeux se mêlaient de l'incompréhension et de la jalousie. Le rouge monta aux joues de Ryan, qui sortit précipitamment de la salle commune. Aussitôt imité par Jacob. C'est le moment que Silver choisit pour descendre à la volée la série de marches qui séparaient le dortoir de la salle. Il se posta au côté de Lucia.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Aucune idée, répondit sèchement Lucia.

— A priori on est coincé là pour un bon moment, donc même si tu considères que c'est entièrement de ma faute, il va falloir que l'on soit courtois les uns envers les autres.

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur et quitta à son tour la salle commune, laissant Lucia seule au milieu du salon des rouges et or. Silver se dépêcha de rattraper Jacob. Il eut à peine jeté un regard à son frère qu'il sut immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas. Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait fallu que Jacob tombe amoureux, bien qu'il continue farouchement de le nier, de la seule fille qui, à défaut de le détester, ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Et en plus de ça, il s'était mis en tête qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et Ryan. Silver secoua la tête, actuellement, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. Il avait beau afficher une certaine joie de vivre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et d'avoir peur, peur de cet avenir auquel il avait décidé de ne pas penser. Il avait peur, car cette époque semblait plus sombre, plus douloureuse que celle qu'ils avaient quittée. Lorsqu'il passa les portes de la grande salle, il fut frappé par le calme qu'il y régnait. Des visages fermés, à toutes les tables, des visages inquiets, certains qui scrutaient le plafond dans l'attente des hiboux. Silver et Jacob prirent place à côté de Ryan, en face de Neville et Sélénia qui étaient pris dans une discussion dont les murmures étaient inaudibles. Assise quelques mètres plus loin se trouvaient Ginny et Calypso, toutes deux penchées sur un emploi du temps. Minerva McGonagall se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la table des Griffondor et se posta derrière Sélénia et Neville.

— Miss Black, vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné les dates de sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

— C'est parce que je ne compte pas en faire.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas être capitaine de l'équipe. Professeur, je tiens à vous rappeler que j'ai évité d'en faire partie pendant six ans.

Silver manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit la phrase prononcée par Sélénia. Comment sa fille ne pouvait-elle pas aimer le Quidditch !? Pourquoi McGonagal la voulait-elle absolument comme capitaine, si elle n'avait jamais fait partie de l'équipe ?

— Sé, tu es la seule apte à être capitaine de cette équipe, lança Ginny qui avait glissé jusqu'au petit groupe. Tout le monde te le dira, en plus tu es intouchable.

— Je ne veux pas être capitaine, rétorqua sèchement l'intéressée, ignorant la dernière remarque de la rousse.

— Miss Black, laissez-moi vous expliquer quelque chose. J'ai l'espoir fou que cette année notre équipe gagne le tournoi. Donc, faites-moi le plaisir de massacrer l'équipe de Serpentard.

McGonagall s'était légèrement penché en avant, et avait maintenant les deux mains appuyées sur la table, les yeux rivés vers Sélénia, qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête. La directrice des Griffons sembla satisfaite, laissa l'insigne de capitaine à la jeune Black et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Ginny se pencha sur l'emploi du temps de sa condisciple, sur lequel un nouvel intitulé de cours venait d'apparaître.

\- Tu as réussi à prendre Alchimie finalement ?

\- Oui, je pense que je suis la seule d'ailleurs.

\- Ah les privilèges du sang ! s'exclama Neville.

\- Ce qui lui valut un regard foudroyant de Sélénia. Le jeune Longdubat ricana, et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On sera deux, je l'ai pris également, fit doucement remarquer Lucia. Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que l'étude des moldus soit obligatoire.

\- Elle se gifla mentalement lorsqu'elle croisa les regards suspicieux de Neville et Ginny, et ajouta :

\- Le professeur McGonagall nous a présenté les cours lors de notre arrivée, elle nous a dit que l'étude des moldus était une matière optionnelle.

Sélénia jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son emploi du temps et fronça les sourcils. Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement pris le temps de consulter leurs emplois du temps. S'ils étaient présents à Poudlard depuis presque une semaine, les cours n'avaient pas encore réellement commencé, la semaine précédente ayant été consacrée à « tester » les ascendances et les aptitudes magiques de chaque élève. Aussi, lorsqu'elle avisa le nom du professeur d'étude des moldus, elle fronça les sourcils avant de le souffler à Neville, dont le visage s'obscurcit presque immédiatement. Calypso se pencha vers eux et serra les mâchoires.

\- Carrow nous donnera les cours. Étude des moldus mon cul.

Elle ramassa ses affaires d'un geste sec et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide. Elle croisa Malfoy et le bouscula. Ce dernier pivota sur lui-même, et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, il avisa Black, et se dirigea d'un pas fier vers la table des rouges et ors. Ginny donna un coup de coude à Sélénia, lui indiquant Malfoy de la tête. Jacob se contorsionna pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil au Serpentard. Son visage était émacié, et s'il essayait de garder de la prestance et de la fierté, on sentait qu'il avait peur, qu'il avait été détruit. D'une manière qui se voulut nonchalante, il s'assit à côté de Sélénia, le dos contre la table.

\- Alors Black, il paraît que tu as été nommée capitaine ?

\- Dis-moi Malfoy, tu n'as pas peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose au milieu de tous ces rouges et or ?

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur Black, n'oublie pas que je porte les bonnes couleurs. Celle que toi et ton père auriez dû porter. Il affichait un air satisfait.

Sélénia manqua de perdre son sang-froid, elle resserrât sa prise sur sa fourchette et pivota vers le blond. Neville se pencha vers l'emploi du temps de Ginny, l'air de rien. Le poing de Sélénia s'était serré au point de faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

\- N'oublie pas ta place Malfoy, ma famille, mon sang me place au-dessus de toi, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air hautain.

\- Pense à ma proposition, lui lança-t-il en se redressant.

Il se dirigea d'un pas souple vers le Hall, aussitôt imité par Grabbe et Goyle. Ginny pivota vers Sélénia un air interrogateur collé au visage. La jeune Black esquiva la question de la rouquine, se leva, balança son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Ginny posa son regard sur Neville qui haussa les épaules. Le manège de la rousse eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Seamus, qui n'en menait pas large depuis que son meilleur ami avait dû partir. Alors que les maraudeurs s'apprêtaient à se lever, Neville leur indiqua rapidement le chemin pour rejoindre leur cours de métamorphose. Ryan le remercia et entraîna le reste du groupe à sa suite.

\- Elle joue très bien le rôle de sang-pur, commenta Silver.

\- Sélénia ?

\- Oui, elle se comporte comme une parfaite Black…

\- Je pense que ça lui coute. Ce matin, quand elle est sortie, elle m'a fait penser à un acteur qui entre en scène…Fit remarquer Lily.

\- Comment ça ?

-Quand j'étais à l'école primaire… Les moldus sont obligés d'aller à l'école dès leur plus jeune âge, expliqua-t-elle. Bref, j'ai fait du théâtre, et souvent, avant d'entrer sur scène, ma professeure avait la même attitude que celle de Sélénia ce matin, avant qu'elle ne quitte la Salle Commune.

-Son rôle reste difficile à définir auprès des Griffondors. C'est comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose d'elle et de Neville, ajouta Ryan.

-Ça ne va pas Silver ?

-Je pensais seulement à ce que Malfoy lui avait dit. Cette proposition.

-Oui et bien ?

\- Il ne peut s'agir que d'un mariage. Et si les Malfoy s'abaissent à vouloir se lier à des traitres à leur sang, des Griffondor qui plus est, c'est qu'ils ont besoin de placer des pions, juste au cas où.

\- Lucia sembla choquée par les propos de Silver. Jacob fronça les sourcils, mais dut admettre que c'était plausible.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr de ça ?

\- J'ai grandi dans une famille de sang-pur, en adoration face à la pureté du sang, ce qui sous-entend des mariages arrangés. Crois-moi, je maitrise le sujet.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de la salle de cours, qui était ouverte. Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur, et y trouvèrent Sélénia, un livre posé sur les genoux, installé sur une chaise qu'elle balançait d'avant en arrière, en appui contre les pieds de la table. Jacob dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas sourire. Du Silver tout craché. Lui aussi avait l'habitude de faire ça, en cours ou encore en examen, ce qui avait le don d'énerver les plus calmes de ses professeurs. Une lettre était posée sur le bureau en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle les aperçut, elle laissa lourdement retomber sa chaise, se saisit de la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche. Elle continua de feuilleter son livre sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Du moins c'est ce qui leur sembla. Mais Ryan sentit le regard de Sélénia se poser sur son dos lorsqu'ils furent assis. Elle avait quelque chose d'animal dans sa façon d'être. Elle les jaugeait, comme un loup jaugeait tout être vivant s'aventurant sur son territoire, et elle n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'elle ferait d'eux. Les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit, et très rapidement, Lucia se rendit compte que le cours serait commun avec les Serpentards. Elle soupira, et s'attira le regard noir d'une verte et argent. Mélanger les deux maisons « ennemies » semblait donc être une sorte de tradition. Le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée. Elle salua rapidement les élèves, leur présenta le programme de l'année et insista sur l'importance des ASPIC et de sa matière. Elle parcourut la salle avec un regard sérieux et pivota vers le tableau, et y inscrivit le mot _transmutation._

\- L'un de vous peut-il me dire de quoi il s'agit exactement ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, la professeure ignora les Serpentard et finit par interroger Sélénia.

\- Il s'agit de transformer un être humain en un autre être humain, ou encore en un objet ou un animal. Ça ne transformera pas sa nature propre, mais ça donnera l'illusion qu'elle a changée.

\- C'est exact. 10 points pour Griffondor. C'est donc ce que nous étudierons tout au long du premier trimestre. Il est très important que vous sachiez que transformer la nature même d'un être humain est complexe. Vous travaillerez par groupe de deux. Dans un premier temps, vous vous contenterez de modifier la couleur de cheveux de votre partenaire.

Sélénia et Neville se mirent ensemble, tandis que Lucia se dirigeait vers Ryan, mais elle fut interceptée par Silver qui lui proposa de faire équipe avec elle, ce qu'elle accepta avec méfiance. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et constata que les Serpents et les Griffons ne se mélangeaient pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mis avec ton frère ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, on est là pour un bon bout de temps, autant que l'on devienne amis, ou au moins quelque chose d'approchant. Tu veux commencer ?

Lucia était surprise par la réaction du jeune homme. Non pas qu'elle haïssait les maraudeurs, mais d'ordinaire, ils ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre, leurs échanges finissaient souvent dans les cris, et aux mieux, ils étaient froids et distants. Jacob et Silver étaient arrogants, et donnaient en permanence l'impression de se foutre de tout. Ce dernier surtout, arborait un air hautain, et une grande gueule. Elle ne s'entendait qu'avec Ryan, si doux, si gentil. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de contact avec Peter Pettigrow, il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Lucia savait que c'était stupide, mais elle avait tendance à se fier à son instinct et à la première impression qu'elle avait des gens. Alors oui, le fait que Silver se montre plus cordial qu'à l'accoutumée la troubla. Au fond, peut-être s'était-elle trompée. Son regard glissa vers Jacob, ce que Silver perçut presque immédiatement.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de mater jeune fille. Du rouge pour mes cheveux ça peut être pas mal non ?

Lucia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'exécuta, et la tignasse de Silver se colora en un rouge sang très Griffondorien. En retour, et sans lui demander son accord, le jeune homme colora les cheveux de la jeune femme en un bleu particulièrement électrique. Cette dernière pesta pour la forme, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses camarades. Avec Sélénia, Jacob et Ryan, ils faisaient partie des rares élèves à avoir réussi à jeter convenablement le sort. Beaucoup ne parvenaient à colorer qu'une seule mèche, et Neville avait ainsi offert à la jeune femme une mèche blanche, qui cascadait le long de son visage. Silver ne put s'empêcher de dévisager sa fille. Il cherchait des indices sur sa mère bien sûr, mais il cherchait aussi des ressemblances, des traits, des mimiques qu'elle aurait eus en commun avec lui. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce que ce futur leur réservait, même si, comme l'avait signalé la Guérisseuse, il ne s'agissait que d'un futur parmi tant d'autres. Son regard glissa vers Jacob. Il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et c'était autre chose que la peur qui les taraudait tous les quatre. La fin du cours arriva, Silver se glissa derrière Jacob.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu veux dire hormis ce voyage ?

Silver lui jeta un regard entendu. Jacob soupira et tendit l'avis de recherche qui était arrivé avec le journal ce matin.

\- Ça. Voilà ce qu'il se passe. Il se rapprocha de Silver et chuchota. J'ai un fils, j'ai un fils et il est recherché ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel !?

Jacob avait haussé la voix sur les derniers mots, et plusieurs têtes se retournèrent, et notamment celle de Neville, qui les observa quelque seconde. Sélénia quant à elle paraissait toujours aussi impassible, comme si le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus.

\- On doit lire ces journaux, j'ai besoin de savoir !

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

Jacob voulut répondre, mais les mots s'étouffèrent au fond de sa gorge. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. On ne joue pas avec le temps, jamais. C'est trop dangereux. Pourtant il voulait savoir, savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, savoir qui était ce fils qu'il aurait, ou qu'il pourrait avoir. Jacob avait peur bien sûr, mais il était surtout en colère, et il ne savait pas pourquoi cette colère sourde le rongeait. Son regard glissa vers le dos de Sélénia, la longue tresse qui retenait ses cheveux était de nouveau enroulée autour de la baguette. Il ne l'avait pas encore entendue prononcer le nom d'Harry. Elle se tenait droite, fière, mais avec ce soupçon d'insolence qui caractérisait si bien Silver. Il soupira, ce qui attisa la curiosité de Silver. Il lui adressa un faible sourire qui ne le tromperait pas, il le savait, il était comme son frère, il le comprenait comme personne, anticipait ses peines avant même qu'elles ne l'aient touchée. Sans lui, il aurait sombré à de nombreuses reprises. Son regard tomba sur Lucia, elle discutait à voix basse avec Ryan, les Griffondors s'obstinant à ne pas leur adresser la parole. Les pensées de Jacob glissèrent de nouveau vers Neville et Sélénia, incontestablement, ils étaient les meneurs des rouges et ors, ou du moins des septièmes et sixièmes années qui ne feraient rien sans leur accord. Ils étaient donc tous les quatre condamnés à être des sortes de parias, tant que Neville et Sélénia n'avaient rien décidé.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un calme relatif. Il y eut bien quelques accrochages entre Serpentards et Griffondors, mais rien de notable. Poudlard était devenue sombre, trop sombre. Mais le cours que semblait craindre la majorité des élèves était celui d'étude des moldus. Encore personne ne l'avait eu, et ce serait au tour des deux maisons ennemies d'ouvrir le bal. Jacob essaya de se remémorer Alecto Carrow, une Serpentarde petite et trapue, qui trainait souvent avec Rosier et Rogue. Jacob leva les yeux au ciel. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit devenue une Mangemort. Il se souvenait plus clairement de son frère Amycus. Il était à Serpentard, en même année que lui. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, et était l'un des joueurs les plus violents que Jacob ait vus durant sa scolarité.

C'est donc avec une certaine dose d'appréhension que les Griffons se retrouvèrent devant la salle du cours d'étude des moldus. Les Serpents semblaient agités, et ne cessaient de provoquer les rouges et ors. Cherchant un moyen de leur faire perdre leur sang-froid et écoper d'une retenue, ou pire. Si Seamus faillit riposter, Sélénia le retint par le bras. Et Silver ne put qu'être admiratif de la maitrise dont elle faisait preuve, mais il le sentait, lorsqu'elle riposterait, ce serait violent.

Alecto Carrow arriva devant la salle de cours et leur ordonna de rentrer d'un ton sec, les élèves s'exécutèrent dans un silence de plomb, mais Silver le sentait, la majorité des Griffondors bouillonnaient intérieurement.

\- Je suis le professeur Carrow. J'ai été engagé pour réparer les erreurs commises par Charity Burbage, qui fut professeur ici jusqu'à sa démission cet été.

\- Démission est donc le nouveau synonyme d'assassinat ! marmonna Neville.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

\- Qu'elle a été renvoyée, répondit calmement Sélénia.

Alecto Carrow fronça les sourcils devant l'aplomb avec lequel on venait de lui mentir. Mais il s'agissait de Black. Alors elle devait se taire, et ne surtout pas la malmener. Elle était intouchable selon les termes de Severus. Elle renifla avant de reprendre.

\- Je disais donc. Votre regrettée professeure était pour la défense des moldus, elle préconisait même que les sorciers s'accouplent avec eux.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent, comme si l'on venait de leur raconter une bonne blague.

\- Je suis donc ici, pour vous montrer en quoi les moldus nous sont inférieurs, et en quoi, nous, les sorciers devrions les remettre à leur place. Tous comme les sangs-de-bourbes, qui sont, comme vous le savez des voleurs de magie.

Neville se leva brusquement, Sélénia voulut le retenir, mais sa main n'agrippa que le tissu de sa robe de sorcier. Vingt minutes, il n'avait tenu que vingt minutes avant de sortir de ses gonds. La jeune femme s'efforçait de garder son calme.

\- Combien de sang moldu avez-vous dans les veines.

\- Pardon !

Alecto paraissait à la fois outrée, surprise, mais aussi admirative de l'audace de ce Griffondor. Un rictus s'étala sur ses lèvres. Celui-là, Severus ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de le punir.

\- Je vous ai demandé combien de sang de moldu coulait dans vos veines.

\- Sale impertinent.

Alecto Carrow tendit sa baguette vers lui. Elle allait le corriger ce sale gosse. Oui elle était une sang-mêlé, mais son moldu de père était mort depuis bien longtemps des mains de son frère. Elle s'apprêtait à jeter le sortilège de Doloris lorsque la fille Black se leva, froide et fière.

\- Répondez à la question.

Alecto Carrow accusa le coup.

\- De quel droit… Comment osez-vous miss… commença-t-elle

\- Black, la coupa sèchement Sélénia. Auriez-vous déjà oublié mon nom et ce qu'il représente ? Mon rang est supérieur au vôtre, vous me devez obéissance et respect. Alors maintenant, répondez… à… cette… question.

Le ton avait été froid, cassant, humiliant. Lucia ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du dégoût pour Sélénia. Alecto Carrow fulminait, elle était piégée, adossée au mur. Et ça, la jeune femme l'avait bien compris. Alecto croyait au rang de sang. Elle croyait réellement qu'un sang-pur lui était supérieur. Alors le sang d'un Black mêlé à celui d'une Guérisseuse. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle se devait de répondre. Mais elle se vengerait. Elle vengerait cet affront. Cette honte. Sélénia Black le paierait très cher.

\- Mon père était un moldu.

\- Il serait tellement fier en vous entendant parler des moldus. Ce cours a été particulièrement instructif, il serait inutile de le rallonger, cracha Sélénia avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé.

Elle se tenait là, droite et fière, luttant contre tout ce qu'elle chérissait, contre toutes ses convictions. Elle avait toujours détestait cette pseudo dominance des sorciers sangs-purs ! Neville ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, aussitôt imité par le reste des Griffondors. Sélénia fut la dernière à sortir. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Carrow elle comprit qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux. On n'humiliait pas des mangemorts aussi facilement. Elle le paierait cher, et si elle ne le payait pas directement… Elle sortit de la salle de cours et claqua la porte derrière elle, sous le regard haineux des Serpentards. Elle regagna rapidement la tour des Griffondors. Elle traversa la Salle Commune sous les regards curieux des septièmes années, gravit l'escalier qui menait vers le dortoir des garçons et se jeta sur le lit de Harry, s'enroula dans les draps. Ses mains tremblaient. L'adrénaline. Neville ouvrit la porte et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui prit les mains. Sélénia s'adossa à la tête de lit, ses mains toujours dans celles de Neville.

\- C'était stupide, fit-il simplement remarquer.

\- Parle pour toi. M'est avis qu'elle s'apprêtait à te lancer un Impardonnable.

\- Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser dire.

\- Il est peut-être temps pour l'AD de reprendre du service. Quelque chose me dit que l'on va en avoir besoin.

Neville hocha lentement la tête. Puis, d'un geste de la tête, il indiqua les lits des nouveaux arrivants.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais mon instinct me souffle que oui.

De nouveau Neville hocha la tête et se leva. Elle avait besoin de rester seule, il se savait. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers Sélénia, il descendit les marches du dortoir à la volée. Les Carrow ne savaient pas dans quoi ils allaient s'embarquer.

OoOoO

Il faisait encore bon, et les maraudeurs s'étaient réfugiés sous un saule près du lac. Lucia ne put s'empêcher de penser à la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ce même arbre lors de leur cinquième année. Elle était encore en colère contre Jacob, mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'accuser du comportement de Severus. Certes il l'avait provoqué, mais ça n'excusait pas les propos tenus par Sev ». Tout cela lui paraissait si lointain. Elle était assise en tailleur, adossé à l'arbre, en face des trois garçons. Silver et Ryan étaient pris dans une intense discussion, Jacob était toujours silencieux, comme renfermé sur lui-même. Elle déplia les jambes, et du bout du pied, elle toucha la cuisse de Jacob, qui se retourna l'air surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien. Enfin…

\- Enfin ?

\- Je trouve ça bizarre, vous avez l'air d'avoir tout encaissé tous les trois. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement largué.

\- Nous aussi, ou du moins, moi aussi je suis complètement largué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai peur de savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Mais je fais en sorte de prendre les choses comme elles viennent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une très bonne question. Et on n'y répondra pas aujourd'hui.

Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux, et se rapprocha de Ryan et Silver.

\- Elle est complètement inconsciente ! Si son rang la place au-dessus… Mais Silver n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par Lucia.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de rang ?

\- C'est très simple en fait, tu as les nés-moldus, les sang-mêlé et les sang-purs. C'est une hiérarchie très précise qui doit être respectée par les sorciers, du moins en théorie. En usant de cette hiérarchie, Sélénia s'est mise à dos Alecto Carrow, et probablement son frère. Si concrètement elle est censée être intouchable, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. J'ai peur qu'il y ait des répercussions.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Lucia.

\- Je suis un Black, de la très ancienne et noble maison des Black, ironisa-t-il. Mes parents ont toujours été de fervents défenseurs des sang-purs et de la hiérarchie du sang. Ils se sont rapprochés du Seigneur des Ténèbres très rapidement, j'ai baigné là-dedans durant toute ma jeunesse.

Lucia voulut poser une question, mais Silver l'esquiva d'un geste de la main. Il se tourna vers Jacob.

\- Tu es bien silencieux. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ?

\- Non.

Silver fronça les sourcils. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui inquiétait son presque frère. Ils étaient plus distants depuis quelque temps, depuis qu'il avait piégé Rogue. Jacob s'était senti trahi, ça, il le savait. Était-ce uniquement ça ? Silver en doutait fortement. Il y avait autre chose. Il se promit de parler avec Jacob de tout éclaircir. Cette situation le rendait malheureux, il avait l'impression qu'il le rendait responsable de ce qui leur arrivait, d'avoir brisé son insouciance. Ils restèrent là jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, à parler, échafauder des théories. Mais lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la Grande Salle, une seule question les hantait. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?

La Grande Salle était affreusement calme. Les Griffondors et les Serpentard se regardaient en chiens de faïence, et ni les Serdaigle ni les Poufsouffle n'osaient parler, de peur que le moindre bruit ne fasse exploser la tension palpable qui flottait dans l'air. Le petit groupe se glissa silencieusement vers la table des Lions. Sélénia et Neville s'entretenaient à voit très basse, et Ginny semblait vouloir détailler de la manière la plus précise qu'il soit le gallion qui roulait dans sa main.

\- Black, Longdubat. Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. La voix de Rogue claqua dans le silence de la Grande Salle.

Sélénia haussa un sourcil, regroupa ses affaires et se leva, aussitôt imitée par Neville. Elle lui marmonna quelque chose, et Jacob vit le garçon se redresser et relever le menton. Rogue les regarda arriver d'un air mauvais, avant de se ressaisir et reprendre l'air le plus neutre possible. Il pivota sur lui-même et prit la direction de son bureau, Sélénia et Neville dans le sillage de sa lourde cape.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? leur demanda une voix rêveuse.

\- Une petite altercation en cours d'étude des moldus, répondit Lucia en pivotant vers la voix.

\- Oh. Je m'appelle Luna.

La jeune femme que Jacob identifia comme une Serdaigle, avait de longs cheveux blonds, qui encadraient un visage pâle. Elle tenait un exemplaire d'une revue intitulée _Le Chicaneur_ entre les mains. Ginny glissa vers elle, adressa à peine un regard aux maraudeurs, et éloigna Luna d'eux.

\- On ne peut pas encore leur parler alors ? demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

\- Non, lui répondit Ginny, visiblement gêné.

\- Dommage.

Lucia ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la sympathie pour Luna. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Jacob, qui semblait ignorer la conversation que venaient de débuter Silver et Ryan. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et jouait négligemment avec sa nourriture. Elle fronça les sourcils, et se glissa vers Silver. Elle lui indiqua son frère de la tête, et l'animagus lui répondit d'un hochement d'épaule.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers les serres. Ni Sélénia, ni Neville ne firent leur apparition durant l'après-midi. Si le professeur Chourave ne s'en offusqua pas, McGonagall soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, un air pincé sur le visage.

OoOoO

\- Asseyez-vous, leur ordonna sèchement Rogue.

Sélénia et Neville lui obéirent sans discuter, et gardèrent le silence. Observant l'ancien professeur de potion faire les cent pas derrière son bureau. Il pivota brusquement vers eux, et prit appui sur son bureau.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?

\- Elle insultait les moldus professeur.

\- Et bien sûr, vous n'auriez pas pu laisser faire ? s'agaça le maître des potions. Stupide Griffondor.

Il s'assit face à eux, droit et raide sur son fauteuil.

\- Votre sang ne vous protégera pas éternellement. Vous aurez une retenue chacun. Alecto vous fera communiquer le jour et l'horaire. Tâchez de vous montrer plus intelligents. Sortez.

Sélénia et Neville échangèrent un regard surpris, mais se levèrent en silence et quittèrent le bureau sans demander leur reste. Ils se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers la Salle sur Demande, et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent confortablement installés face à un feu de cheminée que Neville prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rogue ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais c'est un membre de l'Ordre, peut-être qu'il essaie simplement de limiter la casse. Il a probablement peur que les Carrow s'en prennent aux élèves.

\- Probablement. Les nouveaux ?

Si Neville venait de clore le sujet Rogue, Sélénia savait pertinemment qu'il le gardait dans un coin de sa tête, prêt à le ressortir à tout moment.

\- On pourrait commencer à les intégrer, mais pour l'instant pas un mot concernant l'AD. Ils vont devoir faire leur preuve.

\- En parlant d'AD, est-ce qu'on commence une… offensive ?

\- Non, pour l'instant on ne fait rien. On avisera en temps et en heure.

Neville hocha la tête, et demanda à la Salle de faire apparaître un jeu d'échecs. Sélénia lui adressa un sourire. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à jouer aux échecs et parler de chose et d'autre. Le soir, ils mangèrent rapidement aux cuisines avant de regagner la salle commune. Cette dernière était vide lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons, et Sélénia se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Harry, tandis que Neville regagnait le sien, tout en s'emparant d'un livre de botanique. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil à Sélénia qui avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb. Il admirait cette capacité qu'elle avait à s'endormir à une vitesse folle dans à peu près n'importe quel endroit. Il admirait ses forces, et surtout ses faiblesses. Il savait qu'elle en voulait à Harry d'être parti, car sans lui, c'était vers elle que se tourneraient les Griffondors. Car aucun n'était dupe, et même si elle s'était faite la plus discrète possible, tout le monde savait qu'Harry comptait sur elle, et, parfois, se reposait sur elle. En entendant les Griffondors regagner la salle commune, Neville se leva, fit glisser les draps sur le corps de la jeune femme en tâchant de ne pas la réveiller, et tira les rideaux du baldaquin. Il entendit les trois nouveaux souhaiter bonne nuit à Lucia, et leur jeta un coup d'œil lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le dortoir. Ils semblaient surpris de voir les rideaux du lit tirés. C'est Seamus qui répondit à leur question lorsqu'il entra à son tour.

\- Sélénia ?

\- Yep.

Seamus haussa les épaules et se glissa dans la salle de bain. Jacob s'assit sur son lit, et posa son regard sur le lit en face du sien. Selon la malle qui se trouvait à ses pieds, il appartenait à celui qui serait son fils. Harry. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit Silver s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Dès demain ils se chargeraient d'en apprendre le plus possible sur cette époque, et ce, malgré le prix qu'il y aurait à payer.

**À suivre.**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre!**

**J'espère que l'avez aimé (ou au moins apprécié!). N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire vos remarques! ça vous prend même pas 5 minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir! J'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi vous lisez cette fic, si vous l'aimez (ou pas)!**

**Merci de votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Eliane Gil'**


	5. Intégration

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**Voilà le chapitre 5 de cette fiction! J'ai l'impression que ça file super vite! (surtout comparé à _Réécrire le Futur_!)**

**Mais passons! Je souhaites la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs, et un grand merci à ceux qui continue de me lire! Merci aux nouveaux followers et "favouriters" : empacnow, Philou, MiuStein, salmonelodie et yetyet. Et MERCI aux courageuses (geux) qui laissent des reviews! Je vous jure, ils sont encore vivant et ne se sont pas fait insulter dans les réponses aux reviews ^^. Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis!**

**Au passage j'en profite pour remercier les nouveaux followers et "favouriters" (ce mot est vraiment très laid) de _Réécrire le futur_ (Rinkanaku et honoka fumi) et _Vision de notre futur _(empacnow : n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu pense des différences entre les deux fics), j'espères vous retrouver par ici =).**

**Un petit résumé des épisodes précédents :**

**Sirius, Remus, Lily et James se retrouve projetés 20 ans dans le futur après avoir déclanché une mystérieuse stèle. Ils sont répartis à Griffondor et font la connaissance de Sélénia (la fille de Sirius) et Neville, qui semblent être devenu les leader des rouges et ors. Durant leur premier cours "d'étude des moldus", Carrow insulte les moldus, et se fait remettre à sa place par Neville et Sélénia. Ces deux derniers sont d'ailleurs réticents a acceuillir à bras ouverts les qautres nouveaux venus.**

**Petit rappel des personnages :**

**James : Jacob Canter**

**Sirius : Silver Canter**

**Remus : Ryan Wolf**

**Lily : Lucia Wolf**

**Je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire un listings des OC, n'hésitez pas à me le dire =).**

**Par avance je m'excuse des fautes que vous pourriez rencontrer durant votre lecture!**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Yael entrouvrit la porte et vérifia que Sirius dormait. Les nuits de l'animagus étaient toujours peuplées de cauchemars, et le rare endroit où il parvenait à trouver un semblant de paix était la bibliothèque. Un comble pour quelqu'un ayant passé la plus claire de sa scolarité à éviter ce genre de lieu. Le souffle régulier de Sirius tranquillisa Yael, la bouteille vide au pied du canapé beaucoup moins. Elle ferma doucement la porte, veillant à ne pas réveiller son mari. Les seules personnes à occuper l'aile Ouest du Manoir étaient Remus et Tonks, et ils étaient respectivement en mission pour l'ordre et chez Andromeda. L'aile Sud avait été cédée à la famille Weasley, et l'aile Est était occupée par Lawena, Lisys et sa fille. Yael ne risquait pas d'être dérangée. Elle devait parler à Rogue. Elle se dirigea vers l'un des petits salons, et s'assit le plus confortablement possible en face de la cheminée. Elle marmonna une formule, puis jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

À plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, Severus Rogue terminait de signer la paperasse apportée par McGonagall, lorsque le feu crépita de vert. Il s'assura que son bureau était verrouillé, et prit place devant l'âtre. À cette heure-ci, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

\- Yael, la salua-t-il froidement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre ce ton Severus, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Aussi bien que possible, ils n'ont visiblement pas lu les journaux, mais ne devraient pas tarder à le faire. Ils n'ont toujours pas trahi leur couverture. Mais ça aussi ça ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Et ma fille ?

\- Longdubat et elle ont déjà commencé leur petite révolution. Elle se pavane dans l'école comme une vraie sang-pure.

\- Révolution ? Le mot est peut-être un peu fort tu ne crois pas ?

\- À peine. Ils ont contesté l'autorité des Carrow, elle a rabaissé Alecto. Yael, pour le moment j'arrive à faire entendre raison aux Mangemorts, mais son sang et son rang ne la protégeront pas longtemps. S'ils ne peuvent pas s'en prendre à elle, ils s'en prendront à d'autres.

\- Pour un peu, on pourrait penser que tu es inquiet.

Rogue ricana. Il connaissait Yael depuis la Première Guerre. Elle avait été l'une des rares personnes à savoir qu'il était un espion. Il l'avait vu évoluer, changer, pendant que son mari était enfermé à Azkaban. Elle s'était endurcie. Severus l'appréciait. On ne pouvait pas parler de franche camaraderie, mais il la tolérait, et elle le tolérait. Et dans d'autres circonstances, et si elle n'avait pas été mariée à Black, ils auraient peut-être put devenir amis.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet. Seulement ta fille joue à un jeu dangereux, et je ne serais pas toujours là pour contrôler les Carrow.

\- Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de ma fille, mais de tous les élèves. Il y a une raison pour laquelle on t'a placé là Severus. Tu es le seul à pouvoir éviter le pire. Sans toi, ils seraient capables de tuer ou torturer des élèves. Limite la casse, au maximum.

Severus hocha la tête. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait à faire. Il salua froidement Yael, puis rompit la connexion. Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Tout aurait été simplement plus simple avec Dumbledore. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule. 1 h 45 du matin. Puis son regard glissa vers la pile de parchemin qui prenait un peu plus d'ampleur chaque jour. Et Minerva qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider ! Il soupira. Il devait dormir, prendre potion de vivacité sur potions de vivacité ne l'aiderait pas. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements et se laissa tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Son regard tomba sur un cadre retourné. Il le saisit entre ses doigts et le ramena face à son visage. Sur la photo Lily lui souriait. Le cadre retrouva presque immédiatement sa place. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas être faible. Il ne devait pas se laisser contrôler par ses émotions.

OoOoO

Le bruit strident produit par le réveil entraîna une série de grognements dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Sélénia émergea tant bien que mal, et sortit du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle sortit du dortoir, et se dirigea vers celui des filles. C'était la troisième nuit qu'elle dormait dans le lit de Harry, comme incapable de trouver le sommeil à un autre endroit. Elle traversa son dortoir sous le regard interrogateur de Lucia, se débarrassa de son uniforme et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude s'avéra salvatrice. Elle la laissa couler un long moment avant de se savonner. Elle entendit le reste du dortoir s'animer, et Lucia se diriger vers la seconde douche. Elle se prépara rapidement, et se saisit de deux des fioles qui se trouvaient dans un coffre vert. Elle ignora les remarques de Lavande et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui, elle et Neville intégraient les quatre nouveaux à Griffondor. Les laisser à part ne ferait que les pousser vers les Serpents. Elle détestait cette position de leader qui lui était revenue. Elle était en colère contre Harry pour ça. Il l'avait abandonnée. Il l'avait forcée à prendre cette place-là. Par chance elle ne croisa pas le chemin de Malfoy. Sans jamais l'avoir détesté, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, préférant l'ignorer. Mais depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête cette foutue idée, il ne lui laissait presque aucun répit, et à plusieurs reprises elle avait été tentée de lui répondre d'un sort bien placé. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid. Les sang-purs ne perdaient pas leur sang-froid. Elle prit place au centre de la table des Griffondors, comme pour présider. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Neville, et lorsque le quatuor se plaça à leur opposé, elle pivota dans leur direction.

\- Vous ne voulez pas venir avec nous plutôt ?

Lucia sursauta à la demande de Sélénia, mais accepta avec plaisir. Elle glissa jusqu'à eux, entraînant les maraudeurs à sa suite. Ce changement d'attitude ne l'étonna pas, depuis quelque jour Neville et Sélénia se montraient de plus en plus courtois avec eux. Elle jeta un regard à Jacob, qui semblait rester sur ses gardes. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la jeune Black se pencher vers Ryan et lui donner deux fioles tout en lui murmura quelque chose que Lucia ne parvint pas à saisir. Ce fut le second miracle de la semaine. Les sixièmes et septièmes années s'assirent autour d'eux, et Ginny leur adressa la parole comme si de rien n'était, leur demanda de lui décrire leur école et les cours qu'ils avaient étudiés.

Silver donna un coup de coude à Jacob. Ce dernier semblait plus fermé qu'à l'accoutumée. Il le savait, quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux, et il avait peur de ne plus jamais retrouver le lien qui les unissait. Mais les seuls avec qui il pouvait partager ses inquiétudes étaient ceux dont il avait trahi la confiance. Jacob jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Silver, qui lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il obéit.

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Et cette fois-ci tu n'y échapperas pas.

Jacob émit un grognement sourd. Il avala le toast qu'il venait de se préparer, se leva, se saisit du bras de Silver, et le traîna jusqu'à une salle dissimulée derrière le tableau d'un groupe de sorcières irlandaises. Il poussa Silver contre le mur, et se campa devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait cassant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Cornedrue ? C'est à cause de Rogue ? C'est à cause de ce… voyage ?

\- Tu nous as trahis ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Lunard t'as peut-être pardonné, mais moi je ne pourrais jamais le faire, jamais. Tu as trahi ma confiance Patmol, et tu continues de penser que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ce n'en était pas une ! Tu aurais pu l'envoyer à Azkaban ! Et l'autre jour dans la forêt, tu t'apprêtais à jeter un sort sur ton meilleur ami ! Et c'est ça qui nous a conduits ici ! TOUT EST ENTIÈREMENT DE TA FAUTE !

Silver ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais n'y parvint pas. Jacob dut lire de la détresse dans son regard, car il esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction. Silver fit mine d'éviter son ami et se laissa glisser au sol. Il allait être rejeté, une fois de plus. Il devait arrêter de s'accrocher aux gens. Il avait toujours tout fait foirer, comme si tout ce qu'il entreprenait ne pouvait qu'échouer et décevoir ceux à qui il tenait. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait au juste ? N'était-il pas capable d'autre chose que faire souffrir les autres et perdre ses seuls repères ? Il repensa à cette nuit ou il avait indiqué la Cabane Hurlante à Rogue. Un jeu ! Pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu ! Non, ça n'avait rien d'un jeu, Jacob avait raison, la situation aurait pu dégénérer. Mais après tout, il s'était rendu compte à temps de sa connerie, alors pourquoi Cornedrue ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner ?

Jacob ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de la détresse de Silver. C'était sorti, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur était sorti. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été soulagé d'un poids. Puis son regard se posa sur le jeune homme, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Jacob se baissa et s'approcha de lui. Il le savait, son frère avait sa part d'ombre, une part d'ombre qui n'était jamais loin de la surface, et qui menaçait d'émerger à chaque instant. Un relent de culpabilité remonta à la surface. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser sa confiance. Jacob prit place à côté de Silver.

\- Je suis désolé Patmol. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

\- Non, tu as eu raison. J'aurais pu tout détruire cette nuit-là. Je suis tellement désolé…

Jacob se releva brusquement. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de truc. Il attrapa le bras de Silver et le força à se relever.

\- On va être en retard en cours !

\- On croirait entendra Lucia ! grommela Silver.

C'est ce qui avait toujours fait de leur amitié quelque chose de facile et d'inné. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés, pour des choses plus ou moindre grave. À chaque fois l'un avait mis l'autre au pied du mur, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'il crache ce qu'il avait à cracher, et ils repartaient sur de bonnes bases. Mais jamais ça n'avait duré aussi longtemps, jamais Jacob n'avait mis autant de temps à sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et là encore les mots n'avaient été que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Et ça, Silver l'avait vu, l'avait senti. Jacob osa un regard discret vers son ami. Il tenta de se persuader que tout était oublié.

OoOoO

La journée se déroula dans un calme absolu. Aucun Serpentard ne tenta de coup fourré envers les Griffondor, et aucun des rouges et ors ne prit les verts et argents à parti. Minerva McGonagall, assisse à son bureau, ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était, ou non, bon signe. Elle ne doutait pas que Sélénia Black et Neville Longdubat aient la maitrise de leur maison, et elle s'était assuré que ses élèves reçoivent l'ordre de ne rien faire. Les Serpentards l'inquiétaient plus, elle ne savait pas quelles directives Malfoy avait données. McGonagall tria rapidement les parchemins qui se trouvaient devant elle, tout en prenant soin de faire grossir la pile de papier qui irait sur le bureau de Severus. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée et poussa un juron. L'heure n'était plus à la paperasse, elle devait se rendre à l'infirmerie. Ce soir était un soir de pleine lune, et elle avait des directives à donner.

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers l'infirmerie, et lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle vit Sélénia et Ryan assis côte à côté. Le loup-garou tenait une fiole entre ses doigts. Pomona quant à elle distribuait une série de fioles à la jeune Black tout en lui expliquant le contenu des flacons. L'apprentie Guérisseuse lui prêtait beaucoup d'attention, et hochait silencieusement la tête. Elle se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention du trio. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous resterez dans le château. Je vous ai fait débloquer un des appartements d'invités. Miss Black vous me confirmez que le mobilier ne risque rien ?

\- Oui professeur.

\- Bien. Pour plus de sécurité, les Carrow n'ont pas été informés de la situation, déclara-t-elle à l'adresse de Ryan.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre, et les deux Griffondors lui emboitèrent le pas. Le trajet jusqu'aux appartements se fit en silence, le claquement de leurs chaussures sur le sol résonnait dans les couloirs. Ryan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stressé. C'était la première Pleine Lune depuis trois ans qu'il allait passer sans le reste des maraudeurs. Et l'idée de la passer avec une apprentie Guérisseuse, la fille de Silver qui plus est, n'arrangeait pas les choses. McGonagall les guida jusqu'à la tour ouest. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte de bois sur laquelle étaient gravées les armoiries de Poudlard. Elle prononça le mot de passe, les blasons des différentes maisons se scindèrent en quatre et la porte s'ouvrit. McGonagall referma la porte derrière eux et lança une série de sorts, des boucliers d'abord, puis un _silencio_.

Sélénia se laissa tomber sur le divan. Ryan observa les appartements. Ils étaient composés d'un petit salon dont le plafond était complètement vitré, et au travers duquel le loup-garou pouvait observer les dernières lueurs du soleil disparaître. Trois portes semblaient mener respectivement à une salle de bain, une chambre et une petite cuisine. De nouveau son regard glissa vers le ciel. Dans sa main se trouvait la deuxième fiole que lui avait donnée Sélénia le matin même. Il pivota vers la jeune femme qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Ryan, viens là. Tu as bien pris la première potion ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok, prend la deuxième maintenant. La lune ne devrait pas tarder à se lever. La transformation ne sera pas moins douloureuse, commença-t-elle à lui expliquer. En revanche, ton loup sera plus apaisé, tu devrais peut-être même pouvoir avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de toi.

Ryan acquiesça, et fit signe à Sélénia de continuer.

\- Il ne sera pas agressif, surtout pas avec moi dans les parages. Ma mère m'a expliqué que même si je ne suis qu'une apprentie, le loup devrait me reconnaître comme Guérisseuse et rester calme. Il ne m'attaquera pas, ne tenteras pas de me mordre, et même si cela se produisait, je suis déjà porteuse du gène de lycanthropie ça n'aurait donc aucune influence sur moi.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête. Sélénia avait parlé d'une voix posée, très douce, même si elle avait tendance à s'érailler à la fin de ses phrases, comme un grognement contenu. Ryan sentit les premiers rayons de la lune brûler contre son dos. Il adressa un dernier regard à Sélénia qui s'était relevé, et avait fixé son regard sur le sien. Ses os craquèrent, d'abord ceux de ses jambes, et Ryan faillit tomber. Puis vinrent ceux de son dos et de ses bras. Petit à petit sa conscience disparaissait, laissant place à celle du loup. Un hurlement lui vrilla l'intérieur du crâne. Il cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression de flotter, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Les odeurs lui arrivèrent différentes, plus fortes. Il pouvait sentir l'âme du loup, puissante, imposante. Mais il percevait également la présence de Sélénia à ses côtés. C'était nouveau. Habituellement il était dans le noir, et finissait par sombrer avant de se réveiller à l'infirmerie. Le loup semblait étrangement calme, et ça aussi s'était nouveau. Ryan le sentit se coucher sur le sol et poser sa tête sur ses pattes.

Sélénia se redressa lorsque la transformation débuta. Elle darda son regard sur celui de Ryan. Elle devait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle était là, que tout se passerait bien. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue lorsque Ryan hurla de douleur et manqua de tomber. Mais elle ne devait pas intervenir, ne pas le toucher avant la fin de la transformation. Lorsque le loup se dressa devant elle, elle piqua l'un de ses doigts d'une aiguille et fit perle le sang sur la pointe de son doigt. Elle s'approcha lentement, la main tendue vers l'animal. Il grogna et montra les crocs. L'apprentie ne recula pas, mais arrêta d'avancer. Le loup s'approcha lentement d'elle et renifla la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il sentit le sang des Guérisseuses et se calma aussitôt. Il fit le tour de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avant de s'allonger sur le sol. Sélénia se laissa tomber sur le sofa en face du loup, et sortit un grimoire de sa besace. Elle se cala contre les coussins et ouvrit son livre d'alchimie à la première page.

Lorsque Ryan se réveilla, il se trouvait sur un tapis, au milieu d'une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lui fallut quelque minute pour reprendre ses esprits. Pleine Lune. Potion Tue Loup. Appartement. Sélénia. Ryan expira, se releva et se saisit de la cape qui se trouvait sur le seul fauteuil du petit salon. Il s'enroula dedans, et son regard glissa sur Sélénia. La jeune femme était allongée sur le canapé. Il eut un mouvement de panique. Il se précipita vers elle, grimaçant lorsque ses muscles se mirent en mouvement. Elle était simplement en train de dormir. Ryan se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une longue douche chaude, et n'en sortit qu'au moment où Sélénia frappait à la porte. Il se sécha rapidement s'habilla et retourna dans le salon. La jeune Black avait préparé deux tasses de thé, et en sirotait une.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui. Mes muscles sont encore endoloris, et mes os me font souffrir, mais ça va.

\- Tu prendras ces deux potions, elles sont respectivement pour tes muscles et tes os, lui indiqua Sélénia.

Ryan acquiesça et s'empara des deux potions. Il vida les fioles d'une traite et grimaça. Elles avaient un goût affreux. Au sourire que flui adressa Sélénia, il se rendit compte qu'elle le savait, et qu'elle s'était bien abstenue de l'en informer. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Ryan en profitant pour s'emparer du grimoire échoué sur le sol. Alchimie. Il le parcourut rapidement, sans saisir le sens des gravures et calculs qui accompagnaient les différents textes. Lorsque Sélénia ressortit de la salle de bain, Ryan était toujours plongé dans le grimoire.

\- Tu peux toujours prendre cette matière, tu sais, lui fit remarquer Sélénia.

\- Qui donne les cours ?

\- Jusqu'à l'année dernière Dumbledore. Mais cette année je ne sais pas. On verra lorsqu'ils débuteront.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et leva les différents sortilèges posés pas McGonagall. Au regard interrogateur de Ryan, elle expliqua que les protections avaient été conçues de manière à ce qu'elle aussi puisse les lever. Juste au cas où. Ils sortirent des appartements et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le cours de défense. Ils arrivèrent au moment où les élèves commençaient à entrer en cours. Ils se glissèrent discrètement dans la file. Serpentards et Griffondors s'installèrent dans un silence presque religieux. Amycus Carrow se tenait face à eux, un air mauvais sur le visage. Sur le tableau situé derrière lui, il avait inscrit en lettres majuscules « FORCES DU MAL ». Assisse à côté de Neville, Sélénia émis un grognement à peine perceptible.

\- Désormais ce cours sera là pour vous apprendre les Forces du Mal. Je vous apprendrais comment chasser et tuer des hybrides…

Le Mangemort pivota vers Sélénia, un air sadique déformant ses traits. L'apprentie Guérisseuse soutint son regard. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qu'allait être la fin de sa phrase.

\- … Miss Black ici présente pourra _très certainement _nous expliquer les meilleures manières de chasser et tuer des loups-garous.

La jeune femme resta d'un calme olympien et acquiesça en hocha lentement la tête d'un geste à peine perceptible. Carrow afficha un sourire victorieux. Neville bouillonnait littéralement, et menaça de se lever, mais Sélénia posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme et lui intima silencieusement de ne pas bouger.

\- Je vous enseignerais également des sortilèges qui pourront se révéler utiles, tel que le Feudeymon… Mr Malfoy.

\- Professeur, êtes-vous certain que ce soit une bonne idée ? Au regard qui lui fut lancé, Drago crut bon d'ajouter : Je veux dire, certains d'entre nous n'ont pas le niveau pour maitriser de tels sortilèges. Ça pourrait assez rapidement dégénérer.

Le Serpentard regarda son professeur acquiescer et l'écouta répondre. Pas qu'il se souciait franchement du niveau des autres élèves en temps normal, mais là, il s'agissait d'un sortilège de magie noire qui nécessitait un niveau élevé de magie, et il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir durant un cours. Son regard glissa discrètement vers la fille Black. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment prêté attention durant ses premières années à Poudlard. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme une traitresse à son sang et une fille de meurtrier, ou du moins, c'est l'image que lui en avaient donnée ses parents et il s'y était tenu. Il avait commencé à faire plus attention à elle en troisième année. Tout d'abord, et parce que son père s'était échappé d'Azkaban, elle était rapidement devenue le nouveau centre d'intérêt de l'école. Certain téméraires s'étaient même risqués à la menacer et mettre lesdites menaces à exécutions. Mais aucun ne s'étaient attendues à ce qu'elle réplique et encore moins à ce que Potter lui vienne en aide, après tous, Black n'était-il pas le responsable de la mort de ses parents ? Ensuite, parce qu'elle semblait s'être métamorphosée pendant les vacances. Elle avait pris des formes là où il en fallait et son visage s'était affiné, les hormones aidant, elle était tout de suite devenue plus intéressante aux yeux de Drago. Au fil des ans, l'intérêt avait crû et s'était petit à petit transformé en fantasme. Puis cet été, sa mère était venue le voir dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis ses neuf ans. Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, et le jeune Malfoy y avait lu de la peur. Elle lui avait demandé de se rapprocher de la fille Black. Une union entre leurs deux maisons serait bénéfique, quelle que soit l'issue de la guerre. Parce qu'il écoutait ce que lui disait sa mère, mais aussi parce qu'il en avait envie, c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis qu'il avait croisé Sélénia dans le train, même s'il avait parfaitement conscience que ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec. Blaise lui donna un coup de coude. Drago étouffa un cri de surprise. Zabini lui indiqua l'énorme araignée qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Un regard vers le tableau lui indiqua la marche à suivre « Doloris ».

Il accueillit la fin du cours avec délice. Il n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que les araignées n'étaient que la première étape. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait faire de Poudlard un nid à futurs Mangemorts, une école des forces du mal en sommes. Le Serpentard se dépêcha de rattraper Mary avant qu'elle ne s'évapore. Mary était une Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle était dans la même année que lui, et venait d'une obscure famille de sang pur dont on pensait la lignée éteinte depuis belle lurette, les Peverell. La jeune femme avait donc fait sensation lors de son arrivée à Poudlard six ans plus tôt. Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape. Entre Potter, Black et Peverell leur année était de loin celle qui avait le plus marqué l'école. Mary Peverell avait les cheveux blancs, presque argentés, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si translucide que beaucoup l'avaient d'abord cru aveugle. Mais rapidement tous avaient appris qu'au contraire, elle avait une vue perçante, et qu'elle semblait saisir les moindres détails de tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Malfoy n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si son allégeance penchait vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou au contraire vers Dumbledore, ou ce qu'il restait de son héritage. Mais elle faisait partie des élèves sélectionnés pour faire partie des Mangemorts, alors Drago n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Mary, j'ai à te parler… commença-t-il.

\- Je me doute, tu ne serais pas en train de me courir après sinon.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans un endroit un peu plus privé ?

Elle haussa les épaules et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots et ouvrit la porte d'un ancien laboratoire de potion. Drago scruta la pièce, des restes de tables et de chaises avaient été empilés au fond de la pièce, et certains murs étaient couverts de substances séchées assombrissant les murs. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un immense tapis en angora brodé aux couleurs des Serpents, sur lequel étaient posés deux fauteuils et une table basse. Des livres traînaient çà et là, et un chaudron se trouvait sur l'un des bords du tapis. À côté de l'entrée se dressait une immense étagère sur laquelle se trouvait un nombre impressionnant d'ingrédients, dont certains restèrent inconnus aux yeux du jeune Malfoy. Mary prit place sur l'un des fauteuils et invita le Serpentard à prendre place.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un cadeau du professeur Rogue. Il sait que je souhaite devenir Maître des Potions, il s'est débrouillé pour que je puisse avoir accès à cette pièce, ainsi qu'aux ingrédients les plus rares et les plus dangereux.

Il hocha la tête. Le maître des potions avait ses favoris, il ne le montrait pas en cours, mais il se débrouillait toujours pour que tout leur soit facilité au sein de l'école.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago ?

\- J'ai…. Enfin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une proposition à te faire.

\- Ce que tu viens de faire est risqué. Je pourrais très bien être contre lui.

\- C'est une simple invitation Peverell. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y répondre.

\- J'accepte.

Elle avait répondu sans la moindre hésitation, sans le moindre tremblements dans la voix. Drago ne put s'empêcher de frisonner. Seuls les adeptes les plus virulents envers les moldus et les sangs-de-bourbe répondaient de cette manière. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, retrouve-moi samedi soir à côté de la statue du mage guerrier au sixième étage.

Mary hocha la tête, détourna le regard vers l'un des livres qui traînaient par terre et l'attira vers elle à l'aide d'un accio. Drago se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le parc. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas de cours jusqu'au début d'après-midi, et le reste des septièmes années devait se trouver sur les bords du lac.

OoOoO

Sélénia et Neville étaient assis à la table des Griffondor, plongés dans un livre de métamorphose, la jeune Black décortiquant les différentes techniques de transmutation à Longdubat, lorsqu'Alecto Carrow se plaça derrière eux, et se racla la gorge dans une imitation parfaite de Dolores Ombrage. La jeune Black referma lentement son livre et se tourna vers la Mangemort.

\- Que se passe-t-il professeur ? demanda-t-elle du ton le plus doux et le plus innocent possible.

Elle était d'une rare hypocrisie, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire Jacob. Ce dernier avait l'impression de voir Silver. Il avait la même expression lorsqu'un professeur venait demander des comptes aux Maraudeurs après une de leur blague. Il se rapprocha discrètement de Sélénia et Neville, curieux de savoir ce que leur voulait leur professeur.

\- Votre retenue se déroulera ce soir. Rendez-vous dans le bureau du Directeur à 21 h, c'est lui qui s'en chargera.

Elle prit la direction de la table des professeurs avec un air pincé, visiblement déçue de ne pas être celle qui serait responsable de cette retenue. Jacob frissonna. Il doutait que Rogue soit véritablement clément, mais la Mangemort semblait avoir préparé quelque chose qui aurait probablement frôlé le légal et la magie noire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres maraudeurs, Ryan semblait moins fatigué, et s'était plongé dans un livre d'Alchimie, tandis que Silver était en proie à une discussion animée avec Ginny et Calysto, sous le regard désespéré de Lucia. A priori, ça discutait Quidditch. De nouveau le jeune homme pivota vers l'apprentie. Il prit une grande inspiration, son courage à deux mains, et s'approcha d'elle. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de brusquer les choses, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Sélénia, j'ai quelque chose à te demander…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas bientôt afficher les dates des sélections ? J'aimerais faire partie de l'équipe !

\- Jacob se gifla mentalement. Il n'arriverait pas à parler d'Harry, ce fils qu'il devrait avoir.

\- Je les ai affichés ce matin, elles auront lieu demain après-midi, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire et la regarda se lever, aussitôt imité par Neville. Il sursauta lorsque Lucia lui toucha l'épaule. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

\- Si tu veux en savoir plus, je pense qu'il faut s'adresser à Luna et à Calysto.

\- Je…

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à y penser, tu sais. J'ai décidé de lire ces journaux dimanche, on sera bien plus au calme. Je n'ai pas encore demandé aux autres, mais je voulais savoir si tu voulais le faire avec moi?

Il hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. En temps normal, il aurait fait ça avec Silver, parce qu'ils partageaient tout. Sa mère avait d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de dire d'eux qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Jacob pouvait difficilement lui donner tort, ils étaient complémentaires et anticipait tout ce que l'autre pouvait faire, dire ou ressentir. Souvent, ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, leurs silences n'étaient jamais pesants, mais au contraire lourds de sens. Mais une confiance brisée avait commencé à les éloigner. Et c'est justement à ce moment précis que Lucia avait décidé de se rapprocher.

S'éloigner de Silver pour se rapprocher de Lucia. Se détacher de lui, et seulement imaginer se lier à elle. Pour le moment, tout ce que Jacob pouvait dire c'est qu'il était heureux de la réaction de la jeune femme, et ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas été.

**À suivre**

**Et voilààààà!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, qu'il correspond toujours à vos attentes =).**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire la moindre remarque!**

**Je vous souhaites une très bonne journée, un bon weekend et une bonne semaine, à vendredi prochain!**


	6. Sélection

**Bonsoir, bonsoir,**

**Tout d'abord merci à KeillyFaira et Kyokoukiyo (bon c'était pour "Vision de Notre Futur", mais je ne désespère pas de te retrouver ici) pour leur favoris!**

**Ensuite j'aimerais lancer un appel à tous les lecteurs fantômes, ou même à ceux qui suivent et mettent cette fic dans leur favoris, s'il vous plait, dite moi ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas. C'est particulièrement frustrant de voir les statistiques, et de se rendre compte que personne ne donne son avis! Je sais que je le répète à tous les chapitres, mais c'est vraiment important pour moi!**

**Résumé : Dans le chapitre précédent vous avez assité à une discussion entre Yael et Rogue à propose de Sélénia et du poste de Rogue. James et Sirius ont mis les choses à plat, Remus vient de passer sa première pleine lune dans cette nouvelle époque sous l'oeil plus ou moins attentif de Sélénia. Et nous avons assiter au premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous avez également découvert un nouvel OC, Mary, une Serpentard de 7° année, que Malfoy a convié à une rencontre avec des Mangemorts.**

**Silver Canter : Sirius Black**

**Jacob Canter : James Potter**

**Lucia Wolf : Lily Evans**

**Ryan Wolf : Remus Lupin.**

**Disclaimer : à part les OC et les Guérisseuses, tout appartient à la très grande JKR!**

**Merci à ma correctrice pour ses relectures!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6**

Remus avait peur. Non, Remus était terrorisé et sentait venir le début d'une crise de panique. Il était assis dans la cuisine du Manoir, l'odeur de Tonks flottant encore dans l'air. Enceinte. Elle était enceinte. Elle venait de lui annoncer ça avec un calme des plus olympiens et cet air digne que possèdent les Black. Il s'était laissé tomber lourdement sur une chaise, et elle l'avait planté là, sans plus d'explications. Au fond de lui le loup semblait ronronner de plaisir. Il se leva précipitamment, renversant la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il arpenta la cuisine de long en large, d'un pas vif. Se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Il envoya un coup de pied dans l'une des chaises, qui se brisa sous l'impact. Le loup venait de se mettre à grogner. Remus s'apprêtait à faire une connerie. Le lycanthrope sortit en trombe de la cuisine au moment où Sirius y entrait.

-Lunard, je viens de croiser Tonks, tout se passe bien ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, le bouscula et se dirigea à grands pas vers le hall. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'il vit l'état de la cuisine, il se précipita à la suite de son ami. Le lycanthrope transplana au moment où il voulut le rejoindre.

Remus apparut dans le Londres moldu, non loin de Square Grimmaud. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le numéro 12. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait faire ici. Il avait besoin de s'isoler. Ou peut-être espérait-il juste croiser Harry. Il avisa deux Mangemorts assis sur un banc en face de la maison. Il transplana et apparut sur le perron. Il poussa la lourde porte de l'ancienne bâtisse, tenant fermement sa baguette à la main. Après la mort de Dumbledore, l'Ordre avait posé un certain nombre de protections. Remus eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'entrée. La voix grave de Maugrey résonna dans le long couloir. « _Severus Rogue_ ». Remus lui répondit avec une voix douce et continua d'avancer. La silhouette d'Harry apparut à la porte de la cuisine.

-Harry, c'est moi Remus.

Le jeune homme s'avança dans la lumière, sa baguette pointée vers le lycanthrope.

-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

-Je suis Remus John Lupin, loup-garou, connu de certain sous le nom de Lunard, je suis l'un des créateurs de la carte du Maraudeur que tu as en ta possession depuis ta troisième année. Je t'ai appris durant cette même année à produire ton Patronus, qui prend la forme d'un cerf.

-Je me devais de vérifier, confessa Harry en abaissant sa baguette.

Remus hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Le survivant lui indiqua la table de la cuisine d'un geste de la main. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Le lycanthrope détailla le visage du jeune homme en face de lui. Il semblait fatigué, et ses traits s'étaient durcis, mais un éclat d'espoir brillait toujours dans ses iris. Lunard avait l'impression que la ressemblance avec ses parents s'estompait, ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il avait arrêté de chercher James et Lily dans les traits d'Harry.

-Où sont Hermione et Ron ?

-Partis. Ron est au ministère avec la cape. Hermione cherche de quoi faire du Polynectar.

-Vous ne comptez quand même pas…

-… Si, le coupa Harry. L'une des choses que l'on cherche est là-bas.

-Je pourrais vous aider… avança Remus.

Il le savait, il agissait comme un lâche. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Tonks. Pas maintenant. Mais il avait trop peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Que la lycanthropie soit transmise à ce bébé qu'elle attendait.

-Et Tonks ?

-Tonks ?

-Oui, tu sais, ta femme, Nymphadora. Tu en fais quoi ? demanda le survivant d'un ton sec.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry le tutoyait. Même après toutes ses années, il voyait toujours le professeur en lui et le vouvoyait en permanence, ce qui faisait particulièrement marrer Sirius. Remus prit une grande inspiration.

-Elle sera bien mieux sans moi.

-Non. Elle a besoin de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fuis exactement ?

Le lycanthrope ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. À cet instant précis, il eut l'impression de revoir James qui lui avait tenu des propos presque identiques en sixième année, lorsqu'il avait refusé de sortir avec une Serdaigle.

-Tonks est enceinte.

-Félicitation, lança Harry dans un sourire. Tu devrais être avec elle.

-Elle est au Manoir, en sécurité. Je pourrais t'aider, James aurait voulu que je veille sur toi.

-Mon père aurait voulu que tu restes avec ta femme et ton futur enfant.

Son s'était fait cassant. Il avait raison au fond. Mais l'annonce de Tonks avait été la goutte d'eau. Il l'avait trop fait souffrir. Il sentit son visage se décomposer.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Non. Regarde Yael et Sirius, et Sélénia. Où est le problème ?

-Yael est une Guérisseuse. Elles ont le contrôle, elles sont respectées. Les loups-garous comme moi sont craints. On nous évite. Je n'aurais jamais dû épouser Tonks. J'ai fait d'elle une réprouvée. Même sa famille rejette notre union. Je suis une honte pour elle, je serais une honte pour cet enfant !

-Alors tu as fait le choix de la laisser tomber ? De l'abandonner avec l'enfant qu'elle porte ? C'est lâche. C'est honteux.

Les mots frappèrent Remus de plein fouet. Il se leva d'un bond, faisant basculer la chaise en arrière. Aussitôt imité par Harry. Ce dernier s'agrippait fermement à sa baguette. À la rage sourde qui montait en lui, le lycanthrope devina que l'ombre du loup devait se lire sur son visage. Ils se toisèrent de longues minutes. L'air autour d'eux semblait s'alourdir, et Remus sentit la magie du jeune Potter crépiter. Il crut lire de la déception dans les yeux émeraude. Le lycanthrope pivota sur lui-même, sa cape claquant l'air. Il longea le couloir d'entrée d'un pas rapide et transplana lorsqu'il fut le perron.

OoOoO

Sélénia et Ginny se tenaient côte à côté au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, devant la moitié des Griffondors, tandis que le reste des rouges et ors avait pris place dans les tribunes. Lucia donna un coup de coude à Silver assis à côté d'elle.

-Tu ne veux pas te présenter ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu jouais bien.

-Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. Et puis d'où tu sors que je joue bien ?

-Alice et Franck en ont parlé. Selon lui tu es, je cite, excellent au poste de batteur, et tu pourrais faire des miracles au poste de poursuiveurs si tu n'étais pas si indépendant, lui répondit-elle, le regard toujours fixé sur Jacob.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais au Quidditch.

-Il y a des tonnes de choses que vous ignorez sur moi, ce n'est pas parce que je déteste voler, que je n'aime pas ce sport. Et puis c'est un virus de famille, mon père adore regarder les matches de foot, un sport moldu.

-Et puis elle au moins, elle ne passe pas son temps à parler de Quidditch, ajouta Ryan dans un sourire.

-Et on peut savoir depuis quand tu sais ça ?

-Depuis que Ryan et moi partageons les cours de runes.

Silver avisa Neville, assis à côté d'eux, dont le regard alternait entre le terrain et un livre de botanique ouvert sur ses genoux. Le jeune Longdubat bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, lui et Sélénia étaient rentrés sur les coups de 4 h du matin, après avoir passé la nuit à récurer les chaudrons des premières années sous l'œil attentif de Rusard. Qui, au dire des deux concernés, avait amèrement regretté de ne pas pouvoir les suspendre au plafond des cachots. Silver cessa de laisser dériver ses pensées, et dévisagea le jeune homme quelques secondes, il reconnut presque immédiatement les traits d'Alice et de Franck, ou peut-être les avait-il vus parce qu'il les cherchait. Il se rapprocha de lui.

-Sélénia n'a vraiment jamais fait partie de l'équipe ?

-Elle en a toujours plus ou moins fait partie, mais elle n'a jamais jouée. Pourtant elle est douée, surtout au poste de poursuiveur. C'est elle qui corrige et revoit les tactiques d'Harry. Elle a un côté Serpentard qui parfois peut être très utile. C'est son côté Black je pense.

Dans son dos, Silver entendit Lucia et Ryan ricaner. Il préféra les ignorer et reporta son attention sur Neville.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a été nommée capitaine cette année ?

-Non. En toute logique la place devrait revenir à Ginny. C'est elle qui a secondé le précédent capitaine, Harry. Mais McGonagall a fait un choix purement stratégique. Cette année, ça risque d'être plus violent que les années précédentes. Et la première cible est toujours le capitaine. Elle espère simplement que les Serpentards craindront suffisamment son statut pour ne rien tenter. Pour le reste de l'équipe en revanche...

Silver fronça les sourcils. À leur époque... Il frissonna. Il trouvait ça tellement étrange de penser ces mots : à leur époque. Il cligna des yeux et réorganisa ses pensées. À leur époque les rivalités entre Griffondors et Serpentard étaient palpables, mais elles n'étaient jamais devenues violentes. Alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la bouche, s'apprêtant à poser une nouvelle question, lorsqu'un coup de sifflet retentit sur le terrain. Les postulants poursuiveurs s'envolèrent. Le regard de Neville se dirigea vers le terrain, et il ignora royalement Silver. Ce dernier se glissa vers ses deux condisciples, et concentra son regard sur le jeu de Jacob. C'était un excellent joueur, parfois un peu abrupt dans sa manière de voler, mais un excellent joueur, qui ne ratait que rarement ses buts. Silver ne put s'empêcher de noter que le balai que lui avait prêté Sélénia était plus maniable et plus rapide que celui que possédait Jacob, ce qui semblait le déséquilibrer par moment, et lui fit rater un but pourtant facile. Son regard glissa vers l'apprentie Guérisseuse, elle se tenait au-dessus des buts griffonnant dans un calepin tout en jeta de rapide coup d'œil au terrain, redressant parfois son balai. À ses côtés Ginny observait le terrain, les sourcils froncés tout en marmonnant. Sélénia rappela les poursuiveurs et enchaina avec les batteurs.

-Il a moins bien joué que d'habitude… fit simplement remarquer Ryan.

Lucia hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et Silver ne put s'empêcher de se demander depuis quand la jeune femme était attentive à la manière de jouer de son meilleur ami. À leur côté, Neville fut rejoint par Luna, qui portait d'énormes lunettes roses, sensées l'aider à voir une créature dont le nom échappa complètement à Silver. Elle les plaça sur le haut de son crâne, emmêlant ses cheveux autour des branches. Elle se pencha vers Neville et lui murmura quelque chose. Il referma le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains d'un coup sec et se leva précipitamment. Luna se pencha vers eux.

-Vous aurez les réponses à vos questions en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, regardez juste les sélections.

Elle avait annoncé ça avec un air rêveur d'une rare innocence. Luna semblait être de ces personnes qui ne s'embarrassent pas de gants et disent les choses simplement sans arrière-pensée. Lucia esquissa un sourire, s'ils voulaient des réponses, ils les auraient par Luna, pas par les journaux. Ce serait probablement plus sain que d'apprendre leur futur par la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en ce journal qui semblait simplement se plier au bon vouloir du ministère. Elle reporta son attention sur les sélections. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Jacob les rejoindre et s'installer à côté d'elle. Les batteurs furent rapidement choisis, et Ginny et Sélénia enchainèrent avec les attrapeurs et enfin les gardiens. Les sélections prirent fin en début de soirée, et malgré ses craintes, Jacob fut accepté au poste de poursuiveurs.

Le retour vers l'école fit prendre conscience à Lucia que cet après-midi avait été une parenthèse dans la semaine qu'ils venaient de vivre. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser, et chaque matin depuis maintenant une semaine, elle se réveillait persuadée d'être chez elle. Jusqu'à ce que son regard ne tombe sur les deux lits vides du dortoir des filles. Le premier était celui de Sélénia, et le deuxième semblait appartenir à Hermione, à en juger par la malle posée à ses côtés. À plusieurs reprises le nom avait été murmuré par certains Griffondor, principalement par les septièmes et sixièmes années, mais jamais prononcé à haute voix, et parfois suivit de celui d'Harry et de Ron. Sa curiosité en avait été plus qu'attisée, et même si elle avait promis de lire les journaux avec Jacob, elle s'était résolue à questionner Luna.

Le retour se fit dans un silence pesant. Les couloirs du château, habituellement pleins d'un brouhaha sourd était calme. Lucia sentit ses poils se hérisser. Ce silence donnait une atmosphère macabre à la l'école. Ils ne croisèrent presque aucun élève, la plupart s'étant réfugiés dans leur salle commune malgré le beau temps. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la tour Griffondor, la Grosse Dame adressa un faible sourire à Sélénia et bascula afin de les laisser passer. Si le reste du château était parfaitement calme, la salle commune des rouges et ors était plongée dans une effervescence coléreuse. Neville se tenait au côté de deux élèves de deuxième année, qui se soutenaient et semblaient avoir pleuré. Seamus Finnigan faisait les cent pas et semblait sur le point de vouloir frapper quelqu'un. Lavande Brown, aidée de Parvati Patil, essayait en vain d'envoyer les plus jeunes dans leur dortoir. Lucia vit Sélénia froncer les sourcils, et se pincer l'arête du nez. Elle murmura quelque chose tout en agitant sa baguette et sa main libre. Une explosion retentit dans la salle commune, stoppant net les Griffondors.

-Retournez tous dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Je ne veux plus entendre un bruit, son ton était sec.

Elle avisa rapidement Neville et les deux jeunes élèves qui semblaient souffrir d'une plaie à la main. Serrant le poing et regardant la fine cicatrice blanche qui l'ornait, elle étouffa un juron.

-Lucia, est-ce que tu saurais reconnaître de l'essence de Dictame ?

-Oui.

-Bien, tu vas aller dans notre dortoir, au pied de mon lit il y a une petite malle noire ornée de gravures représentant un loup. Tu y trouveras l'essence de Dictame.

-Lucia hocha la tête et se précipita vers le dortoir, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sélénia autorisa les cinquième, sixième et septième années à rester dans la salle commune, à la condition qu'ils ne fassent plus un bruit. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers Neville et les deux élèves.

Ryan fut impressionné par la manière dont la jeune femme avait réussi à se faire obéir. Même Lucia, qui pourtant était respectée par les Griffondor, n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir le calme et la discipline aussi rapidement. Une fois de plus, il eut la certitude que Sélénia, et Neville, avait naturellement pris la place de guide, de leader auprès de leurs camarades. Son regard se porta sur les deux rouges et ors, qui semblaient pris dans un débat houleux. Ils furent interrompus par Lucia qui redescendait les marches quatre à quatre, une fiole argentée entre les mains. Le lycan s'approcha du petit groupe et retint une exclamation de surprise à la vue des mains des deux jeunes élèves. À ses côtés, Silver avait dangereusement pali et serrait les poings. Les sillons ensanglantés avaient laissé la marque « Toujours purs ».

Sélénia se saisit de la fiole et en versa quelques gouttes sur les plaies des deux élèves qui grimacèrent. Elle s'assit en face d'eux et planta son regard dans les leurs.

-Isadora, Max, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On a eu une retenue en cours d'étude des moldus. On devait la faire cet après-midi… commença Max.

-… On devait simplement copier des lignes, termina Isadora.

La jeune fille renifla et baissa les yeux, comme honteuse. Sélénia lui redressa délicatement la tête, et leur fit un sourire.

-Hé, hé, ce n'est pas de votre faute d'accord. L'essence de Dictame va soulager la douleur, faire disparaître la plaie et ne laissera aucune cicatrice. Faites juste bien attention à ne plus aller en retenue d'accord ?

Max et Isadora hochèrent la tête d'un air grave et remercièrent Sélénia. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir en silence. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise, Neville s'appuya sur le rebord de la table.

_-Toujours Purs_, elle s'adressait directement à toi Sé ».

-Je sais.

-Elle ne peut pas t'atteindre personnellement, pour le moment, alors elle se sert d'autres élèves.

Lucia leur jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle se souvenait avoir lu cette phrase quelque part, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir où. Ginny s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :

-C'est la devise des Black.

Presque automatiquement, Lucia jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Silver, dont les jointures avaient blanchi, dévoilant les veines sous sa peau.

-On ne peut pas la laisser faire. Elle est plus folle qu'Ombrage. Il paraît qu'elle souhaite le retour des punitions physique ! s'exclama Calysto.

-Il faudrait réhabiliter l'AD, proposa Lavande. Les cours de défenses ne nous serviront à rien ! Si ce n'est nous apprendre à torturer ou traquer quelqu'un…

Les Griffondors encore présents dans la salle commune approuvèrent en silence. Neville haussa les épaules, et Sélénia hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

-C'est quoi l'AD ? demanda Jacob.

-Rien qui ne vous regarde, rétorqua sèchement Sélénia.

Silver accusa le coup. Ils ne leur faisaient clairement pas confiance, et il ne pouvait les blâmer. À leur place il aurait agi de la même manière. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de leur hurler qui ils étaient, de leur hurler qu'ils pouvaient leur faire confiance et les aider. Mais à chaque fois, le sort mis en place par Yael bloquait ses paroles. Il eut envie de hurler de frustration, mais se retint. À la place, il hocha la tête et entraîna Jacob, Lucia et Ryan vers leur dortoir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au groupe d'élève qui venait de se former autour de la table, et crut apercevoir Neville un galion à la main.

Il gravit les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir quatre à quatre, rattrapant ainsi le reste des Maraudeurs. Enfin ce qu'il en restait… Avant qu'il n'arrive à cette époque, des tensions et des non-dits avaient fragilisé leur petit groupe. Il lui avait même semblé sentir Peter s'éloigner d'eux. Mais ce n'était probablement qu'une impression. La santé de sa mère s'était aggravée, et son stress naturel n'en avait été que décuplé. Penser à leur Poudlard, à leur époque attrista Silver. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si quelqu'un s'était aperçu de leur absence. Dumbleodre essayait-il de les retrouver ? Que devenait Peter, laissé seul par ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille ? Les maraudeurs tenaient presque uniquement grâce à la lycanthropie de Ryan. Sans ça, ils ne seraient probablement jamais devenus amis, sans ça, et sans « l'incident » de première année qui leur avait permis de faire le premier pas l'un vers l'autre. L'amitié, la famille d'adoption n'étaient venues qu'avec la découverte du problème de fourrure de Ryan. Silver le savait, l'équilibre de leur groupe avait été mis à mal, et il lui semblait qu'il ne tenait qu'à un fil. Et ce fil c'était Jacob. De nouveau il eut envie de hurler. Mais il se retint. De frustration, il envoya un grand coup de pied dans la malle qui lui avait été attribué ! Se brisant un orteil au passage. Bon, il ne se l'était vraisemblablement pas brisé, mais Merlin qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux.

-C'est bon ? Ça va mieux ? se moqua ouvertement Lucia.

Il voulut la fusiller du regard, mais ça ne dut pas avoir l'effet escompté, puisqu'elle éclata de rire. Ce rire insupportable qui avait tendance à partir dans les aigus, mais que Jacob adorait et trouvait cristallin, sembla avoir un rôle salvateur. Comme si rire était la seule solution. Celui de Jacob se répandit dans tous le dortoir, et du coin de l'œil, Silver remarqua le sourire en coin de Ryan. Ce dernier ne riait franchement que très rarement. Il ricanait, mais jamais il ne riait à gorge déployée. Sauf lorsque les Serpentards avaient voulu venger un quelconque affront fait à leur maison, et étaient parvenus à glisser une potion dans les jus de citrouille de Jacob et Silver, rendant ainsi leurs cheveux vert et argent. C'était définitivement puéril et inutile, tout comme leurs blagues, mais ça avait le mérite de les tenir plus ou moins éloignés du monde extérieur, et des prémices de la guerre. Avec ce « voyage », cette putain de guerre s'était gentiment rappelé à eux, et avait même infiltré Poudlard. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Lucia s'était assise à côté de Jacob. Il en était certain, au fond de lui son frère de cœur réalisait une danse de la victoire.

-Neville et Sélénia sont définitivement les deux leaders de Griffondor, lança platement Ryan, conscient d'enfoncer une porte ouverte.

-Et il me semble qu'une résistance va se mettre en place au sein de château, rajouta Lucia.

Jacob acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je sais qu'ils ne sont qu'un futur potentiel, mais on devrait les aider, les protéger. Qu'est-ce que font nos futurs nous ? MacGonagall n'a tout de même pas les mains liées à ce point ?

Silver s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque Neville et Seamus firent leur apparition. Lucia se leva, leur souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Silver marmonna un vague « bonne nuit » sans réellement l'adresser à quelqu'un avant de tirer les rideaux qui encadraient le lit. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, et se glissa entre les couvertures. Il lui sembla entendre Neville et Seamus discuter avec Ryan, sans qu'il ne parvienne à saisir ce qu'ils se disaient. Bien plus tard, alors que tous semblaient endormis, et que Morphée s'était bel et bien décidé à l'abandonner, il crut entendre la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. À peine quelque instant plus tard il entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'une tirant les rideaux rouges. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

OoOoO

Mary était adossée à sa tête de lit, les jambes étendues sur les couvertures, les lourdes tentures vertes et argents l'empêchant d'être vue de ses condisciples. Elle feuilletait distraitement un livre d'Alchimie, laissant glisser ses doigts sur le papier. Elle avait pris cette matière uniquement pour Sélénia. Elles seraient probablement les seules à avoir choisi cette option, ce qui la satisfaisait pleinement. Il serait bien plus facile de faire passer informations, potions et ingrédients par ce biais. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle et Sélénia ne seraient jamais amies. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle avait croisé le regard de la jeune femme. Enfin, si l'on pouvait dire ça. L'impression première des gens était juste, elle était bel et bien aveugle, et sa magie avait d'abord agit de manière… aléatoire, résultat de décennies de consanguinité. Bien qu'elle estima s'en être sorti sans trop de séquelles, comparée à sa déglinguée de sœur en tout cas. Mary avait dû apprendre seule à gérer sa magie, à l'apprivoiser, parce que c'était une magie primitive qui coulait dans ses veines, dans son système nerveux. Elle avait ainsi réussi à « remplacer » sa vue. Elle sentait les choses, dès qu'elle touchait un objet, sa magie en reconstruisait l'image à l'intérieur de son crâne, lui donnant à voir les moindres détails. Et parfois même l'histoire de cet objet. Elle pouvait ainsi dire que certaines tables de la bibliothèque n'avaient pas accueilli que des rouleaux de parchemin. Il en allait de même avec les autres élèves, il lui suffisait d'être en contact avec leur aura pour lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert, connaître leur peur et leur moindre petit secret. Ce qui pouvait se révéler fort utile lorsque l'on se trouvait dans une maison comme Serpentard.

Elle referma son livre et le laissa glisser sur le sol. Un peu plus loin Milicent grogna dans son sommeil. Mary ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits environnants. Elle perçut la respiration lente de Daphné, celle plus sifflante de Tracey, mais pas celle de Pansy. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Cette pimbêche devait encore être en train de courir après Drago, ou déjà être dans son lit. Elle ne préférait pas y penser… Son esprit divagua jusqu'à Daphné, et Mary ne put s'empêcher de la plaindre. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle en « pinçait sévère pour le blondinet » comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Tracey, et ce bien qu'elle ait récemment décidé que Blaise avait plus d'intérêt que Malfoy. Mary avait d'ailleurs sciemment préféré ignorer où se trouvait l'intérêt porté… Le fil de ses pensées fut brusquement interrompu par une sensation de chaud contre sa poitrine. Elle glissa la main dans l'encolure de son débardeur et en sortit un galion monté en pendentif. Mary esquissa un sourire avant de laisser tomber le collier sur sa poitrine.

**À suivre.**

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? et surtout qu'avez-vous pensé de Mary?**

**La semaine prochaine aura lieu la tant attendu lecture des journaux! (non je ne l'avais pas oublié cette histoire, je la laissais juste trainer!)**

**Eliane Gil'**


	7. La Gazette

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien et que les épreuves du bac/brevet/partiels (rayer la mention inutile) se sont bien passé pour tout le monde.**

**Aujourd'hui vous avez droit à un chapitre entièrement centré sur les mauraudeurs, et sur la lecture des fameux journaux (comment ça il était temps?). Et je peux vous promettre que ça a été laborieux, même après plusieurs relecture de ma diabolique correctrice et plusieurs passage sous antitode, il doit probablement rester des fautes et des maladresses. Je m'en excuse, et j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop pendant votre lecture.**

**Merci à Stripped Phoenix (qui s'est créé un compte FF pour ne plus être une lectrice fantôme), Lolana16 (pour _Vision de notre futur), _Keloush et Philou.**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire, les OC et les Guérisseuses sont à moi, tout le reste est à notre très grande prêtresse JKR.**

**Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre =)**

**Chapitre 7**

Jacob se réveilla en sursaut, il essaya de se dégager des couvertures, mais elles semblaient posséder leur propre intelligence, visant à l'empêcher de se débarrasser des draps. Il commença à étouffer et sentit monter une crise de panique. Il n'en avait pas fait depuis des années, et c'était une sensation qui ne lui avait pas manquée. Il parvint tant bien que mal à sortir de son lit, et manqua de s'étaler sur le sol du dortoir. Jacob Canter dans toute sa splendeur ! Son attitude « je m'en foutiste / arrogant / grande gueule » avait pour principal fonction de dissimuler au reste du monde une certaine maladresse et un léger problème de confiance en lui ! Il se campa sur ses appuis et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

En passant devant le lit d'Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la présence de Sélénia, roulée en boule au milieu du matelas, un pan de couverture serré entre ses cuisses. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Et une pointe de curiosité vint lui titiller les méninges. Ils étaient là depuis une semaine, et, excepté lors de la pleine lune, la jeune femme avait passé la totalité de ses nuits dans ce lit. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle et Harry… ? Il ne parvint même pas à terminer sa question. Non, c'était bien trop évident, et Jacob était persuader d'avoir entendu dire qu'Harry et Ginny étaient ensembles. Il s'approcha lentement du lit, et tira les rideaux. Ce simple mouvement, et le bruit à peine perceptible des tentures firent sursauter Sélénia, qui se redressa rapidement, dans une position de défense, oubliant de se saisir de sa baguette. Pourtant, la magie semblait crépiter autour d'elle. Jacob se figea, la main toujours fermée sur le tissu rouge. La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle marmonna une excuse avant de sortir du lit. Le Griffondor posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et sortit du dortoir, prenant la direction du sien. Ce détail fit tiquer Jacob. Les deux dortoirs étaient certes mitoyens, mais il fallait passer par la salle commune pour rejoindre celui des filles. Et au vu du pyjama de la jeune femme, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne croise personne ! Il se gifla mentalement et pesta contre son cerveau. Après tout elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait. Une petite voix ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il s'agissait probablement de sa filleule. Future filleule ! De nouveau, ce choc qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que quelque chose touchait directement son futur. Ce fut les grognements de Ryan qui le sortirent de ses pensées. Il se glissa dans la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il croisa le lycanthrope, la tête encore enfarinée des nuits post pleine lune.

Il dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune, et y trouva Lucia plongée dans un livre moldu à en juger la couverture. Son regard glissa sur la pendule fixée au-dessus de la cheminée. 8 h 30. On était dimanche, et il était debou 30 ! Ça ne lui été probablement jamais arrivé ! Il soupira et se dirigea vers Lucia. Il prit place à côté d'elle et scruta son nouveau visage quelque seconde. Il préférait l'ancien, à coup sûr. Les taches de rousseurs qui égrenaient ses joues, les mèches folles qui balayaient son visage fin, dont les joues se creusaient ou au contraire s'arrondissaient au rythme des examens et des saisons. Ses grands yeux qui lui donnaient en permanence l'air d'être étonnée par ce qui l'entourait, mais dans lesquels on lisait un grand sérieux, et parfois une sorte de colère sourde liée à du défi.

— Tu comptes arrêter de me dévisager à un moment donné ?

La voix de Lucia le sortit de ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher d'y déceler une once d'amusement.

\- J'essayais de me remémorer ton autre visage. Il me manque, et il est bien mieux que celui-ci.

\- Et voilà de nouveau le charmeur arrogant, lança-t-elle exaspérée avant d'ajouter, dommage le Jacob de cette dernière semaine me plaisait bien.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te plaisait exactement ?

\- Tout ce que tu n'es pas le reste du temps, rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

Non, elle ne ferait pas de compliment à Jacob. Au cours des derniers jours, elle avait découvert un jeune homme à l'opposé de celui qu'elle connaissait. Plus discret, moins arrogant, et peut-être même plus mature. Elle n'avait jamais détesté Jacob, son immaturité l'insupportait au plus haut point, et les seuls moments où elle avait éprouvé de la sympathie pour lui, son ego démesuré était venu lui rappeler pourquoi il la mettait en rogne. Mais, elle devait bien lui reconnaître des qualités, il était très bon élève, lorsque l'on oubliait les potions, et il n'était pas dénué de charme. Elle se reprit mentalement. _Ne. Surtout. Pas. Penser. A. Ça !_

\- Je rêve où tu me dragues ? lança le jeune homme avec un air amusé.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Non, mais franchement… Bon, OK, il n'avait pas totalement tort. Plutôt que de lui donner raison, elle referma son livre et le lui jeta ! L'assommer à l'aide de _Huit Clos_ lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il ne dû qu'a ses talents de poursuiveurs de ne pas se faire éborgner par Sartre.

\- Hey ! protesta-t-il.

\- Je savais pertinemment que tu parviendrais à l'éviter ! J'ai faim, tu m'accompagnes ?

Je jeune homme acquiesça et lui emboita le pas, un sourire aux lèvres. Ryan qui avait assisté à la scène du haut des escaliers ne put s'empêcher, lui aussi, d'esquisser un sourire. Il avait toujours senti que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble. Il attendit patiemment que Silver ait fini de se préparer pour rejoindre ses deux amis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ils furent surpris du nombre d'élèves présents ! La quasi-totalité des septièmes et cinquièmes années de Serdaigle était attablée, profitant du calme pour mettre en place un programme de révision des BUSES et des ASPICS. Quelques Serpentard se tenaient, droit comme des « i », à leur table, déjeunant en silence. Une Serpentarde que Silver n'identifia pas semblait en pleine discussion avec Luna et Ginny. Elles avaient décidé de s'asseoir en zone neutre, à la table des Poufsouffle. Les Carrow semblaient leur jeter des regards mauvais, prenant probablement ça pour un énième affront. Rogue quant à lui, se tenait sur le fauteuil directorial, et faisait glisser son regard entre les élèves et un parchemin.

Silver avisa Sélénia, assise à la table de sa maison. Elle tenait une posture fière, plongée dans un livre d'alchimie, et ignorant tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. De temps à autre, il la voyait griffonner quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin à l'aide d'un crayon moldu, ce qui semblait amuser MacGonagall.

Il picora distraitement dans son assiette, écoutant et suivant plus ou moins attentivement la discussion de ses trois amis. Jacob et Lucia semblaient tisser les prémices d'une toute nouvelle complicité, et Silver ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un mélange de joie et de déception. Joie parce qu'il ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour son presque frère, et déception, car il savait que ça signerait la fin d'une époque.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans le calme, au rythme des va-et-vient des élèves et des professeurs, sous l'œil attentif des Carrow et de Rogue. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs pensé remettre en place certains décrets d'Ombrage. Ce qui lui permettrait de contrôler un peu plus les élèves, et, même s'il en doutait très sérieusement, de leur éviter de trop lourdes corrections de la part des Carrow. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'estimer heureux de leur venue. Pendant un temps, il avait craint que le Maitre ne lui envoie Bellatrix ou pire l'ainé des Lestranges pour le seconder. Ces deux-là étaient de loin les plus fous des Mangemorts. Son regard se posa sur les maraudeurs, et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour eux, enfin, principalement pour Lily et Remus. Ils allaient se prendre un sacré retour de flamme.

Un léger « tac tac » sur le bord de la table le fit sortir de ses pensées. Un immense corbeau se tenait face à lui et semblait le détailler, une missive attachée à la patte droite. Il s'en saisit rapidement et chassa l'oiseau. Écrite de la main de Narcissa, elle l'informait que l'équipe de surveillance du Square Grimmaud n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la trace de Potter. Le survivant n'était peut-être pas si stupide que ça au final. Puis, dans un code connu d'eux seuls, elle lui ordonnait de prendre soin de son fils, et de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas revenir passer ses vacances au Manoir. Rogue ne put que lui donner raison. Il devait tenir son filleul éloigné des Mangemorts le plus longtemps possible. Il le savait terrorisé depuis qu'il avait échoué à remplir la mission que lui avait confiée le Lord, il devait à tout prix le maintenir dans le « cocon » que représentait Poudlard. En revanche, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait décidé de s'enticher de la fille Black, et s'était mis à lui faire une cour qui ressemblait un peu trop à celle de James pour Lily. Severus Rogue soupira derrière son masque d'impassibilité.

OoOoO

D'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de passer la journée dans les appartements qui les avaient accueillis durant leur première nuit à Poudlard et de lire les fameux journaux. La curiosité les rongeait depuis le début de la semaine, et malgré ça, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se retrouver tous ensemble, et surtout loin des regards inquisiteurs de leurs condisciples, avant aujourd'hui.

Ils étaient assis en cercle et, avec l'aide d'un sort, avaient fait en sorte que les journaux ne révèlent que les informations importantes pour la communauté sorcière ou pour eux-mêmes. Après tous, les derniers potins mondains ne les intéressaient pas.

Le premier journal de la pile s'ouvrit, et au-dessus du papier jauni commençèrent à s'inscrire, en lettres d'or, les titres les plus marquants :

_« __**Nouvelle attaque dans le centre du Londres moldu, Vous-savez-qui soupçonné**__ »_

Le journal se referma de lui-même et se posa à côté de la première pile. Le second ne prit pas la peine de s'ouvrir, et il en fut de même pour les trois suivants. Pendant presque vingt minutes, les gros titres qui s'affichèrent ne concernèrent que les attaques liées aux Mangemorts. Lucia ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant les listes de noms qui apparaissaient devant eux. À chaque fois qu'une attaque touchait le monde moldu, elle avait peur de voir apparaître le nom de ses parents.

Puis vint la liste des aspirants aurors, publiés chaque année dans la Gazette. Avec une pointe de fierté, Silver lut son nom et celui de Jacob. Lorsque le nom de Lucia apparut dans la liste des élèves médicomages, elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Si pour Silver et Jacob il avait toujours était évident qu'ils deviendraient aurors, elle n'avait qu'effleuré l'idée de devenir médicomage, hésitant avec une filière en potion ou en enchantement.

_« __**Mort de deux guérisseuses, leurs héritières et remplaçantes seront présentées cet après-midi au ministre de la magie**__. »_

Sous le titre se trouvaient quatre photos, deux d'entre elles représentaient les Guérisseuses tuées, les deux autres les nouvelles Guérisseuses, parmi lesquelles figurait Yael.

_« __**Les carnets blancs de la gazette :**_

_James Potter et Lily Evans se sont unis ce samedi 30 septembre 1978 lors d'une cérémonie réunissant leurs plus proches amis. »_

Lucia ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine, de colère d'abord, mais aussi de gêne. Elle n'osa pas poser son regard sur Jacob, qui, elle en était intimement persuadée, devait être éclairé d'un large sourire. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Le jeune homme avait un air ahuri. Il ne semblait pas en revenir, et pourtant Merwyn leur avait déjà laissé entendre leur avenir. Silver ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et Ryan d'envier ses deux amis, il n'était pas certain que les carnets blancs de la Gazette le concerne un jour.

_« __**Attaque de loups-garou dans le nord de l'Irlande.**_

_Il y a deux jours, un village abritant des sorciers et des moldus a été attaqué par une meute organisée._

_L'incident a fait plusieurs dizaines de morts, mais aucune contamination n'est à déplorer. »_

_« __**Le ministère veut renforcer le contrôle des loups-garous.**_

_Suite aux récentes attaques de loups-garous, le ministère, en plus de recensement, souhaiterait les identifier plus clairement – en les marquant — et les mettre sous surveillance._

_L'une de nos sources nous a également fait part d'une nouvelle initiative visant à enfermer les loups-garous à Azkaban, ou un autre lieu sûr lors des nuits de pleine lune._

_Suite à cette déclaration, les Guérisseuses ont menacé le ministre de lui retirer leur soutien si cette nouvelle loi entrait en vigueur, arguant qu'une telle mesure risquait de se terminer en « une chasse au loup semblable à celle qui a secoué le monde sorcier en 1536'. »_

Ryan ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, faisant ainsi grincer ses dents. Pendant longtemps il s'était considéré comme un monstre, mais les petites amies qu'il avait eues, bien qu'ignorant sa condition de loup, Lucia et ses meilleurs amis avaient réussi à lui faire oublier cette image-là. Après tout, il n'était dangereux qu'une fois par mois, et à ce moment-là, sous la surveillance de ses amis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à tous ces gens, même si leur peur était fondée ! Après tout, Fenrir Greyback n'était-il pas à la tête de la meute la plus importante de Grande-Bretagne ? Il ignora les regards que lui jetaient ses amis et d'un geste replia le journal qui vint rejoindre la seconde pile.

_« __**Carnet blanc de la Gazette**_

_C'est en ce samedi 26 mai 1979, et dans la plus grande intimité, que Sirius Black et la Guérisseuse Yael se sont unis._

_Ils ont tous deux pris le parti de ne pas se plier à la tradition sang-pur, qui aurait souhaité les voir unis par le ministre de la magie, et devant les représentants des plus grandes familles sang-pur de Grande-Bretagne._

_Cette union fait du couple Black les deux sang-purs les plus puissants et les plus riches de Grande-Bretagne devant l'union formée par Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy._

_Interrogés à ce sujet, Walburga et Orion Black n'ont pas souhaité répondre aux questions que nous leur avons posées, mais nous savons de source sûr que le jeune couple a prévu de leur rendre visite. »_

Jacob ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire… Silver marié. Il n'en revenait pas. Son meilleur ami était le pire coureur de jupons de tout Poudlard, il avait eu de nombreuses relations, mais aucune ne duraient plus de quelques semaines, et il avait toujours crié haut et fort que jamais, au grand jamais on ne le verrait marié. Le concerné le fusilla du regard et s'empara du journal, relisant plusieurs fois le court billet. À vrais dire il s'y était un peu attendu, après tout il avait une fille, et son éducation sang-pur n'était jamais bien loin sous la surface. Si elle portait son nom, c'est qu'il l'avait déclaré, et s'il l'avait déclaré, c'est qu'il avait épousé la mère. Ça fonctionnait comme ça, ou du moins on lui avait appris à fonctionner comme ça… Mais pourquoi aller voir ses parents ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, et il ne voulait pas comprendre, surtout pas. Il avait bien trop peur de ce que ça pourrait engendrer. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il avait fini par se plier à leurs exigences ? Et faire un mariage arrangé comme le lui avait toujours promis sa mère ? Tellement de questions et aucune réponse, du moins pas par les journaux. C'était frustrant. Il replia sèchement le journal et le jeta sur la seconde pile, qui s'effondra. Il fusilla Jacob du regard, avant de croiser celui de Ryan dans lequel se reflétaient de la tristesse et de la jalousie. Il vit la main de Lucia se poser sur celle du lycan, et adressa un signe de tête à la jeune femme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'un nouveau titre venait d'apparaître devant eux.

_« __**13 août 1979,**_

_**Disparition de Regulus Black**__ »_

Silver ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings. De sa baguette, il pointa le journal, révélant ainsi les phrases clefs de l'article.

_« L'une des plus puissantes familles de sang-pur est aujourd'hui en deuils._

_Le corps du second héritier de la famille Black a été retrouvé il y a quelques jours au pied d'une falaise dans le nord de la France._

_Orion et Walburga Black n'ont voulu faire aucun commentaire sur la présence de leur fils dans un endroit aussi isolé._

_Le grand absent de cet enterrement dut le frère du défunt, Sirius Black. Interrogée à ce sujet, l'une des proches de la famille a déclaré que "_si Sirius était apparu lors de la cérémonie sa mère l'aurait tué". _Notre source a tenu à préciser que le jeune homme n'avait rien à voir dans la mort de son frère, mais qu'il était simplement question d'héritage et de conflit interne à la noble maison Black._

_Interrogé par notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter, Sirius Black n'a pas souhaité répondre à nos questions. »_

Lucia se mordit la lèvre inférieure et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Silver. De ce qu'elle en avait vu, la relation entre les deux héritiers Black était glaciale. Mais derrière ce masque de colère et de rancœur, elle avait su déceler l'amour fraternel qui avait disparu des yeux de sa propre sœur. Elle avisa les poings du jeune homme dont les phalanges étaient devenues blanches. À ses côtés Jacob balaya d'un geste le journal qui fut presque aussitôt remplacé par d'autres. Chacun d'eux apportant son lot de mauvaises nouvelles et de morts, annonçant la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort et les réformes du ministère visant à rassurer la population sorcière. Presque aucun article ne les concernait réellement, et Lucia ne pouvait que s'en sentir soulagée. Plus ils avançaient, plus le nombre d'arrestations était dérisoire en comparaison au nombre de victimes. Soudain l'un des journaux se stoppa devant eux et balaya l'air, s'immobilisant à la page des naissances.

_« __**Carnet rose de la Gazette**_

_Samedi 28 juin 1980 est née Sélénia Mayari Black, fille de Sirius et Yael Black._

_L'apprentie Guérisseuse sera officiellement présentée au Ministre de la Magie le vendredi 4 août. »_

\- Mayari ?

Jacob semblait perplexe quant au deuxième prénom de la jeune femme. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où. Peut-être dans l'une des histoires que lui racontait sa nourrice lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

\- C'est la déesse philippine de la Lune*, leur révéla Lucia.

Silver hocha lentement la tête. Les deux noms étaient hautement symboliques, ils ancraient leur fille dans une magie liée à la lune, mais également à sa condition de Guérisseuse, et donc de future lycanthrope. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir en quoi un nom pouvait influencer le sorcier qui le portait. Sa mère avait pourtant insisté à de nombreuses reprises sur leurs pouvoirs.

De nouveau les journaux défilèrent. De nouveau les mauvaises nouvelles, les morts, les disparitions. Un encart leur apprit la nomination au poste de professeur des potions de Rogue, tandis qu'un second mettait en avant la naissance de Nevile, le 30 juillet 1980. Aucun d'eux ne parvint à saisir en quoi exactement le sortilège lancé par Remus avait jugé importante la naissance du jeune Longdubat. Il était certes un ami de Sélénia, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir de lien direct avec lui… Un nouveau papier vint interrompre le fil de leur pensée.

_« __**Carnet Rose de la Gazette**_

_Jeudi 31 juillet 1980 est né Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter. »_

La nouvelle faillit achever Lucia qui rougit de plus belle. Elle, ou plutôt celle qu'elle serait, avait donc bel et bien décidé de laisser de côté les sentiments négatifs qu'elle éprouvait pour Jacob, et avait fini par céder aux autres. Ceux qui étaient encore dissimulés sous la surface, ceux dont elle avait encore honte, ou plutôt peur. Comment pouvait-elle aimer un homme qui passait le plus clair de son temps à martyriser Severus ? Elle s'était pourtant rendu compte, durant la semaine qu'elle avait passée ici, qu'il ne correspondait pas à la façade qu'il exposait aux yeux de tous. Et puis, elle était curieuse, parfois trop pour son propre bien. Elle voulait découvrir qui était ce fils qu'elle devait avoir. Elle voulait découvrir sur quoi était fondée sa future relation avec Jacob. Son regard tomba sur celui du jeune homme. Ils se fixèrent une fraction de seconde avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre, sous l'œil amusé de Ryan.

Un nouveau journal prit place devant eux. Plus ils avançaient dans le temps, plus les nouvelles étaient noires. En à peine un an, la communauté magique anglaise avait ainsi vu passer deux ministres, dont l'un d'eux avait failli céder face à la menace du Lord Noir. Jacob eut l'impression que les pertes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses du côté de la « lumière ». Tant de noms d'auror ou de victimes pour si peu de morts du camp de l'ombre. À plusieurs reprises, certains journalistes avaient sous-entendu que Dumbledore serait mieux placé à la tête du ministère qu'à la tête de Poudlard. Il semblait ainsi être le seul à pouvoir faire tomber le Mage Noir. Puis bientôt vint un journal qui titrait : « _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu ! »._

Quatre paires de sourcils se froncèrent presque immédiatement. Comment une montée en puissance aussi virulente et importante que celle de Voldemort pouvait-elle être anéantie d'un seul coup. Jacob pris le partit s'ouvrir le journal à la page de l'article titre.

«_ C'est dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, dans le hameau de Godric's Hollow que le Seigneur des Ténébres a été vaincu. »_

Jacob, Silver et Ryan ne purent s'empêcher de tiquer. Godric's Hollow, c'était le lieu de naissance de Jacob, ses parents y possédaient un cottage qui leur servait de maison secondaire.

_« Des témoins affirment avoir aperçu le Lord Noir se diriger vers le cottage des Potter aux alentours de 22 h** »_

Silver arrêta de respirer. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Tout, mais pas ça. Du coin de l'œil il observa le visage de ses amis s'effondrer. Eux aussi étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que lui.

«_ Peu de temps après, une déflagration magique a été ressentie par tous les habitants du hameau, sorciers et non-sorciers, brouillant les communications moldus et affectant les pouvoirs de certains sorciers._

_Il aura fallu presque une heure pour que les premiers aurors et médicomages arrivent sur les lieux. Selon les témoins, une partie du cottage Potter était en ruine. Toujours selon les sorciers présents sur les lieux, il a été difficile de contrôler les moldus. La section Torchwood – qui comme chacun le sait est composé de non-sorciers connaissant l'existence de notre monde – a dû être appelée en renfort, afin de disperser les moldus, permettant ainsi l'intervention des aurors et médicomages._

_À peine quelque minutes après, Maugrey Fol'œil – chef du département des aurors – a déclaré que trois corps sans vies avaient été découverts. Les trois victimes ont clairement été identifiées, il s'agit de James et Lily Potter, et du mage noir. »_

Silver serra les poings. Son presque frère… Celui sans qui il n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de fuir sa famille… Il était… Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il était prêt à encaisser beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça. Ce n'était simplement pas possible. Ce devait être une erreur. Une horrible erreur. Oui c'est ça, il le lirait dans un autre journal…

Ryan sentit le loup s'effondrer au fond de lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Sa meute. On s'en était pris à sa meute, à l'un des membres les plus importants. Une rage sourde monta, lentement, surement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'exploser maintenant. Il devait rester calme. C'était arriver une fois, ça ne pouvait pas se reproduire ? Comme le leur avait dit Yael. Ce futur n'est que l'un des nombreux futurs qui s'offraient à eux. On avait simplement choisi de leur présenter leur futur le plus sombre. Il refusait d'y croire.

Jacob ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Il était trop abasourdi par la nouvelle. Les pensées se mélangeaient, frappaient l'intérieur de son crâne sans jamais parvenir à devenir identifiables. Il tourna la tête vers Lucia. Elle semblait aussi perdue que lui. Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout allait s'arranger. Mais comment faire comprendre ça à quelqu'un qui vient de voir son propre futur ?

_Le corps de ce dernier a, selon nos sources, subi d'énormes dégradations, laissant penser à la combinaison d'un Avada Kedava et d'un sortilège de magie originelle encore inconnu. Selon les premiers aurors arrivés sur les lieux du drame, le jeune Harry Potter avait disparu._

_Plus tard dans la soirée, lors de la conférence de presse donnée par Maugrey Fol'œil, le directeur de Poudlard – Albus Dumbledore – a affirmé qu'Harry Potter était en sécurité auprès des Guérisseuses. D'après lui, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom aurait tenté de tuer le nourrisson, mais l'avada kedava – pour une raison encore inconnue – se serait retourné contre son lanceur, laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du jeune survivant._

_À l'heure actuelle, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous donner plus d'information, mais nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'évolution de la situation._

_Zephira Green pour la Gazette du Sorcier »_

Ryan ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Silver voulut dire quelque chose, mais le sort ne leur laissa aucun répit et envoya un nouveau journal. À partir de là, ils furent pris dans un tourbillon d'information concernant la chute de Voldemort, la mort des Potter, le survivant, et la reconstruction du monde sorcier. Ils passèrent à côté d'une attaque qui coûta la mort à 12 moldus et un sorcier, mais furent happés par un article au titre scandaleusement accrocheur :

_« __**La trahison de Sirius Black,**_

_**Par Zephira Green.**_

_On vous en parlait il y a quelques jours, les Potter s'étaient sentis menacés et avaient pris la décision de se cacher derrière un Fidelitas. Sirius Black fut alors désigné Gardien du Secret du couple._

_Il est le responsable de la mort des Potter, il est celui qui a vendu ses deux meilleurs amis._

_Nous avons appris cette nouvelle suite au décès de Peter Pettigrow, assassiné par Sirius Black lui-même, dans le Londres moldu. Attaque, qui, nous vous le rappelons à également causé la mort de 12 moldus._

_Peter Pettigrow avait décidé de venger ses meilleurs amis, trahi par l'héritier de l'une des plus grandes familles de sang-pur._

_Des témoins ont entendu Peter Pettigrow hurler à Black qu'il était responsable de la mort de James et Lily Potter, et qu'il devait payer pour ça. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Sirius Black avait lancé un sort qui détruisit la moitié de la rue._

_Lorsque les aurors sont apparus pour l'emmener dans les cellules du ministère, Black s'est laissé faire, et toujours selon les témoins, il aurait éclaté d'un rire hystérique, reflétant sa folie. Actuellement, il est toujours dans les cellules du ministère, et attend le jugement qui le conduira probablement à Azkaban au côté de ses complices Mangemorts. _

_Peter Pettigrow recevra à titre posthume la médaille de l'ordre de Merlin. »_

C'était impossible, simplement impossible. Silver n'avait pas pu les trahir, pas lui ! Il n'était pas comme ça, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de les vendre ! Jacob voulut réagir, s'offusquer, hurler que tout cela n'était que mensonge, rassurer son frère. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Les journaux s'enchaînèrent. L'enterrement des Potter où l'on voyait Yael et Remus, ce dernier tenant Sélénia dans ses bras. Puis le procès, ou plutôt l'absence de procès de Sirius, qui fut envoyé à Azkaban. Une lueur de folie et de vengeance brillait au fond de ses yeux. Jacob ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Et si… ? Non c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Puis Yael, défendant son mari, refusant de le reconnaître coupable, et menaçant le ministère de perdre l'appui des Guérisseuses s'il n'accordait pas un procès équitable à Sirius. Les « procès » de plus en plus nombreux des différents Mangemorts, l'emprisonnement de Barty Croupton Jr. Harry qui avait été éloigné et caché du monde sorcier « pour sa propre sécurité » selon Dumbledore. Tout ce flot d'information se placardait dans l'esprit du quatuor, les empêchant de réfléchir, d'analyser la situation.

Puis arriva le calme après la tempête. Les années de paix ou les informations se firent moins importantes, plus douces, parfois plus ennuyeuses. Lucia commençait à saturer. Elle voulait faire une pause, ne plus entendre parler de ces maudits journaux. Maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert la boite de Pandore, elle regrettait amèrement sa curiosité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant, elle devait prendre ses journaux comme l'on enlevait un pansement. Les arracher d'un seul coup, pour ne pas faire durer la douleur. Elle n'était pas certaine que cela marche, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Son regard croisa celui de Jacob. Il avait l'air aussi déboussolé qu'elle. Lucia n'osa même pas se tourner vers Ryan et Silver, surtout pas vers Silver. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait pu trahir Jacob ! Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle ferma les yeux, les froissements des journaux lui vrillaient les tympans. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle et tout oublier. Elle sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule. Instinctivement elle ouvrit les yeux et ses prunelles croisèrent celles de Jacob. Il amorça un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, et, voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il la fit basculer contre son torse et lui caressa lentement les cheveux. Les journaux continuaient de défiler, n'en finissant plus de leur danse.

C'est le toussotement de Ryan qui ramena Lucia à la réalité. Elle se rendit compte que Jacob avait cessé de lui caresser les cheveux, et qu'il semblait s'être figé. Elle redressa lentement la tête.

_**« Évasion à Azkaban**_

_**Sirius Black en fuite**_

_C'est lors d'un contrôle des cellules avant-hier que les aurors se sont aperçus de la disparition de Sirius Black, qui purgeait une peine à vie depuis son incarcération il y a 12 ans._

_Le département des aurors est sur le qui-vive et a mobilisé toutes ses troupes pour retrouver l'ancien partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui. La brigade Torchwood a elle aussi été prévenue, et s'est chargée de relayer l'information au monde moldu._

_Nous vous rappelons que Sirius Black est dangereux, si vous l'apercevez, contactez immédiatement les autorités, et ne tentez en aucun cas de l'appréhender vous-même. »_

S'en suivait un long article sur l'organisation de la prison et de nombreuses théories concernant son évasion. L'article était accompagné d'un avis de recherche sur lequel s'exhibait un Sirius aux yeux emplis de folie.

Ryan ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il savait que son ami avait ce grain de folie en lui. Il le savait, sa « blague » à Rogue en était la preuve. Mais de là à s'y abandonner ? Contre Jacob qui plus est ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire. L'idée, le doute avait pourtant fait son chemin dans l'esprit de Ryan, et il ne parvenait pas à l'ignorer. Il devait comprendre. Et pour comprendre, ils devaient venir à bout de cette foutue pile de journaux. Tandis que les morceaux de papier continuaient de défiler devant ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Sélénia, sa troisième année avait dû être l'une des plus difficiles.

Devant eux se mirent à défiler les deux dernières années de ce qui serait leur futur. Le tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry comme quatrième champion. Les trois tâches. La cavale de Sirius qui ne semblait pas prendre fin. Cette Rita Skeeter, qui semblait bien plus intéressée par les potins concernant les champions que par le tournoi en lui-même. Une photo, illustrant un article titré « _Les coulisses du tournoi_ »_, _représentait Harry adossé à un arbre, la tête de Sélénia sur les genoux. On pouvait très clairement voir Patmol assis aux côtés du survivant, cela arracha un sourire au quatuor. Silver prit ça comme un espoir. Il ne pouvait pas avoir trahi son frère. Il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait croire à une erreur. Et cette photo serait sa preuve. Puis arrivèrent les articles sur la dernière tâche, la mort de Cédric Diggory, et le retour de Voldemort.

Les articles sur la folie de Dumbledore et celle d'Harry se succédèrent, preuve flagrante que le ministère contrôlait la Gazette et ne voulait qu'une chose, se mettre des œillères devant les yeux. Le poste de grande inquisitrice offert à Ombrage, le renvoi de Dumbledore, l'interview d'Harry pour le journal le Chicaneur, l'attaque du ministère, l'innocence de Sirius***. Toutes les nouvelles inondaient leurs esprits. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire. Le coup de grâce fut la mort de Dumbledore et la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort. Une prise de pouvoir indirecte, mais une prise de pouvoir tout de même. Ils avaient la désagréable impression que personne ne pouvait rien faire, ou du moins pas officiellement. Ils avaient l'impression que tous les espoirs du monde sorcier reposaient sur les épaules d'Harry. Un Harry en fuite, pourchassé par la moitié de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière.

Silver avait le tournis. Il commençait à suffoquer. Il se releva précipitamment et sortit des appartements dans lesquels ils se trouvaient. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, et lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc, il se rendit compte que le jour avait baissé. L'air frais le fit chanceler. Une sorte de nausée semblait l'envahir. Il prit appui sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta et pivota vivement. Il ne devait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Aucun. Il rencontra les iris océan de Sélénia.

\- Ça va ? Tu veux une potion contre les vertiges ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Merci.

\- Vous étiez où tout cet après-midi ?

\- À la bibliothèque, mentit-il.

\- Vous deviez être dans un des coins les plus reculé alors, parce qu'on ne vous y a pas vu.

Silver hocha la tête. Sa nausée commençait à disparaître. Il se redressa, et refusa l'appui que lui proposait Sélénia. Il pouvait marcher tout de même ! Il la dévisagea quelques secondes. Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait. Personne ne devrait grandir sans père, personne.

\- On devrait aller manger, les Carrow ne plaisantent pas avec la ponctualité !

De nouveau, il hocha la tête. Il lui emboita le pas dans un état presque second. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, il capta le regard de Luna. Elle lui adressa un sourire innocent qui signifiait pourtant qu'ils étaient prêts à entendre sa version de l'histoire, et il n'était plus certain de le vouloir…

**À suivre.**

*** Je cherchais un nom en rapport avec la lune, mais connaissant uniquement celui de Diane et Artémis, je risquais pas d'aller bien loin. J'ai donc interrogé mon meilleur ami Wikipédia, s'il s'avère que ce dernier avait tort, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.**

**** Ma béta m'a fait remarquer que lorsque Voldemort a tué les Potter, le cottage était sous fidelitas, donc invisible aux yeux de tous. Logique. Mais, lorsqu'ils sont mort, le fidelitas a volé en éclat, révélant le cottage aux yeux de tous, donc les témoins ayant vu ou apperçut le mage noir pendant la soirée ont supposé après, qu'il se dirigeait vers le manoir. Ce point très précis, tout comme le corps de Voldemort (pour moi son âme s'est séparée en deux, une dans Harry, et une qui a errée jusqu'en Albanie) permet de confirmer que Voldemort est bel et bien mort. ça fixe les faits. Sinon comment diable ont-ils put savoir ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là?**

***** Souvenez-vous, nous l'apprenons dans le tome 6, Sirius est déclaré innoncent post-mortem, puisque Voldemort ET Pettigrow sont apperçut par Fudge à la fin de l'attaque du ministère. Ce n'est pas dans le film, mais dans le livre si mes souvenirs sont bon. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas jugé bon de le repréciser. Quand au fait qu'il ne soit pas mort, s'est Yael qui, prenant part à la bataille, a réussi à sauver son mari.**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**J'ai en revanche une mauvais nouvelle pour vous, le prochain chapitre aura probablement du retard, je déménage lundi, je ne suis donc pas certaine d'avoir terminé mon chapitre 8 d'ici la fin de semaine, même s'il est en très bonne voie, et beaucoup plus simple (pour moi) à écrire.**

**Passez un bon weekend et une bonne semaine.**

**Eliane Gil'**


	8. Luna, Calysto et Leah

**Bonjour,**

**Tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié de chapitre la semaine dernière! Aujourd'hui je me rattrape, je vous en poste un plus long que les précédents! (Je suis gentille hein?!). En revanche, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que la publication des chapitres jusqu'à la deuxième quinzaine d'Août risque d'être cahotique! Je pars à Prague demain, puis je marie mes parents, et j'ai un rapport de stage à rédiger, autant vous dire que je n'aurais que peu de temps - à mon grand regret - à consacrer à cette fiction! Mais je ne vous oublie pas, loin de là =).**

**Je tiens à remercier les reviewer, les follower, et les favouriter (je n'aime vraiment pas ce mot ) : Amnesia Arsenic, SauleMarron19427, Lilianna et MlleEnora. Je remercie également tous les lecteurs qui continuent de lire cette fic!**

**Ma béta à encore fait un super boulot dans ses relectures (notamment en ce qui concernait la "dispute" entre Remus et Sirius), et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! J'ai également eu de gros problème avec Luna, car si c'est un personnage que j'adore, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire des répliques réellement "Lunesque"! Ma charmante béta m'a également fait remarquer quelque chose, elle trouvait étrange que Yael ne tique pas plus lorsqu'elle voit les voyageurs du futurs (on peut faire la même remarque pour Rogue, mais pour lui, c'était une maladresse de ma part), il faut savoir qu'elle sait déjà qu'ils vont arriver, mais tous sera expliqué plus tard dans la fic (ne vous inquiétez pas ^^).**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à notre grande déesse JKR, je ne fais que jouer avec l'univers qu'elle a créée, notamment en y ajoutant des OC et les Guérisseuses.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**

**Les maraudeurs (Lily est comprise dedans) décident se décident à lire les journaux. Ils apprenent donc tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis leur départ 20 ans auparavant. Encore sous le choc des révélations, et peu confiant dans l'objectivité de la Gazette du sorcier, ils décident de poser des questions à Luna et Calysto.**

**Personnages :**

**Jacob Canter : James Potter**

**Silver Canter : Sirius Black**

**Lucia Wolf : Lily Evans**

**Ryan Wolf : Remus Lupin**

**Mary Peverell : élève de Serpentard (7° année)**

**Leah Jones : élève de Serpentard (6° année)**

**Chapitre 8 : **

Le claquement d'une porte fit sursauter Sirius. Il rejeta les couvertures que quelqu'un, probablement Yael, avait déposées sur son dos et passa en position assise. Ses articulations craquèrent et un début de migraine, pointe acérée derrière son œil droit, fit son apparition. L'animagus se prit la tête entre les mains. La bibliothèque était plongée dans la pénombre, mais il parvint tout de même à distinguer ce qui semblait être une bouteille à ses pieds. Il la saisit et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Whisky pur feu, et le retour de ses vieux démons. Pendant un temps, il avait cru que tout allait s'arranger. Il avait été innocenté, et Harry avait pu passer l'été auprès de lui, Yael et Sélénia. Il en avait été heureux, pour un temps. La guerre était venue frapper à leur porte et son filleul avait dû fuir, courir après Merlin sait quoi sous ordre de Dumbledore ! Même de sa tombe le vieux fou parvenait à lui pourrir la vie. Après tout, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été le gardien du secret de James et Lily. C'était même lui qui les avait liés à Peter ! Et il n'avait absolument rien fait ! Il l'avait laissé pourrir en prison ! Il avait laissé Remus prendre sa place auprès de sa fille. La pointe derrière son œil éclata, se diffusant le long de sa tempe. Il lui fallait une potion contre la douleur. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner… Alcool et potion médicinale, le mélange parfait ! Il se releva et prit la direction de sa chambre.

Il entrouvrit lentement la porte. Il le savait, Yael l'entendrait entrer et ferait semblant de dormir, comme à chaque fois, mais il tenait tout de même à faire le moins de bruit possible, comme pour entretenir l'illusion qu'il prenait soin de son sommeil, soin d'elle. Il glissa dans leur chambre, se saisit de la fiole qui se trouvait sur la commode avant de la vider d'une traite. Il pivota vers le lit. Comme à chaque fois, il se glisserait entre les draps, et Yael le prendrait dans ses bras, embrasserait son front, et romprait le contact de leur corps sous aucun prétexte. Elle était son roc, celle qui le maintenait en vie. Il le savait, sans elle il ne serait rien, et il s'en voulait. Non, il détestait lui imposer ses crises et ses angoisses. Il l'aimait, de tout son être, elle était devenue un besoin vital. Lorsqu'il pivota vers le lit, il se figea. Il était vide. Puis il se souvint de ce qui l'avait réveillé, le claquement d'une porte.

Il sortit dans le couloir et guetta le moindre son. Des voix lui parvinrent de la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à l'étage inférieur. Il aperçut de la lumière filtrer de la porte entrouverte. Les voix de Remus et Yael lui parvinrent très nettement.

\- Tu as réussi à avoir des nouvelles d'Harry ?

\- Non. Pas depuis Square Grimmaud.

Il entendit la Guérisseuse soupirer, puis le tintement de fioles en verre. Square Grimmaud ? Harry ? Ils ne lui avaient rien dit, ni l'un ni l'autre. Il se figea, serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui cachaient d'autre ?

\- Ça devient trop dangereux Remus. Tes blessures n'ont pas encore cicatrisé. S'ils t'ont attaqué de cette manière c'est qu'ils ont des doutes.

\- Yael, c'est une meute qui ne contrôle pas le loup.

\- Remus…

\- Ne sois pas bornée ! Cette mission est nécessaire, on doit savoir quand auront lieu les prochaines attaques…

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes. Pense à Tonks, au bébé... la voix de la Guérisseuse s'éteignit.

\- Yael, ça va ? demanda la voix inquiète du lycan.

\- Je n'y arrive plus… Je n'ai plus la force de tenir pour deux. Il sombre de plus en plus, et il m'entraîne avec lui. Remus, je ne peux plus faire ça, je ne serais pas éternellement avec lui…

Sirius ferma les yeux. C'était égoïste, il le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Sirius et Yael. Yael et Sirius. À la vie, à la mort, ils se l'étaient promis. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, l'abandonner.

Dans la cuisine, Yael plongea son regard dans celui de Remus. Elle devait l'avouer à quelqu'un. Jamais une Guérisseuse n'avait été aussi proche d'un homme — au point de l'épouser —, qui n'aurait dû être qu'un géniteur. La louve le choisissait, la femme couchait avec, tombait enceinte et plus jamais ne le revoyait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle avait enfreint cette règle. Et Sirius allait en souffrir.

\- Je vais mourir Remus.

\- Comme nous tous, lui répondit-il du tac au tac, d'un ton las.

Elle avait été catégorique, mais Remus semblait prendre son annonce à la légère, ou au moins d'un air résigné à peine dissimulé, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis sérieuse. Notre magie est liée à celle de nos filles dès leur naissance. Lorsqu'une apprentie atteint sa majorité sorcière, lorsqu'elle est en mesure de supporter le pouvoir du loup, sa mère meurt.

\- Yael…

\- D'un point de vue magique Sélénia est majeure, j'aurais dû mourir en juin, mais je suis toujours là. Et je sens ma magie me ronger de l'intérieur. La louve lutte du mieux qu'elle peut, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je suis en sursis Remus, et Sirius n'est pas prêt…

Sa voix se brisa. Remus s'approcha d'elle en lui adressant un faible sourire. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, et l'attira contre son torse. La tête de la Guérisseuse se posa contre son épaule, ses mains glissèrent dans le dos du lycan.

C'est le moment que choisit Sirius pour faire irruption dans la pièce. Une vague de jalousie le submergea lorsqu'il aperçut sa femme dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Yael sursauta et se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de Remus. Elle s'approcha de l'animagus, effleura sa joue avec le dos de sa main avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je retourne me coucher.

Sirius posa sa main sur celle de Yael. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la Guérisseuse, laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps alors qu'elle déliait leurs mains. Il pivota vers Remus, et lorsqu'il fut certain que sa femme ne pourrait plus l'entendre, il fusilla son ami du regard et lui lança :

\- Tu as déjà pris ma place auprès de MA fille, maintenant quoi ? Tu veux MA femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sirius ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air faussement détaché.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser la question, rétorqua sèchement l'animagus.

Remus se pinça l'arête du nez. Il en avait marre de cette attitude. Sirius pratiquait la politique de l'autruche depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban. Il faisait mine d'ignorer les problèmes, mais quand il n'avait plus le choix et qu'il devait y faire face, il les reportait sur les autres. Le lycanthrope soupira. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait percer cet abcès, quitte à sauter dans le plat à pied joint.

\- Tu penses être le seul à te sentir responsable de la mort de James et Lily ? Tu penses être le seul à en souffrir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- J'ai passé 12 ans à Azkaban putain ! 12 ans à revivre cette soirée ! cracha l'animagus.

La voix de Sirius se fit plus sèche et plus forte. Sentant venir les cris Remus prit le parti d'insonoriser la pièce puis de bloquer la porte. Ils avaient des comptes à régler, et ils allaient les régler sans que personne n'intervienne.

\- J'ai passé 12 ans à essayer de réparer TA PUTAIN DE CONNERIE !

\- Ma putain de connerie ? PETER NOUS A TRAHI TOUS ! IL A TRAHI LES MARAUDEURS !

\- ET TU AURAIS DÛ AGIR INTELLIGEMMENT POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE BORDEL ! Tu as choisi de le poursuivre. Tu as choisi d'abandonner Yael et Sélénia. TA femme et TA fille. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Qu'il allait se rendre sans broncher ? C'est un mangemort ! Tu as grandi au milieu de Mangemort , tu savais pertinemment comment il réagirait. TU AS JUSTE CHOISI DES LES ABANDONNER TOUTES LES DEUX !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec elles ! Il a trahi James !

\- TOUT ÉTAIT TOUJOURS À PROPOS DE JAMES !

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie Lunard, il est celui grâce à qui nous sommes amis !

\- ET TU PENSAIS À QUOI QUAND TU AS POURSUIVI PETER ? C'EST LA CHOSE LA PLUS STUPIDE QUE TU N'AIS JAMAIS FAITE ! MÊME JAMES N'AURAIT PAS RÉAGI COMME ÇA ! Tu nous as tous abandonné Sirius. C'est moi qui ai dû essuyer les plâtres, moi qui ai dû m'occuper de Sélénia et de Yael. Parce que si je n'avais pas été là, ta femme aurait sombré. J'ai mis mon deuil et ma peine de côté pour elle. ALORS NE VIENT PAS ME DIRE QUE TU AS LE MONOPOLE DE LA SOUFFRANCE !

Remus se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Tous ces non-dits avaient failli venir à bout de leur amitié. Sirius avait choisi de se mettre des œillères sur les yeux, de faire comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Mais Remus ne pouvait pas. Il était fatigué de tout ça.

\- Je vais avoir ma propre famille Sirius. Je ne peux plus m'occuper de la tienne.

\- Ce n'est plus ma famille Remus. Tu te l'es accaparée. Ces 12 dernières années, tu as simplement pris soin de me prendre ma famille, lâcha amèrement l'animagus.

\- PARDON ? J'AI QUOI ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? Ma place à toujours était parfaitement claire. Je ne suis que le parrain, l'oncle adoptif de Sélénia. Yael a pris soin chaque jour de lui rappeler qui était son père. De lui dire ton amour. C'est toi qui as fait exploser les bases qu'elle avait pris soin d'édifier quand tu as refusé de voir ta fille.

\- Je…

\- TU ÉTAIS EN PRISON ET TU NE VOULAIS PAS QU'ELLE TE VOIE COMME ÇA ? Grandis Sirius, arrête de te chercher des excuses, tu as été lâche. N'essaie pas de reporter tes erreurs sur moi.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma, faisant claquer ses dents. Au fond de lui il savait que Remus avait raison. Son meilleur ami avait toujours raison, c'était déjà le cas quand ils étaient à Poudlard et ce serait encore le cas demain. La vérité c'est que Sirius était réellement effrayé. Il avait tout fait foirer, il avait loupé trop de choses. Il le voyait dans les yeux de Sélénia lorsqu'elle hésitait à l'appeler « papa ». Il avait parfois l'impression d'être un étranger pour elle. Il le voyait dans les gestes de Yael, à des moments, quand elle semblait hésiter à l'embrasser ou à le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait merdé, il continuait à merder chaque jour. Son regard se posa sur Remus, qui lui adressa un regard lourd de sens avant de lâcher :

\- Elle a besoin de toi. Elle va mourir.

\- Je sais. J'ai entendu.

Il ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement. Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Il devait inverser la donne.

\- Si tu pouvais tenir tes bonnes intentions cette fois-ci… marmonna Remus, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Sirius lui adressa un faible sourire. Cette fois il s'y tiendrait. Pour elle. Le lycanthrope regarda son meilleur ami partir. Il était devenu faible, esclave de ses sautes d'humeur, un médecin moldu aurait probablement appelé ça « dépression », mais les psychomages et medicomages semblaient persuadés que les sorciers en étaient naturellement épargnés. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il occupait avec Tonks. Au fond de lui le loup ronronna de plaisir à l'idée de retrouver la jeune femme.

Sirius venait de se glisser dans sa chambre. Yael était assise en tailleur, le dos contre la tête de lit. Elle avait posé un livre sur ses genoux, mais ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant de lire. Elle l'attendait. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé. Pour tout.

\- Je sais.

Elle avait répondu sans même le regarder.

\- Je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde.

\- Je sais.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle semblait tellement lasse, tellement fragile. Ses traits étaient tirés, et de petites rides pointaient au coin de ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point, comment n'avait-il pu remarquer sa douleur. Leur couple était en train de partir en lambeaux. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Yael, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, l'enserrera de ses bras, et l'attirera contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur le torse de son mari, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Il allait arranger les choses. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait cesser d'agir comme un lâche.

OoOoO

Lucia avait suivi les cours de la journée dans un état second. Elle ne parvenait pas à enregistrer ce qu'on lui disait, s'embrouillait dans ses réponses, et avait manqué de se perdre à plusieurs reprises. Elle et les garçons avaient convenu d'aller trouver Luna durant l'après-midi qu'ils avaient de libre. La jeune femme était donc attablée derrière une assiette pleine à laquelle elle n'avait pas touché, et sentait monter une bouffée d'angoisse. S'il n'y avait pas eu les garçons avec elle, elle serait probablement partie se rouler en boule dans un coin. Le légendaire courage des Griffondors venait de se barrer à tire d'ailes. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers Sélénia. La jeune femme était prise dans une vive discussion avec deux élèves de troisième. Elle ne parvenait plus à la regarder comme avant. Son attitude s'était éclairée d'un jour nouveau, et Lucia comprenait mieux sa réaction lorsqu'elle et les maraudeurs avaient buté sur son nom de famille lors de leur arrivée**[1]**. Son regard glissa sur Neville, et elle se sentit peinée pour lui, elle comprenait mieux l'air triste qu'il arborait parfois. La fin du repas arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait en être de même pour Silver et Ryan. Ce fut Jacob qui prit les devants, il les forçats à rejoindre Luna qui sortait de la Grande Salle. Il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme essoufflé, ses amis sur les talons.

\- Luna, nous avons besoin de te parler, annonça-t-il.

La femme les détailla de son air rêveur quelques secondes avant de leur annoncer :

\- Suivez-moi, on va aller dans un endroit plus calme.

Elle les entraîna dans le dédale de l'école, et ils finirent par déboucher dans un couloir qui avait, selon toute vraisemblance, été abandonné il y a de nombreuses années. Elle leur désigna la porte d'une ancienne salle de classe, et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, ils furent surpris d'une part d'y trouver Calysto et une Serpentarde jouant aux cartes, et d'autre part de la décoration. Le sol avait été recouvert de tapis et de coussins aux motifs orientaux, les murs étaient dissimulés sous de lourdes tentures aux couleurs chatoyantes, et au centre de la pièce se dressait une immense table basse en bois sombre. La salle de classe était tout simplement éclairée par la lumière du soleil qui traversait d'immenses vitres. C'est dans un second temps qu'ils remarquèrent le bordel qui envahissait les lieux. À certains endroits se trouvaient des tas de livre, mais aussi de vêtements, et Silver aperçut même une boite à bijoux, débordante de métaux argentés et cuivrés. L'ensemble donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un souk, et il n'était pas certain que les Carrow apprécieraient cet endroit s'ils venaient à tomber dessus.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les Carrow, le château cache cette pièce aux yeux de tout le monde, les rassura Calysto, comme si elle avait lu dans leurs pensées, au fait, voici Leah, elle est à Serpentard en 6° années, mais définitivement rattachée à notre cause.

Leah leur adressa un sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main. Elle déposa les cartes sur la table basse tout en les invitant à s'asseoir. Ils s'exécutèrent, aussitôt imités par Luna. Cette dernière plaça ses lunettes roses sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Il y a de plus en plus de Joncheruines dans cette école. Ça en devient inquiétant, annonça-t-elle d'un air songeur.

Ryan voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais Leah lui fit signe de se taire, et approuva les propos de Luna. Elles étaient folles, toutes les deux, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

\- Luna nous avait annoncé que vous viendriez nous poser des questions.

En leur avouant cela, Calysto avait très légèrement incliné sa tête sur le côté, et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. D'un geste de la main Leah les invita à parler.

\- Oui. On a peur de commettre des impers, et c'est important de savoir comment les relations entre élèvent s'articulent, leur expliqua Silver.

Lucia dut reconnaitre qu'il mentait à merveille. Elle approuva silencieusement, imitée par Ryan et Jacob.

\- Tu as suivi une éducation de sang-pur, fit simplement remarquer Leah.

\- Oui en quelque sorte.

\- C'est bien, ça pourra te sortir de pas mal d'emmerdes. Et avec un peu de chance, tu pourras même t'en servir contre les Carrow.

\- On va commencer par les Griffondors. C'est les personnes que vous allez le plus croiser… commença Calysto.

\- … et c'est la maison au sien de laquelle vous avez le plus de chance de déclencher une guerre interne sans le vouloir, termina Leah.

Calysto la fusilla du regard, et Luna ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai. Parce que pardon, mais vu les tensions qu'il y a entre Sélénia et Ginny. Qui, soit dit en passant ont un caractère de chiotte. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait aucun risque ! se défendit la Serpentarde.

\- Certes…

\- Comment ça ? se risqua à demander Lucia.

\- Ginny est jalouse de Sélénia, en partie à cause d'Harry… Leah fut coupée par la voix de Calysto.

\- En partie seulement ? C'est uniquement à cause de lui, tout ça parce qu'elle en est raide dingue amoureuse, pesta la Griffondor.

\- Mais encore ? demanda Silver.

\- C'est très simple, Harry et Sélénia se sont vus pour la première fois dans le train en première année, mais ne sont vraiment devenus proches qu'en troisième année. Curieusement à cause du père de Sé' qui était pourtant accusé du meurtre… continua-t-elle.

\- Enfin bref. Ils sont fusionnels, ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre, la coupa Leah.

\- Leur magie est d'une très rare compatibilité. Ils ne peuvent littéralement pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, en partie à cause de ça, compléta Luna.

Lucia hocha la tête. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de compatibilité magique, mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Selon les théories mises en avant. Lorsque deux êtres avaient une forte compatibilité, leurs magies respectives entraient en résonance, et parfois, dans de très rares cas, il leur arrivait de fusionner, rendant chacun des deux sorciers littéralement indispensables à la survie de l'autre.

\- Luna, ou est-ce que tu as appris ça ? demanda soudain Calysto.

\- C'est Sélénia qui me l'a expliqué, quand je lui ai demandé de me parler des loups-garous et de leur magie. Puis la conversation à un peu déviée du sujet principal.

\- Et il y a d'autres choses que tu as apprises comme ça ? lui glissa Leah avec un air intéressé.

Lucia ne saisit pas la réponse que donna Luna. Elle était fascinée par les cartes entre les doigts de Leah. Elle s'aperçut que la Serpentard réalisait des fausses coupes, feignant de mélanger les cartes, truquant le jeu. Elle sursauta lorsque la jeune femme lui demanda de tirer une carte.

\- J'ai besoin de me tester. Tire une carte.

Elle s'exécuta, tira la dame de cœur.

\- Tu t'entraînes à faire des tours de magie moldu ? demanda Ryan.

\- Oui. Leurs illusions m'ont toujours fasciné. Tu imagines le potentiel si on y ajoutait de la vraie magie ? s'enthousiasma Leah.

\- C'est interdit, lui fit simplement remarquer Jacob.

Lucia glissa sa carte dans le paquet, tout en haussant les sourcils à l'annonce de Jacob. Il avait l'art d'enfoncer les portes ouvertes.

\- J'ai bien étudié la loi sur le secret magique. Ce qui est interdit, c'est de réaliser une magie identifiable par les moldus, à savoir un sort jeté à l'aide d'une baguette, un animal magique, changer d'apparence, faire léviter des trucs et des machins. Enfin bref, tout ce qui peut être considéré comme de l'ordre de l'impossible et du surnaturel pour eux. Mais lorsqu'ils assistent à un spectacle ou à un tour de magie, ils savent qu'il y a un truc sans le deviner. Pour eux ce n'est pas magique. À de très petites doses, l'utilisation de notre magie pourrait donner lieu à quelque chose d'incroyable, sans jamais trahir le secret magique.

\- C'est terriblement Serpentard… fit simplement remarquer Calysto dans un sourire moqueur.

Leah haussa les épaules. Elle replia son jeu de cartes et le posa à plat sur la table, exposant la reine de cœur.

\- C'est ta carte ?

\- Oui. Tu n'as pas utilisé de magie…

\- Non, enfin pas la nôtre en tout cas. Avant de m'amuser à rajouter de la vraie magie, j'ai besoin de m'entraîner à la moldue.

Silver hocha la tête en guise d'approbation, c'était une idée tout bonnement géniale. Et il était certain qu'elle aurait fait enrager sa mère. Mais le temps de sa petite révolte était révolu. Il s'était trouvé une famille d'adoption qu'il allait perdre… il reporta son attention sur Calysto qui avait repris sa présentation de Griffondor.

\- Les deux leaders sont Sélénia et Neville, ce sont eux qui prennent les décisions, la majorité des Griffondors se sont retranchés derrière eux parce qu'ils sont devenus les deux seuls liens qu'ils ont avec Harry. S'il n'y avait pas eu Sé', ça aurait probablement été Ginny. S'il y a un mouvement de résistance au sein du château, ce sera de leur fait, et sous leur commandement. Neville s'appuie beaucoup sur Sélénia, et elle sur Neville. Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance, ce qui facilite les choses. Ils se protègent mutuellement. Au sein de la septième année, il n'y a aucun échange avec les Serpentard. Les serpents forment une maison possédant une tradition profondément indépendante et solitaire, bien que parfois des liens se créent avec les autres maisons. Cette distance s'est vraiment aggravée avec la guerre, puisque la majorité des Mangemorts sont passés par Serpentards.

\- Pour autant, il y a des antis vous-savez-qui au sein de ma maison. On fait simplement en sorte de ne rien dire. C'est Draco Malfoy qui a la main mise sur les verts et argents. C'est littéralement le prince des Serpentard, même s'il a pris du plomb dans l'aile ces derniers temps. Mais de manière générale ce qu'il dit, on le fait. Notre maison s'organise comme une famille de sang-pur, il y a le chef de famille, les décisionnaires secondaires, et les autres, compléta Leah.

\- Pour les Serdaigle c'est un peu différent, on a principalement une hiérarchie des années. Ce sont les septièmes années qui gèrent la maison de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun écart. Et je pense qu'il en va de même pour les Poufsouffle.

\- De manière générale, les trois maisons que vous verrez soudées seront Serdaigle, Griffondor et Poufsouffle, mais ne vous y trompez pas, il y a des partisans de Vous-savez-qui dans chacune d'entre elles, compléta Calysto.

\- Et au milieu de tout ça, il y a Mary. Elle est incontestablement la Reine des Serpentards, chaque élève de ma maison la craint, lorsqu'elle dit quelque chose on le fait, sans discuter. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls à en avoir peur. Elle sait tout sur tout le monde au château. Le moindre petit secret, elle le connaît, c'est une épée de Damoclès pour chaque élève et chaque prof. Mais de manière générale, elle ne prend pas position, avoua Leah

Silver fronça les sourcils, l'organisation de Poudlard s'était calquée sur le fonctionnement de la société sang-pure. Il tenta de se rappeler le nom de famille de Mary, il devait y avoir une raison à son pouvoir, parce que oui, on pouvait parler de pouvoir. Même Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas eu autant d'influence sur les élèves lors de son passage à l'école. Jacob hocha lentement la tête. Puis il croisa le regard de Lucia. Une question lui brulait les lèvres.

\- Et Harry dans tout ça ?

Au regard suspicieux que lui lancèrent les trois jeunes femmes, il crut bon d'ajouter :

\- On a suivi tout ça de loin. Nous vivions parfois un peu en autarcie sur notre île.

\- C'est le seul à pouvoir détruire Vous-savez-qui. Il est parti avec Ron et Hermione pour…

\- Luna ! la coupa sèchement Leah.

\- Quoi ? Ils n'ont pas de Joncheruines autour d'eux, pourquoi on ne leur dirait rien ?

\- Ce n'ai pas à nous de décider de ça, siffla Calysto.

Luna leur adressa un sourire désolé. Leah leva les yeux au ciel, et braqua son regard sur les quatre Griffondors.

\- Là vous aurez compris que c'est un sujet sensible. Il y a de nombreuses choses que nous-mêmes ignorons, et la seule apte à répondre à vos questions reste Sélénia. Je ne suis même pas certaine que Neville ou même Ginny soit au courant de tout. Mais le rôle d'Harry reste très important.

Ryan se tordit les poignets, il avait encore une question à poser. En effet, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il se sentait accepté pour ce qu'il était, et la majorité des septième et sixième années de Griffondors qui l'avaient croisé au lendemain de sa première nuit de pleine lune lui avait simplement demandé s'il n'était pas trop fatigué, comme s'ils étaient venus prendre de ses nouvelles au lendemain d'une cuite. Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

\- En ce qui concerne les gens… comme moi… ?

\- Les loups-garous tu veux dire ?

Il hocha lentement la tête. Luna lui fit un sourire rêveur, qui se voulut rassurant. Calysto fronça les sourcils avant de lui répondre.

\- Les plus tolérants se trouveront parmi les cinquième, sixième et septième années, toutes maisons confondues, mêmes si certains restent encore persuadés qu'il est dangereux de côtoyer un lycan…

\- Mais ceux qui pensent ça ont été confrontés à Greyback ou à sa meute, qui sont des lycans particulièrement dangereux. Et en tant de guerres, il est facile de faire des amalgames, la coupa Leah.

Calysto la fusilla du regard, tandis que la Serpentarde haussait les épaules en mimant un « quoi » silencieux avec sa bouche. De nouveau, Luna adressa un sourire à Ryan, avant de déclarer :

\- En fait, c'est grâce au professeur Lupin que nous sommes plus tolérants. Enfin dans l'ensemble.

Ryan sursauta. Lui ? Professeur ? Il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour lui proposer ça ! Il ne put retenir un sourire, rapidement interrompu par un coup de coude de Silver. L'enseignement l'avait toujours passionné, et c'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cela qu'il avait aidé Lily à créer une sorte de groupe de soutien au sein de la maison rouge et or. Et jamais il n'aurait espéré pouvoir un jour devenir professeur, et encore moins à Poudlard.

\- Malheureusement, il n'a pu rester qu'un an. Mais il était d'une grande gentillesse, et un excellent professeur. Donc beaucoup d'élèves ont commencé à douter des propos tenus par certains à l'encontre des Lycans.

\- Ne crie pas sur tous les toits que tu es un loup-garou, mais sache que ceux qui sauront ne te jugeront pas. Enfin parmi les élèves ayant eu le professeur Lupin en cours, ajouta Calysto en souriant.

La discussion continua jusqu'à ce que Leah jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, et leur signala qu'il était l'heure. Les quatre Griffondors hochèrent lentement la tête, et se retrouvèrent, sans vraiment comprendre comment dans l'une des artères principales de l'école. Lucia avait encore du mal à digérer toutes les informations qui leur avaient été données. Les rôles de chaque élève, les rôles de celui qui serait son fils. Son avenir, celui de Ryan. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. On lui avait donné sa chance, et apparemment ça avait payé, même si ça n'avait été que pour une courte durée. Elle avait eu du mal à comprendre le nouveau fonctionnement de Poudlard, ne connaissant pas l'organisation sang-pure. Elle demanderait des explications à Silver, ou même à Jacob. Mais il y avait une chose qui la choquait. Vraisemblablement Harry avait un rôle très important quant à la destruction de Voldemort, mais pourquoi aucun adulte n'avait tenté quelque chose, pourquoi Remus et Sirius n'avaient-ils rien fait ? Au regard que jeta Jacob à ses deux meilleurs amis, il devait se demander la même chose.

En se rendant à la Grande Salle, elle se surprit à détailler différemment ses camarades, ainsi que leurs manières d'agir et d'interagir. Elle observa Malfoy et sa cour agir comme s'ils étaient Rois parmi les autres, mais elle capta aussi l'ombre de peur et d'abandon dans les prunelles du blond. Elle remarqua les élèves s'écarter sur le chemin de Mary. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, elle capta l'attitude des Griffondors, Neville et Sélénia assis au centre de la table, leurs condisciples assis tout autour d'eux, mais jamais en face. Elle remarqua les regards intimidés de certains des plus jeunes élèves.

Lorsque le jeune Londubat les aperçut, il leur fit un signe de la main et les invita à s'asseoir en face d'eux. Lucia eut la désagréable sensation de se retrouver dans la peau d'une coupable, semblable à ceux qu'elle voyait souvent dans les séries policières dont raffolaient ses parents. Sélénia avait les sourcils froncés et tenait un parchemin entre ses doigts. Elle feula un juron avant de pivoter vers Neville.

\- Ils vont organiser des fouilles dans les dortoirs, lui souffla-t-elle.

\- Quand ?

\- Demain.

À son tour, il étouffa un juron, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ils devaient absolument nettoyer leur dortoir avant les fouilles, sinon la moitié des Griffondors, voir même la moitié de l'école risquait de se retrouver au fond des cachots. À côté de lui, il entendit Sélénia marmonner quelque chose, et quelques minutes plus tard le galion qui se trouvait au fond de sa poche chauffa. Il y avait des membres de l'AD dans chacune des maisons, il ne doutait pas que les Serpentard étaient déjà au courant des fouilles, mais ça ne devait pas être le cas des autres maisons. Son attention glissa vers la table des professeurs, les Carrow embrassaient, d'un regard carnassier, l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. Neville frissonna. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter l'absence de Rogue. Ce dernier n'était quasiment jamais présent lors des repas. Il ne l'avait vu que très rarement dans les couloirs. Le peu de fois ou le directeur avait été présent, il avait eu l'air épuisé, et il n'osait même pas imaginer pourquoi. Puis son regard glissa vers les quatre nouveaux. Lucia regardait autour d'elle avec la tête ébahie d'un nouveau-né qui découvre le monde qui l'entoure, Ryan avait le nez baissé vers son assiette, il semblait jouer avec sa nourriture, tandis que Silver et Jacob discutaient à voix basse. Neville reporta son attention sur son assiette, il n'avait qu'une hâte, que le repas se termine.

Le trajet vers la tour Griffondor se fit dans un silence olympien, comme à chaque fois. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Neville demanda à chaque élève de rester dans la salle commune. Lui et Sélénia montèrent sur une table afin de se faire voir et entendre de chacun.

\- Les Carrow font fouiller les dortoirs… commença Neville avant d'être interrompu par des cris de contestations.

D'un coup de baguette, Sélénia parvint à instaurer un calme relatif.

\- Pour cela, nous avons besoin que chacun d'entre vous emballe tout ce qui pourrait être considéré comme contraire aux nouvelles règles de l'école, donc tous les objets moldus, mais également tous les livres, ingrédients ou autre artefact magique n'étant pas admis par le règlement de l'école, et/ou présent sur les listes scolaires. Nous nous devons d'être irréprochables et de ne pas leur donner de raisons de s'en prendre à nous, continua Neville.

\- Un nouveau brouhaha de contestation s'éleva parmi les élèves.

\- Vous allez réunir tous ces objets dans des malles, des caisses, ou des boites dont vous réduirez magiquement la taille, de manière à ce que tout entre dans ces malles, continua Sélénia.

Elle fit apparaître sept malles de taille standard, et une fois de plus, Ryan remarqua qu'elle avait à la fois utilisé sa baguette et sa main libre. La jeune femme débita ses dernières consignes et les Griffondors les mirent à exécution. Il fallut presque une heure pour que chaque dortoir soit vidé de tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement être compromettant. Lucia, Jacob et Ryan furent surpris de constater que bon nombre de rouge et or possédaient des ouvrages, des potions et des ingrédients à faire pâlir d'envie certains élèves de Serpentard. Un bon nombre de malles étaient également remplies de produits Weasley, et la nature des dits produits attisa la curiosité des maraudeurs. Une fois les sept malles remplies et fermées, elles furent montées dans le dortoir masculin des septièmes années. Sélénia s'approcha lentement de Neville.

\- Tu m'aides ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, et aida la jeune femme à monter sur ses épaules, lui permettant ainsi d'atteindre le plafond du dortoir. Elle tâtonna quelques minutes, demanda plusieurs fois à Neville de se déplacer, jusqu'à ce qu'un clic, et le bruit d'un mécanisme se fassent entendre, dévoilant une trappe et une échelle dans le mur opposé à la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Ryan.

\- Les combles de la tour Griffondors ! annonça fièrement Sélénia.

Silver ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré. Aucun des maraudeurs n'avait trouvé l'accès aux combles, et aucun d'entre eux ne s'était douté de leur existence, et pourtant cela aurait pu leur être utile, particulièrement lors de la conception de la carte qui avait nécessité des trésors d'ingéniosité pour en camoufler les esquisses.

\- Quelqu'un m'aide à tout monter ? lança la voix de Sélénia.

Jacob et Ryan s'empressèrent de faire léviter les différentes malles jusqu'à la trappe, puis le petit groupe rejoignit Sélénia. Lucia détailla chaque recoin des combles. Circulaires, ils étaient relativement hauts de plafond, et semblaient se prolonger jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Deux fauteuils défoncés se trouvaient au centre de la pièce, et une bibliothèque poussiéreuse, sur laquelle trônaient de vieux ouvrages signifiaient que la pièce avait été utilisée auparavant. Dans l'ombre, Lucia décela également un vieux chaudron en étain, et des fioles vides. Sélénia lui intima de descendre, et lorsque la trappe et l'échelle eurent disparu, elle constata qu'il n'en restait aucune trace visible. Même en ayant vu la jeune Black faire, elle se savait incapable de trouver le déclencheur du mécanisme. C'était définitivement une excellente cachette.

**À suivre**

**[1] Souvenez-vous, la première fois qu'ils l'ont vu, ils ont hésité sur son nom de famille : Black. Sélénia a pensé qu'il agissait comme ça parce que son père a été considéré comme un assassin pendant 12 ans, et que certains, malgrè le fait qu'il ai été inocenté continue de le voir comme tel).**

**Et voilà! j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de la discussion avec les trois filles? De Leah et de ses "tours de magie" (l'idée m'était venue après avoir regardé "Now You See Me" l'année dernière, et j'avais hâte de l'intégrer à la fic)? De l'organnisation des différentes maison, et de Mary? De la manière dont Neville et Sélénia cache les affaires comprométantes des Griffondors? De la fictions en générale?**

**En tout les cas, encore merci de suivre cette fic!**

**A bientôt**

**Eliane Gil'**


	9. Le Manoir des Guérisseuses

**Bonsoir, bonsoir,**

**Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes excuses pour ce post si tardif! Je vous avez promis un chapitre pour courant Août, mais tous plein de chose durant mon été m'ont tenu un peu éloignée de FFnet! Et avec la reprise des cours et la soutenance de stage pour ma Béta d'amour et moi-même, autant vous dire que la mise à jour a été longue à faire!**

**Bref, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre bien plus long que les autres! Histoire que je me fasse pardonner =)**

**Je tiens à remercier tou(te)s ceux et celles qui ont reviewé, followé et favorisé cette fic (et _Vision de Notre Futur, _pour une raison mystérieuse, et malgré mon annonce en prologue, certains lecteurs continuent de la lire) : Marieeloise31, Theandras, Enfant-d'Egypte-et-de-Belgique, Lazer 009, Karakorum, Lilianna Odair, Philou (merci pour tous tes compliments) et .**

**Disclaimer : Tous est à JKR, et je ne touche rien pour l'écriture de cette fiction!**

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

**Après être retournés dans le passé, Lily et les Maraudeurs font, sans le vouloir, un voyage de 20 ans dans le futur. Il rencontre Sélénia la fille de Sirius. Ils lisent les journaux des 20 dernières années, et dévouvrent tous les événement tragiques dont ils seront les témoins. Se méfiant de l'opinion de la Gazette du Sorcier, ils décident de parler à trois élèves Luna, Calysto et Leah pour qu'elles leurs donnent leurs points de vue. A la fin du chapitre, les Griffondors apprennent que les Carrow vont réaliser une fouilles dans tous les dortoir, et décident de cacher toutes les affaires "compromettantes" des rouge et or.**

**Les Maraudeurs :**

**Lily Evans : Lucia Wolf**

**Remus Lupin : Ryan Wolf**

**James Potter : Jacob Canter**

**Sirius Back : Silver Canter**

**Avant de Terminer et de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, ce chapitre passe en rating M pour cause de petit lemon en milieu de chapitre. Je tenais absolument à le mettre, et j'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas de trop (ça n'a pas gêné ma Beta...). Pour ceux/celles qui ne souhaite pas le lire il serait indiqué comme ceci : "xxxxx".**

**Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le Manoir des Guérisseuses**

La fouille des dortoirs se déroula le lendemain. Neville et Sélénia avaient pris soin de préparer les Rouges et Ors. Lorsque les Carrow avaient pénétré dans leur salle commune, ils avaient découvert un tableau digne d'une famille sang-pure. Sélénia était assise sur une chaise, les jambes croisées, les mains posées sur ses genoux, le dos droit et la tête haute. Neville se tenait debout derrière elle, une main posée sur son épaule. Un peu en retrait, le regard fermé et fier se tenait les septièmes années. Sélénia s'était alors levée le plus lentement possible, et d'un geste de la main avait indiqué les dortoirs des filles à Alecto, tandis que Neville entrainait Amycus dans les dortoirs des garçons. Les deux mangemorts avaient trouvés les élèves immobiles à côté de leur lit. A la fin des fouilles, les Carrow n'avaient pu s'empêcher de grimacer, même les Serpentards n'avaient pas été aussi droits et nobles. Par mesure de sécurité, Neville et Sélénia ne rendirent leurs affaires aux Griffon qu'une semaine après les fouilles. Silver ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par l'attitude des deux leaders, ils avaient su prendre les Carrow à leurs propres jeux.

Puis, lentement Septembre laissa place à Octobre. Depuis les fouilles, le quatuor avait peu à peu gagné la confiance des Griffons et de certains Aigles et Blaireaux. Les Serpents continuaient à les observer de loin, et Ryan avait fini par déceler les pros et les antis Lord Noir au sein des verts et argents.

Pour autant cette toute nouvelle confiance n'était pas aveugle, et certain de leur condisciples0 continuaient de disparaître plusieurs soirs par semaine, arguant des retenues, des rondes ou encore des groupes de soutien. Et chaque lendemain les Carrow, certains élèves – bien souvent des Serpentard, mais aussi quelque Serdaigles – et même parfois Rogue, voyaient s'accumuler de multiples désagréments, allant de la simple coupure d'eau aux potions mélangées à leur nourriture. Petit à petit, un vent de révolte vint remplacer la brise du début d'année, et les bleus commencèrent à fleurir sur les joues de certains élèves. Plus les Carrow ripostaient, plus les élèves se montraient intolérants, et plus d'une fois les barrières entre les maisons tombèrent l'espace de quelques secondes. Devant la recrudescence de vandalisme, Rogue réinstaura certains décrets d'Ombrage, et créa un groupe semblable à la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Ces membres, piochés parmi toutes les maisons, y compris Griffondor, connurent des semaines particulièrement pénibles. Certain élèves étaient particulièrement irrespectueux avec les Carrow – Sélénia arrivait d'ailleurs en tête, suivi de près par Neville – et beaucoup s'insultaient, mais aucun n'avait encore levé la main ou la baguette sur les autres. Il régnait à Poudlard une atmosphère à couper au couteau.

Lucia avait pu constater que certain professeurs avaient pris le partit d'aider – en toute discrétion – certains élèves, en facilitant des retenues, en lançant des piques au Carrow et en feignant de ne pas entendre leur appels au secours lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés coincés dans une pièce abandonnées infestées de lutins de Cornouailles. L'autre chose qui marqua les quatre voyageurs fut les sabliers du grand hall, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment cru que le décompte des points pouvait passer dans le négatif, et pourtant s'était arrivé à plusieurs reprises à Griffondor et Serdaigle, dont les septièmes et sixième années avaient adoptés la manie de perdre des points par paquet de 100. Etonnamment aucuns élèves ne leur en tenaient rigueur, et certains professeurs avait pris l'habitude d'ajouter plus de points que nécessaire à ces deux maisons.

Jacob quant à lui avait noté que Rogue avait promptement interdit la lecture et la réception par tous les élèves ET professeur du journal le Chicaneur. Il avait passé près de trois jours à observer chacun de ses condisciples avant de se rendre compte que la plupart d'entre eux avait ensorcelé le dit journal pour le lire en toute discrétion, et bien souvent, il prenait l'apparence de la Gazette du Sorcier que les élèves avaient l'obligation de lire tous les matins. Après s'être renseigné, donc après avoir espionné sans vergogne le reste de sa maison, il avait appris que le journal appartenait au père de Luna et s'est tout naturellement qu'il était allé en demander un exemplaire à la jeune Serdaigle qui s'était fait un plaisir de lui en fournir un. Les maraudeurs avaient ainsi pu se rendre compte que le journal allait à l'encontre de l'opinion de la Gazette, dénonçait le pouvoir en place et soutenait Harry. C'est à partir de là qu'ils notèrent que Luna n'était jamais seule. Elle était toujours accompagnée par au moins deux élèves, de sa maison ou non, qui faisaient bloc autour d'elle lorsqu'ils croisaient des pro-Voldemort avérés. Ils prirent conscience que tous les élèves avançaient toujours au moins par groupe de deux, si ce n'est plus, et ce bien qu'aucune rixes n'ai encore éclaté dans les couloirs. Les élèves se toisaient, au pire s'insultaient copieusement ou à demi-mots, mais jamais rien de physique. Ce qui impressionnait les maraudeurs. A leur époque, des sorts avaient volés pour moins que ça. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que la discipline de fer imposée par Rogue et les Carrow faisait ses preuves.

Avec le temps, ils virent les vacances d'octobre se rapprocher de plus en plus. Et ils avaient fini par se résigner à les passer à Poudlard. Si chacun d'entre eux avaient pris l'habitude de rester à l'école pendant les vacances, il y avait une différence entre rester à Poudlard par choix, et y rester par obligation. Et ils appréhendaient cette semaine ou ils seraient visiblement les seuls Griffondor présent au château. Ils ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose : s'éloigner le plus possible de l'école, au risque de se retrouver coincé entre des partisans de Voldemort, sans la protection de Sélénia et Neville. Courageux, mais pas téméraires les griffons. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas les moyens financiers pour se réfugier à Pré-au-Lard ou au Chaudron Baveur.

La solution se présenta d'elle-même un matin pluvieux, par l'intermédiaire d'une chouette effraie qui se posa devant Sélénia. La jeune Black détacha précautionneusement la missive, et après avoir poussé son assiette vers la dame blanche qui y picora goulument, elle parcouru la lettre les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle posa ses orbes gris-bleu sur les maraudeurs et leur annonça d'une voix douce qu'ils passeraient les vacances chez elle avec les Weasley et Neville. Si elle s'efforça de garder un visage neutre, Silver, rompu au masque impassible des sang-purs, parvint à lire une multitude de sentiments dans les deux perles bleues et grises de Sélénia, et en particulier un étonnement mêlé d'incompréhension. La jeune femme riva ses yeux vers ceux du jeune homme. Il ne douta pas qu'elle venait de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le regard est une porte ouverte sur l'âme et les sentiments, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à fermer. Et à cet instant précis, c'est une déferlante d'émotion qui venait s'écraser derrière ses pupilles. Une curiosité maladive dévorée par l'appréhension et le doute. Avait-il vraiment envie de savoir ? De voir ce qu'il était devenu ? Il passerait 12 ans à Azkaban. 12 ans. Aucun homme ne pouvait en ressortir indemne, et certainement pas lui. Ses orbes orageux se détachèrent de Sélénia pour glisser vers Jacob.

Si le jeune homme semblait impassible au premier regard, de multiples tics apparaissaient aux yeux avisés. La curiosité le dévorait littéralement. Il avait toujours était curieux, toujours, c'est ce qui l'avait notamment poussé à explorer tout le domaine de Poudlard en long, en large et en travers. Il avait presque oublié ses doutes sur l'avenir de ses deux amis. Il savait que là où se trouveraient Sirius et Remus, il trouverait des informations sur Harry. A côté de lui, Lucia s'était tendue. Il avait glissé sa main dans la sienne, et les doigts de la jeune femme s'étaient refermés dessus. Quelque part au fond de son crâne, un orchestre de samba jouait un air victorieux. A la tension de Lucia, il comprit qu'elle était dans le même état que lui. Il devait bien reconnaitre, qu'elle était l'une des rares personnes à égaler sa curiosité, juste après Silver, véritable maître en la matière. Elle aussi avait oubliés tous les sentiments ombrageux qui rôdaient dans un coin de son esprit. Elle voulait savoir, elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec son futur fils. C'était devenu un besoin presque vital.

A ses côtés Ryan s'était lui aussi tendu. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il était littéralement terrorisé, et commençait sérieusement à élaborer toutes les méthodes de fuites possibles et inimaginables. Le célèbre courage de Griffondor venait de se carapater à tire d'ailes. Il ne voulait surtout pas entrevoir ce que lui réservait le futur. Sous aucun prétexte. Ce futur n'avait épargné personne, et il ne ferait pas exception. Autant éviter toutes désillusion et se planquer sous des couvertures jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Même un Serpentard aurait été plus courageux que lui. Son loup grognait et s'agitait. Bien sûr qu'ils voulaient savoir. _Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot l'humain_. Ryan raffermit la prise de ses doigts sur le verre. _ . .Savoir. _Il entendit le loup ricaner. _Bien sûr que tu le veux. _Le verre éclata entre les mains du lycanthrope, faisant sursauter les élèves assis autour de lui. Avec des gestes lents Sélénia se pencha vers lui, et débarrassa ses paumes des éclats aiguisés. La baguette de la jeune femme délaissa ses cheveux pour se retrouver contre la peau de Ryan. L'apprentie Guérisseuse marmonna quelque chose, et une douce chaleur envahit lentement sa paume. Lorsqu'elle relâcha sa main, les quelques coupures avaient disparu. Elle lui adressa un sourire conciliant. La pleine lune était encore proche, et le loup à fleur de peau. La jeune femme glissa un regard vers sa montre et fit signe à Ryan de la suivre. Ils avaient un cours d'Alchimie.

Il suivit Sélénia dans les dédales de couloirs. Jusqu'à la partie sud du château, celle qui donnait sur le lac. La jeune femme poussa une lourde porte de bois, et ils débouchèrent sur un escalier couvert qui descendait à flanc de falaise. Les marches de pierre les menèrent jusqu'à une seconde porte située au ras de l'eau, qui leur dévoila un second escalier, qui s'enfonçait dans les tréfonds du château. Le laboratoire qui servait au cours d'Alchimie se trouvait dans une succession de caves voutées. Mary était déjà arrivée et semblait plongée dans la lecture d'un vieux grimoire. Rogue se tenait derrière une immense cuve, et prenait des notes sur un parchemin. Il releva à peine la tête lorsque les deux Griffondors prirent place derrière leurs paillasses. Il roula son parchemin et se plaça devant la cuve, prêt à leur faire cours. Ryan avait d'abord été surpris par la présence de Rogue, puis rapidement il s'était souvenu qu'en plus de la transmutation – enseigné par MacGonagall - l'alchimie touchait à la fabrication d'élixir. Qui de mieux placé qu'un potioniste hors pair – il devait bien lui accorder ce talent – pour en transmettre la création . A sa grande surprise, il s'était rendu compte que Rogue était quelqu'un qui aimait enseigner, et il ne parvenait que très rarement à étouffer l'étincelle de fierté quand l'un d'entre eux réussissait son élixir. Ryan avait également pu constater que Sélénia et Mary, sans être amies, étaient relativement proches, et il n'était pas rare qu'un rire résonne entre les voutes. A plusieurs reprises, il avait eu l'impression que les caves offraient un asile au maitre des potions et aux deux étudiantes, une sorte de havre de paix dans lequel ils pouvaient – parfois – se laisser aller. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que Rogue s'appliquait à leur détailler chacune des propriétés et des dangers de l'élixir d'or liquide.

OoOoO

Sirius se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, pièce qui était devenue son refuge, le protégeant du monde extérieur. Il était assis dans le canapé, et avait plongé son regard dans les braises qui rougeoyaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il se prit la tête entre les mains avant de les passer dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant. Il se redressa avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé. Demain sa fille, Ginny, et Neville viendraient prendre possession des lieux, accompagnés de quatre autres Griffondors que Sirius ne connaissait pas. Yael avait insisté, ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix, et lui assurant qu'ils étaient fiables. Il l'avait cru, comme toujours. S'ensuivrait certainement une visite des jumeaux, qui attendaient patiemment le retour des trois Griffons, et plus particulièrement celui de Sélénia, pour leur faire part de leur dernière invention. A la pensée des jumeaux Sirius ne put retenir un sourire. Les deux frères et sa fille avaient instauré un jeu entre eux qui, dans un premier temps, avait fait grincer les dents de Sirius, avant de l'amuser au plus haut point. Ils se lançaient des piques, qui, parfois, frôlaient la limite du flirt. Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu qui n'aboutirait jamais, et depuis qu'il avait compris ça, il les regardait faire avec un certain amusement. Une pointe de tristesse envahit soudain Sirius. Il y a aurait un grand absent. Harry. Il donnerait tout pour le revoir, pour savoir s'il allait bien, pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi James et Lily une deuxième fois. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, il n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher de lui, mais il sursauta lorsqu'une goutte d'eau tomba sur sa joue et glissa jusqu'à son coup. Il ouvrit les yeux, croisant les orbes océans de sa femme.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de contourner le canapé. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient mouillés, vestiges de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre, et cascadaient lourdement jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle portait cette robe de soie vaporeuse que Sirius aimait par-dessus tout. D'un rouge presque noir, le tissu laissait deviner les courbes de sa femme, traçant le dessin de sa poitrine, soulignant la courbe de ses fesses. Merlin qu'il pouvait aimer cette robe.

xxxxx

Yael lui adressa un sourire avant de s'approcher lentement de lui. Elle remonta légèrement le bas de sa robe, dévoilant le galbe fin et musclé de ses mollets, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur Sirius. Elle posa ses poignets sur les épaules de son mari avant de très légèrement pencher la tête sur le côté. Il sentit une pointe de désir naitre dans son bas-ventre. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Passant ses mains dans son dos, il la rapprocha de lui, laissant glisser sa langue sur les lèvres close de sa femme, qui s'étirèrent dans un sourire avant de s'entrouvrir. Il l'embrassa avec fougue. Laissa ses mains effleurer ses cuisses, les glissant sous la robe avant de les remonter lentement en direction de ses hanches. Ses doigts traçaient des sillons brûlant sur la peau de Yael, et ne rencontrèrent aucune barrière de tissu lorsqu'ils dérivèrent vers son intimité. La pointe de désir explosa et l'envahit. Il se sentit se tendre sous son effet. Sa femme laissa glisser ses mains sous sa chemise, les dirigeant lentement vers son bas ventre. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Yael se redressa, prenant appui sur ses genoux, avant de, lentement, se laisser tomber sur Sirius qui entra en elle. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils firent l'amour avec une infinie douceur.

Elle était toujours à califourchon sur Sirius, le sentant encore en elle, leurs front collés l'un à l'autre, le souffle court et leurs doigts entrelacés, lorsque la voix chaude de Remus les appela au travers de la porte, leur signalant que le repas était prêt.

xxxxx

Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent une Andromeda particulièrement sombre, visiblement en colère contre son mari, assis en face d'elle. De temps à autre, elle jetait des regards noirs à Remus, comme pour le défier d'intervenir, tandis que Tonks, assise à côté de son père, lui parlait à voix basse, un air grave fixé sur le visage. A l'opposé de la famille se tenaient les Guérisseuse ainsi qu'Arthur et Molly. Lysis, en réponse au regard interrogatif que Yael posa sur elle, leva les yeux au ciel, puis reporta son attention sur sa fille, Lisythéa, qui refusait obstinément de manger ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. L'enfant poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'elle aperçut Sirius et se précipita vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras, s'assit en face de son assiette, et comme par miracle elle commença à manger, sous le regard las de sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda l'animagus.

\- Ted veut partir aider les réseaux de fugitifs, mais Andromeda refuse obstinément. Lui répondit Lysis à voix basse.

Il tourna la tête vers le couple qui s'affrontait silencieusement du regard. Remus avait préféré battre en retraite, et s'était rapproché du petit groupe.

\- Comment on s'organise pour demain ? demanda-t-il à Yael.

\- On va se séparer en deux groupes. Remus tu te chargeras de Sélénia, Ginny et Neville, et moi de leurs amis.

\- Sirius, tu es certain de ne pas vouloir venir ? Risqua le lycanthrope. Bien qu'il se doutât de la réponse négative qu'apporterait son ami.

\- Certain, il vaut mieux que je reste ici.

_« Ben voyons mon colon ! »_ Au moins Sirius avait eu la décence de ne pas leur fournir une excuse bidon. Il avait passé 12 ans enfermé, résultat des courses, il ne supportait pas le monde extérieur, il en avait peur, et les regards parfois effrayés que lui lançaient les sorciers qu'il croisait n'aidaient pas.

C'est donc accompagné de Yael, emmitouflé dans une cape d'hiver et dans une impression de déjà-vu, que Remus se retrouva sur le quai 9 ¾ alors que la nuit tombait. Du regard, il parcouru le quai. Aucune famille moldue, seulement des sorciers. Il repéra un grand nombre de sang-purs, dont certains nobles au vue de leurs tenues. A ses côté la Guérisseuse fixait les rails, un masque de glace, à en faire pâlir d'envie Narcissa Malfoy, tirant ses traits.

OoOoO

Jacob tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, littéralement. Ses affaires étaient prêtes depuis la veille, et les diligences les menant à la gare de Pré-au-Lard ne partaient que dans une heure. Tous ses condisciples avaient désertés le dortoir. Neville, Seamus et une bonne partie des Griffondors avaient disparus Merlin sait où, tandis que Silver, Ryan et Lucia profitaient de leur dernières heures au château sur les bords du lac. A croire que ce qui les attendait ne les inquiétait pas outre mesure. A croire qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre les choses telles qu'elles venaient. Jacob grogna de frustration, et envoya un coup de pied dans sa malle. Il jura en sautillant sur place. C'était définitivement la chose la plus stupide à faire. Son regard tomba sur la malle de H.J.P. Harry James Potter. Il se figea sur place, et reposa son pied au sol, avant de lentement se diriger vers la malle. Il s'agenouilla devant, et laissa glisser ses doigts sur le cuir usé. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de pester contre sa curiosité. Il saisit les bords du couvercle et le fit basculer. Des uniformes, une tenue de Quidditch, des vêtements moldus, des affaires de cours. Jacob referma la malle en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait trouver, une liste des choses qu'Harry aimait ? Un album photo ? Il pouvait vraiment être stupide quand il s'y mettait ! C'est la voix de Lucia qui le tira de ses pensées.

\- Jacob, on ne va pas tarder à y aller, tu devrais descendre ta valise.

Il hocha lentement la tête, et sourit à la jeune femme. Elle était entrée dans le dortoir, et avait posé une main sur son épaule, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, les deux mains appuyés sur la malle d'Harry James Potter.

C'est dans un silence presque religieux que les élèves quittant l'école pour les vacances, rejoignirent les calèches qui les amèneraient au Poudlard Express. Les maraudeurs suivirent Sélénia, Neville et Ginny – Luna ayant préféré rester à Poudlard – qui les invitèrent dans leur compartiment. Le trajet se passa dans le calme. Dans un calme presque glauque. Là où, à leur époque, les couloirs et les compartiments du train étaient envahi par les rires, les cris et parfois les sorts, le silence était tombé, et seul les « cloc-cloc » des roues sur les rails venait le troubler. Sélénia avait posé son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laissait son regard voyager au gré du paysage. Neville s'était plongé dans un livre de botanique, et Ginny avait entamé une discussion à voix basse avec Lucia, sur un sujet dont Jacob ne parvint pas à saisir les tenants et aboutissants. A ses côtés, Ryan et Silver avait débuté une partie d'échec version moldu. Jacob s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette et ferma les yeux. Si pendant la grande majorité du trajet il fut parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il finit par s'endormir, et c'est la voix de Lucia qui le tira de son sommeil.

\- Jacob, on arrive bientôt.

Il hocha la tête, et se redressa lentement. Autour de lui, ses condisciples étaient déjà en train de s'enrouler dans des manteaux, capes, bonnets et écharpes. Il sortit à la suite de Ryan, duquel émanait un tel stress qu'il en était presque visible.

\- Tout va bien se passer Moony, aucune raison de stresser ! Murmura-t-il à son ami, tout en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête. Sélénia les entraîna vers un couple, placé un peu en retrait. Jacob hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme aux côté de Yael. Remus. Son meilleur ami. Ses cheveux bruns étaient clairsemés de gris, si son visage portait encore les stigmates de la dernière pleine lune – une lèvre fendue et une plaie en dessous de l'œil droit – il semblait moins malade, moins fatigué, même ses vêtements semblaient neuf et de bonne facture. Puis il se souvint, il habitait avec des Guérisseuse et avait presque élevé Sélénia – détail surpris lors de sa campagne d'espionnage – Yael l'avait probablement aidé avec son loup. Le lycanthrope se présenta rapidement, et s'il ne fit montre d'aucun geste d'affection envers Sélénia, ses orbes ambrés s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Jacob laissa glisser son regard sur Ryan, qui dévisageait Remus tout en tentant de garder le visage le plus impassible possible. A ses côtés les regards de Silver et Lucia étaient baigné de curiosité et de surprise. La voix de Yael les ramena à la réalité.

\- On va y aller, Neville, Ginny et toi vous rentrez avec Remus, annonça-t-elle à sa fille, vous, vous venez avec moi, lança-t-elle aux maraudeurs.

Remus s'avança vers les trois Griffondors, qui s'accrochèrent aux bras du lycanthrope.

\- Remus, n'oublie pas ce qu'on a dit.

\- D'abord le Chaudron Baveur, puis Cardiff et enfin le manoir, enuméra-t-il d'un ton détaché avant de transplaner.

Yael s'approcha d'eux, et leur tendit les mains.

\- Vous avez déjà fait ce type de transplanage d'escorte ? S'inquièta Silver.

\- La dernière fois qu'il avait vu quelqu'un transplaner avec plus de trois personnes, ça c'était soldé par une désartibulation en bonne et due forme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je peux amener cinq personnes avec moi avant que cela ne pose souci.

La main de Lucia se referma sur celle de Jacob alors qu'il se sentait tiré par le nombril. Ils apparurent au milieu d'un parc que le jeune homme ne parvint pas à identifier, avant que Yael ne leur demande de la suivre, les entrainant ainsi dans un dédale de petite rue. De nouveau, elle leur signifia de s'accrocher à elle avant de transplaner. Cette fois-ci, Jacob reconnu le Edimbourg sorcier. Ils entrèrent dans un pub qui louait également des chambres à l'heure. La tenancière salua brièvement Yael avant de les entrainer dans la cave, ou ils prirent position autour d'un vieil exemplaire d'un livre moldu. Ils apparurent à l'orée d'une forêt, à quelque centaine de mètre de là se dressait la silhouette massive d'un manoir. Yael les entraina à sa suite. Ils traversèrent ce qui semblait être une petite partie du parc, avant de passer devant des serres et de se diriger vers une porte de bois encadrée de lierre. Des lumières s'échappaient des fenêtres, et laissaient entrevoir plusieurs silhouettes.

Jacob fut tout de suite envahit par l'impression chaleureuse que dégageait la pièce, qui s'avérait être une cuisine, au centre de laquelle trônait une immense table. De la nourriture était en train de mijoter dans de grandes marmites, chose étrange pour une maison sorcière, la pièce était éclairée à la manière moldu. Electité…. Elecitré…. Bref, élec-chose. Une petite femme replète à la chevelure de feu, vraisemblablement la mère de Ginny, s'affairait derrière les fourneaux. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle pivota vers les nouveaux venus, avant de se diriger vers eux avec un grand sourire. A table, se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, qui lui rappelait quelqu'un sans qu'il parvienne à se souvenir qui, et un homme qui observer manger une fillette d'environ cinq ans. Jacob sentit Silver reculer d'un pas lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'homme devant eux. Il eut lui aussi un léger mouvement de recul. Sirius Black ne semblait être que l'ombre de lui-même. Certe, il avait toujours cette beauté que lui conférait son air aristocratique, renforcé par la tenue qu'il portait, ses cheveux noirs mi-long et ses orbes orageux, mais il était marqué, physiquement, par les douze ans qu'il avait passé à Azkaban. Ses traits étaient tirés, derrière un masque neutre se lisait une certaine fatigue. Et surtout, surtout, l'éclat, le pétillement d'insouciance qu'on pouvait lire dans ses prunelles grises avait disparu, remplacé par de la colère et de la douleur. Jacob posa son regard sur la petite femme replète. Faire l'autruche. Détourner son attention de l'objet de gêne. Elle s'entretenait avec Yael. Elle s'approcha d'eux et se présenta comme la mère de Ginny. Elle les invita à s'asseoir. Sirius se présenta, ne relevant même pas la gêne qu'il avait pu occasionner auprès des quatre nouveaux venus, comme s'il s'était habitué à être accueillit comme ça. Il leur présenta Nymphadora Tonks. La cousine de Sirius, qu'il avait vu l'été dernier. Mais surtout, la femme de Remus. Le lycan était marié. Il avait réussi à trouver un peu de bonheur. La jeune femme se leva pour les saluer, révélant un petit ventre rebondi. Enceinte. Remus allait être papa. Du coin de l'œil, Jacob vit Ryan battre des cils. Puis Sirius leur présenta Lysithéa, la fille de Lysis, l'une des Guérisseuse. L'enfant s'agita et tendit les bras vers Silver. Réclamant d'être portée. Sirius esquissa un sourire, loin des sourire franc et généreux qu'il avait l'habitude de laisser échapper. Il prit la petite dans ses bras, lui murmura quelque chose qui lui fit faire la moue. Il la posa par terre et elle fit le tour de la table, pour embrasser Tonks – elle avait pesté à l'annonce de son nom et signifié clairement que son utilisation était proscrite – Molly Weasley et Yael. Elle adressa un signe de la main aux maraudeurs et entreprit, avec l'aide de Sirius, de monter les escaliers. Jacob ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait toujours su que Sirius serait doué avec les enfants. Il l'avait su lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois avec Nymphadora. Il prit place à côté de la table, tandis que d'un geste de la main Yael expédiait leurs valises dans leurs chambres. Tonks entreprit de les inonder de questions sous le regard amusé de Molly, tandis que la Guérisseuse était partit dans les serres chercher des plantes.

C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent les trois Griffondors et Remus. Molly Weasley se jeta littéralement sur sa fille, encadrant son visage de ses mains. Lui demandant comment elle allait. Puis fusilla le lycanthrope du regard, et, le menaçant d'une cuillère en bois, exigea de connaitre la cause de leur retard. Ils avaient loupé leur portoloin de peu, et avait dû rejoindre le second point de départ. Le loup-garou s'approcha de Tonks et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir à ses côté. C'est à ce moment-là que les maraudeurs furent témoin d'une transformation. Sélénia laissa tomber le masque, et Jacob eut l'impression de retrouver Sirius en elle. La jeune femme s'approcha de Tonks et saisi deux mèches de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

\- Nymphe, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est le rose ?!

\- Absolument aucune idée, regardes-ça !

Elle plissa le nez et ses cheveux virèrent au rose vif, avant de redevenir bleu.

\- Ça a le don de m'agacer ! s'exaspéra la jeune femme.

Sélénia éclata de rire. Un rire franc que Jacob ne lui connaissait pas. Aux côtés de Tonks, Remus se retenait tant bien que mal, et Ginny gloussait à la vue de la mine déconfite de la métamorphomage. C'est le moment que choisi Yael pour entrer dans la cuisine. Elle avisa la situation d'un simple coup d'œil, puis expliqua :

\- C'est le bébé. Sa magie influe sur celle de Tonks. Il y a de grande chance qu'il soit métamorphomage lui aussi.

Sélénia se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle arborait une expression que Jacob ne lui avait jamais vue, un mélange de gêne et de curiosité. Une expression identique à celle que pouvait avoir Silver quand il était tiraillé entre une curiosité à toute épreuve et la peur de blesser un proche. Remus posa une main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme et la rassura d'un signe de la tête. L'apprentie Guérisseuse lui rendit un sourire franc.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un calme tout relatif, les maraudeurs firent la connaissance d'une partie de la fratrie Weasley, et plus particulièrement des jumeaux, qui glissèrent à Sélénia une petite mallette bleu canard, ce qui eut pour effet d'allumer cette étincelle de curiosité si particulière dans les yeux de Silver, et de faire hausser un sourcil réprobateur à Molly Weasley. Malgré la guerre, malgré l'absence d'Harry et de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, les sourires arrivaient à fuser, et le manoir semblait être une bulle hors du monde. Rapidement la fatigue se fit sentir, et Sélénia conduisit les maraudeurs aux chambres qui leur avaient été réservées. Jacob n'eut pu s'empêcher d'admirer tout ce qui l'entourait. La demeure alliait le moldu et le sorcier, le vieux et le neuf, chaque génération de Guérisseuses, chaque Guérisseuse avait apposé sa patte à l'édifice, donnant un résultat hétéroclite mais harmonieux. Le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage des chambres. Elles se trouvaient dans un couloir qui faisait le lien entre deux ailes, dont l'un des côtés était composé d'une immense baie-vitrée qui donnait vue sur le parc. Il resta quelque seconde à détailler la vue qui se trouvait face à lui, avant qu'un frottement contre sa jambe ne le fasse sursauter. Il baissa les yeux, et croisa le regard jaune d'un chat noir, qui émit un miaulement avant de se coucher à ses pieds.

\- Je vois que Ghost t'as déjà adopté, s'amusa Sélénia.

\- Ghost ?

\- Le chat des parents d'Harry, ma mère l'a récupéré après leur assassinat. Tu risques aussi de croiser Pattenrond le chat d'Hermione. Les autres ont déjà rejoint les chambres, juste au bout du couloir.

Jacob hocha la tête, et regarda Sélénia pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était seul dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le bout du couloir, Ghost se releva et le suivi d'un pas souple. Il se glissa dans la chambre de Jacob avant d'aller se rouler en boule sur un lit. La pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient les maraudeurs était simple, mais très accueillante. Ryan, Silver et Lucia étaient assis sur le tapis au centre de la pièce et semblaient pris dans une conversation animée. Le jeune homme les rejoignit, et lorsqu'il fut assis, Lucia se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, se faisant part de leur désillusion, de leurs surprises, et des doutes envolés… Ou du moins en apparence.

Dès le lendemain s'instaura une sorte de routine qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Yael et Lisys étaient les seules à connaitre leurs véritables identités, et Jacob avait d'abord craint que les Weasley, et le reste de la famille ne les accepte pas, et garde une espèce de distance teintée de méfiance. Mais très rapidement il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Tous les avaient accueillis à bras ouverts. Et puis la routine s'était mise en place, tout d'abord un petit déjeuner préparé par les soins de Molly, qui, malgré les protestations de Lucia, avait refusé toute aide, arguant que ça la maintenait occupé et l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. La jeune femme avait alors hoché la tête et laissé faire la mère de famille. Ils passaient la plupart de leur journée entre la cuisine et le grand salon, qui, inutilisé depuis de nombreuses années, avait été réaménagé en salle d'entrainement, d'étude, de jeux, et dans laquelle régnait un foutoir monstre. Bien souvent, Sélénia et Neville passait plusieurs heures à étudier, et faire leurs devoirs, parfois aidé de Remus ou de Tonks. Jacob put ainsi se rendre compte du don d'enseignement que possédait le lycanthrope. C'est une chose qu'il avait déjà noté à Poudlard, lorsqu'il proposait son aide à Peter, ou à d'autres élèves, d'abord de leur maison, puis rapidement à des Poufsouffle, des Serdaigle, et même des Serpentards. Souvent, il se perdait dans la contemplation du jeune couple. Le lycan et la métamorphomage semblait se compléter, et ils semblaient tous deux rayonner de bonheur malgré la guerre qui faisait rage.

Et puis, il y avait Sirius. Sirius qui avait été détruit par ses années à Azkaban. Sirius qui s'enfermait des heures durant dans la bibliothèque, ou qui sortait s'occuper d'un Hippogriffe nommé Buck. Jacob l'avait observé en silence, avait parfois tenté de lui parler, mais l'homme fuyait littéralement tous contacts avec autrui, comme s'il avait peur de la réaction des autres. Il avait lu de la jalousie dans les orbes orageuses lorsque l'homme voyait Remus et Sélénia ensemble. De la jalousie, mais aussi de la déception et du regret. Quand il était avec Yael en revanche, c'était une étincelle de bonheur et d'espoir, c'était de l'amour, comme si elle était la seule chose qui pouvait le maintenir en vie. A chaque fois qu'il croisait Sirius, son cœur était labouré par la colère et la peine. Il ne supportait pas ce qu'était devenu son frère. A chaque fois qu'il voyait l'ancien prisonnier, son envie de tout changer devenait plus forte. Bien souvent, cette envie était renforcé par le regarde de Silver, dans lequel se lisait de l'incompréhension, mais aussi une sorte de colère sourde. Le jeune homme détestait ce qu'il était devenu, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser le bonheur de Ryan, de Remus. Et ça, Jacob ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il en avait parlé à Lucia qui l'avait mise en garde contre les risques des voyages temporels. D'un hochement de tête, elle avait fini par approuver sa décision, arguant qu'ils devraient d'abord réunir un maximum d'information sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la mission qui avait été confiée à Harry. Parce qu'elle en était certaine, cette mission était la destruction du Lord Noir. Jacob n'avait pu qu'approuver, et ils avaient pris la décision de garder ça pour eux.

Jacob avait utilisé le temps d'étude de Neville et Sélénia pour explorer le manoir. S'il avait évité de se rendre dans les divers laboratoires, il avait découvert une multitude de petits salons, dont certains étaient envahie de photographies. Curieux, il avait passé près d'une après-midi entière à les détailler. Il eut sous les yeux des photos de Sirius et Yael, de lui et Lily, de Remus, des maraudeurs, d'Harry et Sélénia bébés. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser glisser un doigt sur une photo de mariage le représentant avec Lily. Puis rapidement, il n'y eut plus que des photos de l'apprentie Guérisseuse enfant, souvent, elle était accompagnée de Remus et de sa mère. Jacob pris alors conscience de toute l'ampleur de la relation qui pouvait unir la jeune femme au lycanthrope. Il avait été comme un père pour elle, il l'avait vu grandir, et avait probablement participé à son éducation. Il comprenait la jalousie de Sirius, il comprenait l'amour que pouvait porter Sélénia à Remus, il comprenait la gêne de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était en présence de son père. Mais c'est lorsqu'il vit les photos suivantes, qu'il comprit le lien qui unissait Sélénia et Harry. Les sourires qui s'étalaient sur leurs visages, les regards complices qu'ils échangeaient, l'impression qu'ils donnaient d'être seuls au monde, même lorsqu'il y avait d'autres personnes autour d'eux. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'impression que cela devait donner dans la réalité. Là aussi, il comprenait la jalousie de Ginny. La rouquine semblait sincèrement aimer Harry, ça se sentait dans la manière qu'elle avait eu de prononcer son nom. Il tenait une photo représentant Remus, Sirius, Harry et Sélénia, vraisemblablement prise chez la famille Black, entre les mains lorsque la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit. Jacob sursauta et lâcha le cadre qui vint s'écraser au sol. Yael lui adressa un sourire, et d'un geste de la main reconstitua le verre brisé, et plaça la photo à sa place.

\- Je me doutais que tu finirais par trouver ces souvenirs.

\- C'est pour ça que vous nous avez demandé d'être indulgents ?

\- Oui. On a tous fait des erreurs, et les temps son sombre. Mais chacun de nos choix, à un moment donné, nous ont conduits au bonheur.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ?

\- Il y a ce que l'on appelle des points fixes dans le temps. Des événements que l'on ne peut pas changer. La mort du Seigneur des Ténbèbres en 1981 en est un.

\- Et si jamais il venait à mourir définitivement ?

Yael lui adressa un faible sourire avant prendre un portrait de Sirius entre ses mains. Elle caressa la photo du bout des doigts.

\- Je donnerai tout pour retrouver l'homme que j'ai épousé, et pour qu'il voit grandir sa fille. Pour que vous puissiez voir Harry grandir…

Elle reposa la photo, et darda son regard sur Jacob.

\- C'est difficile de faire la part des choses, et de ne pas voir ce que vous étiez, ce que vous auriez pu devenir.

\- C'est difficile de voir ce qu'ils sont devenus, rétorqua Jacob.

\- Surtout Sirius ?

\- Surtout Sirius, avoua le jeune homme.

Yael se dirigea vers le canapé, et s'assit, croisant les jambes, et liant ses mains sur son genou.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore a dit à Harry, je ne sais pas après quoi il court. Mais Sélénia elle, elle doit le savoir. Ils n'ont aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, lui expliqua la Guérisseuse.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?

\- Parce que moi aussi j'ai envie que ça change, et parce que je ne peux pas utiliser la magie des stèles pour modifier mon propre passé.

\- Mais moi oui ?

\- Tu n'es pas lié magiquement aux stèles, alors oui.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on n'est toujours pas repartis. Vous aviez la possibilité de recréer magiquement toutes les conditions de notre arrivée. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait ! l'accusa Jacob.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis...

La Guérisseuse décroisa les jambes et se releva. Elle s'arrêta en face de Jacob, posa une main sur sa joue, et lui adressa un sourire nostalgique, avant de sortir de la pièce. Le jeune homme laissa glisser son regard sur les photos qui s'étalaient devant lui. Du bonheur d'abord, puis une illusion du bonheur. Tout était partit en vrille, tous avaient été détruit, et tous voulaient se donner l'impression d'être heureux. Seuls Sélénia et Harry semblait y échapper. Et la jeune femme était la clef de ce projet fou. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait lui soutirer les informations dont il avait besoin. Il sortit de la pièce, et partit à la recherche de Lucia. Il trouva la jeune femme dans l'un des rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Sur le canapé, Sirius était plongé dans un livre à la couleur noir. L'homme leva les yeux vers Jacob et lui adressa un rapide sourire. Un sourire froid, à mille lieux de ceux que le jeune qu'il était pouvait avoir. Le Griffondor eut un pincement au cœur. Lucia ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et sursauta lorsqu'il posa une main dans le creux de ses reins.

\- Je suis désolé, je t'ai fait peur !

\- J'ai simplement été surprise, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai à te parler.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, il l'entrainait hors de la bibliothèque. La jeune femme parvint tout juste à déposer le livre qu'elle tenait à la main sur la table basse, sous le regard amusé de Sirius, qui se ferma presque aussitôt lorsqu'il vit l'ouvrage à la reliure rouge et or. _20 000 lieues sous les mers_. Le livre préféré de Lily. Une édition moldue qu'elle lui avait offert quelque temps avant… Il se racla la gorge, et referma ses doigts sur la couverture cartonné.

Jacob entraîna Lucia dans le dédale du Manoir jusqu'à une pièce dont les meubles avaient été recouvert de draps blancs. Il regarda la jeune femme s'asseoir par terre. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui jeter un coussin poussiéreux. Une fois installé, il détailla la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Yael, puis l'idée qui avait germée dans son esprit à la jeune femme, qui l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention. A la fin de son exposé, elle hocha lentement la tête. Prenant conscience des dangers que cela pouvait représenter. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était séduite par cette folie douce. Ils passèrent donc le reste de l'après-midi à mettre en place un plan de bataille, décidant d'un commun accord de laisser Sirius et Remus en dehors de tout ça. Mais tous deux avait conscience que la Magie vient toujours avec un prix, et que le leur ne les laisseraient pas indemne. Il y eut un silence, et Jacob prit pleinement conscience de la proximité entre lui et Lucia. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et fit mine de se rapprocher, le plus lentement possible. En face de lui, la jeune femme ne fit rien pour s'éloigner. Il figea son mouvement, et s'éloigna d'elle. Il avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, mais ce qu'il voulait avant toute chose, s'était pouvoir se plonger dans ses orbes émeraude. Lucia esquissa un sourire, et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, un peu gênée de la situation. Elle se pencha vers Jacob et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se relever et de sortir de la pièce. Le jeune homme effleura sa joue, un air niais fixé sur le visage.

Il resta quelque minute de plus dans ce qui devait être une ancienne chambre, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il passa devant une porte entrebâillé, et crut percevoir des éclats de voix. Il se rapprocha discrètement, et se colla contre le mur à côté de la porte.

\- Il va venir ? demanda la voix de Remus.

\- Non, répondit Yael.

\- Il doit venir. Il n'a pas le choix ! Il faudrait qu'il arrête de se cacher !

\- …

\- Il s'agit de James et Lily ! Pas une seule fois il ne s'est rendu sur leur tombe, pas une seule fois ! s'exclama le lycan.

Jacob ferma les yeux. Sirius. Sirius qui fuyait les problèmes et la douleur. Sa tombe. Leur tombe. Il sentit quelque chose se fissurer au fond de sa poitrine.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire Yael ? demanda Remus d'un ton accusateur.

\- Non. Tu as raison. Comme toujours.

Le jeune homme entendit des frottements de tissus, puis des murmures qu'il ne saisit pas, et de nouveau des frottements de tissus, suivis de bruit de pas. Il se décolla du mur et se précipita dans l'escalier, qu'il dévala, se retrouvant dans l'entrée massive du Manoir. Il pesta avant de passer la grande porte, et de longer les murs de pierre, jusqu'à retrouver la petite porte de bois qui menait à la cuisine. Il y trouva Lucia et Sélénia, prises dans une discussion des plus passionnantes à en juger par le peu d'intérêt qu'elles lui portèrent, et les joues légèrement rouges de l'apprentie Guérisseuse.

Les jours qui les séparèrent d'Halloween passèrent à une vitesse folle, et Lucia et Jacob, parvenaient, chaque jour un peu plus à se rapprocher de Sélénia, Neville et Ginny, et une certaine complicité semblait naitre entre les trois jeunes femmes. Ryan et Silver étaient toujours un peu en retrait, peu à l'aise dans cette bâtisse, dans laquelle leur futur se tissait sous leurs yeux. Mais malgré tout, ils parvinrent à se lier au petit groupe, et à partager quelques rires. Jacob ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer ses deux amis. Silver s'était fait des plus silencieux, rongé par le poids de ce futur. Ryan avait réussi à s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres, prenant pleinement conscience du peu d'importance que certaines personnes accordaient à la lycanthropie. Il observait souvent Tonks à la dérobée, et à plusieurs reprises, il avait réussi à échanger avec la jeune femme. Comme s'il avait cet irrépressible besoin de comprendre pourquoi elle s'était mariée à Remus.

Puis vint finalement le jour d'Halloween. Une ambiance lourde régnait sur le Manoir, et une tension semblait s'être glissée entre Yael, Remus et Sirius. Les Weasley, Tonks et les Guérisseuses semblaient éviter tous contacts et toutes discussions avec eux. Même Sélénia affichait un air maussade. Jacob se doutait fortement de la raison, mais avait sciemment évité d'en parler à quiconque. C'est donc Ginny qui, excédée par l'attitude de Sélénia, mis les deux pieds dans le plat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Siffla l'apprentie.

Le ton de la jeune femme lui rappela dangereusement celui de Silver lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à péter les plombs. Il jugea donc plus judicieux de s'éloigner un peu, entraînant Ryan et Lucia à sa suite.

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me demander ce que j'ai ? Est-ce que tu as seulement mis le nez sur un calendrier ?

Le ton froid de l'apprentie Guérisseuse fit ciller la rouquine, et reculer Neville, qui se posta à côté des maraudeurs. Un peu effrayés, mais tout de même curieux d'assister à la suite des événements.

\- C'est Halloween, répondit Ginny d'une voix neutre.

Ne surtout, surtout pas attiser la colère de Sélénia. Les orbes gris-bleus de cette dernière passèrent de la jeune Weasley à Neville avec un air accusateur.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi ni moi, ni Harry n'aimions fêter Halloween. Pourquoi nous n'arrivions pas à célébrer la fin de la guerre.

La voix de la jeune femme avait baissé d'une tonalité, laissant entrevoir les échos d'un grognement sourd. Neville ferma les yeux, comme pour se maudire intérieurement. Ginny sembla prendre conscience de ses paroles, et voulu bredouiller quelque chose, mais Sélénia l'en empêcha.

\- Non bien, sûr, aucun de vous n'a relevé. Halloween c'est le jour ou James et Lily Potter sont morts. C'est seulement le jour où les parents d'Harry sont morts, mais il ne les a pas connus, donc il ne devrait pas en être touché ! C'est ça ?

Le timbre de la jeune femme était monté d'un ton, et la colère qui semblait émaner d'elle faisait s'agiter sa magie, qui commençait à crépiter autour d'elle. Ginny recula d'un pas lorsque Sélénia se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Et tu prétends l'aimer… Cracha la jeune femme.

La rouquine s'apprêta à répondre, mais l'apprentie ne lui en laissa pas le temps et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle avait hérité du don de sortie théâtrale de Silver, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer James. La jeune Weasley tremblait littéralement de rage, serrant et desserrant les poings. Neville s'approcha de la jeune femme, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle le coupa avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé un seul mot.

\- Surtout, ne dis rien.

Elle se dégagea, et sortie à son tour de la pièce. Neville pivota vers les maraudeurs et leur adressa un sourire d'excuse. Ryan balaya l'excuse d'un geste de la main, et leur proposa une partie de bataille explosive. Silver ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à la proposition du lycan, presque aussitôt imité par Neville. C'est donc dans ce petit salon qu'ils passèrent une majeure partie de leur après-midi. Ginny ne refit son apparition que bien plus tard. Sélénia quant à elle ne les rejoignit qu'en début de soirée. Et plus tard, Jacob apprendrait qu'elle, Yael, Remus et Sirius s'étaient rendus au cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Le soir-même, alors qu'il descendait se chercher à boire, il surprit, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Remus et Sirius attablés à la table de la cuisine, en train de vider une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Le lycanthrope était vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon noir, tandis que Sirius ne portait qu'un pantalon de sport lui aussi noir, dévoilant ainsi un torse à la musculature fine, et des tatouages représentant majoritairement des runes. Patmol leva son verre, aussitôt imité par Lunard.

\- A James, commença l'animagus.

Ils vidèrent leur premier verre, avant de le remplir presque aussitôt.

\- Aux Maraudeurs, continua le lycanthrope.

Un deuxième verre fut vidé, pour être remplacé par un troisième.

\- A James et Lily.

**A suivre.**

* * *

**Tadaaaaaam!**

**Alors qu'en avait-vous pensé? La rencontre entre tout ce beau monde? La salle d'Alchimie? Le manoir? Avez-vous trouvé gênant de n'avoir que le point de vue de Jacob? Ce petit lemon? La discussion entre Yael et James? La fin?**

**Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre vendredi, mais j'espère pouvoir le faire pour la semaine prochaine!**

**A bientôt**

**Eliane Gil'**


	10. Quidditch

**Bonjour, bonjour**

**Avant toute chose je m'excuse pour ce retard! Entre les cours et le boulot il m'est de plus en plus compliqué de terminer les chapitres en tant et en heure!**

**Breffons, breffons!**

**Je tiens à remercier tou(te)s ceux/celles qui ont reviewé et followé ma fic, je vois le petit compteur monter à chaque chapitre, et ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur! **

**Merci à , YumeChikaraAra, Ginger-Furie, clems17, Ella Bones et GabrielleEmery (ma choupette 3).**

**Et un merci à 1mart1, Shakiruka, Laymir, fleur potter Delacour, clem2605 pour avoir reviewé ou followé mes autres fics!**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il a plu à ma béta!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Quidditch**

Un bouillon d'émotions traversa Jacob. Il recula le plus lentement possible, s'éloignant des échos de voix qui émanaient de la cuisine. Il chancela et dut se retenir à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Il rejoignit l'étage des chambres, et s'arrêta devant celle qu'il partageait avec Ryan et Silver, la main tendue vers la poignée. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la pièce, Ryan avait le sommeil léger et se réveillerai probablement. Et il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas voir ses deux meilleurs amis maintenant. Il n'en avait pas la force. Au fil des jours, faire la part des choses était devenu de plus en plus complexe. En Silver, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Sirius. Et en Sirius, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les parts d'ombres de son frère de cœur. Il avait essayé de les différencier, de se dire qu'ils étaient deux personnes différentes, mais la cloison qu'il avait essayé de créer entre les deux hommes s'était faite de plus en plus fine. C'était complètement différent pour Ryan et Remus. Parce qu'il n'avait pas avec lui la même relation qu'il entretenait avec Silver, mais aussi parce que le lycanthrope avait su trouver un équilibre, et passer au-dessus de ses peurs les plus primaires.

Jacob laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps. Son regard glissa vers la porte sur sa droite. La chambre de Lucia. Il ne sut jamais vraiment d'où lui vint cette impulsion, mais il s'en approcha et toqua. À peine sa main eut-elle quitté le panneau de bois qu'il se maudit intérieurement. Il s'apprêtait à regagner sa propre chambre lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit. La tête de Lucia apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle avait l'air parfaitement réveillée, et lorsqu'elle vit Jacob, elle termina d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un débardeur de sport, et ses doigts étaient refermés sur un livre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, que Jacob enroulait ses bras autour d'elle et lovait sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il la sentit se tendre sous le coup de la surprise. Il desserra son emprise, avant de sentir les mains de Lucia glisser le long de ses côtes et terminer leurs courses sur ses omoplates. Il sentit le souffle de la jeune femme dans son cou, ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le visage. Elle se dégagea lentement de son étreinte, passant simplement un bras derrière son dos, avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Le bruissement du tissu à ses côtés fit comprendre à Jacob qu'elle aussi venait d'y prendre place. La jeune femme l'attira vers elle, avant de lui faire poser la tête sur ses cuisses. Il entendit le bruit très distinct d'un livre qui s'ouvre et des pages qui se tournent, et sentit les doigts de Lucia passer dans ses cheveux. Il sombra à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Le reste des vacances passa à une vitesse folle. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec Sélénia, Ginny et Neville. Parfois, Remus les rejoignait pour entraîner les deux têtes de files de Griffondor. Les deux jeunes gens passaient une grande partie de leurs temps à étudier, entourée de Ginny et des Maraudeurs qui, tour à tour, parlaient de Quidditch, jouaient aux échecs, ou au Tarot, un jeu moldu que Ginny avait appris de son père. C'est durant ces séances que Jacob se rendit compte que Sélénia ne contrôlait pas réellement sa magie. Elle ne parvenait que très rarement à jeter un sort uniquement à l'aide de sa baguette, et avait systématiquement besoin d'y allier un geste de la main. Les bribes de conversations, piochées çà et là entre l'apprentie et Remus, lui avaient appris que sa magie était devenue bien plus incontrôlable depuis le départ d'Harry, et à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'elle semblait être sur le point de s'énerver, des décharges de magie avaient échappé à la jeune femme. Jacob en avait longuement parlé avec Ryan. Selon lui, les pouvoirs de Sélénia lui venaient d'une magie instinctive, directement liée à ses émotions, une magie dite primitive, ou infantile. Primitive, parce qu'elle était considérée comme le premier type de magie ayant existé, et infantile parce que dans la société sorcière actuelle, c'était celle pratiquée par les enfants. Le lycan lui avoua avoir remarqué cette particularité depuis plusieurs semaines. Jacob avait hoché la tête à la fin de son explication, et avait reporté son attention sur Sélénia. La jeune femme semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses émotions, et parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle craignait de retourner à Poudlard.

La veille de leur retour au Château, Sélénia, Neville et Ginny firent s'installer les maraudeurs dans le canapé de la bibliothèque, étrangement désertée par Sirius. Sur la table basse, ils installèrent une vieille radio, sous le regard interrogateur de Silver. C'est l'apprentie Guérisseuse qui prit la parole en premier. Elle leur dévoila l'existence de l'AD, l'Armée de Dumbledore, et leur tendit à chacun, un galion. Jacob le fit tourner entre ses doigts, et remarqua que là où devait se trouver la devise sorcière, et celle de Gringotts, se trouvait une date et une heure, le nom de la Salle sur Demande, et ce qui semblait être un mot de passe. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Ingénieux, très ingénieux. Ils avaient trouvé le moyen de se faire passer des messages sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Après tout, qui ferait attention à un galion en vidant les poches de ses élèves ? Elle leur détailla le fonctionnement de l'AD, les cours de défenses et d'attaques, les actes de vandalisme menés contre les Carrow et Rogue. Elle leur demanda s'ils voulaient se joindre à eux, leur expliquant qu'ils seraient soumis à un sortilège qui les empêcherait de révéler quoi que ce soit, à qui que ce soit. Ils hochèrent lentement la tête en signe d'acceptation. Ginny passa devant eux, et leur fit signer un parchemin. Une fois que cela fut fait, un halo doré les enveloppa, dégageant une douce chaleur, avant de se dissiper. Jacob tourna la tête vers Lucia qui lui adressa un sourire. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la nuit qu'il avait passée dans sa chambre, il s'était réveillé avant elle, et, à l'aide de tout le courage dont les Griffondors étaient pourvus, il avait fui la pièce. Si l'attitude de Lucia n'avait pas changé, il se sentait tout de même un peu honteux. Il reporta son attention sur Sélénia. La jeune femme avait commencé à leur expliquer la raison pour laquelle les jumeaux étaient arrivés en sautant, presque littéralement, de joie et de satisfaction quelques jours plus tôt. Ils avaient réussi à trafiquer une radio, afin qu'elle émette, sur les ondes sorcières et moldus, une émission pirate à destination de la Résistance. Jacob capta le sourire de Lucia. Un sourire identique à celui qui étirait son visage lorsqu'elle comprenait une référence au monde moldu. Neville leur expliqua que les jumeaux, aider de Ted Tonks avait copié l'idée des radios pirates d'un ancien conflit moldu. Potterveille leur permettait ainsi de diffuser les informations cachées par le ministère, mais également de faire passer des messages de soutien à Harry. Sélénia leur expliqua le système de mot de passe, un indice était glissé à la fin de chaque émission, et toujours en lien avec la résistance. Puis il y eut comme un blanc. Aucun des maraudeurs de savaient vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Ils avaient cherché cette confiance, ils avaient essayé de la gagner, mais Jacob ne trouvait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient répondre. Merci ? On mange quoi ce soir ? Rien ne semblait aller. C'est Ginny qui sauva la situation lorsqu'elle commença à donner des anecdotes sur la première AD et Ombrage.

Jacob ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu pousser le trio à leur révéler ces informations. La même idée avait dû germer dans l'esprit de Silver qui posa la question. L'apprentie Guérisseuse leur adressa un sourire, mais ce fut Nevile qui leur répondit. Il leur expliqua qu'ils les considéraient comme des personnes de confiance, tout simplement. Jacob se doutait que ce n'était pas là toute la vérité, mais il s'en contenterait.

Le lendemain, le petit groupe se retrouvait assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Ils avaient été accompagnés de Remus et Yael, Sirius ayant refusé, pour une raison que Jacob avait jugée peu imaginative et profondément stupide, de les accompagner. Le jeune homme avait pu se rendre compte qu'il était toujours aussi simple de lire les réactions de Sirius Black, elles lui apparaissaient comme un livre ouvert. Il avait retenu un rire lorsque Remus avait levé les yeux au ciel à la réponse de l'ancien prisonnier. Jacob avait quitté le manoir, partagé entre les regrets et le soulagement. Avec regret, parce que le manoir leur avait offert une parenthèse, une sorte de havre. Avec soulagement, tout simplement parce qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de différencier Remus et Sirius, de Silver et Ryan. Il avait beau se dire qu'ils étaient des personnes différentes, qu'ils n'étaient qu'un futur potentiel de ses amis, les ressemblances, les attitudes étaient bien trop proches. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsque la main de Lucia se posa sur sa cuisse. La jeune femme lui indiqua Sélénia. L'apprentie avait répété son prénom à plusieurs reprises sans qu'il ne réagisse. Elle avait besoin de réunir l'équipe avant l'arrivée à Poudlard. Il se leva, presque aussitôt imité par Neville qui devait rejoindre Luna, laissant les trois maraudeurs seuls. La porte du compartiment venait à peine de se refermer, que les deux garçons jetèrent des regards entendus à la jeune femme, qui piqua un fard, et se ratatina sur elle-même, devinant leurs intentions. Silver laissa échapper un rire.

— Aurais-tu honte de ce tout nouvel intérêt que tu portes à notre cher Jacob ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Lucia marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, tenta de reprendre une certaine contenance sans pour autant y parvenir, sous le regard moqueur de ses deux amis. Parce que oui, maintenant, elle pouvait les appeler « amis ».

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, demanda innocemment Silver.

— Il me semble avoir compris que ledit intérêt n'est pas nouveau, renchérit Ryan.

Lucia tentant, tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière son écharpe pour dissimuler le rose qui envahissait ses joues, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Et il faisait affreusement chaud d'un coup ! Elle se maudit intérieurement, elle qui d'habitude n'était gênée de presque rien, se retrouvait aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse à cause de Jacob ! Elle refusait d'avouer, de s'avouer à elle-même que son intérêt pour le jeune homme datait de leur cinquième année. Le fait que la moitié de l'école était persuadée qu'elle le détestait avait d'ailleurs bien facilité les choses. De derrière son étole, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux garçons, qui affichaient un air goguenard.

— Vous aviez bien caché votre jeu jeune fille ! lui lança Silver, tout en prenant un air noble et coincé.

Ryan ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'attitude de son ami, et l'air embarrassé de la jeune femme. Cette dernière tenta de se justifier en bafouillant, mais fut rapidement interrompue par Silver.

— Tu sais, on s'en doutait un peu, même si on n'a rien dit à Jacob.

— Vous étiez au courant !

— Bien sûr, tu sais on ne reste pas qu'entre nous, on a des discussions souvent fort intéressantes avec les autres membres de notre année, notamment avec… Alice, compléta Ryan, un air conspirateur sur le visage.

Lucia pesta. Une fois rentrée, elle allait tuer Alice ! Son amie lui avait pourtant promis de ne rien révéler à personne. Elle perdit son sourire presque immédiatement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était arrivé à Alice. Elle savait simplement qu'elle était la mère de Neville, et qu'il avait été élevé par sa grand-mère. Ryan sembla comprendre son trouble et s'excusa. Il n'aurait jamais dû citer le nom de la Griffondor. Silver se rapprocha de la jeune femme, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

— Tu pensais vraiment qu'on ne se rendrait pas compte que Jacob avait dormi avec toi ? Où même que vous vous étiez rapprochés ?

Lucia soupira. En réalité, elle n'y avait pas pensé un seul instant. Elle avait simplement savouré les moments de complicité qu'elle avait partagés avec son condisciple. Elle eut à peine le temps de répondre à la question de Silver, que le jeune homme passa dans un mode qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il devint tout d'un coup une véritable commère, voulant ab-so-lu-ment tout savoir. Elle dut se retenir de rire devant son attitude. Elle le connaissait espiègle, hautain, agaçant, fier, mais commère et aussi excité à l'idée d'avoir du potin... Elle tombait des nues. Elle croisa le regard à la fois désolé et amusé de Ryan, et dut se contraindre à leur révéler certaines choses. Très rapidement, elle se rendit compte qu'en parlant de leur Poudlard, de leurs années, elle oubliait presque où et quand ils se trouvaient. Et surtout, elle oubliait la situation extérieure. Lorsque le compartiment s'ouvrit, ils stoppèrent toutes conversations, pour se retrouver face à un Jacob dubitatif. Lucia se cacha de nouveau dans son écharpe, tandis que Ryan et Silver éclataient de rire, provoquant un haussement de sourcil chez leur ami. La voix de Sélénia résonnant dans le couloir força le jeune homme à entrer. Il prit place à côté de Lucia, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire ricaner Ryan et Silver. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à sa voisine, qui lui répondit d'un vague geste de la main. Ginny se laissa tomba à côté de Ryan tandis que l'apprentie Guérisseuse prenait place aux côtés de Silver. Neville les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard accompagné de Luna et Hannah Abbot, une Poufsouffle au vu de l'écharpe nouée autour de son cou. La jeune blonde prit place à côté de Jacob, le forçant ainsi à se rapprocher de Lucia. Hannah se pencha vers l'apprentie, et lui murmura quelque chose. La jeune femme hocha la tête en guise de réponse, la Poufsouffle acquiesça avant de quitter le compartiment pour rejoindre ses condisciples. La jeune Black afficha un sourire satisfait. Les Blaireaux, jusqu'alors restés relativement neutres avaient décidé de prendre le parti des Griffondors. Toute la maison s'était retranchée derrière Hannah, et les septièmes années. Cette prise de position avait de quoi réjouir Sélénia et l'ensemble de la résistance qui avait pris place au sein de Poudlard. Les jaunes et noirs ne prenaient que très rarement position. La plupart du temps, ils se tenaient à l'écart de tout conflit, et veillaient les uns sur les autres. On pensait souvent, à tort, que la maison était incapable de gérer autre chose que ses propres élèves, mais c'était là une grossière erreur. Les Poufsouffles n'agissaient jamais seuls, toujours en groupe, et la force qu'ils étaient capables de mettre en place était bien plus importante que celle que pouvaient déployer des Griffondors. Alors oui, Sélénia ne pouvait que se réjouir de cette décision. Avec les Blaireaux dans la bataille, les Carrow allaient vraiment en baver.

La jeune femme vit passer les deux préfets en chef, suivis de près par la toute nouvelle Brigade Inquisitoriale, dont Malfoy avait de nouveau pris la tête. Elle regarda le blond dédaigneusement lorsqu'il lui fit un clin d'œil. Son attitude était à dix mille lieux de celle que devait avoir un sang pur. Il se ridiculisait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange mélange de peine et d'affection pour l'héritier Malfoy. Elle regarda s'éloigner les Préfets, apparemment tout particulièrement remontés, et la Brigade, avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il se passait dans le compartiment. Jacob et Lucia s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, et étaient bien plus serrés que ce que nécessitait l'espace libre sur la banquette, ce que Ryan et Silver semblaient avoir remarqué, puisqu'entre deux messes basses, ils jetaient de rapides coups d'œil à leurs amis. Luna semblait prise dans la description d'une plante pseudo-imaginaire, avec la Serdaigle on n'était jamais vraiment certain et Neville suivait les babillages de la blonde avec beaucoup d'attention, prenant régulièrement des notes. Peut-être pas si imaginaire que ça finalement la plante. Ginny quant à elle s'était plongée dans un livre de Quidditch, tout en prenant des notes sur de nouvelles techniques d'attaque. Lorsque la rousse parvint à capter l'attention de la capitaine, elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Fidèle à la tradition, la saison de Quidditch s'ouvrait par un match Griffondor et Serpentard. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé une partie des vacances à trouver des tactiques pour leur premier match. Elle le savait, les verts et argents seraient fidèles à celle qu'ils suivaient depuis maintenant cinq ans, à savoir pousser les autres joueurs à la faute. Il était donc important que les rouges et ors la jouent en finesse, ou du moins qu'ils essayent.

OoOoO

L'ambiance lourde et sombre du Château n'avait pas manqué à Lucia, et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle croisa le regard des Carrow pendant le repas. Elle n'avait pu que remarquer les visages fermés, et parfois blessés, des élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Son regard glissa vers la place directoriale. Severus Rogue n'était pas là. Il n'était presque jamais là. Lucia connaissait presque chacune des réactions de son ancien ami. Elle l'avait fréquenté pendant plus de six ans. Elle avait appris à décoder la moindre de ses actions, de ses expressions, de ses émotions, elle avait appris à lire derrière le masque. Il avait honte, donc il fuyait. C'était l'une de ses techniques fétiches, la fuite. Sauver sa peau avant toute chose, se dédommager des conséquences de ses actes en prenant la fuite. Typiquement Serpentard, typiquement severusien. Non pas qu'il manque de cran, au contraire, il était capable de faire preuve d'un grand courage. Mais son instinct de survie était bien plus fort, surtout lorsqu'il était allié à une fierté mal placée ou à du remords. Elle eut un soupçon de peine pour le potioniste. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlée, elle avait rejeté ses excuses, encore. Elle ne pouvait, elle ne voulait plus être amie avec lui. Elle avait essayé, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. En voyant ce Severus du futur, elle avait éprouvé des remords. Il était peut-être encore temps de le sauver. Peut-être. En rentrant chez elle, elle ferait en sorte de changer ça.

Elle détourna son regard du fauteuil vide, et le fixa sur Sélénia. La jeune femme discutait à voix basse avec Ryan, et Lucia crut capter les mots « pleine lune ». Le lycan avait les sourcils froncés et écoutait les instructions de l'apprentie avec un grand sérieux. Elle affichait un masque neutre, mais des soupçons d'émotions passaient dans ses yeux. Il fallait y être attentif, mais Lucia avait appris à déceler les secrets de ces orbes océans. Parfois, la jeune femme avait l'impression que la jeune Black était sur le point d'éclater en sanglot à la moindre contrariété ou dès qu'on parlait d'Harry. Mais à chaque fois, elle tenait bon. Lucia était à la fois impressionnée et inquiète, surtout depuis que Jacob lui avait appris que la magie de l'apprentie était intimement liée à la magie du survivant. Une rupture des vannes engendrerait forcément une rupture magique, et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir assister à ça.

C'est donc avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé que la jeune femme regagna les dortoirs et son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de noter l'absence de Sélénia. Elle adressa un rapide « bonne nuit » à ses camarades de chambre, et se laissa bercer par les babillages de Lavande et Parvati.

Le lendemain matin et la semaine qui suivi, Lucia ne put que remarquer l'effervescence dans laquelle était plongée l'école. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire. Le match. Il était bon de voir que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé... Mais elle désenchanta rapidement. Là ou, à leur époque, l'ambiance d'avant match était plus ou moins festive et parsemé ci et là des pseudo guerre de couloir, durant lesquelles les élèves ne recevaient que rarement des sorts plus violents qu'un sortilège de pustules. Ici, le match semblait être une excuse pour laisser s'exprimer toute la colère et le dégoût que les élèves avaient pour l'un ou l'autre camp, du moins au sein des dernières années. Les premières années de chaque maison avaient été plus ou moins mises en garde, et parfois, souvent même, les élèves avaient été menacées par leurs aînés. Ils ne devaient prendre part à aucune rixe. Deux élèves de secondes années de Griffondor avaient été surpris par Neville et Sélénia en train de se battre contre deux Serdaigles, et Lucia n'aurait contre rien au monde pris leur place lorsque les deux leaders leur avaient passé un savon, devant l'intégralité des rouges et ors.

L'ambiance dans les couloirs était donc devenue bien plus moite qu'à la rentrée, et une sorte de danger ambiant semblait flotter tout autour d'eux. Les premières victimes furent les joueurs de l'équipe rouge et or, et leurs deux batteurs se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie, avec des blessures qui auraient pu devenir bien plus graves s'ils n'avaient pas été des sorciers et si Sélénia ne leur avait pas donné des potions — transmissent illégalement par sa mère. Cette première attaque avait été le déclenchement des hostilités, et les supporters de Griffondor avaient répliqué tout aussi violemment. La Brigade inquisitoriale, au sein de laquelle se trouvait une bonne partie de l'équipe des serpents, avait été prise à partie, et avait vu ses rangs décroître à grande vitesse. Même les Carrow semblaient démunis. Ils ne parvenaient jamais à prendre d'élèves sur le fait. Dès le troisième jour, ils avaient tenté d'ajourner le match, et même de supprimer le Quidditch, Lucia avait trouvé étonnant qu'ils ne passent pas directement aux punitions physiques, mais l'augmentation des attaques les visant, la ténacité de McGonagall, et les ordres de Rogues avaient fini par leur faire abandonner l'idée.

On était donc l'avant-veille du match, et Lucia, tout comme Silver et Ryan ne savaient pas si Jacob arriverait en un seul morceau au match. Il avait pris l'habitude, sous conseil de Neville et de Ginny, de toujours dresser un bouclier autour de lui lorsqu'il sortait du dortoir, par simple mesure de précaution. La tendance en était venue à se généraliser, si bien que la veille du match, presque plus aucun sort de volaient, mais certains élèvent trébuchèrent sans que les Carrow ne parviennent à identifier la réelle raison de leurs chutes. Comme le disait le vieil adage moldu « pas vu, pas pris ».

Le jour du match, la tension était à son comble, et le temps ne leur venait pas en aide. Dehors, des trombes d'eau dévalaient les murs du château, le vent s'était levé, et une lourde brume se glissait hors de la forêt interdite, léchant lentement l'herbe en direction du terrain de Quidditch. D'un commun accord, les capitaines des deux équipes s'étaient retrouvés sur un terrain neutre, à savoir le bureau du professeur Flitwick, afin de décider si, oui ou non, ils demandaient le report du match. Les joueurs de chaque équipe étaient donc assis à leurs tables, équipés et parés à jouer la partie si nécessaire. Jacob semblait se ronger les sangs, et ne cesser de se passer une main dans les cheveux, sa jambe prise dans une sorte de samba diabolique. Lucia, excédée par le mouvement, qui se répercutait dans tout le banc, posa une main sur sa cuisse, et lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Elle n'obtient pour réponse qu'une tentative de sourire crispé, et la main de Jacob sur la sienne. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard moqueur de Silver. Mais son attention fut vite détournée vers les portes de la Grande Salle, qui venait de laisser entrer Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, ainsi que Sélénia et Ginny. Cette dernière semblait être en pétard, et même si les deux Serpentards essayaient de faire les fiers, on les sentait tout de même peu sûr d'eux. Ginny se laissa tomber lourdement entre les deux poursuiveurs, tandis que Sélénia resta debout derrière Victoria Frobisher, sa gardienne. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers sa capitaine.

— Alors ?

— On joue le match.

Des exclamations de contestation s'élevèrent de la table des Griffondors.

— Ça va être presque impossible de viser convenablement, on risque d'envoyer les cognards sur nos propres joueurs ! s'exclama Jimmy Peake, l'un des batteurs.

— Je sais, on a bien essayé de les raisonner, mais Malfoy n'a rien voulu entendre.

— Il nous a gentiment fait remarquer qu'on avait simplement peur de jouer dans ces conditions et de perdre. Même Zabini n'a pas pu lui faire entendre raison, expliqua Ginny.

— Donc on va jouer. Finissez de vous préparer aux vestiaires, leur ordonna Sélénia.

Les membres de l'équipe hochèrent lentement la tête et prirent la direction du stade. Des murmures surpris et des encouragements s'élevèrent de la Grande Salle. Et lorsqu'elle se leva, l'équipe des Serpentards n'en menait pas large. Malfoy était complètement barge. À croire qu'il avait quelque chose à prouver. Lucia regarda donc Jacob s'éloigner avec un air inquiet. Elle fut rapidement rassurée par Silver et Ryan.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il a volé dans des conditions pires que celles-ci, et je pense que c'est le cas d'une grande partie de l'équipe.

— Tout se passera bien, tu verras, compléta le lycan avec un tendre sourire.

Lucia les remercia, et son attention fut rapidement attirée par une discussion entre Neville, Luna, qui venait de les rejoindre, et Lavande.

— Vous pensez que Sélénia va prendre le poste d'attrapeur ?

— Non, répondit Luna en agitant ses cheveux, qui abordaient désormais les couleurs de Griffondor.

— Et pourquoi ? demanda la lionne. C'est un loup-garou, ses sens sont bien plus développés que les nôtres !

— Tu t'égares Lavande, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, effectivement, elle serait plus à même de repérer le vif, mais elle n'a jamais volé dans des conditions pareilles. Ce serait bien trop dangereux pour elle, rétorqua Neville. Vous semblez souvent oublier qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, et qu'elle n'est pas qu'un roc indestructible ! termina le jeune homme.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard penaud, et se laissa entraîner par Parvati, qui la tira en direction du dortoir, probablement pour récupérer des capes d'hiver. Neville leva les yeux au ciel avant de pester, sous le regard amusé de Luna.

Lucia s'emmitoufla dans une épaisse cape prêtée par Sélénia et l'imperméabilisa d'un sort. Elle rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et rejoignit les garçons qui l'attendaient dans le hall. Ils traversèrent le parc au pas de course et se glissèrent au plus près de la zone de jeux. Les tribunes avaient été recouvertes, mais il faisait un froid de canard. Lucia ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi des sorciers n'étaient pas capables, ne serait-ce que de chauffer ces foutus gradins. À côté d'elle, Silver semblait frissonner, et elle prit rapidement exemple sur Luna qui avait conjuré une sorte de feu. Elle fit donc apparaître une flamme devant elle, et presque aussitôt, ses deux amis vinrent se coller contre la Griffondor pour profiter au mieux de la chaleur.

Avec le bruit du vent, la jeune femme peina à entendre le coup de sifflet qui annonça le début du match, et c'est tout juste si elle parvenait à saisir le déroulement de la partie. Elle se fia donc aux commentaires de Ryan à ses côtés, et aux cris qui se soulevaient parfois des tribunes. Les Griffondors et les Serpentards étaient au coude à coude, et lorsqu'une équipe marquait un point l'autre en marquait un autre. La partie durait maintenant depuis plus d'une heure et le vif d'or n'avait toujours pas été aperçu. C'est le moment précis que le commentateur choisit pour faire une annonce que Lucia ne saisit pas réellement. À côté d'elle, les supporters des rouges et ors commencèrent à s'agiter, et Silver lui annonça que Ginny venait de repérer le vif d'or. La jeune femme fixa son regard sur l'ombre que formait le corps de l'attrapeuse, et le suivi dans un piqué vertigineux. L'attention du stade se portait désormais sur le duel que venaient d'entamer les deux attrapeurs, et ce fut un cri à côté d'elle qui ramena son attention sur les autres joueurs. Une élève de sa maison pointait un point à côté des buts de Serpentard. L'un de leurs batteurs venait d'envoyer un cognard sur l'un des poursuiveurs de Griffondor, que Ryan identifia presque aussitôt comme Jacob. Au moment même où la main de Ginny se refermait sur la balle dorée, la noire percutait le jeune homme de plein fouet. Lorsqu'elle le vit tomber de son balai, Lucia plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, pivota et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Silver. Elle ne vit rien de ce qu'il se passa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit légèrement secouée par le jeune homme.

— Lucia, Lucia, il n'a rien, quelqu'un a réussi à ralentir la chute. Viens.

Elle se laissa entraîner par Silver, tandis que Ryan leur frayait un chemin entre les supporters. Ils descendirent en direction des vestiaires. Ils croisèrent Ginny, le vif encore à la main.

— Il est à l'infirmerie, Sélénia l'a suivi, il n'a rien.

Ils hochèrent la tête, sortirent du stade, et regagnèrent le château au pas de course. Derrière eux, le reste de l'équipe se préparait à faire de même.

Ils trouvèrent leur camarade allongé sur un lit, encore inconscient. Mme Pomfresh s'agitait à ses côtés, tandis que Sélénia s'était sagement assise sur une chaise à proximité du lit, observant les faits et gestes de l'infirmière. L'apprentie Guérisseuse avait les cheveux encore humides, bouclant à certains endroits, et portait encore sa tenue de capitaine. Lucia ne lui adressa pas un regard et se dirigea vers Jacob. Il semblait affreusement pâle et fragile, endormi dans ce lit... la main de Silver se posa sur son épaule en une légère pression. Elle lui adressa un sourire inquiet. Ryan quant à lui s'était approché de Sélénia, qui était vraisemblablement en train de lui détailler l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami. L'infirmière les rassura, et leur demanda gentiment de partir. Elle les préviendrait dès qu'il serait réveillé. Lucia refusa, et il fallut à Sélénia employer des trésors de diplomatie pour que la jeune femme puisse rester, mais Pomfresh finit par céder. Lorsqu'elle fut seule avec le jeune homme, elle prit sa main dans la sienne, et le dévisagea. Il n'avait pas l'air si pâle, ni si fragile qu'elle l'avait d'abord pensé. Il était simplement endormi, pour que les potions fassent effet plus rapidement selon l'infirmière. Lucia resta là toute la nuit, remercia du coin des lèvres l'elfe de maison, Winky, qui vin lui apporter à manger. Elle finit par s'endormir, sa tête posée sur le lit, à quelques centimètres de la main de Jacob.

À suivre

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère que avez aimé ce chapitre!**

**Je prévois de vous poster le prochain d'ici 2 semaines!**

**A bientôt**

**Eliane Gil'**


	11. L'Armée de Dumbledore

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, **

**J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous n'avez pas commencer à perdre vos orteils à cause du froid!**

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour cette longue attente, mais ce chapitre a été une véritable plaie à écrire, j'ai passé presque deux semaines à me plaindre à ma béta! Comme elle est parfaite et adorable, elle a été très compatissante et m'a supporté sans rien dire xD. Breeeeeef, j'ai tout de même réussi l'exploit d'écrire une dizaine de pages! J'espère qu'il vous plaira =). Je m'excuse d'avance si des fautes d'orthographe et des tournures de phrases malheureuses ont échappé à ma vigilance, celle de ma Béta et d'Antidote.**

**Un grand merci à MlleEnora et à tous les lecteurs fantômes, je vous vois passer dans mes petites statistiques, et je suis heureuse qu'elles continuent d'augmenter =).**

**Trève de blabla, je vous retrouve à la fin avec un mini cliffhanger!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : L'Armée de Dumbledore**

L'ombre se déplaçait entre les maisons, tâchant de se dissimuler au mieux. Les alarmes avaient explosé dans tout Préaulard lorsqu'elle avait déboulé dans la rue, et elle avait dû ruser pour ne pas se faire prendre par les Mangemorts en factions. Enfin Mangemort, il devait plus vraisemblablement s'agir de rafleurs sous les ordres de Vol... Du mage noir. Le tabou fonctionnait-il même en pensées ? L'ombre ne parvenait pas à se souvenir ! Elle était pourtant certaine d'en avoir entendu parler ! Elle jura mentalement lorsqu'un homme passa près de la ruelle ou elle se trouvait. Elle se tassa un peu plus dans le recoin sombre, réajustant sa capuche sur son visage. Elle sortit sa baguette. Elle devait contacter quelqu'un à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Or, le sort qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer allait immanquablement attirer l'attention des troupes du Lord Noir sur elle. Transplaner était proscrit, ils la repéreraient presque immédiatement. Elle avisa une pile de vieux cartons et de vieilles planches de bois contre le mur en face d'elle, son regard glissa vers le toit. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

OoOoO

Quelques jours plus tôt

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Jacob sentit ses doigts effleurer quelque chose d'à la fois doux et rêche, et un poids sur son côté gauche. Il se redressa lentement, et aperçut une chevelure noire. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il reconnaisse Lucia. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, et caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme, les faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Il avait rêvé d'une situation identique pendant longtemps. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais réellement détesté, ou même haï, mais il était conscient qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Avoir réussi à lui montrer sa vraie nature, celle dissimulée sous la carapace de l'arrogance et du Maraudeur, et s'être senti accepté n'avait été que pur bonheur. Enfin, pur bonheur était peut-être une expression un peu exagérée, mais l'idée était là. Il pencha la tête sur le côté... et fut rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par les trolls qui avaient envahi l'intérieur de son crâne. Il grimaça, laissa échapper ses doigts des cheveux de Lucia pour les plaquer sur sa tête. Il tâtonna sur la table de chevet pour repérer la très reconnaissable bouteille de potion antidouleur de Pomfresh. Il en prit une gorgée, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, les trolls s'étaient vus réduits à l'état de nain, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur Lucia qui s'était redressée. Elle lui adressa un sourire doux.

— Tu es réveillé... Je vais aller prévenir madame Pomfresh.

Il hocha la tête. Le cerveau avait outrepassé les nains, et lui hurlait de la retenir et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il repoussa autant qu'il put l'idée, loin de s'imaginer que la même bataille avait pris part dans la tête de Lucia. La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par se lever. Mais elle ne se dirigea pas directement vers le bureau de l'infirmière. Elle se pencha vers Jacob, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Les pommettes légèrement rosées, elle partit prévenir Pomfresh, qui revint quelques secondes plus tard pour examiner Jacob, lui ordonnant de reste un jour de plus.

La jeune femme le salua de la main en souriant, avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Elle devait prévenir les autres. Silver était intenable et aurait campé dans l'infirmerie s'il en avait eu la possibilité. C'est Ryan qui avait finalement réussi à l'en dissuader, mais ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Elle-même avait failli ne pas pouvoir rester. Avec l'aide de Sélénia elle avait réussi à convaincre l'infirmière de venir après les cours, et de prendre son repas à l'infirmerie. La jeune femme était une véritable Serpentarde quand elle le voulait. Lucia avait tout simplement fini par s'endormir sur son livre de potion, et la couverture qu'elle avait trouvés sur ses épaules à son réveil, signifiait qu'au fond Pomfresh avait été attendrie par sa présence. Elle se dépêcha de regagner la Salle Commune. À cette heure-ci, les garçons ne devaient pas être encore descendus prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elle parcourut les couloirs au pas de course. Elle croisa les septièmes années alors qu'ils venaient de passer le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle les salua rapidement, avant de les informer du réveil de Jacob. Silver leur faussa compagnie, suivi de près par Ryan, pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Sélénia lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de lui tendre ses affaires de cours. L'apprentie passa un bras sous le sien et l'entraîna vers la Grande Salle. L'attitude amicale de sa condisciple n'avait cessé de la surprendre. Si Lucia s'en était d'abord méfiée, elle avait fini par l'accepter, et depuis, elle partageait avec plaisir de longues conversations avec la jeune Black. À plusieurs reprises, elle avait cru déceler entre les mots des sanglots retenus, et petit à petit, l'image que Lucia s'était forgée de Sélénia s'effritait.

L'apprentie Guérisseuse lâcha son bras et se redressa lorsque les rouges et ors se rapprochèrent de la Grande Salle. Lucia lui jeta un coup d'œil, et ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à Narcissa Black. Elle n'avait été à Poudlard ensemble qu'un an, et la Serpentarde ne l'avait jamais remarquée, mais du haut de ses 11 ans, la jeune née moldue qu'elle était avait été impressionnée par cette princesse des glaces, si froide, si distante, si majestueuse. Avec le recul, et au travers de l'image de Sélénia, elle s'était rendu compte que la future madame Malfoy avait dû dissimuler une profonde tristesse.

Silver avançait rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie, il mourrait d'envie de courir, mais il devait se retenir, il n'avait pas envie de finir en détention avec les Carrow ! Ryan le talonnait de près. Pour qui n'avait pas l'habitude, la démarche et la présence du lycan auraient pu passer inaperçues, mais l'animagus, à force d'expérience, était désormais capable de les déceler. Il enviait parfois cette capacité à se déplacer dans un silence presque absolu !

Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, et se dirigea vers le lit qu'occupait Jacob. L'infirmière était en train de lui donner diverses potions de soin. Cette dernière se retourna à peine lorsqu'elle entendit le claquement de la porte, et elle s'éloigna, non sans conseiller aux visiteurs de ne pas arriver en retard à leur premier cours. Silver hocha négligemment la tête, avant de prendre place à côté de son meilleur ami. Ses bras portaient encore des traces de bleus, mais ses blessures semblaient avoir disparu.

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Silver

— J'ai l'impression de mettre fait piétiner par un troupeau d'hippogriffes !

Silver lui adressa un sourire compatissant, à ses côtés Ryan semblait songeur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule. Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux, mais il ne savait pas comment le passer. Il avait encore du mal à réellement parler à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus quoi leur dire. Il se sentait gêné en leur présence, et une petite voix au fond de son crâne lui martelait qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Le timbre de Jacob le sortit de ses pensées.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

— Tu ne te souviens de rien ? s'étonna Ryan.

— Non, Pomfresh m'a simplement dit que j'étais tombé, et que quelqu'un avait ralenti ma chute, mais c'est tout.

— On n'a pas vraiment vu ce qu'il s'était passé, mais d'après Ginny, Sélénia n'était pas loin de toi lorsque tu es tombé, elle a réussi à ralentir ta chute, mais pas à éviter l'impact sur le sol. Apparemment, elle a pratiqué les premiers soins en attendant l'arrivée de Pomfresh, et elle a ordonné à l'équipe de rester au vestiaire.

— Ils ont écouté !

Au regard que lui jeta Ryan, Jacob se mit à sourire. Non, bien sûr que non, ils n'avaient pas écouté Sélénia. Il ne put que se sentir reconnaissant. Après tout, il ne fréquentait les membres de l'équipe que depuis quelques mois seulement, et pourtant, ils avaient tenu à venir le voir. Une question vint subitement s'insinuer dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

— Comment a-t-elle fait pour me voir tomber ? Et pour ralentir la chute ? Elle n'avait même pas sa baguette sur elle !

D'instinct, il s'était redressé. Silver posa une main sur son épaule et le força à prendre appui sur les oreillers.

— Un coup de chance. Pour ce qui est du sort, elle a dû faire de la magie sans baguette, lui expliqua Silver.

— Mais...

— Elle était épuisée magiquement, elle n'a rien voulu laisser paraître, mais d'après Lucia, elle a passé le reste de la journée à avaler des potions de renforcement magique et d'énergie, compléta Ryan, anticipant la demande de son ami.

— Je pensais que la magie sans baguette était innée chez elle..., s'étonna Jacob.

Silver leva les yeux au ciel. Son meilleur ami pouvait être d'une intelligence redoutable, mais parfois, et surtout lorsque ça touchait les personnes dont il était proche, il se contentait des apparences et ne cherchait pas plus loin. C'est en partie à cause de ça qu'il lui avait fallu du temps avant de découvrir la lycanthropie de Ryan. Et étonnamment, c'est Peter qui avait résolu le mystère le premier. Peter. Le quatrième maraudeur, celui qui était parfois, souvent même, traité de benêt. Au début, Silver avait essayé de le défendre, mais à la demande de Peter, il avait rapidement laissé tomber. Selon lui, il était mieux que les autres élèves le prennent pour un imbécile, il se méfierait moins de lui. Réaction typiquement Serpentard qui l'avait malgré tout fait sourire. Un claquement de doigts devant son nez le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il rencontra le regard amusé de Ryan.

— Donc vous disiez ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

— Rien du tout. Tu ne prendras pas le train en marche. En plus, on va être en retard en cours !

Ils furent effectivement les derniers à arriver en potion, et durent s'asseoir tout au fond du laboratoire. La place haïe par tous les étudiants de Poudlard depuis, au moins, la création de l'école. Elle était située au fond de la salle, à côté de la porte de la réserve et presque entièrement dissimulée par la colonne centrale. Résultat des courses, on ne voyait pas les instructions notées au tableau à moins de se tordre le cou, on était en permanence dérangé par les élèves qui allaient et venaient dans la réserve, et pour couronner le tout, elle était traversée par le seul courant d'air de la pièce.

Silver pesta silencieusement pour la forme, avant de laisser tomber son sac et de se hisser sur le tabouret en face de la paillasse, tandis que Ryan se tenait debout en face de lui. Le lycanthrope recula de quelques pas, se concentra quelques secondes, et se rapprocha de la table avant de griffonner les instructions du professeur. Il chargea son ami d'aller chercher les ingrédients.

Silver s'exécuta en traînant des pieds, sous le regard amusé du loup-garou. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce cours, il était tout à fait capable de réaliser une potion ou un filtre digne de ce nom, mais son manque de volonté évident menait régulièrement à un plantage complet. Jacob en revanche, avait une incapacité chronique à réaliser des potions. Ryan et Peter, excellant dans cette matière, avaient donc pris le parti de ne jamais laisser leurs amis ensemble durant ce cours.

Le lycanthrope fut sorti de ses pensées par Silver, qui venait d'éparpiller les ingrédients sur la paillasse. Il pesta intérieurement contre l'animagus, avant de trier et classer consciencieusement les diverses herbes et pierres nécessaires à leur fabrication. Il avait l'habitude de tout préparer seul, aussi fut-il surpris lorsque Silver lui proposa son aide, et découpa avec grand soin un bouquet d'Herbe du Roi. Le jeune homme semblait s'appliquer au plus haut point. Ryan fronça les sourcils et voulut poser une question, mais avant même qu'il n'ait laissé échapper le moindre son, son ami lui indiqua la direction du tableau. La meilleure potion recevrait un prix, une potion d'acuité magique. Elle permettait de rendre la magie d'un sorcier plus sensible à son environnement, et ainsi de rendre les sorts et la magie sans baguette plus précise, mais elle était aussi très dangereuse, puisqu'elle entraînait souvent un épuisement magique, Slughorn était complètement fou de leur donner une potion comme celle-ci. Ryan comprenait mieux l'attitude de son ami, dès qu'il fallait gagner quelque chose, et tout particulièrement quand le quelque chose en question était potentiellement dangereux, il pouvait faire preuve d'une efficacité et d'une motivation à toute épreuve. Ils furent au coude à coude avec Sélénia et Neville, et si le jeune Londubas avait encore quelques faiblesses, l'apprentie arrivait à les rattraper. Grâce à ça, c'est eux qui remportèrent la potion, au grand dam de Silver.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, Slughorn appela Sélénia. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire. Remus ne saisit rien de ce qu'ils se dirent, mais il crut entendre l'apprentie le remercier. Gagner une potion dans un cours ne revenait pas à enfreindre le règlement à proprement parler, et Slughorn était simple à amadouer... Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, il jeta un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme, qui lui répondit avec un clin d'œil. Exactement, le même clin d'œil que lui avait lancé Silver lorsque lui et ses amis préparaient le projet animagus, étrangement renommé « opération mangouste ».

Lors des cours suivants, le lycanthrope ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Son esprit divaguant sans cesse sur l'élixir gagné par l'apprentie. Comment une potion d'acuité magique pouvait-elle être utile à quelqu'un qui ne parvenait pas à maîtriser sa magie ? Elle était principalement utilisée pour la magie sans baguette, mais cette dernière nécessitait déjà une grande maîtrise et une certaine précision du pouvoir du sorcier. Dans le cas de Sélénia, ça risquait de tourner à la catastrophe, surtout si la magie de la louve venait s'y mêler. Ryan avait fini par conclure que la potion était destinée à Harry. Mais il fallait que l'apprentie Guérisseuse trouve un moyen de la faire sortir du château, et de la faire parvenir au survivant. À condition qu'elle sache où il se trouvait.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par une sensation de brûlure dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en extirpa un galion très particulier. La réunion de l'AD était fixée pour le lendemain soir. Leur première réunion. En un sens, il avait hâte d'y être, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait et comment la résistance se mettait en place. En réalité, il avait surtout hâte de voit si Sélénia était une fière héritière des maraudeurs !

Dès la fin des cours, Lucia s'était précipitée vers l'infirmerie, elle avait réussi à convaincre les garçons de ne pas la suivre. Enfin, convaincre était un bien grand mot. Lorsqu'elle avait émis son souhait d'aller à l'infirmerie seule, Ryan l'avait regardé avec une étincelle dans les yeux, l'air de dire « on ne me la fait pas à moi », tandis que Silver avait hoché la tête avec un air entendu. C'est donc en bafouillant et rouge de gêne que la jeune femme s'était rendue au deuxième étage. Elle n'y allait pas uniquement pour le plaisir de voir Jacob, mais aussi pour la mise en place de leur plan. Ils devaient découvrir l'arme que Harry et ses amis étaient partis chercher, et surtout où ils étaient censés pouvoir la trouver.

Elle trouva Jacob assis sur ses couvertures, un volumineux grimoire ouvert sur les genoux. Il avait été obligé de chausser ses lunettes, et lorsqu'il se passa négligemment une main dans les cheveux pour écarter une mèche rebelle de son visage, Lucia ne put s'empêcher de le trouver à croquer. _Reste concentrée ! T'es pas venue pour te rincer l'œil !_ La jeune femme toussota en se rapprochant du lit. Jacob referma son livre en relevant la tête, avant de lui adresser un large sourire. Les contusions sur son visage commençaient à s'estomper, et à la vue des fioles vides sur la table de chevet, toute douleur avait dû disparaître. Elle prit place à ses côtés, et ils commencèrent à élaborer leur plan.

Lucia ne réapparut que quelques heures plus tard. Lorsqu'elle se glissa dans la salle commune, Ryan leva distraitement les yeux de la partie d'échecs entamée presque une demi-heure plus tôt avec Silver. Il avait toujours apprécié jouer avec le jeune homme. Aristocrate, l'animagus avait dû très tôt apprendre à manier les échecs, et avait fini par acquérir un niveau des plus raisonnables. À ce moment précis, Ryan avait réussi à mettre Silver en difficulté, et l'animagus était penché sur ses pièces et celles de son adversaire, cherchant une parade.

Ryan adressa un sourire à la jeune femme, qui se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au plateau de jeu. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation lorsque Silver fit son mouvement. Ce dernier releva la tête, et adressa un sourire franc à la jeune femme.

— Comment va notre très cher Jacob ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement théâtral.

— Très bien, il devrait sortir demain. Il me charge d'ailleurs de vous transmettre sa grande déception, quant à votre absence à ses côtés, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Silver prit une pause de drama queen. Devant laquelle Lucia eut le plus grand mal à garder son sérieux. Mais, elle parvint tout de même à relancer l'échange qui dura plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles l'animagus n'accorda qu'une distraite attention à la partie d'échec en cours, ce qui permit au lycanthrope de remporter la victoire. Ryan sourit devant l'expression, exagérée, qu'afficha son meilleur ami lorsqu'il prit conscience de sa défaite. À regarder Lucia et Silver, le lycanthrope avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils n'avaient connu que cette époque. Lui-même se sentait de plus en plus chez lui, et s'il n'oubliait pas sa propre vie, sa propre époque, il avait l'impression, parfois désagréable, d'appartenir à ce temps, à ce Poudlard. Les pitreries de Silver et Lucia continuèrent quelques secondes, puis la conversation retourna à des sujets plus sérieux, et notamment à leur première réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ils se partagèrent leurs questions, leurs suppositions, leurs doutes, et firent des spéculations sur les membres potentiels.

Ils se firent surprendre par le couvre-feu lorsque toutes les lumières, à l'exception de la cheminée, s'éteignirent. Il avait été mis en place quelques jours après la rentrée sous ordre de Rogue. À 23 h, toutes les chandelles étaient soufflées, et les entrées des salles communes se retrouvaient bloquées. Cette manœuvre avait pour but de coincer les membres de la résistance à l'extérieur de leur dortoir, avec l'impossibilité de s'y réfugier jusqu'au lendemain. Les Carrow avaient simplement fixé une exception pour les préfets et la Brigade, qui avaient vu multiplier leurs rondes par deux. Ce qui s'était, en partie, soldé par un échec puisque seuls les membres de la Brigade, les Carrow et Rusard faisaient montre de répression. Sous l'impulsion de Ginny, qui avait su les convaincre avec talent, les Préfets en Chef avaient ordonné aux préfets de raccompagner les élèves à leur dortoir dès la fin de leur ronde. Malgré ça, il était devenu de plus en plus fréquent que les membres rouges et ors supposés de l'AD, passent la nuit à l'extérieur du dortoir, pour réapparaitre le lendemain matin comme si de rien n'était. D'après Lucia, ils devaient régulièrement passer la nuit à leur QG. Résultat des courses, après seulement une semaine de mise en place du couvre-feu, les Carrow n'avaient réussi à coincer aucun élève, la plupart leur glissant entre les doigts tandis qu'ils les poursuivaient dans les couloirs. Il en résultait une mauvaise humeur en constante augmentation, qui s'entrelaçait avec leur sadisme, offrant un mélange des plus explosifs. Certains Griffondors ne donnaient pas deux semaines aux Carrow avant de durcir le couvre-feu. Silver estimait qu'ils étaient optimistes, et Ryan ne voyait pas comment le contredire, le seul qui était encore capable de freiner leurs ardeurs se trouvait être le professeur Rogue, qui ne faisait que de très, très rares apparitions.

Le lycanthrope laissa sa vue s'habituer à l'obscurité. C'était l'un des rares moments où il appréciait être un loup-garou, ses sens, plus développés que la moyenne, lui permettaient notamment de voir et de se déplacer avec plus d'aisance dans le noir. Il repéra les ombres formées par ses deux amis, il se rapprocha d'eux pile au moment où Silver lançait un Lumos. Ébloui, il se cacha les yeux derrière les mains. Son ami bafouilla des excuses sous le regard amusé de Lucia. Ryan grommela une vague réponse, tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à la nouvelle luminosité. Ils regagnèrent rapidement leur dortoir, et le lycanthrope ne put que remarquer le lit vide de Neville.

Jacob sortit de l'infirmerie le matin de la réunion de l'AD. Il arriva tôt dans la Grande Salle, et seuls quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle étaient présents. Les Carrow siégeaient à leur place habituelle. Alecto Carrow tenait une plume à la main, et la faisait courir sur un parchemin, un air satisfait sur le visage. Certains des élèves saluèrent Jacob, en prenant soin de parler à voix haute, s'attirant les foudres des deux maîtres de la discipline. Le Griffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Résistance passive. On ne s'engageait pas dans une réelle offensive, mais on faisait clairement comprendre que l'on était contre une idée, ou un pouvoir en place. Efficace, même si ça restait un peu trop Serpentard à son goût. Un peu trop Serpentard. Il avait balancé, et même pensé cette phrase tellement souvent, qu'il ne savait même plus à quoi elle correspondait. Avant le monde était simple, d'un côté les bons, de l'autre les méchants. Les verts et argents étant tous rangés dans la seconde catégorie. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. À son époque la limite était franche, les « méchants » étaient clairement chez les serpents. Mais ici, la limite était bien plus trouble, on trouvait des partisans de Voldemort, affichés, dans toutes les maisons. Publiquement, il n'y a avait que quelques résistants affirmés, à peine 17 élèves sur tous Poudlard. C'était peu, très peu. Pour les autres, il était plus difficile de se prononcer, ils ne prenaient pas position, se contentaient parfois de baisser la tête devant les Carrow. Même Rogue ne semblait pas simplement tout noir. Il semblait fuir, il semblait vouloir minimiser les choses. Jacob n'arrêtait pas de penser que les provocations des maraudeurs l'avaient peut-être poussée plus rapidement dans les bras de Voldemort... Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il devrait faire un pas vers le Serpentard... Non, il était un Mangemort, il avait toujours baigné dans la magie noire, toujours ! La seule qui pourrait réellement l'éclairer était Lucia. Elle avait été amie avec lui, une rumeur avait même couru qu'elle avait été un peu plus qu'une amie ! Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il fronça les sourcils, seul signe extérieur de son trouble intérieur.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Jacob sursauta et tourna la tête sur le côté, un éclair roux entra dans son champ de vision. Lily. Non, Ginny. Les boucles étaient moins lourdes, moins dessinées. Le roux moins flamboyant, plus foncé. Il croisa le regard noisette de la jeune femme et crut y déceler une étincelle d'inquiétude.

— Tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas. Où sont les autres ?

Ginny haussa les épaules, laissant glisser son regard sur la table des professeurs. Alecto Carrow avait légèrement relevé la tête, et semblait jeter des regards en coin vers leur table.

— Pas encore levés, je pense, répondit la rouquine.

Il hocha lentement la tête avant de replonger dans son assiette. Il passa le reste de la journée dans un état second. Son questionnement matinal tournant et retournant dans son esprit, se répercutant à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il devait trouver un moment pour parler seul à seul avec Lucia. Il voulait savoir, et quelque part, pour elle, il avait envie qu'il y ait un espoir pour le Serpentard. Après tout, n'était-il pas ami, ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse s'en rapprocher, avec Yael ? Si la Guérisseuse se comportait de manière aussi cordiale avec lui, c'est qu'il y avait une raison ? À plusieurs reprises, il dut, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, prendre sa tête entre ses mains, s'attirant des regards inquiets de Lucia. Silver et Ryan avaient pris le parti de rester en retrait, de laisser la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui. Mais il le savait, ses amis continuaient à veiller au grain. Il ne pouvait que les remercier pour ça, parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, se blottir dans les bras de la jeune femme et oublier tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il se laissa entraîner par Silver dans les couloirs du château, en direction de la Salle sur Demande. La Salle sur Demande, ça semblait pourtant logique quand on y pensait d'avoir choisi cette pièce comme QG. La seule pièce dans tout le château qui n'était référencée nulle part ! Pas même sur la carte du Maraudeur, d'après Peter la magie de la pièce était en cause, elle avait été créée pour être introuvable, et être introuvable ne passait pas par la cartographie. Les maraudeurs s'arrêtèrent devant le pan de mur. Silver passa trois fois devant, et une petite porte de bois apparut devant eux. Aux côtés de Jacob, Lucia n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de surprise. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas la plus proche, elle fut la première à passer la porte, aussitôt imitée par ses trois amis. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, elle hoqueta de surprise. Tandis que dans son dos la porte de bois se refermait, ses yeux glissaient sur le décor qui les entourait.

La salle lui parut immense. Elle était baignée d'une lueur orangée filtrée par les stores en bois qui pendaient aux fenêtres. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une piste de duel autour de laquelle flottait un sort de bouclier, qui troublait légèrement l'air. La partie gauche de la pièce était occupée par de larges fauteuils, et plusieurs bibliothèques de bois sombre. Des livres ouverts étaient éparpillés sur les tables basses, et Lucia crut apercevoir une vitrine poussiéreuse, dissimulée derrière l'une des bibliothèques. La partie droite de la pièce semblait constituer des dortoirs. Des rideaux tombaient du plafond et formaient des sortes de petites tentes, et entre deux pans de tissus, Lucia put apercevoir un hamac aux couleurs vives. Le fond de cet espace était occupé par une pièce, dont la jeune femme ne put que supposer l'usage, une salle de bain. L'aspect de la Salle sur Demande ne fit que corroborer les suppositions des maraudeurs, les membres de la résistance devaient bel et bien passer leurs nuits ici. La pièce leur offrait la sécurité, la tranquillité, et surtout l'assurance d'une nuit plus ou moins paisible. L'attention de Lucia se désintéressa du décor pour glisser vers les membres de l'AD. Toutes les maisons étaient représentées, bien qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule représentante de Serpentard, Leah, actuellement en pleine discussion avec Luna et Calysto, un lourd volume ouvert entre elles. Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme faisait glisser des cartes jaunies entre ses doigts. La jeune Serdaigle avait délogé sa baguette de ses cheveux, et la faisait voleter au-dessus du vieux grimoire, faisant probablement démonstration d'un sort à ses amies. Neville et Sélénia se tenaient à côté des deux jumeaux Weasley et d'un jeune homme noir, dont les cheveux formaient une masse de dreadlocks. Ginny se trouvait au centre de la pièce, proche de la piste de duel, cette dernière était cernée par de nombreux élèves. La rouquine observait deux Poufsouffles. Un groupe de trois Serdaigles s'était assis en bas d'une des bibliothèques, et semblait pris dans un débat houleux. C'est la jeune Weasley qui, la première aperçut les maraudeurs. Elle leur adressa un sourire, avant de réclamer le silence. Tous les membres de l'AD cessèrent leurs occupations et fixèrent leur attention sur le groupe qui venait d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande.

Sélénia s'approcha d'eux d'un pas souple et assuré, même si Jacob ne crut pas une seule seconde à cette assurance. La jeune femme avait exactement la même démarche et la même expression que Silver quand il essayait de dissimuler, au choix, du stress ou de la panique. Elle les salua en souriant et les présenta au reste de l'AD.

— On est certain qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? demanda un des Poufsouffles.

— Tu pourrais arrêter d'être suspicieux deux minutes Ernie ! s'exclama Hannah Abbot en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le jeune homme blond prit un air outré et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter, mais on risque bien plus gros qu'à l'époque d'Ombrage.

— Et bien, eux, on peut leur faire confiance, trancha Neville, sous le regard amusé de Ginny.

Silver fut reconnaissant au jeune homme d'avoir pris leur défense. Après tout, il ne partageait le même dortoir que depuis quelque mois, il aurait parfaitement compris qu'aucun d'entre ne fasse confiance à des étrangers, surtout à cette époque. Une fois toutes les présentations achevées, les élèves se séparèrent en plusieurs petits groupes. Certaines septièmes années se tenaient à l'écart avec des élèves plus jeunes et leur faisaient réviser ou leur apprenaient des sorts de défenses et d'attaques propres à leur niveau. La piste de duel fut rapidement occupée par des sixièmes et septièmes années qui s'entraînaient sous les conseils de Ginny, qui semblait être l'une des élèves les plus douées en Défense contre les forces du mal. Sélénia demanda à Lucia et Ryan d'aider les cinquièmes années à réaliser des potions de soins et de guérisons, tandis que Neville conseillait à Silver et Jacob de rejoindre Leah, Calysto et Luna. Les trois jeunes femmes étaient retournées à leur table, et très rapidement les deux Maraudeurs se rendirent compte qu'elles essayaient de trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans le bureau des directeurs, la gargouille refusant obstinément de s'ouvrir, même pour eux. En parallèle de ça, elles cherchaient des moyens de plus en plus audacieux de mener la vie dure aux Carrow et à la Brigade.

Le regard de l'animagus glissa vers Sélénia et Neville, qui étaient retournés auprès des jumeaux et du jeune homme noir, Lee Jordan. Les deux Griffondors s'étaient de nouveau penchés sur la radio, et écoutaient attentivement les deux frères Weasley, tandis que leur ami réalisait une série de gestes compliqués en direction de la radio sorcière. Potterveille. Il devait être en train de finaliser le projet, de le sécuriser. Jusqu'à présent l'émission émettait à chaque fois d'un endroit différent, mais peut-être qu'ils souhaitaient l'installer définitivement à Poudlard, au nez et à la barde des Mangemorts. L'école était la cachette la plus, évidente, elle était le bastion d'une partie de la Résistance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses sbires ne penserait jamais à chercher le siège de la radio ici. C'était peut-être un peu Serpentard sur les bords, mais c'était du génie. Un génie qui leur coûterait cher s'ils étaient découverts. À ses côtés Leah toussota pour attirer son attention. Elle fit glisser vers lui un grimoire dont les pages ressemblaient à de la pierre. Lorsqu'il se saisit du livre pour l'attirer vers lui, il se rendit compte que le papier était bel et bien de la pierre. De la pierre ! Silver fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait d'un procédé d'alchimie associé à une magie runique. Il permettait, si l'élément de base était enchanté de la bonne manière, de donner à la roche les propriétés du papier et elle avait la particularité de posséder une magie propre au sort, qui s'alliait à celle du sorcier qui récitait la litanie gravée dans le grimoire. À condition qu'il ait ledit ouvrage entre les mains. Cette méthode avait été jugée trop complexe et trop dangereuse, et était rapidement tombée dans l'oubli. Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua lorsqu'il fit basculer le livre pour en regarder la couverture. Il était certain de l'avoir vu dans la bibliothèque de ses parents.

— Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demande le jeune homme à la Serpentarde.

— Sélénia, elle l'a sorti de la vitrine du fond. Mais ça ne change rien au sort que j'ai trouvé. Il…

— Je sais ce qu'il permet ! la coupa sèchement Silver.

— Hé ! calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un livre !

Le jeune homme fusilla Calysto du regard. Il referma le livre d'un coup sec et l'attira vers lui.

— Non, je ne me calme pas, ce genre de livre est extrêmement dangereux, si le sort est mal effectué, il y a le risque qu'il absorbe la magie du sorcier.

— On est au courant figure toi. Mais il est primordial de rentrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il en va de la victoire, rétorqua Leah.

La jeune femme s'était levée sous le coup de la colère, bousculant la table et faisant chuter des livres avec fracas au passage. Là où Jacob et Calysto les observaient avec des yeux écarquillés, Luna avait conservé son air rêveur, comme étrangère à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Pourtant, elle semblait attendre quelque chose, une réaction de l'un des partis. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Leah sembla prendre conscience de ses paroles, et posa une main sur sa bouche, bafouillant quelque chose d'absolument inaudible. Elle se rassit en tremblant, et planta son regard dans celui de Silver.

— Tu ne dois absolument pas répéter ce que je viens de te dire. Les autres ne savent pas à quel point il est important pour nous d'entrer dans le bureau, ils pensent qu'on veut récupérer quelque chose pour aider Harry. Mais c'est bien plus important que ça. Et il faut que tu saches qu'on ne se bat pas uniquement contre les Carrow. On se bat avant toute chose pour faire tomber le pouvoir en place, pour notre liberté.

— Vous ne vous battez pas pour Harry ? demande Silver, surpris.

— Non, Harry n'est qu'un moyen pour arriver à nos fins.

Les paroles de la jeune femme choquèrent Jacob. Harry ne pouvait pas être qu'un moyen. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi froide, aussi distante ? Comment pouvait-on réfléchir de cette manière à seulement 17 ans ? Comme si elle avait perçu son questionnement, la jeune femme reprit la parole.

— Je sais que je peux paraître sans cœur, mais je suis une Serpentarde, je dors au milieu de partisans du Lord Noir. Mais au sein de notre maison, nous n'avons pas le choix, dans nos familles non plus, parce que la majorité des sangs purs s'est ralliée à lui. Ici je ne suis que leurs représentantes, parce qu'ils ont peur. L'une des principales qualités de notre maison est notre instinct de survie, et on sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas le régime en place qui va nous aider à nous la couler douce. Alors si je dois mourir pour entrer dans ce putain de bureau, je mourrai en le faisant.

La tirade de Leah laissa un blanc. Silver n'osait pas la regarder, et fixait le bout de ses chaussures. Jacob était encore abasourdi par les propos de la jeune femme. Il avait toujours pensé que les Serpentards avaient le choix. Qu'ils avaient volontairement choisi la magie noire et les Mangemorts… La voix de Luna le sortit de ses pensées.

— Leah, ce que tu viens de dire à un côté terriblement Griffondor.

La blonde n'attendait aucune réponse, elle ne faisait qu'énumérer un fait. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la Serpentarde de répondre.

— Nous ne sommes pas tout blancs ou tout gris, il y a un peu de chaque maison en nous, et pour tout te dire, le Choixpeau a hésité à m'envoyer à Griffondor.

Elle reprit place sur le fauteuil, et attira le livre qu'elle avait tendu à Silver vers elle. Le sort qu'elle avait trouvé était certes dangereux, mais elle saurait le contrôler. Ou en tous cas, Mary saurait comment le contrôler. Sa magie si particulière, presque sauvage compléterait à merveille celle du livre. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

OoOoo

Les Griffondors s'étaient couchés depuis presque deux heures lorsqu'une lueur blanche éclata dans le dortoir, réveillant en sursaut les élèves qui l'occupaient. Un nuage blanc flottait devant le lit qu'occupait Sélénia. La jeune femme hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut la forme que venait de prendre le Patronus. Une forme tout aussi reconnaissable que la voix qui s'échappa du gardien.

— J'ai besoin d'aide. Je suis là où nous avons découvert la vérité sur Patmol.

**À suivre**

* * *

**ET VOILAAAAAAA**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu!**

**A très vite**

**Eliane Gil'**


	12. La Cabane Hurlante

**Bonjour à tou-te-s**

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et je vous souhaites une excellente année (on est encore en janvier, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour vous souhaiter la bonne année! xD).

Si ce chapitre a été assez rapide à écrire, la correction et la publication ont pris plus de temps. Initialement il aurait dû publié la semaine dernière, mais certains événements m'ont un peu retournée et je me suis retrouvée dans l'incapacité de me concentrer sur cette fic.

**Je remercie** MlleEnora, Starky, damL48, Philou, sweet974, JujuGreen, Minimiste, Alexiola, et tou-te-s les autres lecteurs-trices. Vos review, vos favoris, vos follow et vos passage me font chaud au cœur, vraiment!

Avant de commencer, un petit rappel sur les événements du chapitre précédent, et sur les personnages qui seront présent dans ce chapitre:

**Résumé des chapitres précédents:**

Après un voyage dans le futur, Lily, James, Sirius et Remus se retrouve dans le futur, lors de la septième année du trio. Ils découvrent un monde en guerre et Poudlard sous le joug de Voldemort.

Sélénia, la fille de Sirius, et Neville sont à la tête de la résistance et, dans le dernier chapitre, ils décident de révéler aux Maraudeurs l'emplacement du QG de l'AD. Après la réunion, alors qu'ils sont dans le dortoir des Griffondors, un patronus apparaît et demande à Sélénia de se rendre à là ou elle a découvert la vérité sur Patmol.

**Rappel des personnages :**

Lily Evans : Lucia Wolf

Remus Lupin : Ryan Wolf

James Potter : Jacob Canter

Sirius Back : Silver Canter

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La Cabane Hurlante  
**

Le patronus se volatilisa, laissant l'ensemble du dortoir rouge et or baigner dans une atmosphère d'égarement. Le premier à réagir fut Neville, qui, pour une raison que les maraudeurs ignoraient, se précipita vers Sélénia. Le jeune homme la saisit par les épaules. La jeune femme était figée, à genoux sur le bord du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte, ses lèvres bougeant sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Neville lui intima de se calmer. Lorsqu'elle voulut détourner le regard, l'une de ses mains quitta l'épaule de la jeune femme pour s'accrocher à son menton. Il força sa condisciple à le regarder dans les yeux, et lui ordonna de se calmer avant de lui murmurer quelque chose que personne ne comprit. À côté de Ryan, Seamus semblait sur le qui-vive. Il se tenait à distance de ses camarades, mais l'air autour de lui était saturé d'une certaine pression. Les maraudeurs quant à eux se contentaient de regarder la scène sans vraiment comprendre. La voix, définitivement masculine, avait parlé de Patmol, c'était donc quelqu'un qui connaissait Sirius et l'existence de leur forme animagi. Jacob avait immédiatement pensé à Harry. Sans réellement le comprendre, il avait été un peu déçu que le patronus soit un chien, et non un cerf. Puis une pensée le heurta de plein fouet. Il avait vu Silver se transformer devant lui un nombre incalculable de fois. Le chien ne ressemblait en rien à Patmol. Et s'il ne s'agissait pas de Harry ? Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi Sélénia avait-elle réagi de cette manière ?

Il sursauta lorsque la jeune femme se releva d'un coup, bousculant Neville qui perdit l'équilibre, et manqua de peu de tomber. La jeune Black commença à faire les cent pas au centre du dortoir. Marmonnant une litanie incompréhensible. Seamus leva les yeux au ciel avant de couper la route de Sélénia et de la forcer à s'asseoir.

— Tu te calmes ! Tu dois sortir de Poudlard, et ce n'est pas en agissant comme ça que tu y arriveras, gronda-t-il.

Derrière lui, Neville approuva.

— Tous les passages secrets sont surveillés ? demanda soudain Silver.

— Ils ont tous été bouchés, lui répondit Neville.

— On ne peut donc pas passer par le Saule ni par la Sorcière, énuméra Sélénia.

— Pourquoi pas la Salle sur Demande ? Proposa Jacob.

— Parce que pour le moment on ne peut même pas sortir du dortoir, grommela la jeune Black.

Neville arpentait le dortoir de long en large, réfléchissant à voix haute. Il s'immobilisa soudain, interrompant la phrase qu'il était en train de débiter. Il se planta devant Sélénia et la pointa du doigt.

— Qui a la possibilité d'aller et venir dans le Château sans aucune restriction.

— Rogue, les Carrow.

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête, un sourire moqueur fixé sur le visage.

— Qui d'autre à la possibilité de transplaner librement, parce que leur magie est différente de la nôtre ?

— Les elfes de maison ! s'exclama soudain Seamus.

— On n'a pas d'elfe de maison, ceux de l'école ne nous écouteront pas, et je n'ai aucun moyen d'appeler Dobby… soupira Sélénia.

Le jeune Londubas regarda sa meilleure amie d'un air désespéré.

— Rassure-moi, tu le fais exprès ? la railla-t-il

L'apprentie sembla prendre conscience d'un détail important, puisqu'elle se redressa brusquement avant de se placer au centre de la pièce.

— On à un elfe de maison ! Kreattur !

La jeune femme appela l'elfe une deuxième fois, et Silver ne put s'empêcher de se tendre lorsque le craquement si reconnaissable se fit entendre. L'elfe de maison qui se tenait devant Sélénia était encore plus vieux et rabougri que dans ses souvenirs.

— En quoi Kreattur peut-il aider sa maitresse.

— J'ai besoin de sortir du château et de me rendre à la Cabane Hurlante, à Préaulard.

— Kreattur sait où se trouve la Cabane Hurlante.

Sélénia hocha la tête, demanda à l'elfe de patienter le temps qu'elle prenne sa mallette de soin. L'elfe se tritura machinalement une oreille, geste que Silver ne lui avait vu exécuter qu'en présence de Regulus. Kreattur jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Le regard globuleux se fixa sur Silver, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque la créature écarquilla les yeux. L'animagus sentit une vague de panique l'inonder. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ! Comment aurait-il pu ? La magie des elfes était différente de celle des sorciers, mais il ne pouvait pas voir au travers du sortilège de Yael !

— Silver ça va ? lui demanda soudain Jacob.

Le jeune homme sursauta à la question, ce qui ne fit qu'attirer l'attention sur lui. Sélénia s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui, et les yeux de Kreattur ne cessaient de faire l'aller-retour entre ses deux maîtres. L'apprentie dut sentir le regard de l'elfe peser sur elle, puisqu'elle détourna son attention de Silver en faveur du serviteur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kreattur ?

Silver secoua presque imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite lorsque les orbes jaunâtres de l'elfe de maison se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur lui. S'il pouvait le reconnaître, il l'identifierait comme son maître et lui obéirait ! Non ? Du moins, l'animagus l'espérait. Il n'était pas prêt... Non... Il ne voulait pas que les Griffondors découvrent leurs identités.

— Rien maîtresse Black, répondit l'elfe de maison en tendant une main noueuse.

Sélénia fronça les sourcils avant de saisir la main tendue. En même temps qu'elle quittait le sol, elle eut l'impression de se faire aspirer dans un siphon. Presque aussitôt ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le parquet de la Cabane Hurlante. Une latte craqua sous son poids. Un objet se brisa dans l'une des pièces voisines. Elle s'y précipita, baguette en main. Une silhouette à la tignasse rousse était à moitié dissimulée derrière les restes d'un placard. Ron… Et aucune trace de Harry et Hermione, aucune. Seuls les pas du rouquin et les siens avaient marqué la poussière sur le sol. Une vague de colère s'empara de la jeune femme, et elle eut envie de frapper Ron de toutes ses forces, de l'insulter et de le menacer de mort pour avoir abandonné ses deux meilleurs amis, puis, elle se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés, il puait le bouc, et sa peau était tellement blanche qu'on pouvait voir ses veines courir le long de ses joues. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle perçut l'odeur du sang. Elle força Ron à se relever et l'installa sur le canapé défoncer. Le jeune homme tremblait, et lorsqu'elle posa le dos de sa main sur son front, elle se rendit compte qu'il était brûlant.

— Épaule... lui murmura Weasley.

Délicatement, Sélénia ôta la cape, puis une partie de la veste du garçon. Trois plaies, vraisemblablement dû à une désartibulation courraient sur son épaule, une partie de ses pectoraux et de son biceps. Par endroit, elles avaient noirci, laissant supposé que le surplus de magie dû au transplanage raté avec commencé à s'accumuler sur certaines parties des plaies, les infectant. La lycanthrope jura. Elle ordonna à Kreattur de retourner à Poudlard. Elle en aurait pour un moment, et elle ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter Neville. Il aurait été capable de briser le couvre-feu et de la rejoindre s'il la croyait en danger. Un Griffondor pure souche.

Elle ouvrit sa mallette et en tira plusieurs fioles ainsi qu'un large pan de coton. Que lui avait appris sa mère déjà ? D'abord faire respirer la potion anesthésiante. Elle porta une fiole bleue au visage de Ron en lui ordonna d'inspirer trois fois. Quelques secondes après qu'il se soit exécuté, sa tête dodelina avant de retomber sur sa poitrine, délicatement l'apprentie Guérisseuse la souleva avant de la placer sur le dossier du canapé. Puis, elle redirigea son attention sur la blessure. Elle repéra chacun des endroits ou la magie avait commencé à se gangrener. Elle déchira le linge blanc et fit apparaître une fine tige de métal dont elle enroula une partie dans le coton. Puis elle déboucha une fiole d'un blanc laiteux. Une potion de régulation magique. Elle avait été tout spécialement conçue pour réduire la magie de tout sorcier qui en ingurgitait ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte, et avait la propriété de disparaître lorsque le surplus de magie avait quitté le corps du sorcier. Sélénia devait agir avec la plus grande minutie. Une seule goutte de cette potion dans le système sanguin de Ron et il risquait de perdre ses pouvoirs, donc de mourir. Elle imprégna l'étoffe du liquide blanc et tamponna précautionneusement les plaies infectées. La magie gangrenée crépita et sembla brûler la chair qui l'entourait. Il lui fallut presque une heure pour parvenir à nettoyer l'intégralité des plaies, et une heure de plus pour que la potion ne fasse effet.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que toute trace de la potion avait été éliminée, elle rinça les plaies à l'eau claire. Elle déchira de nouveau une partie de l'étoffe de coton, qu'elle imbiba d'une potion cicatrisante habituellement destinée aux blessures de loup-garou. Elle passa le tissu humide sur les bords des blessures, avant de se munir d'une aiguille et d'un fil. C'était la seconde blessure qu'elle refermait manuellement. Alors qu'elle bandait l'épaule de Ron, elle essaya de porter un regard critique sur les soins qu'elle venait d'effectuer. C'était loin d'être parfait et le jeune homme garderait probablement de larges cicatrices sur l'épaule, mais au moins, il cicatriserait vite... En théorie.

Non, à bien y réfléchir, elle venait de soigner une blessure issue d'une désartibulation, sa première qui plus est, comme elle aurait soigné une blessure de loup-garou et sans personne pour superviser la tâche. Si un jour sa mère apprenait ça, elle se ferait couper en rondelles ! Intérieurement, elle ne put s'empêcher de supplier toute la lignée des Guérisseuses, Merlin et Morgane pour qu'elle n'ait pas empiré la blessure de Ron.

Le jeune homme émergea presque vingt minutes plus tard. Il grimaça de douleur lorsque, par réflexe, il bougea son épaule. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits, et il porta sa main à sa blessure, sentant le bandage sous ses doigts. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, et croisa le regard orageux de la jeune femme. Elle était assise en face de lui sur ce qui avait dû ressembler à un fauteuil. Elle se tenait droite, sa jambe droite passée sur la gauche et les bras croisés. Ron lui aurait bien demandé de l'aide pour finir de se redresser, mais il n'était pas certain qu'il s'agisse réellement d'une bonne idée. Parler d'un regard orageux était un doux euphémisme pour décrire ce qui traversait les orbes océans de la jeune femme.

— Sé... commença-t-il.

Mais il fut presque immédiatement coupé par la voix sèche de Sélénia.

— Tu les as abandonnés.

— Mais...

— Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Harry et Hermione seraient avec toi…

— Je...

— Tu les as abandonnés, asséna-t-elle une seconde fois d'une voix froide.

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par le calme apparent de la jeune femme. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'intérieurement elle bouillonnait de colère, et qu'elle s'imaginait probablement en train de lui envoyer son poing au visage, mais vraiment, pour quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas, elle paraissait réellement calme. Le jeune homme leva son bras valide en l'air en signe de reddition.

— Permission de m'expliquer ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, dans une parfaite imitation de l'arrogance de Malfoy. Elle décroisa les jambes et s'enfonça dans ce qu'il restait du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise.

— Accordée.

— Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il s'est passé en fait. C'était à mon tour de porter l'Horcruxe...

— Vous en avez trouvé un !

— Oui, on l'a récupéré au Ministère, il n'y a pas eu d'articles concernant l'attaque ?

— L'attaque ?

— On s'est introduit au Ministère, ça a fini en eau de boudin. On a dû fuir, c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis blessé.

— C'était quand ?

— Il y a un tout petit peu plus d'un mois...

— PARDON ?

Sélénia s'était redressé, faisant sursauter Ron, qui grimaça lorsqu'une vive douleur lui traversa l'épaule.

— Tu as cette blessure depuis plus d'un mois ?!

— Non, Hermione y a versé de l'essence de dictame presque immédiatement.

L'apprentie Guérisseuse hocha la tête de haut en bas, comme pour donner raison à Hermione. Elle resta songeuse quelques secondes. Personne ne leur avait parlé de l'intrusion du trio au sein du Ministère, même pendant les vacances scolaires, alors qu'elle les avait passées entourée de membres de l'Ordre. En revanche, elle ne fut pas surprise que la Gazette l'ait passé sous silence. Ron toussota dans une parfaite imitation de Dolores Ombrage, imitation à laquelle Sélénia ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Donc à partir de là, on a cessé d'être au Square Grimaud, et on a campé et l'on a du continuer à pied, je ne pouvais plus transplaner. On portait l'Horcruxe à tour de rôle. On a eu une grosse dispute, et je suis parti...

En voyant le regard que lui jeta Sélénia, il crut bon d'ajouter :

— Après dix ou quinze minutes, j'ai fait demi-tour, mais ils étaient déjà partis. Et c'est là que je me suis fait prendre par les rafleurs. Va savoir pourquoi, ils m'ont amené ici. Sauf que ma blessure s'est rouverte pendant qu'on transplanait. Ça va faire deux jours que je suis enfermé dans une chambre des trois balais, avec cette bande d'abrutis qui essaie de me faire dire ou se trouve Harry.

— Comment as-tu réussi à t'échapper ?

— L'un d'eux n'était pas très malin, je lui suis passé entre les pattes, et je me suis réfugié ici. J'avais besoin d'aide, j'ai d'abord pensé à ma mère, mais je n'étais pas certain que le patronus passe les barrières de protection du manoir ni que mon sortilège soit assez puissant pour tenir la distance.

Essoufflé par ses explications, Ron essaya de se caler un peu mieux dans le canapé. Remus n'y était décidément pas allé de main morte avec le mobilier de la Cabane Hurlante. Sélénia se pencha vers lui, et lui tendit une nouvelle fiole. Une potion de vivacité, selon l'étiquette. Potion qu'il avala d'une seule traite.

— Tu ne peux pas rester ici, lui fit remarquer Sélénia.

— Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

— Pas au Manoir, tu devrais rejoindre Bill et Fleur à la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

— Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils m'accueillent à bras ouverts.

— Tu es son frère, il ne dira rien, il acceptera...

-... Même si au fond de lui, il ne voudra qu'une seule chose, me botter les fesses !

Sélénia ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de Ron. Rapidement, elle se mit à la recherche de Kreattur. Elle était certaine d'avoir entendu le craquement si significatif de son apparition. Elle le trouva roulé en boule sous l'évier défoncé de la salle de bain. Elle se pencha vers lui pour le réveiller. L'elfe s'étira, avant de bondir sur ses pieds. Elle lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Ron ne devrait pas bouger pendant encore trois à quatre jours durant lesquels Kreattur devrait s'assurer que le jeune homme ait à boire et à manger, puis il l'amènerait à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, à partir de là, il serait libre de faire ce qu'il voudrait. Elle expliqua également à Ron comment changer son bandage, lui signalant que Kreattur l'aiderait si besoin. Puis, elle demanda à l'elfe de la ramener à Poudlard, il était presque quatre heures du matin, et elle avait besoin de dormir. Lorsqu'elle apparut dans le dortoir des Griffondors, tout le monde avait réussi à s'endormir, sauf Neville, qui s'était allongé sur le lit de Harry et s'était plongé dans un lourd grimoire de botanique.

OoOoO

Cela faisait presque une heure que Kreattur était réapparu dans le dortoir, leur signalant que Sélénia serait absente un moment, avant de disparaître sa phrase à peine terminée. Une heure que Neville tournait comme un lion en cage. À plusieurs reprises, il avait fait mine de sortir du dortoir, mais avait rapidement était retenu par Seamus, sous prétexte que forcer le passage de leur propre Salle Commune, briser le couvre-feu et se rendre à Préaulard était parfaitement stupide. Au fond de lui, Neville savait que son ami avait parfaitement raison. Mais il ne supportait pas d'attendre. Il connaissait la jeune femme depuis l'enfance, et savait qu'elle serait capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle possédait le talent de s'attirer des emmerdes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch. Alors que la deuxième heure venait de s'écouler, Ryan, les traits visiblement tirés par l'approche de la pleine lune, se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de s'endormir. Il fut rapidement imité par Seamus et Jacob. Silver fut le dernier à céder à l'appel de Morphée alors que l'aiguille de l'horloge marquait la moitié de la troisième heure. Bientôt, Neville sentit la fatigue le rattraper, mais pour rien au monde, il ne voulait louper le retour de Sélénia. Il avait besoin de savoir si Ron était réellement seul ou pas. Après tout, le patronus de Harry était aussi connu et reconnu que son propriétaire. Peut-être avaient-ils jugé plus sûr d'envoyer celui de Ron dont la forme était, selon toute vraisemblance, parfaitement inconnue du Ministère. Neville prit donc la décision d'attendre la jeune Guérisseuse sur le lit de Harry. Il savait qu'elle était incapable de dormir ailleurs, et dans le cas où il s'endormirait, elle serait bien forcée de le réveiller. Il tira de sous son lit un grimoire à la couverture foncé, et s'installa confortablement sur le lit du survivant, bercé par sa lecture et le tic-tac de l'horloge murale.

Il commençait à réellement sentir les effets de la fatigue lorsque Sélénia fit son apparition. La jeune femme avait les traits tirés, sa mallette semblait mal fermée et l'on pouvait deviner des traces de sang sur ses doigts. Elle déposa ses affaires au pied de la table de nuit, sans répondre au regard interrogatif de Neville qui était désormais complètement réveillé. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour, lentement, laver ses mains, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son meilleur ami. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et parcourue distraitement du regard le livre qu'il avait ouvert sur ses genoux. La plante qui y était décrite semblait être à la botanique ce que les Ronflak Cornu étaient à l'étude des créatures fantastique. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré ce que lui avait dit Harry, elle restait intimement persuadée que Neville et Luna feraient un merveilleux couple.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda le jeune homme dans un murmure.

— Seulement Ron, ils ont été séparés, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

— Comment ça ?

— Rien d'important, il était blessé, mais il va mieux maintenant. Kreattur va s'occuper de lui trouver à boire et à manger pendant deux ou trois jours.

— Il n'est pas en sécurité dans la Cabane Hurlante, et il va mourir de froid, fit simplement remarquer le jeune Londubas.

— Aucun risque, Kreattur a enchanté une partie de la Cabane pour qu'elle soit le plus confortable possible.

— Sa magie risque de se faire remarquer.

— Là aussi il n'y a aucun risque, la magie des elfes n'est pas la même que la nôtre, ils ne penseront pas à la détecter. J'ai transplané hors de Préaulard histoire de déclencher les alarmes et faire penser à tout le monde qu'il était partit.

— Tu aurais pu te faire prendre, lança Neville dans un soupir.

— C'était un risque à prendre.

Il y eut un silence qui ne fut brisé que par le bruissement d'une page du grimoire. Neville sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde, et le poids de Sélénia contre son épaule se faire plus présent. Il s'endormit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et c'est la sonnerie stridente d'un réveil qui le sortit brusquement du sommeil. Se redressant dans un sursaut, il bouscula Sélénia qui émergea tant bien que mal. La jeune femme massa sa nuque endolorie avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des filles. Neville se prépara rapidement, alors que ses autres camarades de dortoir s'agitaient doucement dans leurs lits respectifs. Il descendit aussitôt vers la Grande Salle. Dormir avec Sélénia n'était pas gênant, se connaissant depuis l'enfance, ils s'étaient, à plusieurs reprises, retrouvés dans le même lit, la plupart du temps pour construire des forts avec leurs couvertures, plus récemment pour étudier ou simplement bavarder. Si la majorité des élèves savaient pertinemment que la relation qui les unissait était semblable à celle qui unissait Harry et Hermione, Dean et Seamus prenaient un malin plaisir à lui balancer des vannes douteuses, qui l'avaient d'abord fait rougir, mais qu'il parvenait maintenant à éviter. Mais ce matin, il n'était pas d'humeur. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été séparés, si le rouquin avait affirmé à Sélénia qu'ils allaient bien, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de l'inquiétude qui le taraudait. La jeune femme lui avait dit que Ron était blessé, mais rien ne prouvait que Harry et Hermione ne l'étaient pas. Le survivant était le seul espoir du monde sorcier, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, leur chance de détruire le Lord Noir serait réduite à néant, et dans ces conditions, il ne donnait pas cher de la résistance. Pour l'instant, les gens se battaient, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient une chance de vaincre, parce qu'ils savaient que c'est à Harry, et à personne d'autre qu'incomberait la lourde tâche de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'un des bancs, s'attirant un regard noir d'Alecto Carrow. Le petit déjeuner était le seul moment de la journée ou les élèves avaient un tant soit peu de liberté. À la demande expresse de Rogue d'après ce que lui avait dit Sélénia, ce qui avait le don de mettre les Carrow hors d'eux. Au fond, sa meilleure amie avait peut-être raison lorsqu'elle prétendait que Rogue limitait la casse.

Son regard balaya rapidement la Grade Salle. Il croisa le regard de Hannah, assise à la table des Poufsouffles, qui se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, qui partageait, entre autres, son amour pour la botanique. Ils avaient, à de nombreuses reprises, eu de très longues conversations qui, si elles s'étaient d'abord portées sur l'herbologie, avaient rapidement dévié du sujet. La Poufsouffle avait une opinion sur énormément de choses, et parler de toute cette histoire de résistance avec elle lui avait permis de la percevoir d'une manière différente, moins Griffondor. Hannah avait proposé une méthode d'attaque bien plus douce, principalement centrée sur l'unité entre les maisons, selon elle, le but du Seigneur des Ténèbres était de diviser pour mieux régner. Hannah estimait donc comme très important de toujours fonctionner ensemble. Ce qu'une personne faisait devait être absolument soutenu par les autres, ainsi, les élèves les moins téméraires pourraient également participer à ce qu'elle avait appelé « une résistance passive ». Neville avait d'abord trouvé ça extrêmement péjoratif, mais il n'avait pu que constater l'efficacité de cette méthode. Si à peine une vingtaine d'élèves, dont la Poufsouffle, étaient réellement actifs, près de 90 % des élèves désobéissaient régulièrement au Carrow.

Lorsqu'il vit l'expression peinte sur le visage de Hannah alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui, Neville ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça devait être grave. La jeune femme prit place à ses côtés, à sa poitrine son insigne de Préfète reflétait la lueur des bougies. Des cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux et ses traits témoignaient d'une nuit à patrouiller dans les couloirs.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Après ma ronde, je suis passé par la salle de bains des préfets...

Neville haussa un sourcil, il n'était pas certain que l'information soit réellement utile.

— Laisse-moi finir. Pour y aller, je dois passer devant la salle des professeurs, j'ai surpris une conversation entre les Carrow. Ils veulent qu'on s'entraîne à jeter le Doloris sur les élèves en retenues...

— QUOI !

Le cri de Neville fit sursauter Alecto Carrow qui laissa échapper la fourchette qu'elle tenait à la main, la faisant atterrir dans sa tasse de thé qui se renversa. La Mangemort laissa échapper un juron avant de foudroyer Neville du regard. Rogue avait donné des ordres très précis, ne pas toucher aux élèves tant qu'ils ne les insultaient pas ou leur manquaient de respect directement. Mais Londubas ne perdait rien pour attendre. Les quelques élèves présents dans la Grande Salle se retournèrent vers la table des Griffondors, d'autres tachèrent de dissimuler un éclat de rire dans une quinte de toux, lorsque leurs regards passèrent sur la table des professeurs. Neville piqua un fard avant de reprendre, à voix basse cette fois-ci :

— Tu en es certaine ?

— Oui. Et justement les Serpentards ont cours de défenses cette après-midi !

— Je sais, cours commun avec nous, marmonna Neville.

— Sélénia ne va pas apprécier.

— Personne ne va apprécier.

Hannah haussa les épaules avant de passer ses mains sur son visage. Elle était épuisée, et la multiplication des rondes n'allait rien arranger, sans compter les révisions pour les ASPICS, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de la tête malgré la guerre et la résistance.

— Il faut qu'on les sorte de là !

— Je sais Neville, je sais, mais on ne peut tout simplement pas foncer dans le tas en réfléchissant après. On a besoin d'un plan qui nous évitera de nous aussi nous retrouver en retenu, ou pire.

Neville haussa lentement la tête de bas en haut, comme s'il réfléchissait déjà à un plan d'attaque. Il devrait en parler à Sélénia, et surtout, il devrait trouver une manière de faire diversion.

— Les mêmes que d'habitude ?

— Toi, Sélénia, Luna et Ginny, on se retrouve là où tu sais.

Hannah lui répondit par l'affirmative avant de retourner à sa table. Le Griffondor resta pensif quelques secondes avant de replonger dans son petit déjeuner. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Sélénia, Ginny et le reste de son dortoir. Il préféra garder le silence tant qu'ils étaient encore dans la Grande Salle, et lorsque l'apprentie lui demanda si tout allait bien, il lui fit silencieusement comprendre qu'ils en discuteraient plus tard. Vu la vitesse à laquelle la jeune femme avala son petit déjeuner, il était évident que le « plus tard » était devenu un « maintenant ». Elle se leva le plus calmement possible, et entraîna Neville à sa suite, sous le regard interrogateur des maraudeurs. Lorsqu'ils eurent passé les portes de la Grande Salle, Lucia se pencha vers Seamus.

— Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

L'irlandais hocha négativement la tête. S'il savait quelque chose, il feignait à merveille l'ignorance. Elle détestait ne pas savoir ! Au vu de la réaction de Sélénia, il était clair que ce quelque chose concernerait la résistance ou les Carrow, voire même les deux. Quoi que ce soit, elle voulait en faire partie, et elle savait que Ryan, Jacob et Silver aussi. Ils étaient calmes depuis leur arrivée ici, mais elle savait qu'au fond, il n'avait qu'une envie participer activement. Elle retint un sourire, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu penser d'eux, ils savaient exactement à quel moment faire ou ne pas faire de « blagues ». Ou du moins, ils l'avaient appris.

Il lui fallut attendre l'après-midi pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il fut temps pour le cours de défense, Neville et Sélénia semblaient plus tendus que jamais. Lucia ignorait ce qu'il se passait, et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir. Aussi, alors qu'Amycus Carrow les priait de se diriger vers les cahots pour la leçon du jour, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, et les ricanements de certains Serpentards ne la rassurèrent en rien.

OoOoO

Drago Malfoy tentait de rester noble et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais dans les faits, il était mort de trouille, et il était persuadé que Peverell l'avait remarqué. Elle ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin, un léger sourire sur le bord des lèvres. Et franchement, il n'y avait pas de quoi sourire. La Brigade Inquisitoriale avait été réunie le matin même par les Carrow, alors qu'une bonne partie de leur effectif venait de passer la nuit à patrouiller dans les couloirs, pour ne rien trouver, comme à chaque fois. Drago avait d'abord pensé que les Carrow allaient les punir. Il savait que leurs punitions n'égalaient pas celles de leur Maître, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mort de trouille. La moindre petite cellule de son corps se rappelait les doloris que lui avait jetés le Lord Noir, et pour rien au monde il ne voulait de nouveau subir ça. Lorsque le frère et la sœur leur avaient dévoilé leur intention concernant les élèves en retenue, il avait difficilement retenu un haut-le-cœur. Il ne souhaitait à personne de se retrouver un jour victime d'un doloris, pas même à Potter. Il avait donc hoché la tête de haut en bas, prenant le même air pincé que ça mère lorsqu'elle se voyait contrainte d'exécuter un ordre qu'elle n'approuvait pas. Il avait cru que Poudlard lui permettrait d'échapper aux horreurs qui se déroulaient dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy, il se trompait.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans un des cachots les plus reculés de l'école, dans la même pièce que des Griffondors bouillonnant de rage, et ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose, arracher les yeux des Carrow à mains nues. En tous les cas, c'est l'impression qu'ils donnaient. Même Black avait du mal à dissimuler son ressentit, elle se tenait droite, trop raide pour que cela soit naturelle, et pour qui prêtait attention, les jointures de ses mains jointes étaient devenues blanches. Drago détailla le visage de la jeune femme quelques secondes. Elle semblait épuisée, une fatigue qui se lisait à la fois sur ses traits et dans ses yeux. Et quoiqu'elle soit en train de faire, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme. Les nouveaux se tenaient derrière elle, légèrement en retrait, mais dans le même état que les autres Griffondors. Jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient faits plutôt discrets, ne répondant pas réellement aux professeurs ou aux Carrow, ou du moins pas ouvertement, mais Drago savait de source sure qu'ils étaient engagés dans l'AD. Le blond ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'utilisait pas cette source pour mettre à bas la résistance mise en place à Poudlard. Après tout il était un Mangemort ! Il était fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Même par la pensée les mots sonnaient faux.

Il reporta son attention sur Carrow, qui énonçait la théorie du sortilège Doloris. Malfoy redoutait le moment où il devrait passer à la pratique, là où certains de ses condisciples prenaient plaisir à infliger la douleur, lui n'en était pas capable. Et son père l'avait traité de lâche et de faiblard a suffisamment de reprises pour qu'il en ait pris pleine conscience. Il savait que le sortilège doloris se basait principalement sur la volonté d'infliger la souffrance, il savait aussi que toute erreur de sa part serait rapportée à son père et peut-être même au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être que voir le manoir dans lequel il avait grandi l'avait rendu paranoïaque, mais il craignait qu'un échec dans ce cours ne lui donne droit à une sévère punition une fois revenue au Manoir. Rien de ce que ferait ou dirait Severus ne changerait quoi que ce soit. Le Mangemort les mena jusqu'à l'intérieur du cachot, ou se trouvait, debout dans le fond de la pièce un élève de Griffondor. Drago ne se souvenait pas de son nom, mais il lui semblait qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, il devait s'agir de Boot. Alors que Carrow l'appelait pour qu'il passe le premier, Malfoy jeta en rapide coup d'œil en arrière, en direction de Black. Sa main s'était littéralement agrippée à celle de Londubas. Très lentement, elle pivota sur elle-même, entraînant Londubas avec elle. Bientôt, la totalité des Griffondors se retrouva dos à Carrow et à Terry Boot, qui semblait plus terrorisé que jamais. En agissant ainsi, les Griffondors signifiaient qu'ils s'opposaient aux agissements des Carrows, en refusant d'y prendre part, par l'acte ou le regard. Alors qu'il pointait sa baguette en direction de Boot, il ne put s'empêcher d'envier le courage des Griffons.

OoOoO

Hannah, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Sélénia et les maraudeurs s'étaient réunis dans la Salle sur Demande dès la fin du cours de défense. Ils avaient passé les dix premières minutes de leur réunion, prostrés le regard dans le vide. Lucia était au bord des larmes et se sentait nauséeuse. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment l'homme qu'était devenu son meilleur ami pouvait tolérer ce qu'il se passait dans l'école. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait réussi à tomber si loin dans la magie noire, et la haine de l'autre. Haine était peut-être un mot trop fort, mais la colère qui sommeillait en lui avait littéralement explosée, l'avait envahi. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître, pourtant, elle était persuadée que quelque part il y avait encore des traces de celui qu'il avait été. Elle ne reconnaissait plus le garçon qui lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, l'adolescent qui avait partagé ses premières années à Poudlard. Elle l'avait reconnu dans l'éclair de surprise et de tristesse qui avait traversé les orbes obsidiennes lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Il fallut la main de Jacob sur la sienne pour qu'elle reprenne conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait. C'est Neville qui prit la parole en premier.

— Nous allons devoir les sortir de là, tous. Ils sont dans quatre cachots différents.

— Comment ça ils sont ? demanda Silver.

— Les élèves en retenues lourdes sont enfermés pendant au moins une nuit dans les cachots, lui répondit Hannah.

Lucia leva les yeux vers Hannah. La jeune femme avait pris les devants et répondu à la place de Sélénia. Cette dernière se tenait légèrement en retrait, ses mains derrière son dos, mais à en juger par le très léger mouvement de ses bras, elle devait se tordre les poignets. Pétunia avait exactement le même réflexe lorsqu'elle devait parler d'elle ou de l'école qu'elle fréquentait à des étrangers, et elle avait eu exactement la même réaction lorsqu'elle avait présenté Vernon à toute la famille. Puis les paroles de Hannah la percutèrent.

— Depuis quand est-ce mis en place ?

— Seulement depuis la rentrée, je pense qu'ils essaient de faire mourir notre rébellion, lui répondit calmement la Poufsouffle.

— Et comment est-ce que vous comptez vous y prendre ? demanda Jacob.

Sa main était toujours posée sur celle de Lucia, et s'était légèrement refermée sur les doigts de la jeune femme.

— On va avoir besoin de faire diversion dans plusieurs endroits du château pendant que Neville et Sélénia entrent dans les cachots, énonça Ginny.

— Comment pouvez-vous être certain qu'on ne va pas vous trahir ou vous lâcher au dernier moment ?

La question de Ryan jeta un froid. Lucia ferma les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas leur demander ça ! Elle s'était persuadée que leur venue dans la Salle sur Demande était une preuve de confiance, elle ne voulait pas que Ryan remette cette pensée en cause. Elle voulait que les amis de son fils aient confiance en elle. Elle voulait le voir avant la fin de leur voyage, de cette guerre. Elle était certaine qu'elle le verrait, elle était certaine que leur départ ne se ferait qu'à la fin de la guerre. Souvent elle s'était posé la question, mais sa théorie s'était confirmée lors de leur séjour au Manoir des Guérisseuses, lorsque Yael avait laissé entendre à Jacob qu'ils devaient tout changer. Puis il y avait eu le regard qu'elle avait échangé avec la mère de Sélénia, comme si elle savait déjà tout ce qui allait se passer, tout ce qu'il devait se passer. Les membres de l'AD devaient leur faire confiance, ils n'avaient pas le choix, elle ne voulait pas leur laisser le choix !

— Si vous contiez nous trahir, ce serait déjà fait, répondit doucement Sélénia, et puis, si l'opération de ce soir foire à cause de vous, c'est qu'on ne devait pas vous faire confiance.

Le ton avait été froid, ou du moins, elle l'avait voulu aussi froid et détaché que possible, mais Lucia avait su y déceler des tremblements, légers, imperceptibles, pour qui n'y prêtait pas attention. Mais la jeune femme avait voulu comprendre comment Sélénia pouvait être aussi détachée de tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Alors, elle avait commencé à l'observer, à se concentrer sur le ton de sa voix, sur ses gestes. Si Lucia avait toujours était douée pour avoir une vision d'ensemble sur ce qui l'entourait, elle adorait se pencher sur les détails, manie qu'elle avait héritée de l'un de ses héros d'enfance, Sherlock Holmes. Elle avait toujours était fasciné par la capacité du détective à se pencher sur les moindres petites choses de son environnement, et à les prendre comme l'une des pièces d'un immense puzzle qui, sans eux, serait resté en morceaux. Elle avait donc appliqué les méthodes de son détective préféré sur Sélénia. Observer l'ensemble puis chercher les pièces manquantes. Et Lucia avait fini par trouver, les trémolos dans la voix de l'apprentie Guérisseuse, les gestes de nervosité qu'elle tentait de cacher, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle recevait la Gazette du sorcier, les moments où elle disparaissait, ou elle s'esquivait Merlin savait ou pendant plusieurs minutes, ou plusieurs heures, les égratignures sur les jointures de ses mains ou le reste de rougeur dans ses yeux. Lucie admirait une telle force de caractère venant de la jeune femme, mais elle savait aussi que lorsque les barrières lâcheraient le spectacle ne serait pas beau à voir.

— C'est pour cela que l'on va se contenter de la diversion, fit simplement remarquer Silver.

— Tout juste, pour cela, vous allez utiliser ceci...

Sélénia tendit une boite en bois sombre à Silver.

— … Et ceci.

Elle tendit une seconde boite à Ryan.

— Ce sont des petites surprises concoctées par Fred et George, calqués sur le maléfice qui leur avait permis de transformer le couloir du cinquième étage en marécage.

— Ils ont réellement fait ça ? s'étonna Jacob dont les yeux se mirent à pétiller.

— Oui, pendant notre cinquième année, d'ailleurs il en reste un morceau que Flitwick n'a pas voulu retirer, lui répondit Hannah.

Intérieurement, Lucia se mit à prier pour que ni Jacob ni Silver ne se souviennent de cette idée lorsqu'ils retourneraient à leur époque.

— Vous allez vous positionner dans le couloir nord du sixième étage, c'est complètement à l'opposé des cachots, ça devrait nous laisser amplement le temps, leur expliqua Sélénia.

— Vous ferrez d'abord diversion avec ceci, continua Hannah tout en leur tendant des petites sphères noires.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Silver.

— Absolument aucune idée, c'est un prototype de Fred et George, ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire, simplement que ce n'était pas dangereux, et qu'il fallait les faire rouler sur le sol pour les déclencher, avoua Neville en haussant les épaules.

— Vous serez posté aux deux extrémités du couloir, un groupe sera dissimulé dans ce passage, les deux autres vous resterez visible, pour les forcer à avancer dans le couloir. Ensuite, vous n'aurez plus qu'à activer les deux coffrets que je vous ai donnés, et à fuir par cette porte dérobée et ce passage secret, leur détailla Sélénia.

Elle indiqua les deux passages sur une carte, traça leur chemin, l'endroit où ils débouchaient et le parcours à suivre pour retourner à la Salle sur Demande.

— Aucun de nous ne dort dans les dortoirs cette nuit, ce serait trop risqué.

Silver, Ryan et Jacob détaillèrent la carte, si les tracés ressemblaient à celle qu'ils avaient créée l'année passée, certains passages secrets avaient été rayés, d'autres ajoutés, mais aucun point n'indiquaient les résidents du château.

— C'est une carte de Poudlard ! s'étonna Silver.

— Bel exemple de l'évidence, se moqua Sélénia avant d'ajouter, c'est une reproduction d'une autre carte, reproduction que l'on a pu avoir uniquement grâce à la mémoire photographique de Luna et au talent de dessinateur de Neville.

— Celle de Harry est tout de même moins complète, il manque un certain nombre de passages que l'on a découvert ces dernières années, compléta Neville.

Jacob allait dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé par Hannah.

— On s'extasiera sur cette carte plus tard, il faut qu'on y aille.

Lucia hocha la tête, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction des garçons lorsqu'ils avaient vu la carte, comme une lueur de fierté ou de satisfaction. Elle poserait la question à Jacob dès qu'ils seraient de retour dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle dissimula l'une des deux sphères noires et le coffret dans ses poches, et sortit de la Salle sur les talons de Jacob. Les maraudeurs se séparèrent, préférant prendre deux chemins différents pour se rendre au sixième étage. Sélénia et Neville prirent la direction des cachots, Luna et Ginny sur les talons. Pour plus de sécurité, ils avaient décidé que les élèves en retenues, bien que très peu nombreux, seraient divisés en deux groupes, un pour Ginny et Luna et l'autre pour Neville et Sélénia. Hannah quant à elle resterait dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était primordial que la Salle ne reste ouverte que pour eux.

Lucia les regarda partir avec appréhension, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle cala son pas sur celui de Jacob. Ils atteignirent rapidement le sixième étage, sans avoir croisé aucune patrouille. Ce n'était absolument pas normal. Et si les Carrow avaient prévu que l'AD agirait le soir même ? Et si au contraire c'étaient eux qui étaient en train de leur tendre un piège ? Elle fit part de ses inquiétudes à Jacob qui, tout en posant une main sur son épaule, la rassura. Des frissons papillonnèrent au niveau de son plexus. La main du jeune homme la quitta, et l'animagus scruta le couloir pour voir si Ryan et Silver étaient en position. Il tendit la main vers Lucia qui y déposa la sphère noire.

— C'est parti.

Il fit rouler la sphère sur le sol de pierre, et lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa, une fumée noire, semblable à du brouillard, se répandit dans le couloir, léchant les socles des statues, pénétrant les armures. Les lourds ensembles de métal s'élevèrent au-dessus du sol, un bruit sourd retentit, faisant sursauter Lucia, et réveillant une bonne partie des tableaux, qui se mirent à hurler tous en même temps. Les armures se retrouvèrent en morceaux, et chacun de ses éléments sembla soudain avoir une volonté propre. Ils rampaient dans tout le couloir dans des raclements stridents, dont l'écho devait s'entendre jusqu'aux cachots, les gantelets tentant de s'accrocher aux tapisseries ou aux tableaux pour les faire tomber. Lucia se sentit tirée par Jacob dans le passage secret, qui ressemblait vaguement à un miroir sans tain. De l'extérieur il ressemblait à un miroir classique, mais de l'intérieur, on avait la possibilité de voir tout ce qu'il se passait. Ils attendirent à peine cinq minutes pour qu'une partie de la Brigade et Amycus Carrow ne déboulent dans le couloir au pas de course. Jacob sortit le plus discrètement possible du passage et ouvrit le coffret en bois. Un liquide verdâtre s'en échappa et se répandit dans toute la longueur du couloir, presque immédiatement un filet du diable, entouré d'épaisses lianes que Lucia ne parvint pas à identifier, poussèrent jusqu'à atteindre le plafond et s'y fixer. Jacob s'était figé et regardait bouche bée l'épais mur de végétation qui se dressait entre eux et la Brigade. Lucia sortit du passage et le tira par le bras. Ils devaient retourner à la Salle sur Demande et vite. Ils cavalèrent dans le passage secret avant de déboucher à quelque mètre à peine du QG. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Neville et les autres n'étaient pas encore rentrés, et Hannah faisait les cent pas au centre de la pièce, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à sa montre. Silver et Ryan arrivèrent quelques minutes après eux, puis vingts minutes plus tard ce fut au tour de Luna, Ginny et trois élèves de cinquième et sixième année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle d'arriver, ils étaient essoufflés et avaient leurs baguettes à la main.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hannah en se précipitant vers eux.

— Carrow, et une partie de la Brigade, ils nous attendaient, ils ont patienté jusqu'à ce qu'on ait sorti tout le monde des cachots et nous on prit en chasse, répondit Ginny.

— On a réussi à les semer grâce au sort de Chauve-furie de Ginny, répondit l'un des Serdaigles, que Lucia identifia comme étant Michaël Corner.

— Où sont Neville et Sélénia ? s'inquiéta Lucia.

— Aucune idée, on a pris des chemins séparés, comme prévue.

Hannah se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Luna se pencha vers elle, et lui murmura quelque chose que personne n'entendit. Lucia s'éloigna du groupe et s'installa sur un des poufs. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de sortir pour se faire prendre. Elle détestait ça, et elle savait que les maraudeurs, comme tous les autres, étaient dans le même état qu'elle. Ils patientèrent durant presque trente minutes, incapables de s'endormir, ou même d'ouvrir la bouche. L'anxiété qui émanait d'eux était presque palpable. La porte claqua soudain laissant entrer Sélénia, soutenue par Terry Boot, et deux autres élèves que Lucia ne reconnut pas. Hannah bondit de sa chaise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sélénia s'appuya sur une chaise, elle boitait légèrement, la chemise de Terry Boot s'était déchirée s'imbibant de sang, et les deux autres élèves ne semblaient pas en meilleur état.

— Ils ont eu Neville.

**À suivre.**

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et que vous ne me détestez pas trop...**

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement puisqu'il est presque terminé! Mais je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncer qu'on s'éloignera un peu de Poudlard (et qu'en faisant ça, je me suis sournoisement rajouté au moins 1 chapitre supplémentaire!).

Je vous souhaites une bonne fin de semaine et un bon weekend (pour tous ceux qui ont un weekend).

**A bientôt**

Eliane Gil'


	13. L'apprentie

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes

J'espère que votre début d'année se passe bien, et je souhaites de très bonnes vacances à tout le monde (oui, même à ceux/celles qui ne les commence que la semaine prochaine, ou la semaine encore d'après).

L'une de mes résolutions de cette année 2015 était de publier mes chapitres plus souvent (d'autant que cette fiction doit-être terminé avant Octobre), j'aime autant vous dire que j'ai échoué avec beaucoup de classe (ça c'est moi qui le dis, vous n'êtes absolument pas obligé de me croire ^^).

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'en suis assez contente (ô miracle) même si l'une des parties m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre (je vous laisse le loisir de deviner laquelle) et que j'ai du mal à me satisfaire d'une autre (là aussi je vous laisse deviner laquelle). En revanche j'ai décidé de faire un peu de mystère, mais juste un tout petit peu rassurez-vous. Puisque vous n'apprendrez pas directement ce qui est arrivé à Neville, et que pendant la grande majorité du chapitre vous suivrez Yael et Lysis.

Un grand merci à cat240 (j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et d'avance je m'excuse de pas réellement apporter de réponse à tes questions), Meli Hope, zartacla7, Lisasa, Lisa60860 et clem 2605 (merci pour cette immense review qui m'a pas mal aidé).

Un autre énorme merci à missdamdam ma béta de choc =).

Avant de commencer, un petit rappel des personnages :

James : Jacob Canter

Sirius : Silver Canter

Remus : Ryan Wolf

Lily : Lucia Wolf

Mary Peverell : Serpentarde de 7° année

Yael Black : Guérisseuse, femme de Sirius

Lysis : Guérisseuse

Alinor : Guérisseuse, elle fait partie des partisans de Voldemort.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : L'apprentie.**

Hannah chancela lorsque les mots franchirent les lèvres de Sélénia. La Poufsouffle avait blanchi d'un coup. Elle se précipita sur l'apprentie et la saisit par les épaules. Cette dernière grimaça lorsqu'elle dut, de force, s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Elle essaya de se dégager de la poigne de Hannah, mais n'y parvint pas. La jeune femme finit par la lâcher sans pour autant reculer.

— TU AURAIS DÛ ALLER LE CHERCHER ! vociféra-t-elle.

Derrière Sélénia, Terry Boot et les deux autres élèves s'éloignèrent prudemment pour se rapprocher de Luna, qui leur tendit des tasses fumantes. Elle fit asseoir Terry, qui déboutonna lentement sa chemise, laissant apparaître une très légère blessure. La Serdaigle agita sa baguette au-dessus de la coupure et cette dernière disparue. Lucia avait préféré battre en retraite, et s'était rapprochée de Jacob, lui et le reste des maraudeurs murmuraient entre eux.

— J'ai essayé d'aller le chercher, je n'ai pas pu... répondit la voix brisée de Sélénia.

Lucia savait pertinemment que la jeune femme s'en voulait, et que si elle avait pu, elle y serait retournée sur-le-champ.

— Tu n'as pas vraiment dû essayer, cracha Hannah.

Sélénia ferma les yeux, elle tremblait, et essayait tant bien que mal de se tenir debout. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune trace de sang sur ses vêtements. Hannah sembla soudain prendre conscience de l'état de sa camarade. Elle la fit s'asseoir, Sélénia la rassura rapidement, il ne s'agissait que d'une forme un peu plus violente du sortilège de jambecoton, il causait une paralysie temporaire, elle avait tenté de le dévier, mais le sort avait en partie traversé son bouclier, lui paralysant la jambe droite. Terry avait tenté de lui jeter un contre sort, mais ce dernier était comme entré en friction avec le premier sortilège. L'opposition des deux sorts était venue contrarier la magie de Sélénia, ce qui avait eu pour effet de provoquer de légers tremblements, mais elle ne risquait absolument rien, sa magie se régulerait d'elle-même.

Dès lors que Sélénia eut terminé ses explications, Ginny s'avança, arguant qu'ils devaient aller chercher Nevile immédiatement. Terry protesta et se retrouva attaqué par une multitude de chauves-souris dont Lucia le débarrassa immédiatement. La jeune femme était de son avis, Ginny agissait trop en Griffondor. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas partir chercher Neville comme ça, sur un coup de tête sans savoir où il se trouvait ! Les Carrow l'avaient peut-être enfermé dans leur bureau ou tout simplement dans les cachots. Peut-être étaient-ils encore avec lui, ou pas. Bien qu'après réflexion, Lucia resta persuadée que le jeune homme était avec les deux Mangemorts. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il devait être en train de subir. Elle frissonna. En réalité, elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Chez eux, les élèves n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait hors de l'école, ils baignaient encore dans l'innocence que leur procurait leur ignorance. Elle savait qu'un avenir obscur était en train de se tracer, après tout, elle avait vu son meilleur ami plonger dans la magie noire et se rapprocher de Serpentard peu recommandable, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé quelque chose comme ça. Une guerre totale, et Poudlard envahi. Et les élèves qui voyaient leur enfance, leur adolescence détruite pour la folie d'un seul homme.

Il fut finalement décidé qu'ils iraient chercher Neville quand ils en sauraient plus. Sélénia avait passé un message à l'un des membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, lui demandant de se renseigner. Personne au sein de l'AD ne savait qui était cet élève. L'apprentie n'avait révélé son nom à personne, pas même à Neville. L'ignorance n'allait d'ailleurs pas à Ginny et Hannah, qui avaient déployé des trésors de diplomatie et d'ingéniosité pour arriver à leur fin, sans succès. Lucia avait parié sur Mary. D'après ce que lui avait dit Ryan, la Serpentarde et la Griffondor étaient relativement proches pendant les cours d'Alchimie. Et, il était presque certain d'avoir vu les deux jeunes femmes s'échanger des fioles, des petites boites et des parchemins. Jacob s'était rangé de son côté, tandis que Silver restait persuadé qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Son côté Serpentard était revenu au grand galop, et il avait commencé à échafauder des théories toutes plus fumeuses les unes que les autres. Jacob avait alors expliqué à Lucia que son frère agissait toujours de la sorte. Il était incapable de se contenter de quelque chose de simple.

Sélénia finit par leur annoncer, sur un ton qu'elle voulut autoritaire, mais qui ne trompa personne, qu'ils devaient, au moins, essayer de dormir. À l'heure actuelle, ils étaient impuissants. Les maraudeurs se replièrent dans un coin de la salle, un peu à l'écart des autres. Ils avaient besoin d'être seuls, entre eux. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour rester en retrait, bien que la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer leur clamait joyeusement qu'ils s'étaient plantés en beauté. Question investissement minimum, ils pouvaient faire mieux. Silver se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits de camp et s'allongea, ses mains derrière la nuque. Il fixait le plafond, sans rien dire. Signe que ses deux amis reconnurent aussitôt. Le premier qui lui adresserait la parole le regretterait amèrement. Rapidement, Ryan et Jacob l'imitèrent. Une faible lumière éclairait le centre de la pièce, laissant les lits dans la pénombre. Lucia était assise sur le bord de son propre lit, regardant danser la flamme de la bougie qui surplombait la piste de duel. La Salle sur Demande était étrangement calme, mais les respirations de chacun indiquaient que personne ne dormait. Le regard de la jeune femme glissa vers le lit de Jacob. Il lui tournait le dos, regardant vers le mur. Lucia se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Leurs rencontres secrètes, au fin fond de la bibliothèque, afin de mettre en place leur plan, avaient fait ressortir des sentiments que Lucia avait, volontairement enfouis au plus profond d'elle lorsque Jacob avait commencé à devenir un con orgueilleux. Puis, il lui avait parlé du projet animagus, et même de la carte. Il lui avait parlé de ses parents, de Silver, de Ryan. Il lui avait confié ses peurs et ses doutes, et Lucia avait fini par s'ouvrir elle aussi. Elle avait éludé la question de Severus, tout comme Jacob, mais lui avait parlé de sa sœur et de son fiancé. Elle avait su trouver en lui du réconfort, et là, dans l'immédiat, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Sans ça, elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Jacob. Elle s'accroupit à côté du lit, et posa deux doigts sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui se retourna, un air de surprise brillant au fond de ses prunelles. Lucia baissa le regard, le rouge aux joues, et se tordit les mains.

— Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Pour toute réponse, Jacob souleva la couverture rouge dans laquelle il s'était enveloppé. Lucia se glissa à côté de lui. Par réflexe, le jeune homme passa un bras autour d'elle, et l'attira contre lui, avant de relâcher son étreinte. Il avait agi sans vraiment réfléchir, et il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Mais Lucia se lova contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Il la sentit se détendre, et retint une insulte lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Silver clamer « Il y a des chambres d'hôtel pour ça ». Lucia étouffa un rire, et Ryan soupira, menaçant son meilleur ami d'un sort de mutisme s'il ne se la fermait pas de suite. Il serait déjà suffisamment difficile de dormir sans que cette andouille de Silver ne s'en mêle. Jacob reporta son attention sur Lucia. Son corps contre le sien, la chaleur qui émanait d'elle et l'apaisait à un point qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Elle avait d'abord été un béguin, puis le béguin s'était transformé en attraction, et l'attraction en amour. Il avait accumulé rejet sur rejet sous les regards parfois moqueurs, parfois compatissants de la moitié de l'école. Ses amis s'étaient souvent foutus de sa gueule, allant même jusqu'à féliciter Lucia lorsqu'elle lui jetait un sort sans même le regarder, et avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche. Peter avait tenté de comprendre, Ryan avait soupiré tout en levant les yeux au ciel, et Silver avait réparé sa fierté blessée, l'avait aidé dans sa quête désespérée. Parfois, il lui avait donné des conseils qui, un coup sur deux le menait droit dans le mur. Pendant un temps, il avait soupçonné son frère de cœur de le faire volontairement, comme pour se venger de ce qu'il leur faisait enduré avec « sa Lily ». Et là, elle était blottie contre lui, la respiration calme. Il avait peur de bouger, il avait peur que tout cela ne soit qu'une illusion, et que le moindre mouvement ne la fasse disparaître. Il ne sentit pas le sommeil s'emparer de lui, seulement la chaleur de Lucia contre son corps.

OoOoO

Mary avançait dans les couloirs sombres de l'école à grands pas. À peine quelques minutes plus tôt, le gallion autour de son cou avait chauffé contre sa peau. S'assurant que Nott ne regardait pas dans sa direction, elle avait glissé la pièce entre ses doigts pour déchiffrer l'inscription qui venait d'y apparaître. Neville avait été pris, elle devait savoir ou il se trouvait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, à courir dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit, il fallait bien que ça finisse par leur arriver. Elle avait alors rattrapé Nott qui marchait quelques pas devant elle.

— Il n'y a plus de signe d'eux, on devrait retourner au bureau des Carrow, voir ce qu'il en est.

Nott haussa un sourcil, aucun autre signe ne montrait qu'il était activement en train de peser le pour et le contre. D'un côté, Weasley et Corner leur avaient échappé depuis plus d'une demi-heure, et ils n'avaient toujours pas le moindre signe d'eux, mais d'un autre côté, s'ils revenaient les mains vides dans le bureau des Carrow, ils risquaient de passer un sale quart d'heure. En face de lui, Mary semblait s'impatienter, même si, elle s'efforçait de ne rien en montrer. Théodore eut un sourire, il avait toujours pu lire les auras. Don qu'il tenait de sa mère. Une aura, si elle était bien décryptée, permettait de percevoir la magie du sorcier, mais également ses émotions. Et à l'heure actuelle, celle de sa condisciple bouillonnait d'impatience. Théo avait toujours été fasciné par l'aura que dégageait Mary. Sa magie se répandait autour d'elle comme des tentacules, effleurant, touchant, enveloppant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. C'est lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de cela, qu'il avait compris que la jeune femme était bel et bien aveugle, et que sa magie lui servait à se mouvoir. Ce qui lui avait également permis de comprendre comment elle faisait pour connaître les moindres secrets de toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. L'aura, et la magie qu'elle contient, lorsqu'elle n'est pas scellée de la bonne manière, donnent un accès direct aux souvenirs d'une personne. Une vieille histoire raconte d'ailleurs que le créateur de l'occlumencie s'est inspiré de cette particularité. Théo avait compris que si Mary ne parvenait qu'avec difficulté à utiliser une baguette, elle était incroyablement douée pour maîtriser la magie brute qui l'entourait. Dès lors, il avait éprouvé un profond respect pour la jeune femme.

D'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua la direction du bureau des Carrow, et advienne que pourra. Mary l'avait alors dépassé, et marchait à présent d'un pas vif, plusieurs mètres devant lui. Lorsqu'elle déboucha dans le couloir des Carrow, l'aura de la jeune femme se ratatina sur elle-même, ce qui eut pour conséquence de déstabiliser la Serpentarde, qui manqua de peu de se cogner contre l'une des armures. Elle poussa la porte du bureau, et Théo accéléra le pas, afin de rentrer presque en même temps qu'elle. La moitié de la Brigade se tenait sur les bords de la pièce et Drago semblait jubiler, ce qui était rarement bon signe, surtout ses derniers temps. Il avait été maussade et d'une humeur massacrante. Il essayait de faire bonne figure, mais il était simple de voir qu'il était terrorisé. Qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place, le manoir de ses parents était devenu le quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait dû faire quelque chose qui remonterait sa famille dans l'estime du Lord Noir. Les Carrow affichaient un air à la fois satisfait et sadique, qui était tout sauf annonciateur de bonne nouvelle. Puis son regard fut attiré par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un au milieu de la pièce. Londubas était agenouillé au sol, le nez en sang, et une large coupure sur le bras. Il détourna le regard, et le fixa sur Mary, qui tenait fermement quelque chose dans son poing fermé. Ses lèvres bougeaient à peine, déversant une sorte de litanie sans fin. Son aura avait recommencé son ballet et effleuré Londubas. Ça allait être une longue, très longue nuit, et Théo se retint de partir à toutes jambes lorsqu'il vit arriver Rusard, un fouet à la main.

OoOoO

Yael, une capuche noire rabattue sur son visage, avançait à grands pas dans une allée parallèle au Chemin de Traverse. L'air autour d'elle était moite, sombre, et l'ensemble de la rue puait le lieu malfamé à des kilomètres à la ronde. Par terre, à même le sol, leurs capes traînant parfois dans des flaques d'eau croupie, des sorciers s'injectaient, avalaient ou inhalaient des substances hallucinogènes pour la plupart mortelles et fortement addictives. En ce qui concernait les drogues, le monde sorcier n'avait rien à envier au monde moldu. Les sorciers disposaient d'une armada d'ingrédients plus ou moins légaux, et pour la plupart d'entre eux, très bon marché. Les murs de pierre qui encadraient la ruelle étaient sertis de lourdes portes de bois sombre, chaque entrée était différenciée par une enseigne elle aussi en bois, qui battait au gré du vent froid et humide qui traversait la ruelle. La Guérisseuse replaça sa capuche et poussa l'une des portes. Elle fut immédiatement happée par l'atmosphère du lieu. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes pour s'acclimater à la luminosité de la pièce, tamisée et rouge. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, y posa un morceau d'ardoise qu'elle fit glisser vers la tenancière. Elle portait une robe noire qui dévoilait plus qu'elle ne cachait ses courbes généreuses. Ses cheveux roux avaient été relevés en un chignon sauvage, et à son cou pendaient une série de médaillons dorés. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Yael avant de lui indiquer la porte en face du comptoir. La Guérisseuse n'avait pas pris la peine d'ôter sa cape, mais elle savait que jamais la tenancière ne lui aurait demandé de le faire. Elle avait l'habitude de voir passer des hommes et des femmes encapuchonnés trop désireux de conserver leur anonymat, et elle tenait bien trop à son échoppe, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, pour faire montre de curiosité.

Yael poussa donc une première porte et entra dans l'antichambre de la luxure. Des corps nus, ou partiellement dénudés se mélangeaient dans une atmosphère moite, teintée de fumée et d'une forte odeur de sueur et de sexe. Certaines alcôves étaient scellées par des voiles pourpres qui ne dévoilaient que des ombres, exécutant des danses tantôt langoureuses tantôt violentes. Des hommes et des femmes, ornés de chaînettes et de bijoux d'un or vieilli, se glissaient entre les corps, les effleurant ou se mêlant à eux. La Guérisseuse traversa la pièce sans prêter attention à ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne verrait aucun visage important dans cette première partie de la maison.

Elle poussa une seconde porte, et pénétra dans un long couloir, qui donnait accès aux chambres. Ici, plus de corps nus, simplement les cris et les gémissements. Et toujours cette odeur de luxure qui flottait dans l'air. Là aussi, les corps parés d'or entraient ou sortaient de certaines pièces. Yael se dirigea vers la porte du fond. D'un signe de tête, elle informa une jeune noiraude qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'elle. Elle pénétra dans une chambre aux couleurs solaires. Assise sur le lit, digne comme une reine, se tenait Narcissa Malfoy.

Yael avait choisi Le Diamant Rouge pour leur rencontre, car elle savait qu'il leur assurait l'anonymat, et qu'aucune d'elle ne serait inquiétée. Alors que Sirius était encore en cavale, ils avaient, à plusieurs reprises, utilisé cet endroit pour se retrouver. Une seule et unique fois, ils avaient manqué de prudence, et lorsque la tenancière avait vu le fugitif, elle avait simplement détourné le regard. Feignant délibérément l'ignorance. Elle avait perdu toute confiance dans le ministère des années auparavant, et ne leur faciliterait pas la tâche en leur enlevant une épine du pied, et surtout pas celle que représentait Sirius. De plus, les Guérisseuses venaient régulièrement l'aider lorsque certains de ses employés avaient un quelconque problème de santé.

— Pourquoi ici ? demanda Narcissa.

— On doit changer d'endroit à chaque fois, et personne ne nous cherchera ici.

L'épouse Malfoy hocha la tête de haut en bas. Elle connaissait cet endroit, car elle y avait rencontré des amants. Elle et Lucius tenaient l'un à l'autre, et un profond attachement les liait, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'aimait réellement. Leur mariage avait été arrangé, et si Lucius avait d'abord était promis à Bellatrix, cette dernière s'était détournée de lui pour Lestrange. Narcissa avait donc dû épouser son ami d'enfance. Bien plus tard, elle avait découvert les infidélités de Lucius. Elle avait d'abord pris les choses comme on le lui avait appris, de la manière la plus neutre et la plus détachée possible. Elle s'était d'abord tenue à ses engagements maritaux. Puis, elle avait réellement pris conscience que son mariage avec Lucius tenait principalement de l'image, elle avait donc à son tour commencé à avoir des amants et découvert l'existence du Diamant Rouge.

Elle n'avait pas été réellement surprise quand la Guérisseuse lui avait indiqué le nom de leur lieu de rendez-vous. Il n'était pas rare que le personnel du Diamant Rouge ait besoin des soins les plus discrets possible et Yael, tout comme le reste de sa caste accordait une discrétion que Sainte Magouste n'était pas en mesure d'offrir. La Guérisseuse s'avançant d'un pas souple, presque animal. Sa longue veste, d'un vert sombre brodé de fil doré, battant contre son pantalon et ses bottes de cuir noir. Son buste était enserré dans un corset qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste de sa tenue, tandis qu'une lourde cape noire à l'aspect défraîchi avait été placée sur ses épaules. La capuche rabattue vers l'arrière dévoilait la chevelure sombre de la Guérisseuse.

D'un geste de la main, Yael déplaça le sofa qui se trouvait dans le fond de la chambre et le positionna en face de Narcissa. Elle ôta sa cape, avant de s'installer sur les coussins pourpres. Elle était tentée d'ôter ses chaussures et de s'installer plus confortablement, mais elle devait conserver une attitude de domination. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Son cerveau n'avait de cesse de lui passer les souvenirs qu'elle avait de cette pièce, et c'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle voulait penser.

— Tu as eu de nouvelles informations ?

Narcissa esquissa un sourire avant de croiser les jambes. Bien sûr qu'elle avait une information, et probablement celle que Yael attendait. Elle ne pourrait pas pousser leur marcher plus loin. Les Malfoy seraient bientôt en sécurité à des kilomètres de leur Manoir. Lucius ne s'en remettrait probablement pas, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il ne lui avait pas donné le choix.

— Je sais comment récupérer l'apprentie, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

La Guérisseuse haussa un sourcil, puis indiqua à Narcissa qu'elle pouvait poursuivre.

— Comme tu le sais, elle est au Manoir, plus précisément, elle se trouve en bordure de la forêt dans la maison secondaire. Il y a un moyen d'y entrer sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, mais c'est risqué. Demain aura lieu une réunion avec le Lord. J'y suis conviée, tout comme Alinor. Mais elle ne prend jamais sa fille avec elle. L'apprentie sera donc seule.

— Personne ne la surveille ?

Seulement sa nourrice, c'est une loup-garou, mais elle ne devrait pas poser problème.

La Guérisseuse haussa un sourcil. La meute qui gravitait autour d'Alinor était uniquement composée de né-lycanthrope, si leurs pouvoirs étaient moindres que ceux des Guérisseuses, ils n'en restaient pas moins maitres de leur loup. La nourrice aurait donc, à tout moment, la possibilité de prendre l'apparence de sa louve. Yael pesta intérieurement, d'ordinaire, elle était considérée comme une alpha, mais elle doutait fortement que la louve chargée de l'apprentie ne lui laisse prendre le bébé sans rien dire. Clairement, Narcissa surévaluait le pouvoir des Guérisseuses, ou peut-être était elle seulement désespérée. Et il est toujours dangereux de suivre une personne désespérée.

— Tu pourras la récupérer à ce moment-là, il te suffit simplement d'entrer dans l'enceinte du domaine, insista Narcissa.

Yael fronça légèrement les sourcils. En tant que Guérisseuse, elle possédait une sorte de passe-droit qui lui permettait d'entrer n'importe où, de traverser n'importe quelle barrière anti-transplanage, mais sa signature magique était bien trop identifiable. Elle aurait à peine eu le temps de la passer que les trois quarts des Mangemorts seraient après elle. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Narcissa. Océan contre orage. À cet instant précis, l'épouse Malfoy sut qu'elle avait marqué autant de points qu'elle en avait perdus. Elle avait donné une information valable, elle avait offert une opportunité sur un plateau d'argent, mais elle avait donné quelque chose de presque irréalisable. Si elle voulait assurer la sécurité de sa famille, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait oublier son passé de Serpentard. Elle devait se jeter à l'eau sans savoir nager.

— Je t'aiderai à passer. Il y a une faille dans la barrière, elle permet aux… lycanthropes, son nez se pinça dans un air dédaigneux, de passer à leur guise lorsqu'ils sont sous leur forme animale.

Yael ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle conjura du papier et une large plume de paon, qu'elle tendit à Narcissa. Cette dernière ignora la plume et prit simplement entre ses doigts fins le parchemin, sur lequel elle pointa sa baguette. Elle entreprit de dessiner un plan des jardins et de la forêt qui encadraient le Manoir, indiquant soigneusement l'emplacement de la faille et de la maison secondaire. Elle tendit son œuvre à la Guérisseuse qui lui fit signe de partir. Elle voulut protester, elle avait appliqué sa part du contrat, maintenant c'était au tour de Yael. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer au Manoir, elle ne voulait pas retourner dans ce nid à Mangemort qui puait la mort et était envahi par les cris des prisonniers. Elle ne voulait plus voir son mari sombrer chaque jour un peu plus et devenir l'ombre de lui-même. Mais les orbes océans teintés de jaunes de la Guérisseuse étaient sans appel. Narcissa rentrerait au Manoir Malfoy jusqu'à ce que l'apprentie soit avec les Guérisseuses. Lorsque la porte se fut fermée dans son dos, Yael eut l'impression de s'effondrer sur elle-même. Elle enfouit son visage dans les coussins. Elle sentait le sang battre violemment à ses tempes, l'esprit de la louve envahissant le sien. Elle prit trois profondes inspirations, sentant l'air se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses bronches, et se redressa. Elle posa lentement sa cape sur ses épaules et dissimula ses traits sous la lourde capuche noire, seuls ses iris, cerclés de jaune, semblaient briller dans l'ombre du tissu.

OoOoO

Remus s'était installé à la table de la cuisine aux côtés de Tonks, dont le ventre devenait de plus en plus rebondi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la couver du regard, d'anticiper le moindre de ces faits et gestes, de peur qu'elle ne se blesse ou qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle avait, à plusieurs reprises, et sans succès, essayé de l'en dissuader. Elle était une auror ! Enceinte ou pas, elle était tout à fait à même de se défendre seule. Il en était parfaitement conscient, mais ce qu'il craignait c'était la prochaine pleine lune. Yael et Lysis avaient été très claires sur le sujet, le gène de la lycanthropie n'était pas détectable avant la première pleine lune qui suivait la quinzième semaine de grossesse. Et cette pleine lune avait lieu la semaine prochaine. La panique semblait submerger Remus un peu plus chaque jour. Ni Yael, ni Lysis n'avaient évoqué les suites de la grossesse, mais il connaissait les risques. Il les avait entrevus des années auparavant. Les souvenirs d'une salle d'attente de Sainte Magouste, un James absolument paniqué à ses côtés, attendant des nouvelles de Lily et de Harry, lui revinrent en mémoire. Mais c'est l'image de cet homme, ce loup-garou, qui le hantait. Un père effondré lorsque Yael lui avait annoncé la mort de sa femme. Et le nourrisson, emmailloté dans du linge blanc que l'homme avait refusé de prendre dans ses bras.

Remus refusait de vivre ça ! Comment réagirait Tonks si elle apprenait que son futur enfant serait un loup-garou ? Elle disait qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, que ça lui était égal, elle l'avait accepté lui, pourquoi n'accepterait-elle pas son propre enfant ? Remus n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui avouer la vérité, de partager avec elle ce souvenir qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait appris la grossesse de sa femme. À plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté d'en parler avec Yael, mais cette dernière avait esquivé le sujet à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui laisserait pas le choix. La Guérisseuse était partie en début d'après-midi, et le lycanthrope avait décidé de camper dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. La métamorphomage avait fini par le rejoindre, essayant de le raisonner, mais en bon Griffondor qu'il était, Remus n'avait rien voulu entendre et était resté campé sur ses positions. Il ne bougerait pas de là tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réponse. Nymphe avait alors préparé du thé avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Sirius les avait rejoints presque une heure plus tard, et les deux amis avaient commencé une partie d'échecs, sous l'œil attentif de Tonks, qui se passait machinalement une main sur le ventre.

Le soleil était couché depuis presque une heure et un orage menaçait à l'horizon, lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une bourrasque de vent. Yael rabattit brusquement la capuche qui dissimulait son visage, avant de claquer la porte. Remus se rendit compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Les iris de la Guérisseuse, habituellement d'un bleu profond, offraient à présent un dégradé tirant sur le jaune. En face de lui, Sirius se raidit. L'un comme l'autre n'avait vu Yael dans cet état qu'une seule fois. Lorsque des lycanthropes avaient tenté de récupérer Sélénia quelques jours après sa naissance. Mais ce qui inquiéta le plus Lunard, c'était l'odeur que dégageait la Guérisseuse. Une odeur suintant la sueur, la fumée et le sexe. Le Diamant Rouge. Il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que Sirius ne décèle pas cet effluve si particulier. Remus était intimement persuadé que Yael n'aurait jamais pu le tromper, mais il n'était pas certain que l'animagus soit du même avis. La lycanthrope passa devant sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Elle avait cette démarche animale, sauvage, qu'elle n'avait que très rarement. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur de satisfaction, identique à celle d'un prédateur ayant réussi à coincer sa proie, qui leur fit froid dans le dos.

Tonks, qui avait fait mine de se lever, se rassit presque immédiatement, la main agrippée à son ventre. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait pas réellement pris la mesure de ce qu'être né lycanthrope signifiait. Elle savait que si son enfant était porteur du gène, ses pouvoirs seraient bien loin de ceux de la Guérisseuse, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne comme elle, comme Greyback. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Remus, elle venait de pleinement prendre conscience des peurs de son époux, et elle les comprenait. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

OoOoO

Lysis avait senti Yael arriver avant même que cette dernière n'ait franchi le pas de la porte, ce qui était rare, et donc, particulièrement inquiétant. Elle prit Lysithea, sa fille, dans ses bras et, alors que Yael venait à peine de pénétrer dans la pièce, elle lui ordonna silencieusement de s'asseoir. Elle sortit, le temps de confier l'enfant à Molly. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle de jeux, Yael bouillonnait d'un mélange de satisfaction et d'impatience.

— J'ai trouvé un moyen de récupérer la fille d'Alinor.

Lysis se figea. Toutes deux cherchaient un moyen de ramener l'enfant depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Yael avait alors opté pour une solution que la seconde Guérisseuse n'avait pas approuvée : se rapprocher de Narcissa Malfoy et lui faire miroiter un moyen d'assurer la sécurité de sa famille. Or, elles savaient pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais offrir le moindre soupçon de sécurité aux Malfoy. Si elles parvenaient à les faire sortir du Manoir, elles ne les cacheraient jamais ici, mais dans une autre cachette. Et lorsque l'on trahissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la sécurité devenait une notion un peu abstraite.

— Comment ? Quand ?

— Demain soir, au Manoir.

Lysis ne parvint pas à savoir ce qui la déstabilisa le plus, l'air parfaitement calme de Yael ou le délai affreusement court. Elles essayaient de trouver un moyen d'entrer dans le Manoir Malfoy et de récupérer l'apprentie depuis des mois ! Et là, cette nouille de Yael voulait qu'elles le fassent le lendemain sans aucune préparation ! Elles ne pouvaient pas improviser, elles ne le devaient pas. Prendre son enfant à Alinor n'était pas sans conséquence, il faudrait renforcer les défenses du Manoir pour empêcher la Guérisseuse et la meute d'entrer dans le domaine. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, avant de foudroyer Yael du regard.

— Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, lui fit remarquer sa sœur.

— Tu as choisi de ne pas avoir le choix, rétorqua Lysis.

Les deux Guérisseuses s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un court instant. Mais Lysis le savait, elle partait perdante dès le départ, avec ou sans son aide, Yael irait chercher l'enfant et seule, elle avait plus de chance de se faire prendre, ou pire. En face d'elle, la femme lui adressa un regard insistant. Lysis finit par céder. La puissance des Guérisseuses venait principalement du fait qu'elles étaient quatre, lorsqu'elles étaient séparées, lorsqu'il y avait une discorde, leurs pouvoirs en payaient le prix et faiblissaient. Si elles voulaient maintenir la puissance de leur lignée, elles avaient besoin de l'intégralité de leur puissance. Élever l'apprentie au sein du Manoir leur permettrait de regagner un peu de cette puissance, qui ne ferait qu'augmenter à mesure que l'enfant grandirait.

OoOoO

Narcissa était tout particulièrement tendue. Elle était parvenue à maintenir un impressionnant masque de neutralité, mais plus l'heure de la réunion arrivait, plus le stress se répandait dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. S'il prenait l'envie à Voldemort de sonder son esprit, il ne s'en tiendrait pas à un simple doloris. Elle serait répudiée et probablement jetée dans les cachots. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tolérait pas les traitres. Et, il se montrait bien plus cruel envers ceux qui avaient fait partie de son cercle d'intime. Certes Narcissa n'en faisait pas réellement partie, mais c'était le cas de son mari, et ce même s'il avait été déchu de son rôle de second. Elle le savait, Lucius avait pu se maintenir dans ce cercle fermé uniquement grâce à l'aide de Bella et de son époux. Severus, dont la côte était particulièrement remontée depuis qu'il avait tué Dumbledore, avait lui aussi, plaidé la cause de Lucius. Narcissa le lui avait demandé, et il s'était exécuté. De la place de Lucius dépendait la sécurité de Drago. Mais désormais, même le statut de sa sœur et de Severus ne garantissait pas la sécurité de sa famille, qui reposait sur les épaules des Guérisseuses.

Narcissa regarda une nouvelle fois la pendule. Il était l'heure. Elle se leva, les muscles tendus sous le stress. Elle inspira, lissa sa robe déjà impeccable, sortit du petit salon et descendit l'escalier central telle une reine. C'est l'une des rares choses dont elle était fière, son port de tête, la droiture de son dos, qui lui donnait l'impression de dominer le monde, qui donnait l'impression au reste du monde qu'elle valait mieux qu'eux. Elle savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était nullement impressionné, mais nombre de ses Mangemorts, s'ils ne respectaient plus son mari, ils la respectaient, elle. Elle pénétra dans le grand salon, et prit la place qui lui était réservée, aux côtés de son époux, qui dégageait une vague odeur d'alcool rance. Elle plissa le nez, lorgnant sur son époux, une légère pitié peinte sur le visage. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra dans la pièce, Alinor et Bellatrix dans son sillage, elle se leva, imitant les Mangemorts. À partir de maintenant, tout se tenait entre les mains de Yael.

Yael et Lysis étaient vêtues d'un cuir sombre, leurs odeurs camouflées à l'aide d'un sort. Tapies dans l'ombre de la forêt, elles attendaient patiemment qu'Alinor quitte la maison secondaire, qui avait vraisemblablement appartenu à un gardien des années auparavant. Elles percevaient les loups autour d'elles, et prenaient régulièrement soin de se déplacer, encore plus silencieuses que des chats.

Lorsque leur sœur sortit de la maisonnette, elles attendirent patiemment qu'elle soit entrée dans le manoir pour sortir de leur cachette. Elles prirent soin de rester dans les ombres de la forêt et de la maison, et rasèrent le mur jusqu'à une fenêtre. Elles devaient à tout prix éviter de passer par la porte. Lysis jeta un rapide coup d'œil au travers la vitre, et adressa un rapide signe de tête à Yael. Cette dernière fit jouer ses doigts sur le châssis en bois et parvint à leur ouvrir un passage vers l'intérieur. Elles glissèrent le plus silencieusement possible dans la pièce principale, plongée dans le noir. Une lueur jaunâtre s'échappait de l'étage supérieur, et coulait le long de l'escalier. Un babillement de bébé résonna dans la maison. Les deux Guérisseuses se mirent en mouvement. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout se passait parfaitement bien. Yael passa la première, prenant soin de ne pas faire craquer les marches. Les deux femmes se coulèrent le long de l'escalier, semblables à des ombres. Seuls les babillements de l'enfant venaient rompre le silence qui s'était emparé de la maison. C'est sereines qu'elles avancèrent droit dans la gueule du loup. L'une comme l'autre aurait dû se méfier, savoir que jamais Alinor ne laisserait sa fille sous la surveillance d'une seule personne. Aussi, furent-elles très surprises de trouver l'enfant et sa nourrice entourée de cinq lycanthropes. Yael pesta. Lysis la maudit. Elles avaient été négligentes. Elles n'étaient jamais négligentes. Elles pensaient et réfléchissaient leurs actions dans les moindres détails, les planifiaient des mois à l'avance. La précipitation ne menait jamais à rien de bon. Jamais. Et une fois de plus elles venaient d'en avoir la preuve ! Intérieurement, Lysis maudit Sirius pour avoir refilé son putain de côté Griffondor à Yael. Si elles parvenaient à s'en sortir vivantes, elle le ferait disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

Il y eut comme un moment de flottement lorsque les deux Guérisseuses arrivèrent dans la chambre. L'enfant était couchée dans un lit à barreau, sa nourrice penchée au-dessus d'elle. Les cinq loups formaient un demi-cercle autour du lit, et sur les fenêtres de la pièce se reflétaient des sorts de protections. Yael et Lysis se tassèrent sur elles-mêmes, prêtes à attaquer, la magie suintant au bout de leurs doigts. L'un des gardiens se redressa souplement, passa devant le petit lit et se planta en face des deux Guérisseuses, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Le lycanthrope se baissa, ancra ses pieds dans le sol, avant de donner une puissante impulsion et de bondir sur Lysis. Cette dernière évita souplement le loup, et lui envoya une décharge de magie qui le cloua au sol. La Guérisseuse sentit l'âme de sa louve affluer. Ce fut à son tour d'esquisser un sourire fauve. Devant elles, les sorciers devenaient loups. Sous sa peau, ses os commencèrent à bouger, s'étirèrent, se raccourcirent. Son épiderme se couvrit d'un épais pelage blanc. Sa conscience se replia sur elle-même laissant place à celle de la louve. Ses coussinets entrèrent en contact avec le bois sec du plancher. Les sons, les odeurs, tout explosa, plus puissant, plus fort. L'impact d'un loup contre son corps la fit rouler sur le sol. Elle se releva, fit claquer sa mâchoire, qui loupa de peu son adversaire. À l'autre bout de la pièce Yael avait gardé sa forme humaine. Prise en tenaille entre deux loups massifs elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'user de magie. Elle dressa un bouclier face à elle, et projeta un jet de magie en direction du premier loup. Il l'évita d'un bon tandis que le second bondit sur la Guérisseuse. Elle l'évita souplement, roula sur le sol se redressant lentement.

Les crocs de Lysis se refermèrent sur le cou d'un loup noir, qui laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur. Une louve se jeta sur elle, plantant de larges crocs dans son abdomen. La Guérisseuse se débâtit, parvint à se dégager de la prise. Elle reprit forme humaine et tituba. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et lâcha sa magie sur la louve. Le craquement sinistre des os de sa nuque résonna dans la pièce.

Lysis pivota dans la direction de Yael. Elle avait réussi à se débarrasser d'un loup, dont le corps gisait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre sa forme animale lorsque Lisys hurla pour la prévenir que la nourrice avait récupéré l'enfant et s'apprêtait à fuir. Yael reporta son attention sur la lycanthrope tandis que la seconde Guérisseuse armait une dague et la lançait sur l'énorme loup noir. La lame s'enfonça dans le cou de l'animal. La bête laissa place à un jeune homme à la peau mate qui tituba avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Yael avait bondi en direction de la nourrice. Sentant le danger, la lycanthrope avait replacé le bébé dans son lit. Elle eut à peine le temps de préparer sa défense, qu'une louve blanche l'entrainait sur le sol et enfonçait ses crocs dans sa gorge.

Lysis se laissa tomber sur le sol, tant affaibli par sa blessure que par l'utilisation de sa magie. Si elle appréciait grandement de posséder un pouvoir plus brut et sauvage que les autres sorciers et ne pas avoir besoin d'utiliser de baguette magique, chaque utilisation de sa pleine puissance l'affaiblissait de plus en plus rapidement. _La magie vient toujours avec un prix_. La première leçon que les apprenties apprenaient. Elle dégagea sa plaie, les chairs avaient commencé à cicatriser. Elle bénissait réellement cette capacité propre aux nés lycanthropes. Elle se redressa, prise de nausées. Yael n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elle boitait, du sang avait imbibé l'une de ses bottes et sa peau avait dangereusement pâli. Lovée aux creux de ses bras, elle tenait l'apprentie. Lysis lui donna le signal du départ. L'affrontement n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu. Les deux Guérisseuses ne prirent pas la peine de se faire discrètes. Elles dévalèrent du mieux qu'elles purent l'escalier, et se glissèrent dans le bois au moment où Alinor faisait claquer l'une des portes du Manoir.

Les Guérisseuses couvrirent les mètres qui les séparaient de la faille en quelques minutes. Yael avait calé l'enfant contre sa poitrine, positionnant l'une de ses mains à l'arrière de la petite tête. Lysis passa la première, dégageant le passage pour sa sœur et l'apprentie. Elles se glissèrent dans la faille des enchantements de protections. Elle avait été placée pour les loups. Ils devaient pouvoir entrer et sortir sans avoir besoin d'utiliser la magie ou de reprendre leur forme humaine. Elle avait été dissimulée de telle manière que seul quelqu'un qui connaissait son emplacement pouvait s'y glisser. Les Guérisseuses récupérèrent les lourdes capes noires et les affaires qu'elles avaient dissimulées avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du domaine. D'une besace, Yael sortit un large pan de tissu, dont elle se servit pour porter l'enfant en écharpe. Les deux femmes dissimulèrent leurs visages sous leurs capuches. Yael, malgré le tissu, glissa ses bras sous le corps de l'apprentie. Elles ne pouvaient pas transplaner sans risquer de blesser la petite fille. Elles allaient donc faire la chose la plus stupide à faire lorsqu'on fait partie des principales opposantes au régime en place. Elles allaient prendre le Magicobus. Lysis avait failli hurler lorsque sa sœur lui avait annoncé ça. Mais cette fois-ci elle avait maudit Remus et Sirius, et Lily, et James. Yael avait été entourée toute sa vie de Griffondor, et ça ne lui réussissait pas. Ou du moins, ça ne réussissait pas à Lysis. En tant que Guérisseuse, elle ne voulait pas voir son espérance de vie, déjà courte, se raccourcir encore un peu plus. Mais elles savaient pertinemment qu'elles n'avaient pas le choix. La Magicobus était la seule exception au couvre-feu imposé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les deux femmes se jetèrent un sortilège de Glamour afin de modifier leurs traits si reconnaissables et ôtèrent leurs capuches, faisant apparaître leurs visages. Le Magicobus était encore étroitement surveillé, et il y avait de grandes chances pour que deux femmes aux visages dissimulés attirent l'attention. Lysis foudroya sa sœur du regard lorsque cette dernière sortit sa baguette pour l'agiter en direction de la route. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un obscur adage moldu clamait que pour mieux se cacher il fallait le faire en plein jour, qu'elles étaient sensées l'appliquer à la lettre. Alors que le bus violet apparaissait sur la route, Yael dissimula au mieux l'enfant sous sa cape. Les deux femmes montèrent rapidement les marches, et Lysis glissa deux gallions dans la main du contrôleur, achetant, elle l'espérait, son silence. Elles prirent place dans le fond du bus et attendirent d'arriver à destination.

Elles furent déposées dans les ruelles sombres d'une ville perdues au fin fond de l'Irlande. Elles rasèrent les murs, se fondant dans leurs ombres. Dans les bras de Yael l'enfant commençait à s'agiter. De son pouce, la Guérisseuse traça des cercles sur la tempe de la petite fille. Ce geste avait toujours calmé Sélénia et Lawena lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, avec un peu de chance il en irait de même avec le bébé qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine. Et ça fonctionna. Intérieurement, Yael remercia toute sa lignée. Elle et Lysis avaient eu une chance insolente. Elle en était parfaitement consciente. Comme elle était parfaitement consciente que le plan qu'elles avaient mis en place reposait uniquement sur la chance. Devant elle, sa sœur lui fit signe de se glisser dans l'arrière-cour miteuse d'un bar dont l'ambiance devait être des plus glauques. Elles la traversèrent le plus silencieusement possible. Passant devant l'entrelacs de deux corps qui ne les remarquèrent pas. Elles se dissimulèrent derrière une large benne à ordures. Lysis s'accroupit et glissa une main sous la benne. Grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit ce qui devait être un gros rat la frôler [sa main]. Sa louve, pendant une fraction de seconde, eut l'envie de se jeter sur le rongeur. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une batte de baseball, qu'elle extirpa de sous la benne pour la tendre vers Yael. Lorsque les doigts de la Guérisseuse se furent refermés sur le bois usé, elles disparurent. Trois portoloins plus tard, elle se tenait dans une chambre de la Tête du Sanglier. Elles en sortirent pour se diriger vers ce qui servait de chambre à Abelforth. Lysis frappa à la porte. Le gérant vint leur ouvrir en grognant, les saluant à peine. Aucune d'elles ne s'en formalisa, elle ne connaissait que trop bien le frère d'Albus.

— Vous êtes en un seul morceau ? demanda-t-il, bourru.

— N'ai pas l'air si déçu, lui répondit Lysis en souriant.

Il jeta un regard à Yael. La Guérisseuse avait repoussé les pans de sa cape, dévoilant le précieux paquet qu'elle transportait.

— Et vous avez l'enfant, vous avez eu de la chance.

Lysis leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Yael haussait les épaules, les yeux braqués sur la petite. Abelforth leur fit signe de le suivre. Il les conduisit à la cave. Ils longèrent les futs de Bièraubeurre, de whiskey-pur-feu et de boissons dont les Guérisseuses n'étaient pas certaines de la légalité. Il les fit passer derrière l'un d'eux et activa un levier, dévoilant un passage souterrain. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'emprunter, Yael pivota vers Dumbledore.

— Des nouvelles de Harry ?

L'homme sortit de l'une de ses poches.

— Il essaie d'entrer en contact de temps en temps. Mais son miroir doit être cassé. Sirius sait que tu m'as donné le sien ?

— Non, il est persuadé de l'avoir laissé au Square Grimmaud quand nous avons dû l'évacuer. Ça le rend fou.

— Pourquoi ne pas le lui laisser ? demanda le tenancier, surpris.

— Parce que c'est un putain de Griffondor, et qu'il foncerait tête baissée comme il l'a fait il y a deux ans.

Abelforth hocha la tête de bas en haut. Quelqu'un devait veiller sur Harry et sur sa mission. Quelqu'un qui ne devait pas risquer de tout faire capoter en se jetant dans la gueule du loup. Albus avait ordonné que seuls Potter et ses amis partent chercher les Horcruxes. Lysis, Yael, Severus et lui-même avaient obéit. Comme toujours. Il regarda les Guérisseuses s'enfoncer dans le souterrain et attendit de les perdre de vue pour refermer le passage et regagner le canapé défoncé qui lui servait de lit.

Le passage débouchait sur une cave inondée de tissus de toutes les matières et de toutes les couleurs. Merwyn les attendait, assise à côté de sa table de couture. Elle leur adressa un sourire soulagé lorsqu'elle croisa leur regard.

— Tout est prêt ? lui demanda Yael.

La couturière lui adressa un signe de Têts en guise de réponse et lui indiqua l'escalier qui montait à la partie privée de la boutique. À l'aide d'un sort, Merwyn avait agrandi une partie de ses appartements afin de créer une chambre pour enfant, chambre qu'elle avait pris soin de dissimuler à l'aide d'un sort presque indétectable. Yael enleva le tissu qui maintenait la petite fille contre sa poitrine, et la tendit à Merwyn qui la prit dans ses bras. La toute jeune apprentie s'agita et se mit à pleurer lorsqu'elle quitta la chaleur dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La couturière la berça doucement et, se rendant compte qu'elle avait faim, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour la nourrir.

— Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Merwyn.

Yael se pencha vers l'enfant et, de son pouce, traça un trait invisible sur son front et ses joues. Les yeux miel de l'apprentie se cerclèrent de jaune l'espace de quelques secondes.

— Samara, répondit doucement Yael.

Merwyn baissa la tête vers la petite fille et lui sourit.

— Bienvenue chez toi Samara.

**À suivre**

* * *

Et voilà!

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre =). Le suivant devrait arriver sans trop tarder et, même s'il sera centré sur les personnages présent à Poudlard, ne se déroulera pas uniquement dans le château.

Merci d'avoir lu, de continuer à me lire et à me suivre.

A bientôt

Eliane Gil'


	14. Neville

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes**

J'espère que vous allez bien =). Pour ma part la fin de l'année approche à grand pas et le boulot s'accumule de plus en plus ! Je m'excuse par avance du délai de publication qu'il y aura entre ce chapitre et le suivant!

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est plus courts que les précédents (9 petites pages), mais j'ai préféré vous en poster un plutôt que de vous faire attendre plus longtemps!

Un grand merci à Clem2605, Niphedril Thinnu, Philou et Phamyl, merci également aux lecteurs fantômes (je vous voit grâce à mes petites statistiques ^^).

Un petit rappel de nos personnages :

Lily Evans : Lucia Wolf

Remus Lupin : Ryan Wolf

James Potter : Jacob Canter

Sirius Black : Silver Canter.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 14** : Neville

Ce fut le martèlement des pas sur le sol de la Salle sur Demande qui réveilla Lucia. Elle eut du mal à émerger, sentant un corps chaud contre le sien, des bras l'entourant, et un souffle contre sa nuque. Puis, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle étouffant un cri de surprise, et se redressa brusquement, jetant des coups d'œil paniqués autour d'elle, avant de se rappeler de l'endroit dans lequel elle était, et d'apercevoir le corps de Jacob à ses côté. Elle se détendit, s'efforça de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Les rideaux qui dissimulaient les fenêtres de la Salle laissaient passer la lumière du soleil levant. Il devait être tôt, bien trop tôt. Elle laissa ses iris se poser sur Jacob. Étonnamment le jeune homme ne s'était pas réveiller, ou du moins pas réellement. Il semblait osciller entre le sommeil et la demi-conscience. Lucia effleura la joue du jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux. Il adressa un sourire doux à la Griffondor.

\- Bonjour, prononça-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque qui fit fondre Lucia.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Se réveiller de cette manière était tellement cliché. Jacob se redressa, prenant appui sur l'un de ses coudes, et tendit une main en direction de la peau rosée de Lucia, lorsque la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant la silhouette affolée de Terry Boot. Sélénia et Hannah qui avaient l'air d'avoir passé une nuit blanche se précipitèrent vers leur condisciple, dont l'entrée avait réveillé les membres de l'AD présent dans la salle. Jacob se redressa complétement, derrière lui Ryan sautait déjà hors de son lit tandis que Silver s'extirpait de ses couvertures.

L'attention de Lucia se reporta sur le blondinet dont le visage affichait un air paniqué. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quoi qu'il soit venu leur dire, son expression n'annonçait rien de bon. Terry se courba en deux, prenant appui sur ses genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Hannah se jeta presque littéralement sur lui, se doutant qu'il leur apportait des nouvelles de Neville. Elle attrapa l'adolescent part les épaules et le redressa de force. Il sembla un peu sonné, et il fallut que Jacob s'interpose entre Hannah et Boot pour qu'elle le lâche. Sélénia s'approcha de lui d'un pas souple.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il faut que vous alliez à l'infirmerie, toutes les deux, répondit-il en désignant l'apprentie et la préfète.

— Neville ? demanda Hannah d'une voix inquiète.

Il eut à peine le temps de hocher la tête que la jeune femme se précipitait hors de la Salle, Sélénia sur les talons. Le jeune rouge et or pivota vers les autres.

— Il faut que vous descendiez tout de suite dans la Grande Salle, Rogue a encore changé des trucs, je vous expliquerai en chemin.

Ils enfilèrent leurs uniformes et emboîtèrent le pas du blondinet. Il les fit passer par des raccourcis que les maraudeurs ne connaissaient pas. Silver se renfrogna. Ils avaient passé des heures et des heures à arpenter les couloirs du château, et la fierté de l'animagus était de se dire, à défaut de le clamer sur tous les toits, qu'ils connaissaient tous les passages de l'école. Et là, là, il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Au fond, il s'en doutait. Poudlard avait plus de mille ans, même Dumbledore ne devait pas connaître tous les secrets du château. Il se rapprocha de Terry.

Comment avez-vous découvert les passages ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

Le Griffondor lui rendit un sourire moqueur.

— D'après toi, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a passé notre temps hors du dortoir ?

— Vous cherchiez de nouveaux passages, des passages dont les Mangemorts n'auraient pas connaissance.

— Exactement, et comme on ne pouvait pas savoir si oui ou non ils savaient ou ils étaient, à chaque fois qu'on en trouvait un, on devait le tester.

Silver haussa un sourcil, surpris et en même temps admiratif.

— Vous avez provoqué la Brigade et les Carrow, pour voir s'ils allaient vous suivre.

Terry hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

— En réalité on a toujours fonctionné en duo, l'un se faisait poursuivre, l'autre poursuivait, ajouta-t-il.

D'un signe de tête, il indiqua une tapisserie avant de la traverser. Le nouveau passage les conduisit dans le Grand Hall, juste derrière les escaliers. Le petit groupe se mêla aux autres élèves et ils prirent place à leur table. Hannah et Sélénia ne se trouvaient pas dans la Grande Salle.

Rogue se tenait debout, devant l'estrade directoriale, les mains croisées devant lui. À la table des professeurs, les Carrow affichaient un air satisfait, tandis que le sadisme de Rusard semblait littéralement dégouliner de ses yeux. Rogue prit une inspiration, comme pour se préparer à parler. Sa voix rauque, légèrement éraillée se répandit dans la pièce, ricochant contre les murs.

— Suite à certains… comportements, il a été décidé que tous les repas seraient pris à heures fixes et uniquement à ces heures. Tous les élèves qui ne s'y plieraient pas se verraient contraints de passer quelques heures en retenues, en compagnie de Mr Rusard.

Le sourire du concierge s'élargit encore plus, déformant sa bouche et le bas de son visage. Lucia ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. L'homme lui avait toujours fichu les jetons. C'est les paroles de Severus et sa voix qui la faisait pourtant frissonner. Elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour parvenir à lire entre les lignes. Et ce qu'elle avait compris l'effrayait encore plus que l'attitude sadique du concierge.

— Un nouveau décret a également été mis en place, repris le directeur, selon ordre du ministère, les châtiments corporels sont de nouveau autorisés au sein de l'école.

Lucia accusa le coup. Les élèves autour d'elle semblaient hébétés. Seuls les membres de la Brigade n'avaient pas paru surpris. Certains avaient, pendant quelques petites secondes, laissé entrevoir une expression de dégoût. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Lucia pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Neville. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. À ses côtés, Ginny avait fait de même et semblait suffoquer. Ryan avait posé une main sur son épaule et s'efforçait de la calmer. Ginevra lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

Sur l'estrade, le directeur ne semblait pas avoir terminé. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire satisfait. Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Severus satisfait allait rarement de pair avec bonne nouvelle, et tout particulièrement pour celui qui était visé. Et les victimes de cette satisfaction devaient être les élèves. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour lui. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle l'avait abandonné, quand ils étaient à Poudlard pendant leur cinquième année. Rogue reprit la parole.

Notre ministre souhaite que l'école retrouve le prestige qu'elle a perdu. Comme il est inscrit dans les traditions de l'école, un bal sera organisé le soir de Noël.

Un léger murmure monta des tables. Murmure qui fut immédiatement stoppé par le timbre rocailleux du directeur.

En conséquence, tous les élèves resteront au château durant cette période. Les cours se prolongeront jusqu'à la veille du bal.

Une nouvelle vague de murmure, cette fois-ci plus intense, se répandit dans la Grande Salle. Alors que les Carrow s'apprêtaient à se lever pour rétablir le calme, Rogue leur fit signe de se rasseoir.

— Seuls les élèves de la quatrième à la septième année auront la possibilité d'y assister. Exceptionnellement, ces élèves, et uniquement ces élèves auront la possibilité de se rendre à Pré-au-lard le samedi précédent cette soirée.

Un nouveau murmure envahit la Grande Salle. Rogue n'aurait pas su dire si oui ou non son effet de manche avait fonctionné. La mauvaise nouvelle avant la bonne, les priver de quelque chose, mais leur donner quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient normalement pas dû avoir. Les Carrow avaient l'espoir que l'annonce du bal calmerait les esprits. Que les membres de la résistance se tiendraient tranquilles. Lui en doutait très sérieusement. Les Mangemorts sous-estimaient la ténacité de Black et Londubas, et leur propension à emmerder le monde.

Le directeur regagna sa place, et laissa traîner son regard sur les élèves. Il s'arrêta un instant sur Lucia. Lily. Une fois encore il lisait la déception dans ses yeux. Aujourd'hui encore l'ombre de la jeune femme le hantait. Et si... Et s'il saisissait l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui. Et s'il s'excusait à la place de l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Il pouvait arranger les choses. Et peut-être qu'à son retour dans le passé elle lui pardonnerait. Peut-être. Il trancha le morceau de bacon dans son assiette d'un geste sec, seul signe extérieur de son tourment. Il ne devait pas céder au chant des sirènes. Il ne méritait pas le pardon de Lily. Il ne l'avait jamais mérité, comme il n'avait jamais mérité son amour. Et ça le tuait.

OoOoO

Ni Hannah ni Sélénia ne se montrèrent durant la journée, et Silver ne put que constater les traits tirés des membres de la Brigade. Certains semblaient avoir le teint légèrement verdâtre, et seule Mary semblait y échapper. Le jeune homme doutait que quoi que ce soit ne puisse atteindre la Serpentarde. Elle semblait hermétique à tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, mais contrairement à Sélénia, rien ne trahissait ses sentiments réels, si tant est qu'elle n'en possédât.

La journée de cours s'étira lentement, trop lentement. Aucun des Griffondors n'avait de nouvelles de Neville et cela commençait à les inquiéter. Les restrictions mises en place par les Carrow s'étaient encore renforcées et les élèves étaient maintenant obligés de marcher en rang pour se rendre à leurs cours, à leur dortoir ou dans la Grande Salle. Les couloirs n'étaient plus envahis d'élèves. L'école prenait des allures de château hanté. Ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à Peeves qui, depuis quelques jours, prenaient grand soin à faire le plus de bruit possible et à créer une pagaille monstre. Les Carrow semblaient démunis face au poltergeist, et même le Baron Sanglant ne faisait aucun effort pour calmer l'esprit frappeur. C'est donc avec un plaisir dissimulé que Silver observa Peeves renverser les armures du couloir dans lequel lui et les Griffondors passaient. MacGonagall, en tête du cortège, ne leva même pas le petit doigt et incanta des protèges oreilles afin de ne pas avoir à supporter le vacarme. Elle les laissa à l'entrée de la tour des Griffondors et adressa un regard entendu à Ginny.

La rouquine gravit les marches qui menaient à son dortoir quatre à quatre et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, habillée de manière moldue. Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans le trou du portrait, Silver jeta sa cape sur une chaise et lui emboîta le pas. Il ôtait sa cravate et la fourrait dans la poche de son pantalon lorsqu'il parvint à la rattraper. Elle l'entraîna dans un passage secret qui les mènerait plus rapidement à la Salle sur Demande. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui.

— Ginny, je peux te poser une question ?

— Tu viens de le faire, répliqua-t-elle.

C'était nettement plus drôle quand les rôles étaient inversés.

— C'est par rapport à Sélénia et son père.

Et voilà, il avait sauté le pas. Il devait savoir, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en ressortirait rien de bon. Il ne ressortait jamais rien de bon de ce genre de conversation, mais il devait savoir. Ginny ne ralentit pas le pas, ne lui répondit pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre eux ?

Cette fois-ci, Ginevra s'arrêta net. Silver manqua de la percuter de peu. Elle pivota vers lui, et affichait un air embêté.

— C'est compliqué, et je suis la dernière personne à qui elle en parlerait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est lié au fait qu'il a passé douze ans à Azkaban et que Lupin a élevé Sélénia. Je n'en sais pas plus, et je ne cherche pas plus loin. Tu devrais faire pareil. Et puis en quoi ça te concerne de toute manière ?

Simple curiosité, répondit-il doucement.

Ginny haussa les épaules avant de lui adresser un sourire, mais nota dans un coin de son esprit la curiosité qui animait les quatre nouveaux. D'abord Jacob et Lucia, qui avaient essayé de soutirer des informations sur Harry, ils avaient certes étaient subtils, mais Ginny avait grandi avec Fred et George, et maintenant Silver qui la questionnait sur Sélénia.

— On est presque arrivé, lui annonça-t-elle peut-être un peu plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Ces mots venaient de clôturer leur conversation. Elle lui adressa de nouveau un sourire avant de reprendre la direction de la Salle sur Demande.

La porte apparut presque aussitôt, comme si la Salle avait senti leur arrivée. Lorsque le lourd battant de bois se fut refermé sur eux, Silver ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses doigts sur les glyphes qui y étaient gravés. Parfois, il se demandait si la magie qui nourrissait le château n'avait pas fini par lui donner une sorte de conscience.

Son attention se reporta sur la pièce. Neville était assis sur un pouf, torse nu. Hannah faisait les cent pas, insultant copieusement Rusard et les Carrow, mettant en place des stratagèmes de vengeances tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Silver en resta estomaqué. D'ordinaire la Poufsouffle était d'une rare gentillesse. Il ne l'avait vu s'énerver qu'une seule fois, la veille lorsque Sélénia était revenu sans Neville. Une réelle Griffondor sommeillait en elle. Entre deux grimaces le jeune Londubas semblait incapable de se retenir de sourire. Derrière lui, l'apprentie Guérisseuse tenait un pot d'onguent, dont elle étalait le contenu dans le dos de son condisciple. Ginny s'était approché, contournant Hannah et pris place en face de Neville.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

— Tu ne veux pas savoir, mais ça aurait pu être pire, grimaça-t-il.

Derrière lui Sélénia approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elle referma le pot d'onguent et le posa sur la table basse. Hannah se jeta presque sur lui, furibonde.

— ÇA AURAIT PU ÊTRE PIRE ?! TU ES SÉRIEUX QUAND TU DIS ÇA ?

Silver se frotta les oreilles. Hannah avait de la voix, bien plus que Lucia. Et heureusement pour lui, sinon ses tympans n'auraient jamais survécu à trois ans de cris sur Jacob. Il les ignora. Grâce aux deux Griffondors et à sa mère, il avait acquis l'inestimable talent d'ignorer les cris à loisir. Cette oreille sélective lui permettait ainsi de ne capter que les moments intéressants, ou non, d'une conversation. Et là il attendait simplement la réponse de Neville. La Poufsouffle donna de la voix pendant deux très longues minutes, exposant tout ce qui était arrivé au Griffondor s'en prenant parfois à Sélénia. Soudain, elle se stoppa dans son élan, remarquant le manque d'intérêt flagrant de Neville et le rictus moqueur de Ginny. La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et foudroyant les rouges et ors du regard.

— Donc, commença-t-elle sur un ton sec, pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait pu être pire ?

— Rogue est intervenu, lui répondit doucement le jeune homme.

Silver se raidit, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler du Serpentard. Severus Rogue représentait tout ce qu'il avait toujours détesté et rejeté. Au départ il n'avait pas réellement prêté attention au gamin aux cheveux noir et gras. Il avait simplement tiqué lorsqu'il avait avoué vouloir aller à Serpentard. Qui diable pouvait avoir envie d'aller chez les verts et argents ? Avec le recul, il savait qu'à ce moment-là il était encore enfermé dans l'idée de s'opposer systématiquement à ses parents. Pour tout. Ils le voulaient à Serpentard ? Très bien, il irait à Griffondor. Puis Jacob avait pris Rogue en grippe, pour une raison dont Silver ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Il avait suivi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié qu'il commençait à tisser avec le rouge et or, le premier qui avait réellement vu au-delà de son nom de famille. Ils n'étaient devenus amis avec Peter et Ryan que vers la fin de leur première année. Parce que le premier était d'une timidité affolante, et le second à cause de sa nature de loup-garou, persuadé qu'il serait rejeté à cause de sa nature. Mais, son antipathie pour le Serpentard s'était renforcée avec le temps. Plus Rogue s'enfonçait dans la magie noire et se rapprochait des Mangemorts, plus il le détestait, et plus Jacob et lui mettaient l'adolescent au centre de leurs blagues. Et ce voyage était en train d'ébranler le reste de conviction qu'il lui restait. L'attitude de Rogue n'avait cessé de le déstabiliser. Au premier abord, il semblait être entièrement du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il semblait se plier à toutes ses attentes et pourtant, il faisait montre d'une certaine… rébellion. Ses punitions étaient souples, très souples d'après les échos qu'il en avait eus. La plupart des élèves qui en parlaient et avec qui il avait pu en parler s'étonnaient de l'attitude du potioniste. Comme s'il avait un bon fond. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, il ne cessait de se demander si lui et Jacob ne l'avaient pas poussé dans les bras des Mangemorts. Peut-être que Rogue avait trouvé refuge auprès d'eux, peut-être qu'il avait pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le seul à l'estimer à sa juste valeur, à reconnaître ses talents de potioniste. Parce qu'il fallait bien être honnête, Rogue avait un réel don pour les potions. Une bouffée de culpabilité s'empara de Silver. Ça ne pouvait pas uniquement être de leur faute ! Enfin, pas uniquement.

Neville avait continué son récit, éludant un maximum de détail. Il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent par quoi il était passé. Le fouet, la douleur. Elle avait envahi la moindre parcelle de son corps, explosant dans chacun de ses nerfs. Il avait voulu hurler, mais aucun son n'avait franchi ses lèvres, sa voix restant bloquée au fond de sa gorge. Des larmes de douleur s'étaient écoulées le long de ses joues, se mêlant au sang qui poissait le sol sur lequel il s'était effondré. Il s'était senti proche de l'évanouissement lorsque tout s'était arrêté. La douleur était lancinante, il avait l'impression qu'elle pulsait sous sa peau à vif. L'air froid et humide des cachots aurait dû lui faire du bien, mais le moindre courant d'air faisait irradier ses plaies à vif. La voix de Rogue s'était répandue dans la salle, envahissant ses tympans. À ses oreilles, elle avait pris une teinte salvatrice. Il avait senti la poigne puissante du directeur se saisir de son bras et le redresser brutalement. Un morceau de tissus, qu'il avait reconnu comme étant sa veste, avait été jeté sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas pu retenir le cri de douleur qui avait franchi ses lèvres lorsque le tissu toucha son dos et les traces sanglantes laissées par la lanière de cuir. Il avait été entraîné, ou plutôt traîné jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh avait glapi en le voyant arriver. MacGonagall avait hurlé. Rogue avait jeté un regard froid à la directrice de Griffondor et l'avait forcé à quitter la pièce.

L'infirmière s'était mise en l'œuvre avant même que la porte de son antre n'ait claquée, nettoyant ses blessures, lui faisant avaler près de six potions différentes, avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Il aurait dû reconnaître le goût de la potion de sommeil. Il aurait dû, lui et Sélénia en avaient préparé pendant les vacances. Il aurait dû reconnaître le goût. La première chose qu'il avait vue en se réveillant fut les yeux d'Hannah, puis son visage fin encadré de ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait laissé détachés et le dessin de son cou. Il avait eu envie de s'y blottir, de s'y perdre. L'inquiétude dans les yeux de la Poufsouffle et la douleur dans son dos le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il aperçut Sélénia, en pleine discussion avec madame Pomfresh. La jeune Black écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, un pot d'onguent entre les mains. Elle hocha lentement la tête avant de pivoter vers lui. Son regard se posa sur Hannah, et malgré l'inquiétude que Neville déchiffra au creux de ses iris, elle ne put retenir un sourire à la fois malicieux et moqueur. Elle ne le laisserait jamais en paix après ça. Elles l'avaient aidé à se relever et l'avaient mené jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Ginny et Silver y avaient fait irruption à peine quelque minute plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de savourer la douceur de l'onguent sur sa peau. Tout aurait pu être parfait si seulement c'était Hannah et non pas Sé » qui le lui appliquait.

Non, il ne voulait pas leur parler de la douleur et du cuir sur sa peau, alors il leur parla surtout de l'attitude de Rogue et de celle des Carrow. Les trois Mangemorts semblaient être en total désaccord. Neville était à moitié dans les vapes lorsque le directeur était arrivé pour le sortir de là. Il se souvenait simplement d'avoir été traîné jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il se souvenait les cris de l'infirmière, puis ceux de MacGonagall. Elle avait été entraînée ailleurs par Rogue alors qu'il perdait conscience. Ginny lui jeta un regard accusateur, comme si elle savait pertinemment qu'il leur cachait certains détails. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, elle avait grandi avec six frères, et surtout, elle avait grandi avec Fred et George. Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de deviner les mensonges et les non-dits avec les jumeaux comme aînés. Silver l'observait à la dérobée, en silence. Il semblait nerveux et se tordait les poignets, comme s'il était gêné d'être là, ou comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Neville se leva, ignorant la voix de Sé ». Il s'approche du jeune homme et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il le rassura, après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait été pris.

**À suivre**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu,

A bientôt

Eliane Gil'


	15. Pré-au-Lard

**Bonjour à** tou-s-tes

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ce retard dans la publication! Mais entre les partiels, les dossiers, les soutenances, mon opération et mon déménagement de Clermont à Londres (qui a suscité une montagne de paperasse en raison de mes demandes de bourses), je n'ai absolument pas eut le temps d'écrire!

Mais le calme étant revenu, j'ai réussi à me remettre à écrire comme je le voulais, j'espère d'ailleurs pouvoir vous publier un nouveau chapitre en fin de semaine prochaine!

Je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre malgré tout!

**Un grand merci** **à** ma bêta (missdamdam).

**Un grand merci à** : Noooo Aime, Starky, clem2605, Eliwen, Philou, Solfee et loveyaoi-15.

**RAR :**

**Eliwen**: Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review! Pour les prénoms, cela m'a semblait indispensable, moi lorsque je lis d'autre fic ou les prénoms ont été changé j'ai tendance à me mélanger les pinceaux (c'est aussi pour cela que j'essaie de mettre un petit rappel des différentes identités en début de chapitre). Pour les trois points que tu as soulevé (les journaux, la non mort de Sirius, et les vacances d'Halloween) tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir fait remarquer, je suis d'ailleurs en trains de retravailler ces points avec une amie et ma béta (j'espère pouvoir updater certains chapitre rapidement), pour le coup je dois bien avouer qu'il s'agit de maladresse de ma part! Je te remercie pour tes compliments, et j'espère que tu appréciera ce nouveau chapitre!

**Pour Rappel :**

Jacob Canter : James Potter

Silver Canter : Sirius Black

Ryan Wolf : Remus Lupin

Lucia Wolf : Lily Evans

Mary : Serpentarde de 7° année, aveugle, elle est plus ou moins amie avec Sélénia.

Merwyn : Tante de Lawena, elle possède un magasin de couture à Pré-au-Lard.

Samara : apprentie Guérriseuse (elle a ce statut même si c'est un bébé), sa mère Alinor a choisi le camps de Voldemort, Yael et Lysis l'ont enlevé et ramené au Manoir.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Pré-au-Lard**

Jacob était assis en face de Lucia et l'observait à la dérobée. Autour d'eux, la bibliothèque était plongée dans un silence quasi religieux et la jeune femme était absorbée par un manuel de métamorphose, supposé l'assister dans l'écriture du devoir donné par le professeur McGonagall. Elle leur avait demandé un essai sur les animagus. Tout naturellement, Jacob avait offert son aide à Lucia, mais elle avait décliné arguant qu'elle voulait d'abord trouver les solutions d'elle-même et qu'elle n'accepterait sa proposition qu'en dernier recours. Le jeune homme avait souri, elle n'avait pas réellement refusé son aide. Ils s'étaient rapprochés au cours des derniers mois, mais il n'y croyait pas encore, même après qu'elle ait dormi avec lui. Aussi, il continuait de marcher sur des œufs et n'était pas certain qu'elle accepte de l'accompagner au bal de Noël. Il retint un ricanement, Rogue avait réussi à détourner l'attention des élèves avec ce foutu bal. Si les petits déjeunés étaient presque toujours centrés sur la guerre et des annonces des victimes, les discussions dans les couloirs tournaient principalement autour du bal et de la sortie prochaine à Pré-au-lard. Désormais, seule une minorité d'élèves semblait se préoccuper des nouveaux décrets instaurés par les Carrow. Jacob s'intéressait tout particulièrement à la relation qui liait les responsables de la discipline et le directeur. Rogue ne laissait passer que très peu de décrets et généralement il s'agissait des plus souples, pourtant les Carrow n'avaient pas l'air de douter de son engagement envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à l'inverse de Jacob. Il restait certain qu'un plus grand nombre d'élèves se trouverait à l'infirmerie ou arborerait des marques de coups quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue avait été directeur. Lui-même ne s'était encore jamais fait prendre, et ce même si l'AD lui donnait un peu plus de missions. Il voulait agir plus, il voulait défendre les plus jeunes élèves et répondre aux Carrow lorsqu'ils lançaient des insanités sur les nés-moldus ou Harry. Mais le regard de Lucia le faisait se tenir à carreau. Rogue et McGonagall avaient été très clairs, ils ne devaient pas attirer l'attention. Ils avaient déjà eu des difficultés à rendre leurs nouvelles identités crédibles, ils n'avaient pas besoin que les maraudeurs ne fassent s'écrouler le fragile château de cartes sur lequel reposait leur mensonge en agissant de manière irréfléchie.

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son parchemin tout en jouant avec le crayon que lui avait donné Lucia. Il le faisait passer d'un doigt à l'autre améliorant sa dextérité de jour en jour, il adorait cette invention moldue à l'inverse de Ryan et Silver. Le loup-garou commençait à s'agacer de le voir jouer avec tous les stylos qui lui tombait sous la main, tandis que l'animagus ne supportait pas d'échouer là ou son ami réussissait, il avait d'ailleurs la nette impression de se faire narguer.

Lucia quant à elle semblait s'amuser de la découverte de Jacob. À Poudlard, seuls les enfants de parents moldus utilisaient des objets du monde non-sorcier et il n'y avait jamais réellement prêté attention, il ne s'y était jamais réellement intéressé. Il s'était même moqué de Silver lorsque ce dernier avait pris Etude des Moldus en option. À présent il réalisait qu'il s'était conduit exactement comme les Serpentards. Non, comme certains Serpentards.

Jacob feuilleta négligemment le manuel de métamorphose qui se trouvait devant lui. Il faisait partie de ceux que lui, Peter et Silver avaient utilisés lors de leur apprentissage de la magie animagi, et par conséquent il le connaissait déjà par cœur, ou presque.

Peter. Le plus souvent, il évitait de penser à son ami. La Gazette du Sorcier disait seulement qu'il était mort et qu'il avait reçu la récompense de l'Ordre de Merlin pour service rendu à la communauté magique. Lui, Ryan et Silver en avaient cherché la raison sans jamais la trouver. Dans aucun journal il n'était fait référence au jeune homme. Cette information faisait partie de celle qu'il n'arrivait pas à intégrer, il ne voulait simplement pas y croire. Il soupira. Le stylo s'échappa de ses doigts et atterrit sur le parchemin de Lucia qui sursauta lorsque le morceau de plastique entra sans son champ de vision. Jacob lui adressa un sourire d'excuse avant de récupérer le bic. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et, s'efforçât de conserver une figure grave, mais les coins de sa bouche tressaillaient, signe qu'elle se retenait de se moquer. Elle s'étira. _Comme un chat_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Jacob. La ressemblance lui semblait bien plus frappante lorsqu'elle arborait ses épaisses boucles rousses et ses yeux émeraude. Son sourire dut être rêveur puisque la jeune femme claqua des doigts devant son visage.

\- La Terre appelle la Lune, la Terre appelle la Lune.

Jacob lui tira la langue. La première fois qu'elle lui avait lancé cette phrase, il ne l'avait pas vraiment comprise, mais l'explication de Lucia l'avait amusé et depuis, il essayait de la placer dès que l'un de ses amis semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Parfois, il l'utilisait au mauvais moment et cette maladresse faisait rire Lucia, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le lui signaler sur un air moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Jacob en voyant la jeune femme ranger parchemin et livres.

\- J'ai fini, et j'ai envie de prendre l'air avant qu'on ne nous interdise l'accès au Parc, tu veux venir ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête de hauts en bas. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la tour commune de Griffondor afin de poser leurs affaires de cours et récupérer leur cape d'hiver. Décembre avait pris ses quartiers et l'air devenait de plus en plus vivifiant. Lorsqu'ils se glissèrent à l'extérieur du château, Lucia enfila un bonnet et ses cheveux vinrent se plaquer contre son visage, l'encadrant de mèches noires. Ils longèrent le lac, Jacob harcelant son amie de questions concernant le monde moldu, Lucia l'interrogea sur certaine coutume sang-pur et leur conversation finie par dériver sur la guerre, la résistance et ce qu'ils feraient à leur retour. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le château, Jacob se saisit de la main de Lucia qui se retourna, surprise.

\- Lily…

Il avait intentionnellement utilisé son vrai prénom, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. La jeune femme sembla paniquer, elle jeta des regards autour d'eux, cherchant la moindre présence qui aurait pu surprendre leur conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ! Le stress était toujours présent dans le son de sa voix.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?

Jacob prit une grande inspiration. De nervosité il se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant d'interrompre son geste. Elle n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça, elle le lui avait suffisamment reproché ces dernières années. Il braqua son regard sur celui de la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais venir au bal avec moi ?

Voilà. Il s'était jeté à l'eau. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'attendait à un refus. Il l'avait encore affirmé à Ryan et Silver le matin même. Ses deux amis s'étaient ouvertement moqués de lui, manquant de s'attirer les foudres des Carrow tant le rire de Patmol pouvait porter. Ryan l'avait même menacé d'un sort de mutisme s'il s'avisait de leur parler de ça une nouvelle fois. Le regard que lui lança le loup-garou n'avait que confirmé sa menace et son attitude avait fait s'esclaffer Silver… encore un peu plus.

La réponse de Lucia, elle, désarçonna Jacob.

\- Oui.

\- Par… pardon ?

\- J'ai dit oui.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et eut l'affreuse impression que sa bouche s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Lucia lui adressa un regard amusé avant de saisir sa main et de l'entraîner en direction du château.

OoOoO

Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Entre chien et loup. Ce moment très précis où il faisait à la fois jour et nuit. L'heure qui, à une époque, angoissait le plus Ryan. Une heure qu'il avait appris à aimer dès lors que ses amis étaient devenus animagus. Il avait d'abord craint qu'ici l'angoisse ne revienne, celle de se réveiller le corps meurtri d'avoir été seul et affamé pendant une longue nuit. Son regard glissa sur le fin manteau neigeux qui commençait à recouvrir le parc. Raison pour laquelle il détestait l'hiver, les nuits étaient bien plus longues, prolongeant son calvaire, multipliant les plaies.

Il redressa la tête et ses iris captèrent Sélénia qui s'agitait, jetant des sorts de protections, arpentant la pièce de long en large, préparant des soins et des couvertures pour le lendemain. À la voir ainsi, il se demandait comment elle pouvait demeurer si calme et immobile le reste du temps. À ce moment précis et comme pendant les vacances, elle semblait incapable de rester immobile, comme si se mouvoir, s'agiter signifiait être vivante et que si par malheur elle s'arrêtait, sa vie ferait de même. Elle en devenait presque épuisante, comme Silver pouvait l'être parfois.

Le loup-garou reporta son attention sur la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre. Il reconnut les silhouettes désormais familières de Jacob et Lucia. Il était presque certain de les voir main dans la main. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son ami avait finalement réussi à gagner le cœur de la jeune femme. Il s'y était mal pris, très mal pris, persuadé qu'il devait jouer les arrogants pour y parvenir. Oh bien sûr, il avait un côté arrogant comme une très grande majorité des enfants sang-purs, mais c'était loin d'être son trait de caractère prédominant.

La main de Sélénia se posa sur son épaule. Elle lui adressa un sourire doux. Le même sourire que lui adressait parfois Silver lorsqu'il se réveillait à l'infirmerie après la pleine lune. La jeune femme lui fit signe de se diriger vers le centre de la pièce. Il s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle. Elle l'aidait à prolonger l'enseignement de Yael. Durant la semaine passée au Manoir, la Guérisseuse avait commencé à lui apprendre à communiquer avec son loup. Ce qui était censé lui permettre de conserver plus de contrôle durant les pleines lunes.

Communiquer avec son loup. L'idée lui avait paru saugrenue. Comme si l'espèce d'animal qui le hantait pouvait communiquer autrement qu'en déchiquetant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Ce loup c'était littéralement sa bête noire, son côté obscur qu'il essayait de compenser en faisant montre d'une grande gentillesse. Il avait conscience que c'était loin d'être la bonne solution, mais il ne voyait que ça.

Le tissu du tapis sur lequel il était assis le démangeait au travers de son pantalon. Sélénia l'observait en silence, ses doigts jouant avec les brins qui formaient les couleurs chatoyantes du revêtement. Il se força à fermer les yeux. La voix légèrement éraillée de Sélénia monta à ses oreilles. Le rythme de la mélopée ne semblait pas réellement juste, mais le timbre de la jeune femme était apaisant. Ryan s'efforça de calmer sa respiration. Les premiers rayons de lune le touchèrent. Une sensation de brûlure courue le long de son épiderme et il tomba. La panique l'envahit. Sa chute semblait sans fin. Il était plongé dans le noir complet. L'angoisse qui s'était emparée de lui augmenta. La sensation de chute s'effaça. Il ne tombait plus, il n'avait jamais réellement chuté. Il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant à percer les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Des bruits de pas, étouffés, presque délicats, heurtaient ses tympans. Ils étaient partout et nulle part à la fois. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra encore, donnant l'impression que l'organe allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il cligna des yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit un immense loup noir se tenait en face de lui. Il laissa échapper un cri aigu, reculant avant de chuter.

Le loup était assis en face de lui, imposant, presque majestueux. Ryan prit appui sur son coude. En réalité l'animal n'était pas noir. Son pelage était gris parsemé de marron. Le jeune homme se releva et se dirigea vers la bête. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour la poser sur le museau du canidé, ce dernier bondit en avant et propulsa Ryan au sol. La douleur arriva, brutale. Le loup-garou eut l'impression que ses os brûlaient, se déformaient.

Il perdit conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Des flashes aveuglants venaient heurter sa rétine. Des objets brisés sur le sol, dans un fracas qui lui vrilla les tympans. Sélénia intimant le calme à quelque chose qu'il n'identifia pas. Les hurlements. Ses hurlements.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la luminosité, agressive, l'obligea à se plonger dans le noir quelques secondes. Il souleva ses paupières, les fit battre à plusieurs reprises avant de s'habituer à la lumière froide qui traversait les baies vitrées. Une tasse fumante se trouvait sur la table basse, à ses côtés reposaient plusieurs tartines. Il se jeta dessus comme la misère sur le monde et les engloutit.

— Doucement ! s'exclama la voix moqueuse de Sélénia

La jeune femme venait de prendre une douche, comme en témoignaient les perles d'eau qui glissaient le long de ses mèches bouclées.

— Je suis affamé, offrit-il comme excuse.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

— Tu peux, la nuit a été agitée. Que s'est-il passé ?

— C'était étrange…

— Étrange comment ? le pressa-t-elle.

— D'habitude je perds connaissance au début de la transformation et me réveille sans souvenirs le lendemain matin.

— Comme la dernière fois ?

— Oui.

Il venait de lui servir un mensonge éhonté. Lors de la dernière transformation, il s'était retrouvé dans le noir et avait frôlé la crise de panique avant de perdre connaissance.

— Et cette fois-ci ?

— J'ai vu le loup, mais il ne m'a pas parlé, ni rien d'autre. Il a bondi, m'a atterri dessus… Ryan laissa sa phrase en suspens.

— Et ? L'encourage Sélénia.

— J'ai eu comme des sortes d'hallucinations.

Il baissa les yeux, l'air coupable. La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et ses iris croisèrent ceux de l'apprentie. Elle lui adressa un sourire franc, qui se voulut rassurant.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait d'hallucination, fit-elle simplement remarquer.

— Que…

— Je pense simplement que tu as vu au travers des yeux de ton loup.

Ryan ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque aussitôt.

— C'est assez étonnant que tu y arrives aussi vite, il faudra que j'en discute avec ma mère. Tu es certain de n'avoir jamais eu de flashes de ce genre ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

— Je…

En réalité, il en avait eu, en de très rares occasions. Celle dont il se souvenait le plus datait de l'an passé, lorsque Silver avait envoyé Rogue dans la cabane hurlante. Il se souvenait très clairement avoir vu Jacob lui hurler de reculer et l'appeler par son surnom.

— Tu dois être épuisé, je vais arrêter de te mitrailler de question, Sélénia lui adressa un sourire désolé avant d'ajouter, mange, tu auras besoin de force pour les cours de cet après-midi.

Ryan ne put qu'approuver en silence, et lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. La jeune Black poussa une assiette et un verre de jus de fruit vers lui, il se jeta presque littéralement dessus. Sélénia s'installa sur le canapé et, penchée sur la table basse, elle se plongea dans ses notes d'alchimie. Elle était toujours occupée à retranscrire des glyphes et des dessins complexes au moment où le loup-garou termina sa toilette. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle rangea ses affaires et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ryan s'exécuta sans envie. Même si la jeune femme était une apprentie Guérisseuse et presque une lycanthrope, elle devait l'amener à l'infirmerie à chaque lendemain de pleine lune.

L'infirmière les accueillit d'un œil morne, s'agitant d'un patient à l'autre. Le jeune homme laissa glisser son regard sur les différents lits. Les élèves affichaient des airs tantôt fermés, tantôt terrorisés. Certains visages étaient tuméfiés, d'autres, restés intacts, ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Entre eux et les élèves venus à cause d'un simple rhume, l'infirmière ne savait plus vraiment ou donner de la tête. Neville était assis dans un coin, la bouteille vide d'une potion anti contusions dans une main, un parchemin dans l'autre. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de ses deux condisciples, il leur adressa un sourire avant de se lever et de se diriger vers eux, sous les remontrances de l'infirmière. Il se planta devant sa meilleure amie et lui tendit le morceau de papier.

— Une lettre de ta mère, Tonks va bien, j'ai pensé que tu la voudrais rapidement.

Sélénia parcouru rapidement la lettre releva la tête en direction de Neville et haussa un sourcil mi — moqueur, mi — accusateur.

— Tu t'es battu pour la récupérer cette lettre ?

— Presque, quand les Carrow ont vu ta chouette se poser à table, ils ont cru que Harry t'écrivait…

Sélénia leva les yeux au ciel. L'infirmière s'approcha de Ryan et lui donna une potion revigorante et l'examina rapidement, avant de retourner à ses patients.

— Comme s'il était assez stupide pour m'envoyer une lettre directement à Poudlard, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

— Bref, les Carrow se sont mis en tête de récupérer la chouette, tu penses bien que ta bestiole s'est défendue…

— J'imagine oui, se moqua Sélénia, et comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

— J'ai récupéré la lettre, mais cette saleté de chouette m'a griffé le bras !

Ryan fit de son mieux pour ne pas recracher toute sa potion, il toussa, mais parvint à avaler le reste de la mixture sans s'étouffer.

— Et on ne rigole pas ! s'exclama le Griffondor.

Le loup-garou lui offrit un air faussement innocent, auquel Neville répondit par un regard dubitatif, qui fit pouffer Sélénia.

— Neville, les Carrow t'ont laissé récupérer la lettre sans rien dire ? s'étonna Ryan.

— C'est grâce à Rogue que je n'ai rien eu, il leur a gentiment signifié que tous les courriers étaient lus par le ministère et que celui de Sélénia ne faisait pas exception.

De nouveau Madame Pomfresh s'approcha d'eux et après de nouvelles recommandations leur demanda d'évacuer l'infirmerie, elle avait des patients bien plus mal en point à soigner. Ryan ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il pouvait passer ses lendemains de pleine lune sur ses deux pieds et non plus alité. Si la potion tue-loup à elle seule ne suffisait pas, les potions revigorantes lui permettaient de tenir debout. Il avait autant d'énergie qu'un lendemain de soirée trop arrosée, mais au moins il était levé. Il suivit docilement ses deux condisciples dans les couloirs et le trio prit la direction de la Salle sur Demande, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas cours avant deux bonnes heures.

Lorsqu'il se fut laissé tomber sur l'un des poufs, devenus rouge vif, de la Salle, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

— Sélénia ?

Le regard de la jeune femme fondit sur le loup-garou et elle lui adressa un sourire fatigué. Ces derniers temps, elle ne prenait plus la peine de maintenir le masque de sang-pur infatigable qu'elle tenait dès qu'elle se trouvait avec l'un des maraudeurs. Curieusement Ryan était assez satisfait de ce changement, pour lui, cela signifiait simplement que la jeune commençait à leur accorder sa confiance.

— Je voulais te demander quelque chose, continua-t-il.

L'apprentie lui adressa un regard à la fois curieux et inquiet.

— Tu n'as vraiment aucune nouvelle d'Harry ?

Le visage de son interlocutrice se figea. Neville, par réflexe, agrippa la main de sa meilleure amie.

— Non, aucune, je ne sais pas où il est, ni ce qu'il fait. Et ça me tue, parce que je ne sais même pas s'il est en vie ou non, répondit-elle d'une fois blanche.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. La main de Neville passa sur l'épaule de Sélénia et il l'attira contre lui. Ryan se sentit presque coupable d'avoir posé la question. L'apprentie faisait de son mieux pour tenir le coup et il avait l'impression d'avoir abattu l'équilibre fragile sur lequel elle reposait. Il posa une main qu'il voulut rassurante sur son genou. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde le contrôle comme cela avait été le cas quelque jour auparavant.

Ils se trouvaient en cours, lorsqu'une Alecto Carrow, visiblement agacé de n'obtenir aucune réaction de la part de Sélénia avait cessé de s'en prendre aux simples nés-moldu et avait décidé de s'attaquer à Harry et à sa mère. Jacob avait failli se lever et jeter un sort sur leur professeur, mais Lucia l'en avait empêché. Sélénia s'était simplement levée, sans un mot. Sous le visage de marbre qu'elle affichait, Ryan avait pourtant perçu une rage pure. Mécaniquement, elle avait répondu au professeur, puis elle était sortie de la salle de classe, comme à chaque fois qu'un événement de ce genre arrivait, les Griffondors s'étaient levés à leur tour et avaient quitté la pièce. L'apprentie Guérisseuse avait disparu et c'est seulement une heure plus tard que Lucia avait réussi à la retrouver, les joues rougies, une partie des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde dévastées. Seul Neville avait réussi à calmer la jeune femme.

OoOoO

C'est le bruit dans le dortoir qui força Jacob à ouvrir les yeux. Le contact des livres contre sa peau acheva de le réveiller. Il s'était endormi sur les ouvrages que lui et Lucia avaient commencé à étudier. Ils étaient parvenus à glaner quelques informations. Le mot Horcruxes avait échappé à Sélénia alors qu'elle parlait à Neville. Lucia et lui s'étaient aussitôt précipités dans la brèche et avaient commencé leur recherche. Sauf qu'il ne trouvait rien. Nada. Il s'était même faufilé dans les combles au-dessus de leur dortoir pour trouver des réponses dans les grimoires que Sélénia y conservait. Mais toujours rien. Ils s'étaient alors résolus à se rendre à la réserve, mais sans autorisations et surtout sans cape d'invisibilité cela s'était avéré compliqué. Ils avaient dû ruser, et avaient profité d'une mission nocturne pour se rendre à la bibliothèque et effectuer des copies de certains documents. Et Jacob s'était encore endormi dessus, sans rien avoir trouvé. Peut-être que Lucia aurait eu plus de chance. Il dissimula du mieux qu'il put les documents et esquissa un sourire. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en troisième année quand lui, Peter et Silver avaient commencé à devenir animagus, ou du moins essayer. Il s'extirpa de son lit le plus rapidement possible, et lorsqu'il écarta les rideaux, il se rendit compte que tous les autres étaient déjà prêts. Silver le charria et le pressa. Il fallut quelques secondes à Jacob pour mettre le doigt sur l'origine du désordre ambiant. Pré-au-Lard. La sortie se déroulait aujourd'hui. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir s'il en venait à oublier une chose pareille.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, un frisson glacé parcourut le dos de Jacob. Pré-au-Lard ressemblait à un village fantôme, à l'opposé de l'endroit où il avait eu l'habitude de se rendre. Les quelques élèves qui avaient tenu à assister à la sortie se pressaient, sur le qui-vive, comme s'ils avaient peur d'une attaque. Lui-même, emmitouflé dans sa cape et son écharpe ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et de tenir fermement la main de Lucia dans la sienne, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il avait d'abord craint que cette attitude surprotectrice ne la braque, mais elle avait noué ses doigts à ceux du jeune homme et semblait s'y cramponner, signe qu'elle aussi ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

Jacob, tout comme ses amis se seraient bien passés de cette sortie. Les attaques et les rafles s'étaient multipliées. Presque tous les jours, les préfets venaient lire la liste des morts et des disparus et des lettres noirs arrivaient de plus en plus régulièrement. Même les Serpentards ne semblaient pas épargnés. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard était rapidement apparue comme une très mauvaise idée aux yeux de Jacob. Mais suivre Sélénia à l'extérieur de Poudlard pouvait s'avérer intéressant.

Cette dernière avait rapidement pris la tête du petit groupe et elle les entraînait désormais dans des ruelles éloignées de l'axe principal du village. Certains des pavés étaient recouverts de verglas et Jacob avait dû, à plusieurs reprises, se rattraper à Lucia pour rétablir son équilibre. La jeune femme s'était ouvertement moquée de lui, arguant qu'avec un équilibre pareil il n'était pas près de marquer un but lors du prochain match. Jacob avait grommelé dans sa barbe sous le ricanement de ses amis. Sélénia les fit bifurquer une dernière fois avant de s'immobiliser devant une vitrine à l'allure miteuse. La peinture de la devanture, d'un vert sombre délavé, s'écaillait par endroit et une lourde tenture noire bouchait la vue de la vitrine. L'enseigne était illisible et la pancarte en fer avait été noircie par les années. Lorsque l'apprentie Guérisseuse poussa la porte, Jacob ne put s'empêcher d'anticiper le craquement sinistre dans lequel le chambranle de bois céderait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et lorsqu'il pénétra dans la boutique il reconnut le magasin de Merwyn. La voix aiguë et hautaine de Pansy Parkinson les accueillit. La Serpentarde se trouvait près du comptoir, accompagnée de Drago Malfoy. Elle saisit entre ses doigts le paquet que lui tendit Merwyn et sortit en bousculant Sélénia, le menton haut et le regard empli d'orgueil, suivi par son condisciple. Le blond évita souplement l'apprentie Guérisseuse et lui adressa un sourire charmeur, auquel la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée en un faible claquement, la couturière reçut le petit groupe avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle les fit s'asseoir sur une banquette et leur proposa du thé. Elle disparut derrière le rideau qui menait à son atelier et reparut quelque minute plus tard des tasses de thé fumantes sur un plateau et Remus sur les talons. Le loup-garou portait dans ses bras une petite-fille. Le visage de Sélénia s'illumina d'un sourire. Elle se précipita vers Remus qui l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui tendre le bébé.

— C'est Samara ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Oui, mais comme ta mère et Lysis n'ont pas encore bloqué ses pouvoirs je suis l'un des seuls à pouvoir m'en occuper au Manoir.

Il s'agissait probablement de l'apprentie Guérriseuse que Yael et Lysis avaient récupérée quelques semaines plus tôt. Sélénia en avait parlé après une réunion de l'AD. Jacob avait été touché par la confidence, il y avait vu un des signes qui indiquaient que la jeune femme, tout comme Neville, commençait à leur accorder leur confiance.

La jeune Black marchait de long en large dans la boutique, parlant tantôt à Remus tantôt à l'enfant, qui babillait joyeusement dans les bras de la Griffondor. Jacob observait avec attention l'attitude du loup-garou et de l'apprentie. Si pendant les vacances scolaires ils avaient semblé distants l'un envers l'autre, aujourd'hui il ressemblait à un père et sa fille. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Silver et Ryan. Si le second se concentrait sur sa tasse de thé, le premier affichait un air triste. Neville quant à lui observait la scène avec amusement et n'hésitait pas à prendre part à la conversation. Ginny et Lucia de leur côté avaient déjà avalé leur breuvage et discutait avec Merwyn, tout en effleura certain modèle de robes. Les deux jeunes filles passèrent rapidement en cabine, et la couturière s'approcha de Sélénia qui tendit Samara à Remus. Ce dernier prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la berça doucement, lorsque le carillon sonna il se glissa dans l'arrière-boutique, et Jacob crut entendre une marche d'escalier craquer. Mary, moulée dans une cape noire finement brodée, passa le pas de la porte, salua rapidement les Griffondors et prit place à leur côté sur la banquette. Le silence envahit la pièce, rompu par le bruit des pas de Merwyn. Une heure et demie plus tard, tous ressortirent avec un paquet noir étiqueté à leur nom.

Le retour vers Poudlard se fit en silence et d'un pas soutenu. Ils s'étaient arrêtés aux Trois Balais après leurs achats et désormais la nuit commençait à tomber. Le parc était plongé dans le noir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, derrière eux suivait un groupe de Serpentard.

Neville dirigea les Griffondors jusqu'à leur tour avant de les entraîner vers la Salle du Demande, ils y retrouvèrent Luna qui les attendait plongée dans un livre d'astronomie. Elle les salua de sa voix rêveuse. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Neville se leva et prit la parole.

— Nous avons vu Remus tout à l'heure, commença-t-il à l'adresse de Luna.

La blonde hocha la tête avec un sourire.

— Avant de partir, nous lui avons demandé s'il avait des nouvelles de Harry, personne n'en a, l'Ordre a complètement perdu sa trace. Pour le moment il est mieux que personne au sein de l'école ne le sache.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence.

— Nous avons aussi appris autre chose, continua le jeune homme, Harry aurait besoin d'un objet qui lui permettrait de détruire ce que lui, Ron et Hermione sont partis chercher.

Lucia prit son courage de Griffondor à deux mains et se jeta à l'eau, c'était le moment ou jamais d'en apprendre un peu plus. Au pire ils perdraient la confiance de leur camarade de chambre.

— Un Horcruxe c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sélénia silla sous le coup de la surprise, avant de se reprendre.

— Où as-tu entendu ça ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix sifflante.

— Je… Commença Lucia.

— On vous a entendu en parler toi et Neville, on est désolé, on ne voulait pas vous espionner…, termina Jacob.

— Je pensais qu'ils partaient à la recherche d'une arme !

La voix de Ginny fusa. Lucia se mordit la lèvre. Elle venait de faire une énorme bourde. Du peu qu'elle avait compris sur les relations qui unissaient Sélénia, Harry et Ginny, le climat était tendu. La rouquine était tout particulièrement jalouse de la relation entretenue par son petit-ami et l'apprentie et visiblement le jeune Potter n'avait pas tout dit à sa dulcinée.

— L'Horcruxe est une sorte d'arme, ça permet à Vous-Savez-Qui de se maintenir en vie, expliqua calmement Neville, mais nous n'en savons pas plus.

Ginny avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a avalé un citron, mais s'efforçait de rester calme. Certes elle était vexée qu'Harry ne lui ait pas parlé de tout ça, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour déclencher un esclandre. Tout ça attendrait, pour l'instant ils avaient d'autres choses à gérer.

— Il faut qu'il utilise l'épée de Griffondor, lâcha Luna, elle a des propriétés magiques assez rares.

— Luna, commença Ginny, l'épée se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il y eut un silence, coupé par la voix de Neville.

— On va essayer d'entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

**À suivre**


	16. Bal

**Hello tout le monde!**

Un chapitre qui est arrivé relativement rapidement! (On remerciera ma béta pour son efficacité).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous annonce d'ors et déjà que les deux prochains chapitres marqueront un tournant dans la fic! Ils risquent d'ailleurs d'êtres assez courts, puisque j'ai choisi de raconter uniquement 3 choses (2 dans le prochain et 1 dans le suivant).

**Je remercie** : Clem2605, livyn, lyrass zaaabooozaaa et SnoozPower pour leur review et leur mise en follow/favourite. Merci à ceux et celles qui continuent de lire sans pour autant laisser de review. Et bien entendu un grand merci à ma Béta, qui prend son boulot vraiment à coeur, même si parfois elle me retient dans de fantastique discussion de 3h!

**Pour rappel**

Jacob Canter : James Potter

Silver Canter : Sirius Black

Ryan Wolf : Remus Lupin

Lucia Wolf : Lily Evans

Mary : Serpentarde de 7° année, aveugle, elle est plus ou moins amie avec Sélénia.

Leah : Serpentarde de 6° année, elle est adepte des tours de magie moldu et fait partie de l'AD. Elle est proche de Calysto, Ginny et Luna

**Une bonne lecture à vous tou-te-s**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Bal

Jacob était appuyé contre une table en bois, apparue quelques instants plus tôt à sa demande, il avait le regard rivé sur l'immense carte de Poudlard imprimé sur le mur. La même carte que l'AD avait commencé à créer. Ginny et Neville avaient passé de nombreuses nuits durant la semaine précédente à essayer de la conjurer grâce à la Salle sur Demande. La magie de la pièce était particulière et à plusieurs reprises la jeune Weasley avait laissé éclater son mécontentement au travers d'une flopée de jurons tous plus inventifs les uns que les autres. Mais ils avaient fini par y parvenir. Et désormais la carte se mettait à jour presque immédiatement dès qu'un membre de l'AD posait un pied dans la pièce vas et vient, intégrant des informations telles que les nouveaux passages secrets, en théorie, mais surtout des annotations sur les rondes des Carrow et de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et sur les issues qu'ils surveillaient ou non. Jacob, tous comme ses amis avaient été assez impressionnés. Depuis la veille, Ginny et Neville essayaient de donner à la carte les mêmes capacités que celle du maraudeur, à savoir montrer les déplacements de chaque personne présente dans l'enceinte du château. Pour l'instant la tentative avait tourné à l'échec, mais les deux Griffondors étaient bornés, très bornés. il avait fallu à Sélénia des trésors de diplomatie pour qu'ils offrent leur aide pour entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ils avaient fini par trouver un plan, Ryan et Silver avaient d'ailleurs offert une main secourable lors de sa création. Le seul problème aux yeux de Jacob c'est que le plan en question reposait sur de la diversion et de la chance, sur beaucoup trop de chance. Ils s'étaient répartis en quatre groupes. Tout d'abord, ils avaient parié sur le fait que les Carrow resteraient dans la Grande Salle, Jacob et Lucia devaient veiller au grain et prévenir les autres d'un éventuel départ, Ryan et Silver avaient pour objectif d'éloigner les patrouilles de préfet et de la Brigade de l'entrée du bureau, mission pour laquelle ils demanderaient un renfort à Peeves, et enfin Sélénia devait surveiller le couloir d'accès pendant que Neville, Luna et Ginny tenteraient d'y pénétrer. La chance donc.

Jacob soupira, les yeux toujours braqués sur la carte. Une main se glissa dans la sienne et il esquissa un sourire. Ces doigts, qui derrière l'illusion, restaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait observé à la dérobée et qu'il avait sentis sur sa joue après une gifle cuisante.

— ça va ? demanda la voix de Lucia.

— Oui.

— Tes deux moitiés ne sont pas là ?

— Mes deux… commença-t-il, surpris, avant de s'arrêter devant l'air moqueur de Lucia.

— Silver et Ryan, vous avez été distant les uns envers les autres ces derniers temps, enfin surtout toi avec eux, lui expliqua-t-elle

— Ils me laissent, nous laissent un peu d'espace, je suis presque certain que c'est une idée de Silver, répondit simplement Jacob.

Lucia se mit à rougir. Elle n'avait tout bonnement pas pensé à ça, mais plutôt à une sorte de dispute entre les maraudeurs. Elle avait bien parlé à Ryan et un peu à Silver de ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour Jacob, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'ils agiraient de manière si mature, enfin surtout l'animagus. Jacob perçut son trouble, il lâcha sa main pour lui donner un coup de coude.

— Tu pensais vraiment qu'il nous tournerait autour en chantant « hou, les amoureux » ?

Lucia ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Le rire de Jacob lui fit relever la tête.

— Silver n'est pas aussi immature que tu le penses, il a conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, de la guerre, il choisit simplement de ne pas s'en préoccuper et de continuer à vivre comme il l'entend, je conçois que ça peut passer pour de l'immaturité, mais de manière générale il sait où sont les limites.

— De manière générale ?

Jacob se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation de la carte en face de lui.

— De manière générale oui, répondit le jeune homme un soupçon de colère dans la voix, alors c'est vrai ?

— Quoi ?

— Ce que m'a dit Sev » l'an dernier.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté au juste ? demanda Jacob, anxieux.

— Que Silver lui avait indiqué l'endroit où Ryan se transformait.

Jacob ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez, s'étonnant de ne pas trouver ses lunettes qu'il avait encore le réflexe de chercher. Il rouvrit les paupières, n'osant pas regarder Lucia.

— C'est vrai, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça, il a cette part d'ombre en lui, qu'il s'efforce de ne pas laisser transparaître…

Il entendit Lucia soupirer.

—… Je sais que ça n'excuse rien, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

— C'était courageux de ta part d'être allé chercher Sev », le complimenta-t-elle.

— Ça n'avait rient de courageux, c'était égoïste, je ne voulais pas voir Ryan tuer quelqu'un et je ne voulais pas que Dumbledore apprenne ce que l'on avait fait, devenir des animagus je veux dire, quelque part on a trahi sa confiance.

— C'était quand même courageux de ta part.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— Il faut qu'on aille se préparer, on va finir par être en retard, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et ils prirent la direction de leur salle commune. Lorsqu'ils eurent passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ils furent assaillis par l'effervescence qui régnait dans les dortoirs. Le bal, ne se déroulant pourtant que dans quelques heures, avait eu le mérite d'alléger les esprits, même si çà et là se lisait des visages sombres. Les deux Griffondors se séparèrent et Jacob suivit Lucia du regard tandis qu'elle montait dans sa chambre, alors que Ryan et Silver se dirigeaient vers lui.

OoOoO

Sélénia était assise sur le lit de Harry, à côté d'elle gisait un miroir et une pochette emplie de pinces, seul vestige de sa préparation capillaire. Sur sa tempe droite, elle avait construit trois tresses se rejoignant en une seule, kidnappant le reste de ses cheveux, passant sur son épaule gauche et achevait sa course contre sa poitrine. Çà et là, des mèches rebelles semblaient vouloir lui chatouiller les pommettes. Entre ses doigts roulait une fine chaîne d'argent, cadeau de Remus pour ses 14 ans. En face d'elle, Neville terminait sa bataille avec son nœud papillon.

— Je n'y arriverai pas.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rapprocher de son amie. Ces derniers temps elle avait de plus en plus tendance à perdre espoir, il essayait de la soutenir, mais plus les jours passaient, et plus la complexité de la tâche augmentait. Lui aussi, parfois, avait l'impression qu'ils se battaient contre du vent, qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à vaincre. Il prit place à côté d'elle, poussant les affaires de la jeune femme.

— Tu n'arriveras pas à quoi ?

— Le bal.

— Aux dernières nouvelles tu te débrouillais, tu te souviens le bal organisé par le Ministère il y a deux ans ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

— Celui où l'on a failli finir dans la fontaine de l'atrium parce que j'ai perdu l'équilibre ?

— Celui-là oui, répondit Neville sur un ton taquin.

— C'est pas bien de se moquer.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, le regard fixé sur le lit d'en face, leurs mains liées. Sélénia posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Neville.

— Tu es certaine que c'était une bonne idée de ne se confier aux nouveaux pour ce soir et pour les Horcruxes ? interrogea le Griffondor.

— Déjà, on n'a parlé que d'un seul Horcruxe et non ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix et si on se fait prendre c'est forcément qu'ils nous auront balancé, répondit la jeune femme.

— Ou simplement que notre plan aura foiré comme la grande majorité des plans que l'on a mis en place.

— Vu comme ça…

— Tu penses vraiment qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance ?

— Je ne sais pas, quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que oui, mais… commença Sélénia,

—… Vigilance constante, termina Neville.

— Vigilance constante. Je veux dire on ne sait rien d'eux, tu étais avec moi quand on fait les recherches, il n'y a rien, seulement des extraits de naissance. Personne ne peut laisser aucune trace, il y a forcément quelque chose.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les communautés comme celles d'où ils viennent vivent presque en complète autarcie, Mary te l'a confirmé non ?

— Mary ? s'étonna l'apprentie.

— Ne joue pas à la plus maligne, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous vous entendez bien et que c'est elle qui te procure certains produits directement dans la réserve de Rogue.

— Mais…

— Sé », je te connais, je te rappelle qu'on a quasiment grandi ensemble, t'es comme un livre ouvert pour moi.

— Neville.

— Ok, un peu d'observation furtive a suffi, tu es tellement habitué à mon odeur que tu ne la remarques même plus, s'amusa le jeune homme.

L'apprentie Guérisseuse resta pensive quelques secondes. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur le trio, Jacob en tête, qui semblait fulminer, derrière lui Silver apparaissait hilare et Ryan fermait la marche. La jeune femme se releva brusquement, elle les salua rapidement avant de sortir, laissant la porte se refermer dans son dos. Le loup-garou lança un regard interrogatif à Neville qui lui répondit en haussa les épaules. Son condisciple vérifia son nœud papillon, puis s'assit sur son lit, un livre de botanique entre les mains.

Ryan s'approcha de son lit et fit glisser le tissu de sa chemise entre ses doigts. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des habits de cette qualité. Déménageant souvent et devant régulièrement changer d'emploi ses parents n'avaient pas beaucoup de moyens, le loup-garou écopait donc le plus souvent de fripes de seconde main. C'est ce qui l'avait surpris quand il avait vu son futur lui la première fois. Il portait des vêtements qui, sans être luxueux, étaient de bonne facture et ne semblaient pas usés. Au départ il n'avait pas très bien compris, puis il avait interrogé Sélénia, cette dernière lui avait avoué que celui qu'il serait avait toujours vécu au Manoir, l'avait élevé, mais que sa mère avait insisté pour lui acheter d'autres vêtements, entre autres choses. Elle lui avait également révélé qu'elle le considérait comme son père, parce qu'il était celui qui avait été là pour ses anniversaires, pour la rassurer quand elle faisait des cauchemars. Ryan avait alors vu la relation qui unissait Sélénia à son père et à celui qui l'avait élevé d'un autre œil. Il comprenait mieux les tensions qui existaient entre les deux hommes et la jeune femme.

— Tu es au courant que tu es sensé la porter, pas la caresser amoureusement cette chemise ? se moqua Silver.

Ryan lui tira la langue avant de détailler son ami. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir très aristocratique tandis que sur son épaule gauche était attachée une courte cape, elle aussi noire. Comme à son habitude il avait pris grand soin de ses cheveux et des mèches passaient devant son visage dans un décoiffé très travaillé. Il avait toujours ce port de tête fier, signe de son éducation sang-pur qui donnait souvent l'impression qu'il se sentait supérieur aux autres. C'était aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquels le loup-garou s'était d'abord méfié de lui.

— Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

Ryan étouffa un rire.

— Non, tu es très bien, rassure-toi, je réfléchissais.

— A quoi ?

— Rien d'intéressant.

Il se détourna de l'animagus et commença à se préparer. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune, il était l'un des premiers. Il avait proposé à Luna de l'accompagner et devait la retrouver à la sortie de la tour des Serdaigles. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui, mais il n'aimait pas être en retard, aussi il préférait s'y rendre dès maintenant. Il s'apprêtait à gagner le tableau quand la voix de Sélénia l'interpella.

— Ryan, tu vas où ?

Il pivota sur lui-même et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Elle avait légèrement maquillé ses yeux, accentuant leur teinte, rendant ses traits plus dur et plus hautain, la seule tache de couleur sur son visage se trouvait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait revêtu une longue robe noire dont le col dévoilait la naissance de son cou. Si elle n'avait pas abordé l'air surpris qui teintait sa figure, elle aurait offert un tableau de parfaite sang-pure. Il lui adressa un sourire légèrement crispé.

— Je vais simplement rejoindre Luna, je dois la retrouver devant la tour des Serdaigles et je préfère être un peu en avance, répondit-il.

Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu la confiance accordée et ainsi, d'être dans l'obligation de se justifier. L'apprentie hocha la tête. Elle semblait partagée entre la volonté de le croire et celle de se protéger, donc de se méfier. Elle semblait un peu perdue.

— Ça ne va pas Sélénia ?

— Si, si, c'est juste que… J'ai beau avoir participé à des centaines de bals, je n'aime vraiment pas ça…

Ryan sourit de la confidence, il pouvait la comprendre. Il tenta de la rassurer et fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Neville qui se mit presque aussitôt à taquiner la jeune femme. Le loup-garou les laissa et prit la direction de la tour Serdaigle. Lorsque le portrait sur fut refermé sur leur condisciple, Neville offrit son bras à Sélénia.

— On y va ?

— On peut attendre encore un peu ?

— Sé », tu es au courant que retarder la chose ne l'arrangera pas ?

— Je sais, rétorqua l'apprentie avec un air penaud.

Il lui adressa une expression faussement compatissant, mais la prit tout de même en pitié et la fit s'asseoir.

— On attend que les autres descendent.

Elle hocha la tête, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester les bals. Pourtant elle y avait été habituée dès sa plus tendre enfance à cause du rang de sa mère. Heureusement, Neville avait toujours été là pour la soutenir dans ces moments de tortures. Elle avait d'ailleurs longtemps eu peine à croire que son meilleur ami, si mal dans sa peau lorsqu'il était plus jeune, puisse avoir une telle aisance dans les événements mondains. Pendant un moment elle avait même soupçonné sa grand-mère d'utiliser un artefact magique quelconque. Elle essaya de reprendre contenance lorsqu'une série de pas dévalèrent les marches qui menaient au dortoir, mais il ne s'agissait que de Jacob qui semblait particulièrement impatient et stressé de voir arriver Lucia. Les deux Griffondors rirent sous cape devant l'attitude de leur condisciple. Ils faillirent exploser au moment où la jeune femme fit son apparition. En pleine discussion avec Calysto, elle n'avait pas fait attention à Jacob. Ce dernier semblait hébété, comme s'il ne parvenait pas encore à croire qu'elle allait bien au bal avec lui, que tout n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Les ricanements étouffés de Sélénia et Neville semblèrent le sortir de sa transe. Il s'approcha de Lucia avant de bafouiller ce qui devait être un compliment, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Au vu de l'expression de Jacob, Sélénia détourna la tête de peur d'éclater de rire.

— Sélénia, arrête de rire, dans le fond c'est mignon.

— Non, mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas mignons moi, c'est juste que ça me fait penser à Harry quand il était encore sur Cho.

Le visage était différent, mais l'expression était très semblable à celle du survivant.

— Non, il était pire, affirma Neville.

Pour une fois, la référence au noiraud ne la rendit pas nostalgique, mais lui donna l'envie de rire. Elle dut enfouir son visage dans la cape de bal de Neville pour ne pas exploser. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dégagea. Il afficha un air grave et tendit son bras à son amie.

— On avait dit quand ils descendraient.

L'apprentie perdit presque aussitôt son sourire et s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Neville la soupçonnait d'avoir choisi ce soir pour entrer dans le bureau Dumbledore en partie parce qu'elle pourrait louper le bal.

OoOoo

Silver longeait les couloirs en direction du Hall, il devait retrouver Leah en bas du grand escalier. C'était plus sûr que de l'attendre devant les cachots ! Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté la demande de la Serpentarde. Il s'entendait bien avec elle et elle lui avait appris deux ou trois tours de cartes moldus, mais contrairement à ses amis, il n'avait aucune intention de se lier avec les personnes de cette époque. Il se contentait du strict minimum et avait en premier lieu décidé de se rendre au bal seul. Lorsqu'il rentrerait chez eux, ils ne reverraient plus, ou du moins pas avant plusieurs années, les gens qu'ils avaient côtoyés. Même lorsqu'ils les reverraient, ce serait complètement différent. Tous leurs condisciples ne seraient que des enfants qui, au mieux, les verraient seulement comme des adultes cool, mais rien de plus. Il voulait s'éviter la souffrance de la séparation. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, que son attitude pouvait paraître suspecte, mais il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Apprendre leur futur, voir son propre futur complètement détruit part 12 ans passé à Azkaban et incapable de sortir du Manoir, l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne l'admettait. Voir Sélénia avec Remus, l'avait rendu dingue de jalousie, il en avait voulu à Ryan alors que ce dernier n'y était pour rien. Là où ses amis semblaient parvenir à faire la part des choses, lui n'y parvenait pas. Tout ce qui arrivait, il le recevait de plein fouet et le prenait pour lui. Alors il avait décidé de ne s'attacher à personne, de continuer à les regarder comme des potes sympas qu'on peut perdre de vue sans avoir le cœur brisé. Ça avait été compliqué d'agir comme ça avec Sélénia, très compliqué. Il avait envie de la connaître, d'être proche d'elle, mais il savait aussi qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée ! Garder ses distances représentait ses maîtres mots depuis plusieurs semaines et il les avaient joyeusement envoyés au tapis en acceptant l'invitation de Leah. Il espérait simplement de pas avoir à s'en mordre les doigts.

Il vit la Serpentarde sortir des cachots avant même qu'elle ne remarque sa présence. Sobrement vêtue d'une robe rouge foncé, probablement un énième affront pour monter son attachement à Harry, elle chercha Silver des yeux quelques secondes avant de le deviner. Elle se dirigea souplement vers lui, ses talons claquant sur le sol et le tissu fluide valsant sur ses jambes. Il la salua d'un air digne et lui tendit le bras, elle s'en saisit en pouffant.

— Tu es au courant que tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir recourt à toutes ses simagrées ? le railla-t-elle.

— Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, tu ne crois pas ?

— On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, je ne savais pas que l'on vous apprenait tout ce protocole dans votre trou perdu.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a été élevé au fin fond de l'Irlande que nous ne sommes pas civilisés je te ferais remarquer !

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler jusqu'à avoir retrouvé les autres membres de l'AD. Du coin de l'œil, Silver aperçut Mary et un autre Serpentard, Nott si ses souvenirs étaient bon, plongés en pleine discussion. Il reporta rapidement toute son attention sur le petit groupe que formaient Luna, Ryan, Ginny, Terry, Neville et Sélénia. Il détailla l'apprentie. À ce moment très précis, tout dans sa posture et sa tenue criait qu'elle appartenait à la famille Black et il ignorait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. À ses côtés, Leah lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Il acquiesça. Alors que le couple s'apprêtait à rejoindre le buffet, Rogue fit son apparition. Il leur tint un discours bref, que Silver n'écouta pas, préférant concentrer son attention sur Jacob. Son frère de cœur semblait attentif à ce que le directeur bavassait, la main de Lucia dans la sienne, un froncement de sourcil significatif lui barrant le front. Silver savait exactement à quoi son ami pensait. Lui et Ryan avaient longuement échangé à ce sujet et l'animagus canin partageait l'opinion du loup-garou, ils avaient fait des erreurs tous les quatre en faisant de Rogue leur souffre-douleur, peut-être même l'avait-il poussé dans les bras des Mangemorts, comme il l'avait fait avec son frère. Regulus. Il avait essayé de le faire changer, mais il s'y était mal pris et il avait fini par fuir la demeure familiale, se réfugiant chez les Potter. Il soupira, ne remarquant même pas que Rogue avait déjà quitté l'estrade.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda sa cavalière.

— Rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! lui répondit-il en souriant.

Elle lui adressa un regard soupçonneux, mais ne chercha pas plus loin, ce dont il fut particulièrement reconnaissant, il n'avait pas envie de trouver un nouveau mensonge. Il avait toujours été un excellent menteur, mais ces derniers temps, les mensonges s'amoncelaient les uns sur les autres, rendant l'exercice de plus en plus acrobatique. La moindre bourde, le moindre détail à première vue anodin risquait à tout moment de se retourner contre eux s'ils ne faisaient pas attention. D'où l'intérêt de ne pas trop se rapprocher du reste des élèves. Ils seraient moins enclins à poser des questions. En théorie.

C'était sans compter sur Leah. Si jusqu'à présent elle ne l'avait pas inondé de question, le fait d'être en tête en tête avec lui au milieu de la piste de danse semblait l'avoir enhardi. Elle avait d'abord commencé par des interrogations sans importance et au fil des musiques, des verres et de la soirée, elle avait choisi des questions plus précises. À plusieurs reprises il avait eu l'impression qu'elle, Sélénia et Neville échangeaient des regards entendus. La parano l'envahit doucement. Où était passée la confiance ? La poigne forte de Jacob l'arracha à ses pensées.

— Ça va ?

— Je…

— Ok, respire, ça va aller.

Son ami l'attira à l'écart sous le regard inquiet de Leah. Jacob la repoussa gentiment. Il fit asseoir Silver et prit place à côté de lui.

— Tu ne nous avais pas fait de crise d'angoisse depuis un moment, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Jacob. L'une des rares personnes à le comprendre presque immédiatement, parfois même avant que lui-même ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Ils avaient été moins proches ces derniers temps, mais il ne le laissait pas tomber, il ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

— L'équilibre précaire de nos mensonges.

Cornedrue laissa échapper un rire.

— Mais encore ? s'enquit-il

— Leah a commencé à me poser des tas de questions, je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir ce que nous avions pu dire ou pas…

— On devrait faire une liste, ironisa Jacob.

Ce fut au tour de Patmol de rire.

— On devrait, répondit l'animagus avant de brusquement changer de sujet, au fait avec Lucia ?

Son ami s'empourpra arborant désormais une couleur digne d'un Griffondor.

— Rien, éluda-t-il un peu trop rapidement.

— Mouai, c'est louche ça, peut-être que ce serait plus simple d'aller directement lui demander, elle me répondra avec plaisir.

Jacob dut rendre les armes. Il préférait encore avouer les choses de lui-même plutôt que de voir Silver harceler Lucia de question. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à raconter. Il prit une inspiration et se confia à son frère de cœur. Il lui narra les après-midi passés à étudier, les ballades dans le parc, les heures à parler, l'invitation au bal. L'absence de baiser. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'embrasser Lucia alors qu'elle n'était pas Lily. Il lui avoua l'inquiétude qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Et si elle ne s'intéressait à lui que parce qu'il n'était plus vraiment lui. Cette dernière réplique arracha un sourire moqueur à Silver, qui lui fit simplement remarquer, à l'aide de surnom peu gracieux, qu'il était toujours le même, que la seule chose qui avait changé s'était son visage pas l'essence de sa petite personne. Jacob s'offusqua du ton employé par son frère sans grande conviction. Ils en étaient là, lorsque Ryan vint les arracher à leur pseudo-dispute. Il était l'heure. Il leur tendit un verre à chacun en souriant, Jacob le refusa avant de se lever et de se diriger vers Lucia. Le loup-garou haussa les épaules alors que Silver acceptait l'offrande avec plaisir. Les deux amis s'esquivèrent discrètement pour gagner leur position. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, ils firent disparaître leurs verres et se postèrent dans un des couloirs les plus éloignés du bureau de Dumbledore, prêt à lâcher l'une des inventions des jumeaux. Ryan consulta sa montre, encore quelque seconde. Il donna le signal à son ami qui mit en action deux petites figurines noires. Elles se démultiplièrent avant de laisser échapper une épaisse fumée et des bruits de klaxons. Les deux Griffondors se couvrirent les oreilles avant de regagner l'une des cachettes que l'AD avait découvertes quelques semaines auparavant. Les premiers bruits de cavalcade se firent rapidement entendre. Ryan fut le premier à sortir, percutant Blaise Zabini de plein fouet. Il le repoussa d'un sort et pris la direction de la tour Serdaigle, les quelques membres de la Brigade sur ses traces. Il les entendit se séparer lorsque la voix de Silver résonna dans le couloir. Jacob et Lucia avaient déjà dû agir et attirer les Carrow en direction des cuisines. Mentalement, il souhaita bonne chance à Neville, Luna, Ginny et Sélénia. Pénétrer dans le bureau ne serait pas une mince à faire.

OoOoO

Neville, Luna et Ginny se tenaient devant la gargouille dissimulant l'entrée du bureau directorial. Essayant tous les mots de passe leur passant par la tête. Sélénia proche de l'intersection qui menait au reste de l'étage avait fermé les yeux et essayait de se concentrer sur les sons environnants. La rouquine commençait à s'échauffer et manquer de patience. Ils devaient faire vite. Au dixième mot de passe, Neville pesta à voix basse, inondant la statue d'injures. Sélénia fronça les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va coopérer, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un grognement.

Le Griffondor venait de commencer à faire les cent pas lorsque l'apprentie leur fit signe de se cacher. Ses trois condisciples se précipitèrent derrière une statue, se dissimulant dans l'ombre, alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Sélénia ôta ses talons, se décoiffa légèrement et se précipita à la rencontre du nouvel arrivant. Elle percuta de plein fouet Drago Malfoy, qui la regarda bizarrement, laissant couler son regard entre la jeune femme et la statue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Black ?

Cette dernière lui répondit quelque chose que Neville ne comprit pas tant elle mâchait ses mots. Elle tituba et fit mine de tomber avant de s'accrocher au blond. Ce dernier la regarda surprise. Elle continua son manège quelques secondes supplémentaire. À côté de lui Ginny maudissait sa condisciple.

— Ça ne marchera jamais.

Neville lui fit signe de patienter. Sélénia porta sa main à sa bouche puis à son ventre, se pliant littéralement en deux. Le Griffondor s'attendait à voir Malfoy renifler la combine à tout instant et referma sa prise sur sa baguette.

— Je t'amène à l'infirmerie.

Le Serpentard entraîna l'apprentie Guérisseuse dans le couloir. Appuyé sur le blond, Sélénia fit discrètement signe à ses amis qu'ils pouvaient sortir de leur cachette. Il leur fallut encore quelques minutes pour réussir à pénétrer dans le bureau. Ce fut Luna qui parvint à résoudre le mystère.

— À Poudlard une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en ont besoin ! Énonça-t-elle comme une évidence.

Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires aux Griffondors pour percuter. Ginny se précipita vers la Gargouille.

— Nous avons besoin d'aide, laisse-nous entrer.

La statue pivota sur elle-même, dévoilant l'escalier qui menait au bureau. Ils gravirent les marches le plus rapidement possibles et débouchèrent sur le palier qui abritait une lourde porte de bois. Ils la poussèrent et elle s'ouvrit sans un grincement. À l'intérieur de la pièce, tout était sombre. Neville incanta un Lumos. Le faisceau de lumière fut immédiatement traversé par des grains de poussière en suspension. Les portraits des anciens directeurs étaient tous endormis et tout était plongé dans un silence lourd. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Quelque chose n'allait pas. À son tour elle incanta un Lumos, aussitôt imitée par Luna. Elle détailla les objets sur le bureau, dans les rayonnages et les vitrines. On avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, que rien n'avait bougé depuis la mort de Dumbledore, mais pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser du malaise qui l'avait envahi.

— Il y a un problème, lança-t-elle d'une voix faible.

À sa droite Neville approuva. La vitrine dans laquelle aurait dû se trouver l'épée était vide. Luna avait posé ses doigts graciles sur le verre, et regardait ses amis avec inquiétudes.

— Il faut partir d'ici ! sa voie s'était faite plus dure, faisant sursauter Neville et Ginny.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et pivotèrent en direction de l'escalier. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se jeter sur la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit, les forçant à reculer.

— Tiens, tiens.

La voix rauque de Severus Rogue envahit le bureau.

À suivre.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!**

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans maximum 15 jours (croisons les doigts!)

**A bientôt**

Eliane Gil'


	17. Godric's Hollow

**Bonsoir à tou-te-s !**

C'est après une longue attente que je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre =). Il est plus courts que les précédents (mais bien plus long que le suivant) et annonce un grand changement dans la fic. Changement que je n'avais pas prévu dans mon plan original, mais qui s'est fait de manière assez naturelle (enfin presque). Mais bon, le grand tournant aura lieu dans le **chapitre 18** (déjà !).

Grande nouvelle, en fin de chapitre vous aurez droit à un peu de **Harry** et **Hermione** ! Ils se sont fait désirer, mais ils sont là ! Dans une scène que ma béta d'amour a d'ailleurs trouvé assez émouvante (mais je ne vous en dis pas plus).

Un grand merci à ma **béta **(missdamdam) ainsi qu'à Snoozpower, melu49 et Clem2605 pour leur review et favoris/follow. Merci à tous les lecteurs qui continuent de suivre cette fiction !

**Avant de commencer**

Lysis : l'une des quatre Guérisseuse, elle a le même âge que Yael

Lysandra : la fille de Lysis, elle a 5 ans.

**Bonne lecture** à tou-te-s

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Godric's Hollow**

Severus Rogue s'était rapidement éclipsé du bal. Il n'avait jamais aimé les bals, jamais. Il avait d'ailleurs été ravi d'apprendre qu'Albus avait aboli cette tradition lorsqu'il avait pris son poste de professeur. Il avait soigneusement évité celui organisé lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Malheureusement, le Lord voulait instaurer les traditions sang-purs au sein de Poudlard et faire de l'école un exemple. Sauf que cela sous-entendait un bal de Noël. Il avait pris sur lui, était simplement monté sur l'estrade pour faire un discours écrit à la va-vite dix minutes avant et était allé se réfugier presque aussitôt dans son bureau. Il s'était alors plongé dans la paperasse administrative de l'école. Il se concentrait depuis plusieurs heures sur les finances du château lorsqu'il avait ressenti un picotement à l'arrière de la nuque. Laissant tomber les parchemins qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, il se tourna vers le tableau qui trônait au-dessus de son bureau. Quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce directoriale ! Il avait placé ce système anti intrusion lui-même dès son intronisation à ce poste. Aussi, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la tour, sa cape flotta derrière lui. Il croisa plusieurs couples et une brigade inquisitoriale particulièrement remontée. Les bruits se répercutant au loin laissaient penser qu'un groupe d'élèves avait laissé échapper des farces et attrapes de chez Weasley. Ça, plus le système anti-intrusion, il ne fallait pas être devin pour trouver la solution. L'AD avait surement tenté de pénétrer dans le bureau. Rogue accéléra le pas. Les Carrows ne mettraient pas longtemps à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Il ne ferrait probablement pas le rapprochement avec le bureau d'Albus, mais mieux valait prévoir que guérir. Quand il parvint devant la gargouille, il ne vit personne. Il fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas pu rentrer. Normalement… Mais avec la magie du château, rien n'était moins sûr. Il se campa face à la statue et prononça le mot de passe. Lys. D'une rare originalité, mais ça, lui avait paru être une bonne idée. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, et lorsqu'il déboucha dans le bureau il se retrouva nez à nez avec Londubas, Weasley et Lovegood. Ou était Black ? La question à 1000 galions. Habituellement elle et Londubas étaient comme une paire de cerises. Intérieurement il maudit la foutue magie de ce foutu château, qui bien souvent décidait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Dans un coin de la pièce, le portrait d'Albus avait ouvert les yeux et l'observait d'un air entendu.

— Tiens, tiens…

Il perçut sa voix se répercuter contre les murs de pierres et ne put s'empêcher de se délecter de l'expression affichée par les trois élèves.

— Vous n'êtes pas sensé pouvoir entrer ici professeur.

Les mots de Lovegood vrillèrent ses tympans. Il commençait à la connaître et savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer n'était pas la seule démonstration de l'évidence. Derrière cette phrase d'apparence stupide, l'esprit de la jeune femme avait déjà effectué un rapide calcul et élaboré des théories sur le pourquoi il s'était bien caché d'avouer ce léger détail. Il ne se laissa pas pour autant impressionner. Il se positionna de profil et leur indiqua l'escalier.

— Dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale

Les trois fauteurs de troubles passèrent devant lui, Weasley lui adressa un regard vénéneux. À une époque ça aurait pu le blesser, mais plus maintenant, il s'était dissimulé derrière une carapace si épaisse, qu'il s'était étonné lui-même lorsque les piques de Yael avaient commencé à faire mouche.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Par miracle ils ne croisèrent ni Rusard, ni les Carrow. Comme pour Ombrage, ce sadique de concierge vouait une véritable admiration aux deux Mangemorts, et avait presque bondi de joie lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé qu'il pourrait recourir aux punitions physiques.

Il les fit asseoir devant son bureau. Weasley avait toujours cet air de défi sur le visage. Lovegood semblait s'être perdue dans la contemplation d'un objet derrière lui et Londubas voulait se montrer digne et assuré. Depuis quand l'élève qui avait peur de lui au point d'en faire son épouvantard avait cette attitude ? Visiblement la bataille au ministère et le départ de Potter lui avaient fait du bien.

— Où est Potter ? demanda-t-il sans détour.

La question sembla les déstabiliser un court instant. Bien.

— Vous pensez réellement que je suis stupide ? Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à entrer dans ce bureau, sinon pour Potter, fit-il remarquer.

Silence.

— Où est Potter ?

Silence. Ils commençaient doucement à l'agacer les trois apprentis résistants.

— Je vais vous le demander une dernière fois, et après ça j'emploierais du veritaserum et mes questions ne s'arrêteront pas à Potter.

Une lueur de panique s'empara des prunelles de Weasley. Bien.

— On ne sait pas, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut assurée.

— Pourquoi entrer dans le bureau ?

— Nous voulions essayer d'entrer en communication avec lui, hasarda-t-elle, espérant que le directeur morde à l'hameçon.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. Voilà qu'elle commençait à le prendre pour une truffe.

— Je vous déconseille de me mentir Weasley.

— Nous cherchions quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, reprit Londubas.

Ils étaient donc bien à la recherche de l'épée de Griffondor. Cette même épée que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de mettre en sécurité alors qu'il en faisait une copie.

— Quel objet ?

— On ne sait pas, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu l'aider, compléta la rouquine d'un ton plus assuré.

Ils mentaient, cela va s'en dire, mais Severus l'ignora. Il devait les punir. Il devait leur concocter quelque chose qui n'éveillerait pas les soupçons des Carrow. Dans cette histoire tout était question d'équilibre, tout avait été question d'équilibre à partir du moment où il était devenu espion et avait juré de protéger Harry Potter. Pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour Lily, pour la seule trace qu'il restait de son passage sur Terre. Il reporta son attention sur les trois fauteurs de troubles. Les cachots. Ils passeraient un weekend entier enfermé dans l'une des cellules, sans nourriture. Ça ne les tuerait pas, ça restait moins agressif que les méthodes employées par les Carrow et Severus était certain d'avoir lu quelque part que le jeun était bon pour la santé. Si en plus il pouvait se débrouiller pour faire tomber la punition sur un match ce serait parfait.

OoOoO

Yael s'agrippa sur le bord du plan de travail, grimaçant de douleur. Au début ça n'avait été qu'une gêne, une simple éraflure. Mais l'infection s'était propagée. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Lysis avait rapidement deviné. Additionner un plus un était aisé. Elle avait dû être blessée par une pierre de lune lorsqu'elles avaient récupéré Samara. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une blessure bénigne s'était infecté sous le coup du poison et commençait à la ronger, à la détruire de l'intérieur. La pierre de lune. Là où l'argent permettait de tuer les loups-garous, les lycanthropes et les Guérisseuses devaient être éliminés grâce à ce morceau de roche, ensorcelé selon un certain rituel. Peu de personnes étaient au courant. Prenant appui sur sa main gauche, elle posa ses doigts sur ses côtes, marmonna une formule d'apaisement. La douleur s'estompa, se fit simplement lancinante. Elle pouvait sentir le poison pulser sous sa peau, ce qui était loin d'être bon signe. Ses veines avaient dû commencer à noircir. Elle ne pourrait plus le dissimuler très longtemps.

Les bras de Sirius l'encerclèrent, elle se laissa conduire jusqu'à l'assise la plus proche. Son mari déposa un baiser sur son front. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'empestait plus l'alcool. Elle commençait à retrouver l'odeur qui lui avait plu lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. L'odeur qui, à une époque, la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Il avait l'air moins fatigué aussi. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus détaillé son visage ? Elle qui avant avait du mal à se détacher de ces prunelles grises et de son sourire. Parfois, il lui était arrivé de s'interroger sur la longévité de leur mariage s'il n'avait pas été envoyé à Azkaban. L'animagus posa une main sur sa cuisse, elle y entrelaça ses doigts.

— Tu as toujours mal ?

— La douleur me prend de temps à temps, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien.

Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'elle avait voulu rassurant. Mais au vu de l'expression de son époux, elle avait visé à côté.

— Je m'inquiète Yael, est-ce que ça à un rapport avec Sélénia ?

Traduction, est-ce que tu vas mourir ? Est-ce que notre fille est en train de ponctionner tes dernières traces de magie ? Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lysis lui avait déconseillé de l'épouser. Elle avait condamné Sirius à voir sa femme mourir à cause de leur enfant. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il s'en remette ni qu'il pardonne à Sélénia.

— Non, j'ai dû me casser une côte lorsque nous avons récupéré Samara, le rassura-t-elle.

En soi, ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge. Elle s'était bel et bien blessée lors de ce sauvetage et au vu de l'état dans lequel Lysis et elle se trouvaient en rentrant, une côte cassée était parfaitement justifiable.

— Tu aurais dû guérir depuis le temps ! s'étonna Sirius.

Elle lui adressa un sourire. Il était loin d'être stupide. Ses excuses ne tiendraient pas longtemps, elle le savait, mais elle se devait de repousser l'échéance.

— Les medicomages font les pires patients il parait, tu imagines ce que ce doit être pour une Guérisseuse ?

Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

— Ménage-toi alors, je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque, emmêlant ses doigts dans les mèches noires et l'attira contre lui. Elle voulait profiter de lui, de sa présence, de son corps tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Il y répondit et laissa glisser ses doigts sur ses hanches. Elle mit fin à leur étreinte lorsqu'elle perçut des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. La voix moqueuse de Remus résonna dans la cuisine.

— Prenez une chambre vous deux ! Et ne venez pas me dire qu'il n'y en a pas assez !

Sirius se redressa.

— Je ne peux que constater ton manque d'imagination Lunard, celle-là je la sortais à James et Lily en septième année.

Yael se figea, mais Sirius continua de se moquer du loup-garou, sans réellement prêter attention au trouble qu'il venait de semer. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait référence aux Potter avec tant de légèreté, sans y avoir été forcé. Il en avait parlé à Harry lorsque ce dernier lui avait posé des questions. Il en avait parlé quand elle ou Remus l'avait acculé, dos au mur, ne lui laissant d'autres alternatives. Mais jamais, il n'avait abordé ce sujet épineux de lui-même. Sentant l'atmosphère se tendre, il arrêta ses moqueries et se figea devant l'ait hébété de sa femme et de son meilleur ami.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Yael se prit à espérer qu'elle était en train de retrouver l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Ou du moins, l'homme qu'il aurait pu devenir sans Azkaban.

— Rien, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

L'animagus reporta son attention sur le loup-garou.

— Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire au fait ? La salle à manger est prête ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Malgré l'absence des adolescents, Molly, soutenue par Tonks, avaient décidé que Noël devait tout de même être fêté et qu'un simple repas ne serait pas suffisant. Aidée de Lysis et Lysandra, qui mettait plus le bazar qu'autre chose, la matriarche Weasley avait entrepris de décorer le salon principal du Manoir, installant un sapin et de nombreuses décorations. Ce soir, la vieille bâtisse accueillerait donc ce qui ressemblait le plus à un repas de famille.

— Pas encore, répondit Remus d'une voix douce, il y a quelque chose que nous devons faire avant.

Yael vit Sirius se raidir. Il savait pertinemment de quoi parlait Lunard. Les épaules de la Guérisseuse s'affaissèrent. Il était peut-être plus loin de la guérison que ce qu'elle pensait. Il avait quitté une prison pour en rejoindre une autre. Les rares fois où il était sorti du Manoir après son acquittement, il avait croisé les regards parfois effrayés, parfois empli de pitié que lui adressaient les passants. Il s'était retrouvé presque incapable de sortir et avait choisi de se cloitrer dans la vieille demeure. Ça, et le fait qu'il n'ait pas fait le deuil de la mort de James et Lily. Yael savait qu'ils ne les suivraient pas.

— Je ne peux pas Lunard. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas.

La voix de Sirius se brisa. Il s'inventa une excuse et partit rejoindre les autres. S'affairer à la préparation de la soirée occuperait son esprit et lui donnerait un peu de répit.

— Tu es prête ?

Yael hocha la tête. Elle saisit délicatement le bouquet de lys qui trônait sur le plan de travail et glissa ses doigts dans la main de Remus. Ils transplanèrent. Ils apparurent dans une ruelle proche du cottage. La Guérisseuse resserra le col de sa cape. Autour d'eux la neige avait cessé de tomber et avait recouvert la rue d'un épais manteau blanc. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. Remus poussa le portillon en fer, qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Ils remontèrent l'allée, seul le crissement de leur pas sur les cristaux glacés rompait le silence. D'un accord tacite, mis en place des années auparavant, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au cimetière. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec facilité, et si une partie du deuxième étage ne s'était pas effondrée, ils auraient presque pu croire que James et Lily allaient les accueillir. Yael vérifia les sortilèges de protection, tandis que Remus faisait le tour de la maison, s'assurant que tout était en place. Les cadres, les vêtements, la vaisselle, les meubles. Tout était tel quel. Il lui avait fallu presque deux avant de revenir ici. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser Yael prendre la bâtisse en charge seule. Il savait que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas sain. Mais Remus ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se souvenir de ses deux meilleurs amis, c'est en partie pour cela qu'il venait s'occuper du cottage Potter en compagnie de la Guérisseuse. Il monta à l'étage et ses doigts glissèrent sur la porte qui renfermait la chambre de Harry. Son prénom y était inscrit en lettres de bois. C'est James qui les avait créées. Le loup-garou retint un éclat de rire. Cornedrue avait d'abord essayé de le faire à la moldue, mais un après-midi, une dizaine de blessures et un millier d'insultes plus tard, il avait décidé, sous les rires de Lily, de le faire façon sorcière. Les lettres étaient soignées, et sur certaines d'entre elles on pouvait discerner de fines gravures, représentant chacun des maraudeurs. La chambre du survivant était scellée. Yael avait évacué tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur depuis bien longtemps. Tout se trouvait au manoir, dans un coffre, dans la chambre actuelle de Harry. Il vérifia les autres pièces et descendit rejoindre la Guérisseuse. Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine. Sa cape gisait sur l'un des plans de travail, à côté de son corset. Elle avait relevé sa chemise, une odeur d'onguent antipoison flottait dans l'air.

— Yael ?

Elle sursauta lorsque la voix de Remus parvint à ses oreilles. Elle abaissa sa chemise et s'empressa de saisir le corset noir. Le loup-garou fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il lui saisit le poignet et de sa main libre souleva le tissu bordeaux. Une exclamation de stupeur lui échappa. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Une coupure noirâtre barrait la peau affreusement pâle de la Guérisseuse. Sous son épiderme ses veines étaient presque noires. La femme se dépêcha de rattacher son corset. Elle s'enveloppa dans la lourde cape, prenant soin d'éviter le regard du loup-garou.

— Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? La voix de Remus se fit rauque.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça.

— Quand ? Il cria presque.

Yael perçut du mouvement à l'extérieur de la maison. Elle fit mine de se rapprocher de la fenêtre, mais Lunard saisit son bras d'une poigne ferme. Il ne servait à rien de lutter, elle le savait.

— J'ai été blessé quand on a récupéré Samara, avoua-t-elle.

— Si je ne l'avais pas découvert, tu me l'aurais dit ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête. Remus soupira avant de l'attirer contre lui. Sa mort était bien plus proche qu'il ne l'avait cru. Ils n'avaient plus le temps. Il se détacha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Il faut qu'on y aille, on en reparlera plus tard.

Il prit le bouquet de lys et tendit son bras à Yael. Elle déposa sa main sur l'avant-bras du loup-garou et ils quittèrent le cottage. Lunard sentait son amie s'appuyer sur lui. Ils se dirigèrent à pas lent vers le cimetière. L'un comme l'autre avait la désagréable impression d'être suivit. Deux fois déjà la Guérisseuse les avait fait s'arrêter pour regarder autour d'eux, mais la seule chose qu'ils aperçurent fut un couple de moldus, immobilisé à côté de la statue de la place centrale. La sculpture qui représentait les Potter. Une odeur étrangement familière vint chatouiller les narines de Remus, mais il ne parvint pas à mettre un nom ou un souvenir dessus. Les deux moldus lui semblaient eux aussi bizarrement familiers. Il força Yael à presser le pas. Ils traversèrent le cimetière d'instinct. Le trajet était imprimé, mémorisé par leurs corps. La Guérisseuse ôta les fleurs déposées à Halloween et Remus les remplaça par le bouquet de lys. Ils restèrent silencieux quelque minute. La sensation d'être observé s'empara à nouveau d'eux. Le loup du maraudeur s'agita. La Guérisseuse semblait elle aussi sur le qui-vive. Pourtant personne ne se trouvait dans le cimetière. Pendant un court instant, il crut à un piège des Mangemorts. Cette visite, devenue une sorte de tradition, était connue de nombreuses personnes, ils n'en avaient jamais fait un secret. Cette habitude pouvait s'avérer un danger mortel lorsque l'on fait partie d'un bloc de résistance. D'un accord silencieux, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Avant de transplaner Remus laissa glisser ses doigts sur une gravure sur la tombe de James.

OoOoO

Harry tournait, faisait les cent pas devant la tente. Jamais Hermione n'avait mis si longtemps pour replier toutes leurs affaires. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement une impression. La même impression qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley. Celle où les minutes deviennent littéralement des heures. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Hermione de se dépêcher, mais elle le devança.

— Harry, ça irait beaucoup plus vite si tu m'aidais !

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la tente. Il leva les yeux aux ciels avant de la rejoindre. Dans le fond elle avait raison. Il la regarda s'affairait quelque secondes avant de l'imiter. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre par quel miracle leurs affaires semblaient se dédoubler chaque jour un peu plus ! Il ne leur fallut guère plus de cinq minutes pour être prêt à partir. Le survivant ne parvenait que tant bien que mal à dissimuler son impatience. Officiellement, ils allaient à Godric » s Hollow pour rencontre Bathilda Tourdesac. Elle était citée dans la lettre que sa mère avait écrite à Sirius et l'autre fouineuse de Rita Skeeter avait révélé qu'elle était la principale source de son livre. Hermione avait donc décidé que ce serait une bonne chose de la rencontrer. Peut-être que Dumbledore lui avait révélé certaines choses ou laissé des indices. Laisser des indices… L'expression employée par sa meilleure amie l'avait fait sourire. Elle donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient en plein dans une chasse au trésor ce qui, dans un sens, était le cas. La seule réelle différence c'est qu'ici ce n'était pas des bonbons qu'ils récolteraient. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule chose à faire avant de rejoindre le village qui l'avait vu naître, trouver les cheveux de moldus. Hermione préférait jouer la sécurité et avait émis comme seule condition à leur visite du Polynectar. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Godric's Hollow, la nuit était déjà tombée. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite ruelle. Pour transplaner Hermione avait dû se baser presque uniquement sur des reproductions, dessinées, là où elle aurait dû visualiser avec précision l'endroit où ils devaient atterrir. Pour un premier transplanage presque à l'aveugle c'était pas mal. La neige crissa sous leurs pieds tandis qu'ils rejoignaient une autre rue. Ils avancèrent à l'aveugle pendant quelque minute avant de tomber sur un cottage, dont une partie du deuxième étage semblait avoir subi une explosion. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser où il se trouvait. Il avait vu des photos de l'endroit où il aurait dû grandir, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il vacilla. Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il sentit Hermione le retenir. Des vagues d'émotions, assez contradictoires, l'envahir. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la pièce en ruine au second étage. Sa chambre. Dans une autre vie, ça aurait été sa chambre. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et lui montra les mots gravés sur le portail et la clôture qui entourait la propriété. Certain étaient très ancien, d'autre récents. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Un mouvement et de la lumière dans la maison attirèrent son attention. Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers la bâtisse, mais Hermione le retint par le bras et l'attira un peu plus loin. La porte du cottage s'ouvrit, laissa apparaître deux silhouettes familières. Les deux jeunes adultes se plaquèrent contre le mur duquel ils s'étaient approchés et s'efforcèrent de rester dans la pénombre. Yael et Remus se dirigèrent lentement vers ce qui semblait être l'artère principale. La Guérisseuse semblait avoir du mal à marcher. De là où il était, Harry s'aperçut que le loup-garou la supportait.

Hermione se détacha de lui, marmonna quelque chose, probablement un sort de pointe au nord. Elle attrapa son meilleur ami par le bras et lui fit longer deux ruelles au pas de course. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite place. Vraisemblablement la place centrale, puisqu'une immense statue se dressait en son centre en face de l'église et d'un bar. Tandis qu'ils s'efforçaient de reprendre leur souffle, quelque chose les frappa. Noël. C'était Noël. Des cantiques s'échappaient des portes closes de l'église et des décorations avaient été installées tout autour de la place. Le survivant se figea à quelques mètres de la statue. Cette dernière avait d'abord semblé prise de tremblement la rendant trouble puis, doucement, sa forme avait changé. Désormais, elle représentait un couple, dont la femme tenait un enfant dans ses bras. C'est l'homme qui attira pourtant son regard. Lunettes carrées. Cheveux en bataille. Harry s'approcha lentement. Il effleura la pierre. Sentant le contact glacé et rugueux sous ses doigts. Hermione se tenait à ses côtés, silencieuse. C'est le moment que choisirent Remus et Yael pour traverser la place. Harry ne leur prêta pas attention, remarqua à peine leur présence. Lorsque les deux adultes eurent disparu, son amie posa une main sur son bras. Il tourna la tête vers elle, la main toujours posée contre la statue. Elle lui indiqua la direction empruntée par la Guérisseuse et le loup-garou. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre. Ils se dirigeaient vers le cimetière. Il n'était plus aussi certain de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il hésita. Hermione se frotta les mains avant de les porter à sa bouche et de souffler dessus. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il devait le faire. Dans ses plus lointains souvenirs, il n'avait aucune image de la tante Pétunia l'amenant ici. Ce ne serait pas réellement les voir, il le savait. Mais il n'avait que ça.

Il se laissa guider par Hermione, presque mécaniquement. Il obéit quand elle lui demanda de se baisser. Il obéit quand elle l'entraîna entre les tombes. Il tomba à genoux lorsque la pierre blanche entra dans son champ de vision. Un bouquet de lys y trônait déjà. D'un geste expert Hermione y ajouta une couronne de fleur rouge. Harry laissa glisser ses doigts, son regard sur la pierre blafarde. Il ne comprit pas l'épitaphe, même après que son amie la lui ait expliquée. Il tenta de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Hermione s'éloigna de lui.

— Papa… Maman…

Les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis leur arrivée à Godric's Hollow. Il avait vaguement souvenir de Remus touchant le côté de la tombe. Il se pencha et son regard accrocha une irrégularité sur la pierre. Des monts et des vallées dans lesquels s'étaient nichés quelques flocons. Une irrégularité en forme de cerf.

Cornedrue.

La voix d'Hermione résonna dans le cimetière. Elle manquait de prudence. Il se releva avec difficulté, peinant à détacher ses yeux de la tombe de ses parents. Son amie se dirigeait à grands pas vers lui. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

**À suivre.**

* * *

**Voilà !**

J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre ainsi que l'apparition (éclair) de Harry et Hermione.

A très bientôt pour la prochain chapitre!

Eliane Gil'


	18. Héritage

**Bonjour à tou-te-s**

J'espère que vous allez bien et que les examens, pour ceux qui en passaient, ce sont bien passé!

Enfin un nouveau chapitre, qui bien que court a demandé pas mal de corrections (énorme merci à ma béta)! Et un chapitre important, puisque la fic prend un tournant, un grand tournant oserai-je dire! (Enfin en tout cas pour moi ^^).

**Merci à** Mlle Clara, maraudeursHP et Clem2605, ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs fantômes qui continuent de lire et apprécier (j'espère) cette fiction!

**Avant de commencer :**

Jacob : James

Silver : Sirius

Lucia : Lily

Ryan : Remus

Leah : Une Serpentarde avec qui Silver est allé au bal de Noël. Elle est proche de l'AD.

Lysis : Guérisseuse du même âge que Yael.

Lawena : Guérisseuse, plus jeune que Yael et Lysis.

Et je crois que c'est tout =)

**Bonne lecture** et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Héritage**

Même endormie, Sélénia n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle avait littéralement une tête à faire peur et la faible lueur qu'offraient les chandelles n'arrangeait rien. Jacob était à peu près certain que même Ryan affichait une meilleure mine après la pleine lune. La jeune femme ne cessait de se tenir le flanc, grimaçant régulièrement de douleur jusque dans son sommeil. Le jour, elle essayait de le cacher, mais au fil du temps c'était apparemment devenu de plus en plus compliqué. Neville ne savait plus quoi faire et les membres de l'AD s'inquiétaient. En plus d'être leur amie, l'apprentie Guérisseuse les rassurait. Elle semblait avoir un certain pouvoir sur les Carrow. Enfin pouvoir, c'était vite dit. Ils s'étaient simplement fait prendre à leur propre jeu et la Griffondor utilisait son statut de sang de manière assez régulière. Mais là, elle ne semblait plus en état de tenir tête à qui que ce soit. Elle était allée voir l'infirmière, trois fois. Pomfresh n'avait rien trouvé, pas de marque de coup, pas de lésion interne, pas de problème de magie. Rien. Même les filtres contre la douleur les plus puissantes n'avaient aucun effet. Seul Rogue était parvenue à un résultat. Jacob ne savait toujours pas comment, la jeune femme n'avait rien voulu révéler. Entre maraudeurs, ils en avaient longuement discuté et Ryan avait émis l'hypothèse de la potion tue-loup. Après tout, cette douleur était probablement liée à sa future lycanthropie. Elle n'entrerait en possession du pouvoir du loup qu'au moment où elle deviendrait une Guérisseuse, mais il était possible qu'elle en ressente déjà les effets. Silver les avait écoutés débattre en silence. Depuis leur retour du Manoir, des semaines auparavant, il ne prenait que rarement la parole. Il était taciturne et semblait avoir perdu son énergie. Il avait cessé d'essayer de se lier avec qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être avec Leah. Ni Jacob ni Ryan n'avaient réussi à le faire parler. Lucia avait été la seule à lui arracher quelques bribes de confidences, mais rien de bien significatif. Cornedrue n'en avait pas été étonné, son ami était loin d'être quelqu'un d'expansif.

Ils se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande avec les maraudeurs et le noyau dur de l'AD. Il était trois heures du matin et ils n'avaient pas eu la force de retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ils venaient de soigneusement piéger une partie du bureau des Carrow et du local de la Brigade. Rien de méchant, simplement quelque petits objets sournois qui les ralentiraient suffisamment pour permettre aux punis, dont faisait partie Seamus, de se libérer d'eux-mêmes dès les lueurs du jour. Les responsables de la discipline étaient devenus beaucoup plus méfiants depuis que l'AD avait essayé de faire sortir en douce Luna, Ginny et Neville après Noël, aussi il était devenu bien plus compliqué pour les résistants de pénétrer dans les cachots. Seamus s'était donc volontairement fait placer en retenue. Une idée de Ginny. Selon la rouquine, les Carrow ne soupçonneraient jamais que l'évasion vienne de l'intérieur.

Jacob soupira. Il essayait, en vain, de trouver le sommeil depuis plus d'une heure. Des ronflements sur sa droite lui indiquaient clairement que Silver s'était endormi. Le souffle chaud de Lucia effleurait sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Il déposa un baiser sur la chevelure de la jeune femme. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Ils ne pouvaient pas, pas avec leurs nouvelles apparences. Pour autant, Jacob savourait chacun des moments où elle se lovait dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux. Il devait réussir à dormir, sans quoi il n'arriverait pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre le lendemain. Un peu plus loin, Sélénia gémissait de douleur dans son sommeil. Il était quatre heures et demie du matin lorsque l'apprentie Guérisseuse se mit à hurler.

OoOoO

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Les rêves qui étaient venus le hanter lorsqu'il était un jeune auror avaient refait surface. Les mêmes qui avaient troublé le sommeil de Lily des années auparavant, qui l'avaient fait s'interroger sur la fidélité de Peter. Pendant un temps, elle avait insisté pour que Yael devienne leur gardienne du secret. Mais Sirius avait continué de clamer que Queudver serait trop inattendu pour être pris au sérieux par Voldemort. James avait approuvé. Longtemps il s'était senti coupable de ce choix. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, s'il avait effectivement pensé que Peter serait le dernier à être soupçonné, il n'avait pas voulu mettre les vies de Yael et Sélénia en danger. Après tout, sa compagne était l'un des seconds choix les plus évidents.

L'animagus se passa les mains sur le visage avant d'en poser une sur le lit, à la recherche du corps endormi de Yael. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le tissu. La Guérisseuse avait déserté la chambre. Du regard, il chercha l'heure. 3 h 30. Sa peau entra en contact avec un liquide poisseux. Il alluma la lumière. Du sang. Noir. Il bondit hors du lit et sortit de la pièce, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un tee-shirt.

— Yael ?

Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs, le long des couloirs. Le Manoir lui sembla soudain trop calme, presque effrayant. Il réitéra son appel. Ce fut la voix de Remus rauque et endormie qui lui répondit.

— Patmol, il y a un problème ?

Il avait l'air inquiet. Sirius l'ignora et descendit vers le laboratoire. Si elle avait eu un problème, elle se trouverait là. Il dévala littéralement les marches, Lunard à sa suite. Il avait envoyé Tonks chercher Lysis. La peur tordait le ventre de l'animagus.

La porte entrouverte laissait filtrer la lumière. Au fond de lui il savait ce qu'il allait trouver, il le savait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé seul dans leur chambre. Il le savait depuis qu'elle essayait de lui cacher son corps. Il le savait depuis qu'elle et Remus étaient rentrés de Godric » s Hollow. Il sentit la présence de Lunard dans son dos. Il poussa la porte avec hargne, dévoilant le laboratoire. Des fioles et ustensiles qui avaient dû se trouver sur la table gisaient, en morceaux, sur le sol, signe que quelqu'un, dans sa chute, avait essayé de se rattraper.

Son regard accrocha d'abord les doigts fins, la bague en argent d'une simplicité presque affolante. Sirius se rapprocha lentement et se laissa glisser au sol à côté de Yael. Du sang maculait sa chemise de nuit, ses doigts et sa bouche. Elle avait les yeux entrouverts, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine. Il se pencha vers elle et l'attira contre lui, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Il effleura sa joue et lui adressa un sourire tendre. Il la berça doucement. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Les premières qu'il versait depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps. Les larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu verser pour James et Lily.

Il ne percevait plus la présence de Remus. Il ne perçut pas non plus les bruits de cavalcade lorsque Lysis dévala les escaliers, Tonks sur les talons. Il n'entendit pas la Guérriseuse ordonner à Lunard d'aller chercher Lawena. Il n'y avait plus que Yael dans le creux de ses bras. Il n'eut que la force de renforcer son étreinte lorsque Lysis voulut s'emparer de sa sœur. Il ne parvint pas non plus à la lâcher lorsque le corps de sa compagne se relâcha. Il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de sa femme. Il sentit le tissu imbiber de sang contre sa peau nue. Il aurait voulu hurler. Il n'en avait plus la force.

Il perçut à peine la voix douce de Lysis lorsqu'elle lui demanda de la suivre. Il ne réagit pas. C'est Tonks qui parvint à le faire se lever. Il devait les suivre, il devait amener Yael dans le sanctuaire. La voix était proche de la supplication. Le corps de sa femme toujours lové dans ses bras, il finit par faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il se sentait perdu. C'était un rêve, juste un mauvais rêve. L'un de ses cauchemars. Il allait se réveiller. Il devait se réveiller.

Le poids du corps de Yael alors qu'il marchait était presque insupportable. Dans un état second, il suivit Lysis. Il déposa sa compagne sur la pierre froide de l'autel. Il s'agrippa à sa main. Effleura le métal froid de son alliance. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de la Guérisseuse. Autour de lui, tous s'agitaient. Il ne savait plus qui était là, qui n'était pas là, il s'en fichait tout ce qui comptait s'était la main de Yael dans la sienne.

OoOoO

Neville fut le premier à réagir. Comme s'il avait été préparé à ce qui allait suivre depuis toujours. Ryan n'aurait pas été étonné si tel avait été le cas. Sélénia était allongé sur le sol. Effrayée. Le visage tordu de douleur. Elle ne hurlait plus, mais son tee-shirt était imbibé de sang. À l'endroit exact de l'élancement qui la tiraillait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il y eut un moment de flottement. Hannah et Luna se précipitèrent vers la salle de bain, ouvrant les armoires à pharmacie pour trouver de quoi soigner l'apprentie. Ginny ne parvenait pas à garder son sang-froid et ne cessait de demander à Neville ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme se trouvait à côté de Sélénia et, tout en regardant la blessure, lui parlait à voix basse. La jeune Black avait refermé ses doigts sur la main de son meilleur ami et hochait lentement la tête. Difficilement, elle murmura quelque chose à Neville. Alors que Hannah et Luna revenaient, les bras chargés de potions, le Griffondor pivota vers Ryan.

— Tu vas rester à côté d'elle, faire en sorte qu'elle ne se blesse pas, et surtout, surtout, dresses un bouclier entre toi et les autres.

Lucia s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, mais Ryan l'interrompit d'un regard. Il se précipita vers Sélénia et la força à se relever. De nouveau elle hurla. Elle manqua de tomber, mais se raccrocha tant bien que mal au loup-garou. Ce dernier la tira plus qu'il ne la porta vers un coin de la pièce. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et se roula en boule, laissant échapper un nouveau hurlement. Ryan fit apparaître un bouclier tellement épais que Silver pouvait le distinguer. Derrière le loup-garou, la jeune femme continuait de se tordre de douleur.

Neville ordonna à Ginny, Silver et Jacob de le suivre. Il devait aller chercher Rogue. Ils obéirent sans poser de questions. Lucia les regarda partir avant de s'approcher du bouclier.

— Ryan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Il était toujours agenouillé à côté de Sélénia. La jeune était à bout de souffle. Elle laissait échapper des respirations rauques.

— Elle est en train de devenir Guérisseuse, répondit calmement le loup-garou.

— C'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait, c'est une apprentie ! s'exclama Hannah, avant de fermer les yeux, comme si elle venait de comprendre.

Lucia se laissa tomber au sol. Une vague d'inquiétude la submergea.

— Ryan, est-ce que ça va aller pour toi ?

— Et bien, elle ne peut pas me transmettre une nouvelle fois le gène de loup-garou.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Les autres devaient trouver Severus et vite. S'il les aidait, cela prouverait qu'il y avait encore des traces de l'ami qu'elle avait connu.

OoOoO

Severus Rogue manqua de faire une attaque lorsque Lysis apparut dans son bureau. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à travailler sur le budget de l'école, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore se reposait autant sur Minerva, et avait fini par s'assoupir sur le bois dur et les parchemins. L'arrivée de la Guérisseuse l'arracha à un sommeil à peine réparateur. Ses muscles douloureux lui arrachèrent une grimace. Puis, il croisa le regard de Lysis.

L'air qu'affichait la femme n'annonçait rien de bon.

Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre dans le couloir. Drago Malfoy entra dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de frapper. Attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Théodore Nott et Pansy Pankinson se trouvaient derrière lui, encadrant Londubas, Weasley et deux maraudeurs. Une coupure barrait la joue de Londubas

— On les a surpris dans l'un des couloirs, ils veulent te voir ! lança son filleul.

Drago ne le tutoyait jamais. Du moins pas à Poudlard. Les quatre Griffondors semblaient paniqués, et l'urgence pouvait se lire dans les yeux de leur leader. Ça, ajouté la visite à l'improviste de Lysis, il était aisé d'associé un et un. Rogue était prêt à parier qu'il y aurait bientôt un lycanthrope de plus dans le château. Il se leva rapidement avant d'attraper une caissette en étain. Il ordonna aux serpents de l'attendre dans son bureau et aux griffons de les conduire à Sélénia. Il s'élança à leur suite, Lysis sur les talons.

Londubas les entraîna vers le septième étage. Il s'arrêta devant la tapisserie du Troll, faisant apparaître une porte. Severus s'y précipita presque aussitôt. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux protestations d'Abbot lorsque le jeune homme les fit entrer dans ce qui semblait être le QG de leur petite rébellion.

Black se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce, derrière un épais bouclier. Ryan agenouillé à côté d'elle essayait en vain de la calmer. La jeune femme hurlait de douleur, son corps semblait pris par des sortes de convulsions. C'était un spectacle bien différent de celui auquel il avait assisté des années auparavant, lorsque Black senior avait fait preuve d'un humour des plus douteux. Lysis appela le loup-garou d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Il abaissa la protection qu'il avait érigée. La Guérisseuse se laissa tomber à côté de Black. Elle la força à se redresser. Les yeux de la jeune femme avaient entièrement changé de couleur, passant du bleu à un jaune presque doré. Elle fit de son mieux pour cesser de hurler. Elle haletait et semblait épuisée. _Elle lutte_. Fut la première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Rogue. Il prit place à côté de Lysis tandis que cette dernière tentait d'expliquer à l'apprentie que la première transformation était la plus importante. Le potioniste l'ignora et ouvrit la caissette d'étain pour en sortir une fiole argentée. Potion tue-loup améliorée. Il l'avait conçu à la demande de Yael et Lysis, lorsque Black était arrivée à Poudlard. Elle permettait de ralentir la transformation et ainsi d'évacuer la louve dans un endroit sûr. Il fit avaler la mixture à Sélénia, qui hoqueta. La jeune femme sembla se calmer, mais cela ne durerait pas.

Il aida Lysis à relever l'apprentie et à la transporter jusque dans le couloir. La magie de la Salle sur Demande empêchait la Guérisseuse de transplaner. Précautionneusement, il relâcha Sélénia. Lysis lui adressa un remerciement silencieux avant de disparaître. Il était désormais seul dans le couloir, dans son dos, la porte du QG était encore ouverte. Il pivota et jeta un dernier regard à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les membres de l'AD l'observaient avec crainte. Le directeur referma la porte. Il la regarda disparaître lentement. Il tourna les talons et regagna son bureau. Demain, il devrait expliquer aux Carrows et au Seigneur des Ténèbres pourquoi Black avait disparu au beau milieu de la nuit. Dans l'immédiat, il devait s'assurer que les trois Serpentards qui attendaient gentiment dans son bureau gardent les événements de la soirée pour eux.

OoOoO

La douleur avait envahi chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc traçaient leur chemin sur sa peau. Elle n'avait que vaguement entendu ce que lui disait Lysis. Elle n'avait que vaguement perçu la présence de Rogue.

Elle se retrouvait enfermée dans une pièce, la gorge irradiant de douleur à force d'avoir hurlé. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose au fond d'elle se fissurait. La présence qu'elle avait toujours devinée grossissait de plus en plus. Des hurlements résonnèrent à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle était allongée sur le sol, incapable de bouger, recroquevillé sur elle-même. Elle avait planté ses ongles dans sa peau moite, la poissant de sang. L'odeur ferreuse lui chatouillait les narines.

Elle avait faim. Elle voulait chasser.

Ce fut la dernière chose dont elle eut conscience avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle perdit toute notion du temps, commença à paniquer. Elle sentait quelque chose à côté d'elle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le distinguer. Un souffle chaud frôla sa peau nue. Elle sursauta. Elle ne distinguait plus son corps. Des coussinets rugueux se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle hurla et se jeta en arrière. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol. La présence continuait de lui tourner autour. Elle haletait et sentit monter une crise de panique. Des yeux jaunes, presque dorés se fixèrent en face de ses prunelles bleus acier.

Elle eut le souffle coupé. Les prunelles se rapprochèrent d'elle. Elle distingua la forme d'un museau. La figure de la louve se démarqua totalement de l'obscurité.

Elle essaya de reculer, mais n'y parvint pas. Son corps refusait de lui obéir. Elle voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. La créature se rapprocha. Une douleur cuisante la parcourut. Elle se courba en deux. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. L'animal se rapprocha d'elle et posa l'une de ses pattes sur ses mains.

Les ongles devinrent griffes.

La louve se coucha contre elle.

Son ossature changea. Ses sens s'ouvrir au monde.

Elle était humaine.

Elle était louve.

Sa conscience fusionna avec celle de la louve.

OoOoO

Sirius observait sa fille, allongée sur le lit, vêtue de la robe blanche des Guérisseuses. Jamais ressemblance entre elle et sa mère n'avait été aussi forte. Entre les doigts de l'animagus roulait l'alliance de Yael. Ce n'était pas la faute de Sélénia. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il se répétait ça comme un mantra depuis que le soleil s'était levé. Depuis qu'il avait vu sa fille allongée sur ce lit.

Sur le visage pâle de la jeune femme, Lysis avait tracé des glyphes complexes à l'aide du sang de Yael. Puis elle avait glissé le pendentif qui ne quittait jamais la mère au cou de sa fille. Une Guérisseuse était morte, une autre était venue à la vie. Puis Lysis avait quitté la pièce, y abandonnant Sirius. Il le savait, elle devait aller préparer son épouse.

La transformation de la jeune femme n'avait duré que quelques heures. Depuis, elle était endormie. D'après les Guérisseuses c'était bon signe. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. L'animagus se redressa brusquement. Les iris bleus et argenté de Sélénia venaient de se fixer sur lui. Il voulut lui prendra la main, mais cela se révéla au-dessus de ses forces. _Ce n'est pas de sa faute_.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant le bûcher funéraire. Sirius se tenait en retrait aux côtés de Remus. Il le savait, Tonks et les Weasley les observaient du Manoir. Entre ses doigts, l'alliance continuait de rouler. Il baissa les yeux et la contempla quelque seconde avant de la passer à son petit doigt. Il serra les poings. Redressant la tête, il fixa son regard sur le corps de Yael.

À plusieurs mètres devant lui, sa fille tenait un flambeau. Elle s'avança lentement de l'autel de bois. À trois reprises, elle approcha la flamme des morceaux d'écorce. Le rougeoiement du feu se mêla à celui du soleil, dont les derniers rayons frappaient le manoir. Un chant mortuaire s'éleva lentement du groupe que formaient les Guérisseuses.

Sirius sentit ses ongles traverser sa peau. Il regarda l'épaisse fumée monter dans le ciel. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Le monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

**À suivre**

* * *

**Et voilà!**

Le grand changement était donc la mort de Yael! Au départ, il n'était pas prévu avant la bataille de fin, mais après discussion avec ma béta, j'ai décidé de la faire mourir plus tôt.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Clem 2605, j'ai essayé de rendre sa mort la plus digne possible, j'espère que j'ai réussi!

**Merci** d'avoir lu ce chapitre!

A bientôt

Eliane Gil'

Merci


	19. Père et fille

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

Tout d'abord je tient à m'excuser de l'attente entre les deux chapitres! Il est prêt depuis plus d'une semaine, mais je me suis perdue quelque part entre la saison 1 et la saison 5 de Teen Wolf (j'ai honte, je vous jure, mais je n'ai pas pu résister au minois de Dylan O'brian... Chacun ses faiblesses ^^).

Un énorme merci à ma béta, missdamdam qui m'écoute parler de ma fic sans broncher et en me donnant des conseils (notez, elle se venge et me demande conseil sur les siennes).

**Merci à** MlleEnora, Ella Bones, clem 2605, Winnie18, DGM-medieval, missstradustphotos, Young fossils, MakiCiel1, .18, .nice et GinyM, mais aussi à tout les lecteurs fantômes et tout ceux qui continuent de lire cette fiction =).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

**Avant de commencer :**

Jacob : James

Silver : Sirius

Lucia : Lily

Ryan : Remus

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Père et fille**

Harry se trouvait sur le lit, le dos contre l'armature en fer, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à ses hanches. Il avait rabattu la capuche de son sweat sur son crâne, ramenant des mèches folles devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle reviendrait, Hermione devrait lui couper les cheveux. Il lui faisait toujours plus confiance qu'à lui-même. La tante Pétunia avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le laisser les raccourcir lui-même, lui faisant par ailleurs comprendre qu'il ne valait même pas la peine de se déplacer chez le coiffeur, mais toutes les tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec cuisant et des épis encore plus sauvages. Il gratta sa barbe naissante, le regard toujours fixé sur la carte du maraudeur. Il avait pris l'habitude de regarder le parchemin dès qu'il le pouvait. Il cherchait Sélénia, Ginny, Neville, Luna. Il savait pertinemment que ça ne lui donnerait pas leur état de santé, mais au moins, il pouvait s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Il fronça les sourcils de nouveau, il vit les quatre petits personnages dont l'étiquette demeurait toujours floue. Ils étaient apparus quelques jours seulement après la rentrée, ils avaient d'abord évolué seuls, puis s'étaient rapprochés des membres de l'AD pour finir par disparaître en même temps que Ginny, Neville et tous les autres dans le couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Il avait supposé qu'ils s'agissaient de nouveaux élèves, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi la carte ne les montrait pas. Il en avait parlé à Hermione. Selon elle, l'enchantement posé sur le parchemin était peut-être défectueux. Il avait pris un air outré avant de lui signaler que la carte ne se trompait jamais. Son amie avait levé les yeux au ciel et la conversation s'était arrêtée là. Il savait qu'elle avait probablement raison, mais il ne voulait pas admettre que cet objet puisse avoir un problème. Malgré tout, il continuait d'idéaliser son père et ses amis. Mais pour le moment, son esprit était accaparé par autre chose. Sélénia n'était nulle part dans le château. Il avait regardé la carte quatre jours auparavant et elle était là, avec Neville le plus souvent. Il l'avait cherché partout, avait suivi le point qui indiquait le jeune Longdubas depuis qu'Hermione était sortie chercher à manger, mais il n'avait trouvé la jeune femme nulle part. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ! Machinalement, il fit tourner l'un des morceaux de sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il allait se lancer dans une nouvelle exploration de la carte lorsqu'Hermione fit son apparition.

La cape d'invisibilité était repliée sur son bras. Elle portait un sac en papier et ses cheveux avaient frisoté sous le coup de l'humidité. Harry se redressa d'un coup. Ils avaient décidé de se rapprocher d'une ville avant de retourner se cacher dans la campagne. Ils commençaient à manquer de vivres. Ils avaient choisi une ville moldue qui avait servi d'escale à Hermione et ses parents des années auparavant. La jeune femme avait insisté pour y aller seule. Elle s'était donné une heure. Ce temps écoulé, Harry devrait continuer sans elle. Elle était revenue en avance. Elle déposa la cape sur une chaise et le sac sur la table. Le survivant s'approchant pour ranger, mais il stoppa net lorsqu'il remarqua le journal qu'elle tenait entre les mains. _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Visiblement, elle avait pris bien plus de risque que ce qu'elle aurait dû.

— Hermione, où as-tu trouvé ça ? siffla-t-il.

Intérieurement, il se maudit d'avoir été si agressif. La jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, rabattit sa capuche sur ses épaules et ôta l'Horcruxe qui se trouvait autour de son cou. Elle le posa sur la table, loin d'eux. Sa colère se volatilisa presque instantanément, laissant place à l'inquiétude.

— Hermione…

— J'ai croisé deux sorciers, ils l'ont jeté dans une poubelle, je n'ai fait que le récupérer. Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu voies absolument.

Elle le força à s'asseoir et déplia le journal devant lui. Dans un petit encart dans l'une des dernières pages se trouvait une photo de Sélénia. Elle datait du jour de l'élection de Scrimgeour. Harry s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il se trouvait au Manoir des Guérisseuses à ce moment-là. Les Guérisseuses s'étaient rendues au Ministère. Sélénia avait dû suivre. Elle avait pesté toute la matinée, pour le plus grand plaisir du survivant qui n'avait eu de cesse de la titiller. La légende de la photo tenait en deux phrases.

_« La Guérisseuse Yael est morte. Sélénia, née Black, prend la place de sa mère. »_

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua. Au moins ça expliquait son absence du château. Une autre pensée lui effleura l'esprit, le faisant se lever brusquement. Comme si elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire, Hermione posa une main sur son bras.

— Si Sirius était mort, ils l'auraient signalé. Il fait partie de la résistance, ils en auraient parlé.

— Comment tu peux en être certaine ? Je dois y aller.

Il fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie, mais son amie referma ses doigts sur son bras et le força à se tourner vers elle.

— Non, la voix d'Hermione était cassante, déterminée.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison. Il se laissa retomber sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter et prit sa tête entre ses mains, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Hermione saisit une mèche noire entre ses doigts.

— Il va vraiment falloir te couper les cheveux.

Le sujet était clos.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et attrapa une paire de ciseaux. Tandis que le cliquetis des lames résonnait à ses oreilles, Harry reporta son attention sur la photo. Sélénia affichait un sourire forcé. Elle et Sirius allaient bien. Ils allaient bien, tous les deux. À force de le répéter, il finirait peut-être par y croire.

OoOoO

Sélénia picorait distraitement dans son assiette, ou plutôt, elle faisait rouler sa boulette de viande d'un bout à l'autre de la porcelaine. Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié les blagues plus que douteuses de Fred et George et sentait le regard de Remus peser sur elle. Il s'inquiétait. Pour elle et de l'absence de Sirius. En quatre jours, il n'était pas sorti du bureau. Sélénia n'osait pas s'y aventurer, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver. Le loup-garou lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises de sortir son père de là, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pour elle son père était déjà dehors et il la fixait avec des yeux inquiets. C'était Remus son père. C'était lui qui l'avait élevé, qui avait chassé les monstres des placards et de sous son lit. C'est lui qui l'avait félicité pour son entrée à Poudlard et l'avait accompagné sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Ils étaient avec Neville. À un moment donné, ils avaient croisé Harry et Hagrid. Remus avait semblé se ratatiner sur lui-même et les avait entraînés dans la boutique la plus proche. Manque de chance pour lui, il s'agissait de la boutique d'un apothicaire. Neville et elle faisaient déjà preuve d'une passion dévorante, pour l'un, pour les plantes et l'autre pour les potions. Remus avait amèrement regretté son choix de refuge. Au départ, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait agi comme ça. Ce n'est que des années plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait grandi et enfin appris la vérité sur Peter Pettigrow et l'enfance de Harry qu'elle avait compris. Il avait à la fois honte et peur de se retrouver face au fils de ses meilleurs amis.

Elle donna un coup de fourchette un peu violent à la boulette de viande, qui bondit hors de l'assiette pour rouler jusqu'à celle de Fred. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à la boulette sauvage, calculant le nombre de blagues qu'il pourrait faire.

— Ça ne va pas Sélénia ? lui demanda la voix de Molly Weasley.

— Si, si, je vais aller me coucher, je suis crevée.

La Guérisseuse se leva, déposa son assiette dans l'évier tout en évitant le regard de Remus. Pour regagner sa chambre, elle devait passer devant le bureau. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle s'arrêta et fit face à la porte. Le bois sombre était gravé de runes, la poignée fabriquée dans un métal finement ciselé. Elle posa ses doigts sur le fer froid et poussa le morceau d'acier vers le bas. L'atmosphère de la pièce était moite et empestait l'alcool. L'ensemble était plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Sirius était avachi sur un fauteuil. L'une de ses mains pendait par-dessus l'accoudoir, ses doigts étaient refermés sur une bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu. Le cadavre d'une autre gisait sur le sol. Un litre et demi d'alcool en quatre jours. Il était en net progrès. Elle s'approcha de quelque pas et se baissa pour ramasser la bouteille. Sous son pied, l'une des lattes craqua.

— Fiche-moi la paix Lunard, grommela Sirius.

Sa voix était éraillée et bien plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle semblait brisée aussi.

— Remus est en bas, il dîne, tu devrais songer à faire pareil.

Sélénia s'était efforcé de conserver un ton neutre, détaché. Elle ne voulait plus faire semblant. L'animagus se redressa brusquement, resserra sa prise sur la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main pour ne pas la renverser. Il avait les yeux rouges, cernés, ses joues et son menton étaient mangés par une barbe de plusieurs jours. Il avait perdu la prestance qu'il avait réussi à regagner. Il posa un regard douloureux sur sa fille, peut-être teinté de reproche. Sélénia le savait, pour lui, plus que pour quiconque ce serait difficile. Elle était littéralement le portrait craché de sa mère. Ses gênes étaient presque identiques aux siens. Neville avait toujours eu coutume de dire que si elles avaient eu le même âge, elles auraient pu être jumelles. Il y avait pourtant des différences, minimes certes, mais elles étaient là.

— Ne te dérange pas pour moi, je suis simplement venu m'assurer que tu étais toujours en vie.

Son ton était bien plus agressif que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. La colère et l'agressivité comme dernière défense. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Sirius cilla. Il déposa la bouteille sur le sol et en deux enjambées il fut à hauteur de sa fille. Il la prit dans ses bras. Presque avec désespoir. La jeune femme resta immobile quelque instant avant de poser ses mains sur les omoplates de l'animagus. Il avait désespérément besoin d'une douche. Elle se dégagea gentiment. Jamais il ne lui avait montré autant d'attention. Quelque part, ça lui avait semblé déplacé, surtout au regard de la relation qu'elle avait avec Remus. Il bafouilla des excuses.

— Tu t'excuses de quoi au juste ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment été un père pour toi.

— Non, mais quand tu es rentré j'avais déjà un père.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu cette conversation, jamais. Sirius voulait l'avoir maintenant ? Bien. Mais elle ne ferait pas d'effort, elle ne tairait pas les choses. L'animagus se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Sélénia resta debout. Comme incapable de bouger.

— Elle avait l'habitude de me montrer ton étoile et de me dire que tu veillais sur moi, que tu m'aimerais quoiqu'il arrive.

Elle avait lâché ça sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il releva les yeux, voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais elle le coupa.

— J'avais envie d'y croire, mais tu n'étais pas là quand j'avais besoin d'aide, Remus si. Quand tu t'es enfui, tu n'es pas venu ici, tu es directement allé voir Harry. J'ai pleinement réalisé à ce moment-là que tu ne serais pas mon père.

Les épaules de Sirius semblèrent s'affaisser. Sélénia se sentit coupable. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant. Il avait été comme un père pour Harry, il lui avait offert un nouveau sens au mot famille. Elle n'en avait jamais été jalouse, du moins, elle avait arrêté. Contre toute attente, il redressa subitement la tête.

— Je suis venu te voir. Après m'être évadé, je veux dire. Je suis venu ici et je t'ai vu avec Remus, vous ressembliez à une famille, à un père et sa fille.

Il ne la regardait pas, ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur un point devant lui. Sélénia se déplaça lentement et prit place sur le deuxième fauteuil. Elle replia ses jambes sous elles. Elle ignorait qu'il était venu. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit.

— Je n'avais pas le droit de casser ce que vous aviez construit, je n'avais le droit de le faire à aucun de vous deux. Et Harry… Il avait besoin de moi… J'avais promis à James et Lily de prendre soin de lui.

Il y eut un silence.

— Il leur ressemble plus qu'il ne le pense, continua Sirius.

Il tourna la tête dans la direction de Sélénia.

— Ce n'était pas juste de ma part de m'immiscer entre toi et Remus.

Il lui adressa un sourire un peu triste. Sélénia déplia ses jambes et se leva souplement. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux d'un seul coup. La lumière envahit la pièce. Sirius laissa échapper un grognement rauque en se protégeant les yeux.

— C'est Rogue le vampire pas toi, fit-elle remarquer, un ton moqueur dans la voix.

Pour toute réponse elle reçut un nouveau grognement. Elle ramassa la bouteille à moitié vide et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle pivota vers Sirius. Il se tenait debout, appuyé sur le fauteuil, clignant des yeux pour les habituer lentement à la luminosité.

— Va prendre une douche… Et n'oublie pas d'aller voir Remus, il me tanne depuis deux jours pour que je te sorte de là.

Lorsque la porte se referma dans son dos, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, laissa les deux bouteilles dans le couloir. Molly hurlerait surement après avoir vu ça. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle avait eu l'impression d'expédier la discussion. Elle avait eu peur, elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais elle avait eu peur. Elle s'était sentie comme une étrangère.

OoOoO

L'AD semblait encore sous le choc et les Carrow donnaient l'impression de rayonner de bonheur. Ce qui était loin d'être une bonne chose. Sélénia était parti depuis près de quatre jours. Neville avait très rapidement avoué au reste de l'AD qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle n'en avait plus la possibilité, elle était coincée au Manoir des Guérisseuses. Certains élèves avaient ainsi pris conscience de ce que sous-entendait réellement être une Guérisseuse. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, la notion était un peu floue, ils les voyaient comme une famille, une caste plutôt, très puissante. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Même Ryan l'ignorait et pourtant il connaissait relativement bien les Guérisseuses. Son père, qui avait longtemps travaillé au service de régulation des créatures magiques, les avait rencontrés et étudiés, il avait essayé de trouver une faille dans leur pouvoir, dans leur légitimité. Il s'était opposé à un mur. Très peu de choses filtraient et presque toujours des détails minimes. Mais Ryan avait rapidement appris qu'elles n'avaient pas le choix. On ne prenait pas la décision de devenir une Guérisseuse, on naissait comme ça. Il n'en savait pas plus, mais de son point de vue sa situation semblait plus enviable.

Le loup-garou avait eu l'impression que le départ de la jeune femme avait fragilisé l'équilibre de l'AD, mais rapidement, Ginny avait pris sa place de leader aux côtés de Neville. Ils avaient pris la décision de continuer les actions du groupe comme avant. Faisant en sorte que le départ de Sélénia ne change rien. Mais lorsque le Joker de la hiérarchie de sang et du statut de Guérisseuse disparait, il y a forcément des changements. Pour une raison qui échappait totalement au loup-garou, les Carrow semblaient avoir repris du poil de la bête. Ils semblaient plus agressifs et même Rogue avait du mal à leur faire entendre raison. Ils avaient augmenté les punitions, qui étaient bien plus violentes. Les doloris étaient de plus en plus utilisés et Rogue n'était parvenue qu'à supprimer les châtiments corporels, au grand dam de Rusard. Neville semblait sur la sellette. Il était puni plus souvent que tous les autres et les Carrow avaient menacé de s'en prendre à sa grand-mère à plusieurs reprises. Le Griffondor s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître, mais ces menaces l'inquiétaient réellement. Ces derniers temps, d'immenses cernes gris étaient venus s'ajouter aux confusions qui tachaient le visage du jeune Londubas.

L'AD se trouvait actuellement dans la Salle sur Demande, Ginny, Neville et Jacob autour de la carte de Poudlard et ils semblaient pris dans une discussion animée. Silver aidait des élèves à pratiquer des sorts de défense, tandis que Lucia était plongée dans un épais volume, un peu à l'écart. Il se leva pour la rejoindre, Luna le suivit du regard avant de replonger dans son exemplaire du Chicaneur, les sourcils toujours froncés, ce qui était plutôt rare chez elle.

Dès qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence du loup-garou, Lucia referma brusquement le livre dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle et Jacob s'étaient rendu compte que le pouvoir de la Salle s'étendait aussi au contenu des livres. Ils étaient en mesure de faire apparaître tous les livres qu'ils voulaient ! Elle en avait littéralement sauté de joie, sous le rire de Jacob. Aussi en avaient-ils profité pour continuer leurs recherches sur les Horcruxes. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience que si les membres de l'AD continuaient de leur faire plus ou moins confiance Ginny et Neville, surtout Neville en fait, leur dissimulaient toujours certaines choses. Elle ne pouvait pas les en blâmer, elle aurait probablement fait pareil. Sauf qu'ils ne trouvaient rien. Absolument rien, comme si le pouvoir de la Salle n'était pas en mesure de leur fournir ce qu'ils cherchaient. Et ça l'inquiétait.

Elle leva les yeux vers Ryan qui l'observait avec une pointe de curiosité dans le regard. Elle et Jacob avaient décidé de ne rien dire de leurs recherches à leurs amis. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle aimait avoir des moments uniquement avec Jacob. Et puis, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de partager le peu qu'ils avaient appris. Elle sentait que ces recherches ne concernaient qu'elle et Jacob, parce qu'elles concernaient le fils qu'ils auraient. Le fils qu'ils auraient… Parfois, elle parvenait à se faire à l'idée, tandis que d'autres fois, ça la terrorisait, voir ça la faisait mourir de honte, elle qui avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec James Potter et son égo surdimensionné. A priori ça n'avait trompé personne, sauf elle.

— Ça va ?

La voix douce de Ryan la sortit de ses pensées. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de distraitement répondre par l'affirmative. Elle avait toujours apprécié le loup-garou, avec Peter, il avait été l'un des seuls Maraudeurs avec qui elle avait parlé. Pendant leur sixième année, avait commencé ce qu'elle considérait comme une belle amitié. En un sens, elle était heureuse qu'il soit là avec eux. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent du trio que formaient Ginny, Neville et Jacob. Ginny semblait outrée et Jacob essayait de la calmer.

— Tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

— Aucune idée, mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça concernait les Carrow, enfin je crois…

— Ils s'en donnent à cœur joie depuis le départ de Sélénia, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait avoir autant d'influence…

— Ce n'est pas temps de l'influence que de la peur, les Guérisseuses ont toujours effrayé les sorciers, leurs pouvoirs en tout les cas, expliqua doucement Ryan.

— Tu les avais déjà rencontrés ? Je veux dire en tant que…

— En tant que loup-garou ?

Ryan appréciait réellement de pouvoir dire à haute voix ce qu'il était, sans que personne ne lui jette de regard effrayé. Ou du moins, sans que la majorité des gens ne le fasse. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'y habituer, mais il savourait chaque instant. À croire que les sermons de sa meute lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas un monstre avaient porté leur fruit.

— Non jamais, reprit-il, mais mon père a travaillé au service de régulation magique, il a souvent eu à faire à elles.

Il eut un pincement au cœur, il était devenu un loup-garou parce que son père avait offensé le jeune Fenrir Greyback en tentant d'identifier plus clairement les victimes de lycanthropie.

— ça va ?

Il hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Il n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Silver, grand expert des relations familiales conflictuelles, mais il n'avait pas la force d'en parler avec Lucia.

De nouveau des éclats de voix retentirent dans la pièce. Ginny faisait les cent pas devant la table en vociférant des malédictions à tout bout de champ. Neville était accoudé à la table, la tête entre les mains. Jacob essayait toujours de calmer la rouquine. Tous les autres membres de l'AD avaient reporté leur attention sur eux et Ryan vit clairement Leah saisir la main de Silver et la serrer entre ses doigts. Lucia lui donna un coup de coude et désigna leur ami du menton.

— Je pense que c'est la pire idée qu'il pouvait avoir !

— C'est le roi de la pire idée à avoir !

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le trio. Ginny avait fini par arrêter de faire les cent pas, mais elle semblait bouillir de rage sur place. Neville finit par relever la tête, l'expression peinte sur son visage n'annonçait rien de bon…

**À suivre**

* * *

**Et voilà !**

Qu'en avez-vous penser? En fait je suis surtout curieuse de vos réactions concernant la scène entre Sirius et Sélénia. Dans la fiction originale elle avait été écrite entre Sélénia et Silver, je voulais absolument la replacer dans cette fiction, mais ne parvenait pas à l'écrire et à la placer. Finalement j'ai opté pour un "vrais" dialogue entre le père et la fille! Mais c'est le passage qui m'a le plus stressée, j'espère donc que vous ne le trouverez pas trop catastrophique ^^"!

D'après vous qu'est-ce qui a put mettre Neville et Ginny dans cet état?

Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre, en attendant, bonne vacances à tou-te-s ceux-celles qui ne travaillent pas et bon courage aux autres =)

**A bientôt**

Eliane Gil'


	20. Espoir

Bonjour à tou-te-s et une **bonne année** (non il n'est pas encore trop tard pour vous la souhaiter).

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard de publication (je me suis même faite houspillée par ma béta, c'est pour dire), mais entre le mémoire et mon nouveau boulot (45h semaines tout de même), je dois avouer ne pas avoir pris le temps et avoir un peu perdu la motivation de continuer ce chapitre (qui a d'ailleurs été l'un des plus dur à écrire). Mais je suis de retour et pleine de motivation avec ça ! Tout s'accélère, puisque le prochain chapitre sera la première partie de la bataille de Poudlard !

Avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre, **je remercie** Amnesia Arsenic, kimykymi, mama0785, Marie et EmmaAzzola pour leur fav' et leur review.

**RaR**

**Marie** : Merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur ! La suite de la fic est enfin arrivée et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Je me permet également un petit moment pub pour deux amis à moi qui ont publié leur première fic et OS :

Ma béta d'amour AKA missdamdam, m'a écrit un OS sur le couple Narcissa et Remus (pour une obscure raison j'adore ce pairing) qui s'intitule : _Secrets._

Miloud AKA Miloud vient de publier sa première fic : _Memories_, et franchement c'est vraiment de la bombe, même si on ne voit aucun des personnages du canon ou presque !

Breffons, breffons, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter **une bonne lecture** !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Espoir**

Luna s'approcha lentement de Neville et posa délicatement une main sur son avant-bras. Elle lui adressa un sourire doux qui se voulait apaisant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La voix de la Serdaigle semblait avoir perdu son ton rêveur et s'était teintée d'un sérieux et d'une fermeté déstabilisant pour qui la connaissait.

— Ils ont attaqué ma grand-mère…

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il croisa les regards inquiets de ses camarades, et ajouta :

— Elle va bien, elle a envoyé les deux aurors et le Mangemorts venus la récupérer à Ste Magouste, il secoua le papier qu'il avait entre les mains, c'est elle qui m'écrit.

— Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester à Poudlard, du moins tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer les cours, lui lança Silver avec un ton posé.

Le jeune Londubas approuva d'un hochement de tête. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, son condisciple venait de lui rappeler Sélénia, il avait clairement le sang chaud et semblait réagir au quart de tour, mais parfois il était d'un calme et d'une logique assez surprenante au vu de son tempérament. Il se concentra à nouveau sur le fil de la conversation.

— C'est ce dont nous étions en train de parler, Ginny a proposé que je reste dans la Salle sur Demande.

Les membres de l'AD approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Neville le savait, il était primordial qu'il reste, qu'il ne les abandonne pas, ils comptaient sur lui presque autant qu'ils comptaient sur Harry. Mais Harry et sa mission restaient quelque chose d'abstrait, ils ne le voyaient pas, n'avaient aucune nouvelle et ne savaient même pas en quoi consistait exactement cette mission. Neville était un roc auquel ils pouvaient se reposer, qui les rassurait et leur montrait l'exemple. Le Griffondor l'avait bien compris, Jacob et Ginny aussi et c'est en partie pour ça qu'ils comptaient sur eux pour le remplacer à l'extérieur et le seconder ici, tous deux avaient l'âme de meneurs et Neville s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi MacGonagall n'avait pas proposé à Ginny de devenir capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor. Malgré son tempérament, la jeune femme savait toujours quoi dire et comment le dire, du moins la majeure partie du temps. Quant à Jacob, il l'avait vu évoluer avec ses amis et avec les autres élèves, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que si le jeune homme tentait de rester en retrait, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, il aimait avoir le contrôle et guider les autres. Quelque part il lui faisait un peu penser à Ginny.

Le reste de la soirée fut noyé dans les discussions sur la manière de réorganiser l'AD et surtout de réorganiser la Salle sur Demande. Les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas certains de pouvoir continuer à voler de la nourriture en cuisine. Les Elfes de Maison ne les trahiraient pas, ils étaient menés tambours battants par une Winkie qui semblait avoir retrouvé vie et avait abandonné, en partie du moins, le Xéres, et les aidaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais, ils commençaient à être punis pour la nourriture qui disparaissait. Tandis que Jacob et Ginny tentaient de calmer les ardeurs de tout le monde, Neville se laissa porter par ses pensées. Sa grand-mère lui avait dit qu'elle était fière de lui. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle le lui disait, la troisième fois qu'elle lui disait qu'il était le digne fils de son père. Et cette comparaison avait toujours cette saveur de victoire. Malgré Sélénia, qui avait tout fait pour lui remonter le moral, il avait grandi persuadé qu'il était un mauvais sorcier, un mauvais fils. Il s'en était convaincu encore un peu plus lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard et qu'il avait pris conscience de ses faibles capacités. Il avait continué de le penser malgré Sélénia et Luna. La jeune Serdaigle n'avait eu de cesse de lui dire que des Nargoles ou d'autres bestioles dans le genre, il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir lesquelles, avaient déréglé sa baguette, qu'elle ne correspondait plus à sa magie. Sélénia avait aussitôt traduire ces propos par : « tu as besoin d'une baguette qui t'a choisi, pas d'une baguette qu'on t'a imposée ». Oui cette baguette lui avait été imposée par sa grand-mère, mais c'était celle de son père. Lorsqu'il l'avait cassé en cinquième année, il avait cru que son monde venait de s'effondrer, comme s'il venait de perdre son père une deuxième fois. Ce n'est que l'année dernière, lorsqu'il avait réellement eu sa nouvelle baguette en main qu'il avait pris conscience de l'importance du lien qui unissait le sorcier à celle-ci. Il avait eu l'impression de redécouvrir sa magie. Il n'était pas devenu le meilleur sorcier de son année, il avait bien trop de choses à rattraper, mais ses capacités avaient augmentées, il avait commencé à avoir de meilleure note et avoir moins besoin de l'aider de Sélénia, Luna ou Hermione pour appréhender et lancer certain sort. Remus l'avait d'ailleurs félicité pour ses progrès un jour où il était au manoir Black.

— Tu réfléchis trop.

La voix d'Hannah le sortit de ses pensées. Elle s'était approchée de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle lui adressa un sourire franc auquel il répondit du mieux qu'il put.

— Tu pensais à quoi ?

— À Sélénia, répondit-il trop rapidement.

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Hannah.

— Elle est comme ma sœur et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle, crut-il bon de rajouter.

— Elle ira bien, affirma Hannah sans grande conviction et peut-être un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de lui, Neville se maudit intérieurement de sa maladresse avant de reporter son attention sur Ginny et Jacob. Ils feraient une bonne équipe, ils arriveraient à maintenir l'AD à flot.

OoOoO

Ginny cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, le temps pour elle de s'habituer à la lumière du jour… La lumière du jour ! La rouquine se releva brusquement, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle chercha un réveil des yeux, se remémorant le jour qu'il était. Dimanche. 10 h 30. Elle avait dormi bien trop longtemps. Les lits autour d'elle étaient tous vides et devaient l'être depuis un long moment. Elle se leva et trouva Neville plongé dans un livre de botanique. Il lui adressa un sourire et lui tendit une assiette dans laquelle trônait un reste de pain et des céréales. La seule chose que Lucia avait réussi à ramener sans éveiller les soupçons. Ginny aimait bien la jeune femme. Parfois, elle lui rappelait un peu Harry, dans sa manière d'être et de se comporter avec les gens, bien qu'elle soit bien plus sociable que lui. Il avait la fâcheuse manie de se replier sur lui-même et de la jouer chevalier solitaire, un trait de caractère qui lui plaisait autant qu'il l'horripilait. Elle avait toujours supposé que c'était dû à la perte de ses parents et la vie avec sa famille moldue, mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de son enfance. Elle l'avait questionné à plusieurs reprises, mais il s'était contenté de dire que les Dursley n'étaient pas la meilleure famille à avoir. Elle avait finalement plus ou moins laissé tomber. Moins que plus d'ailleurs, elle restait toujours à l'affut d'un indice qui laisserait entrevoir la vérité. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle voulait savoir pour l'aider au mieux et, pour assouvir sa curiosité.

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de Neville et grignota sans grande faim. L'inquiétude lui tordait le ventre, elle avait peur pour ses frères, pour son père, pour Harry et Hermione. Mais elle faisait face, elle n'abandonnerait pas, jamais. Elle était intimement persuadée que tout s'arrangerait et elle voulait lutter pour ça. S'occuper de l'AD avec Neville et maintenant avec Jacob, lui faisait un bien fou et lui donnait l'impression d'être utile, de servir à quelque chose. De faire bouger les choses. Les victoires étaient maigres, mais il y en avait quelque une. Certains Serpentards avaient ainsi pris leur courage à deux mains et étaient rentrés dans l'AD. Mais un vert et argent ne devenait pas un Griffondor en un claquement de doigts et, la majorité d'entre eux ne s'était pas ouvertement opposé aux idées de Voldemort. Elle avisa la Gazette des Sorciers de la veille. Elle se demandait souvent si Ron ou l'un de ses meilleurs amis y cherchait un nom familier. Elle lorgnait sans cesse les unes, dans la crainte d'y voir figurer l'arrestation de l'un des Griffondors. Sans quitter son livre des yeux, Neville posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

— Tout se passera bien.

Elle ne savait plus trop s'il le disait pour elle ou pour lui. Répéter ces quelques mots était devenus une sorte d'habitude, un moyen de se persuader qu'effectivement tout se passerait bien et que tout finirait par s'arranger. Ginny soupira avant de se relever et de se préparer. La vie continuait et elle avait un match de Quidditch à préparer.

OoOoO

Le vent vif et glacé qui fouettait son visage, tandis qu'il survolait le terrain de Quidditch, faisait un bien fou à Jacob. Il se sentait revivre, il oubliait tout l'espace d'un instant, il parvenait à se sentir heureux et vivant, ce qui relevait presque du miracle ces derniers temps. Il était quelqu'un d'entier et avait l'impression que ses émotions ne faisaient jamais dans la demi-mesure. Une colère sourde s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait appris pour la grand-mère de Neville et il était bien déterminé à tout faire pour que l'AD empêche Voldemort de s'emparer complètement de Poudlard. Ce qui semblait d'ailleurs porter ses fruits, la plupart des professeurs étaient de leur côté, à force de marchandage, les deux Griffondors avaient réussi à avoir un semblant de contrôle sur Peeves. Toujours au côté de la jeune Weasley, mais cette fois-ci accompagné de Neville, ils avaient réussi à longuement discuter avec Mary, ils avaient finis par se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'elle continuerait de leur faire passer des ingrédients et des informations par le biais de Ryan, puisqu'ils étaient désormais les seuls à suivre les cours d'Alchimie.

Ils rentrèrent épuisés de leur entraînement, mais Jacob et Ginny devaient absolument retrouver Neville. Il aperçut Silver s'éloigner pour rejoindre Leah, tandis que Lucia et Ryan prenaient la direction de la bibliothèque pour terminer leur devoir de runes. Si les membres de l'AD passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande, ils avaient parfois besoin de s'échapper, aussi les deux Griffondors trouvèrent le QG presque vide à l'exception de Neville, Seamus et Calysto. Le premier terminait de préparer les ingrédients d'une potion, tandis que la seconde s'occupait de tourner la mixture. Des sifflements et une épaisse fumée émanaient du filtre, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Neville, Jacob et Ginny ne prirent pas le temps d'échanger des banalités liées à leur entraînement. Ils devaient organiser les attaques contre les Carrow et la Brigade, repenser les équipes qui devraient s'en charger et trouver une manière de perfectionner les moyens de communication développés, à la fois pour se contacter entre eux et pour contacter les membres non officiels de l'AD. Ce dernier point concernait tout particulièrement les Serpentards. Neville leur expliqua également avoir trouvé une solution pour la nourriture, il avait simplement demandé à la Salle sur Demande de lui en procurer, comme la magie ne permettait pas d'en faire apparaître, la pièce avait créé un passage qui le menait dans les caves de la Tête du Sanglier. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à l'évocation de ce nom, déjà en cinquième année, elle n'avait pas apprécié s'y rendre. Le bar dégageait une ambiance un peu glauque et malsaine qui lui avait donné l'impression qu'elle risquait de se faire entraîner dans une combine louche rien qu'en demandant un mouchoir. Elle s'était d'ailleurs bien gardée d'en faire la remarque à ses frères. Jacob lui, se souvenait vaguement de cette auberge, ils étaient souvent passés à côté en explorant Pré-au-Lard, mais le loup-garou évitait toujours soigneusement la bâtisse. Jacob avait interrogé son ami à ce sujet, Ryan lui avait simplement répondu que le loup devait avoir une bonne raison de ne pas s'en approcher. Si la curiosité l'avait souvent piqué, il s'était étonnamment montré raisonnable et n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Même si la solution n'était pas idéale, cela permettrait aux Poufsouffles comme aux elfes de prendre moins de risque.

Ginny se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, elle n'avait même pas la force de retourner jusqu'au dortoir. Elle était épuisée, physiquement et moralement. Elle avait l'impression que les événements s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres, et que si elle fermait les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, plusieurs heures se seraient écoulées. Elle regarda Jacob sortir de la pièce et se roula en boule. Neville lui jeta un plaid dans lequel elle s'enroula avant de se laisser sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Les jours et les semaines suivantes s'enchainèrent brutalement, apportant leur lot de douleurs, semblant briser le peu d'espoir que les membres de l'AD avaient tenté d'apporter. Le Chicaneur continuait d'apporter son soutien à Harry et à la résistance, Potterveille continuait d'émettre, mais depuis l'attaque qui avait failli couter la vie à Bill, les membres de la radio pirate changeaient de lieu à chaque émission. C'est cette attaque, et l'insistance de Neville, qui forcèrent Ginny à quitter Poudlard durant les vacances d'avril. Elle savait que sa mère aurait le plus grand mal à la laisser repartir, mais elle avait besoin d'être auprès de sa famille. Bill ne passerait qu'en coup de vent, et resterait à la chaumière au coquillage, mais Ginny voulait le voir, même seulement quelque heures, pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien en vie. Elle parla longuement avec Jacob et Neville avant de quitter Poudlard, sa valise trainant derrière elle et Luna à ses côtés. Tandis qu'elle s'installait dans le train, elle ne parvint pas à se débarrasser du mauvais pressentiment qu'il la hantait depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Les deux jeunes femmes occupaient un wagon à elles seules et, en face d'elle, la Serdaigle s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre offert par Neville. Il traitait des créatures mythiques dont l'existence n'avait pas encore été prouvée. La rouquine esquissa un sourire, tout en s'installant plus confortablement. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit du train sur les rails. Elle avait besoin de dormir et de reprendre des forces, enchainer les rondes, les actes de résistances et les cours n'allait pas de pair avec une bonne santé. Elle était épuisée, avait perdu du poids et ses traits s'étaient émaciés. Sa mère allait probablement devenir folle quand elle la verrait.

L'arrêt brutal du train la réveilla en sursaut. Par réflexe elle se saisit de sa baguette, il était clairement trop tôt pour qu'ils soient déjà arrivés à Kings Cross. Luna avait abandonné son livre et s'était elle aussi munie de sa baguette. Sur le qui-vive, les deux sorcières se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre. Ginny fit un pas en avant vers la porte. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, le panneau de bois s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant la silhouette d'un Mangemort. Ginny n'identifia ni son masque ni sa voix. Elle tenta de le repousser lorsqu'il voulut entrer dans le compartiment, mais il lui jeta un sort qui la propulsa dans le fond de la pièce. Sa tête heurta le rebord de la fenêtre et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut Luna se débattant et essayant de se dégager de la prise du sorcier.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle était entourée de deux élèves de Serdaigle dont elle ne parvint pas à retrouver les noms. Elle était pourtant certaine de les avoir déjà vus. Elle essaya de se les remémorer, se fixant sur ce détail pour ne pas prendre conscience de l'absence de Luna, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle rassura ses deux condisciples et sortit du compartiment en chancelant. Elle devait trouver quelqu'un de l'AD, elle avait besoin de parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un transmette un message de sa part à Neville à la rentrée, elle devait être réaliste, il y avait peu de chance pour que sa mère la laisse repartir. Les élèves qu'elle croisait semblaient pour la plupart terroriser par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais certains affichaient des regards satisfaits et leur sourire semblait s'élargir à son passage. Elle finit par trouver Susan Bones dans l'un des derniers compartiments. La jeune femme l'écouta longuement et lui promit de transmettre la lettre que Ginny lui avait laissée à Neville. La rouquine regagna rapidement son compartiment, se maudissant de ne pas avoir réagis plus tôt. Ils s'entraînaient depuis le début de l'année et elle avait l'impression que ça n'avait servi à rien. Lors de l'attaque du ministère, puis de Poudlard, elle avait réussi a agir d'instinct, mais là rien. Elle se repassa la scène des millions de fois jusqu'à l'arrivée à Londres, trouvant mille scénarii dans lesquels elle aurait pu aider Luna. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ce compartiment, elle voulait hurler, agir, mais elle n'en avait pas la possibilité, elle était littéralement comme un lion en cage et elle se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. L'arrivée en gare fut un soulagement pour la rouquine qui sortit le plus rapidement possible du train. Elle croisa Drago Malfoy, elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque acerbe, préférant prendre les devants, mais l'air qu'il abordait la stoppa dans son élan. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, de larges cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux et ses yeux semblaient rougis. Il lui aurait presque fait de la peine s'il n'avait pas été… lui. Lorsqu'elle descendit sur le quai, elle aperçut Charlie. De surprise, son cœur manquant un battement, elle ignorait qu'il était rentré de Roumanie. La guerre avait dû précipiter son retour. Tout comme elle, il ne supportait pas de rester inactif quand les autres avaient besoin de lui, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs conduit en retenue un nombre incalculable de fois.

Son frère était encadré de Remus et Sélénia. Elle aussi avait un air maladif. Et elle avait maigri. Pourtant, Ginny crut déceler une lueur de détermination et de colère dans son regard. Si le corps de la Guérisseuse montrait quelqu'un de fragile, ses yeux brillaient d'une force qui effraya presque la rouquine. Remus la salua le plus chaleureusement qu'il put et Charlie la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

On a appris pour Luna, maman est à la maison elle t'attends, je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est plus furieuse qu'inquiète, ou plus inquiète que furieuse.

Il se saisit de sa valise et la souleva sans mal. Remus se plaça à côté d'elle, tandis que Sélénia resta en arrière. La Guérisseuse l'avait simplement salué d'un signe de tête. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient jamais réellement entendues, elles restaient amicales et se parlaient principalement à cause de Harry, Neville et Luna, mais elles étaient trop opposées pour réellement s'apprécier. La jalousie que ressentait Ginny à l'égard de Sélénia n'aidait pas à arranger leurs relations. Ce n'était pas réellement son genre d'être jalouse d'autres filles, mais là, et elle ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce pincement au cœur et aux tripes dès qu'il s'agissait de la Guérisseuse. Ginny s'accrocha au bras de son frère pour le transplanage d'escorte et ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés aux portes du manoir. Malgré la différence d'âge, elle s'était toujours sentie bien plus proche de Bill et Charlie que de Ron ou même des jumeaux. Même si elle avait toujours été choyée par ses parents, elle avait l'impression que ses frères ainés l'avaient élevée. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait proche de Tonks. La métamorphomage était la meilleure amie de Charlie, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups à Poudlard et à cette époque, il ne se passait pas un été sans que la jeune femme ne vienne au Terrier. Plutôt que de se débarrasser de la petite tornade rousse qui trainait dans leurs pattes, les deux amis avaient décidé de la prendre avec eux partout où ils allaient, dans les limites imposées par la matriarche Weasley.

Ginny lâcha le bras de son frère tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte de la cuisine et, à peine eut-elle le temps d'entrer dans la pièce, que sa mère fondait sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer, lui demandant en boucle si elle allait bien, si elle n'avait pas été blessée. La jeune Weasley se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère tout en s'efforçant de la rassurer. Elle serra son père dans ses bras avant de demander des nouvelles de Bill et des jumeaux, puis de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce pour saluer chaleureusement Tonks. Bien que fatiguée, la métamorphomage semblait heureuse ou du moins, autant qu'il était possible de l'être en temps de guerre. Ses cheveux en revanche étaient toujours d'un bleu particulièrement électrique. L'auror haussa les épaules avant de fusiller Charlie du regard alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui lancer une pique du pur cru Weasley.

Malgré la tension ambiante instaurée par la guerre, les premiers jours qu'elle passa au Manoir furent étonnamment ressourçant. Elle eut l'impression d'être coupée du monde et, s'il n'y avait pas eu les comptes rendus réguliers de certains membres de l'Ordre, elle aurait eu l'impression de vivre dans une enclave coupée de tout. À plusieurs reprises, elle croisa Sirius dans les couloirs. Au contraire de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, l'animagus avait retrouvé une raison de vivre, la rouquine se doutait qu'il s'agissait principalement de vengeance, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Harry aurait été heureux de voir son parrain sortir de l'état dépressif dans lequel il était tombé lors de son enfermement à Square Grimmaud. À présent, elle pouvait comprendre pour quelles raisons il avait sombré, elle eut rapidement l'impression d'être comme prisonnière et de n'être utile à personne. C'est à ce moment-là qu'éclata l'une des pires disputes qu'elle avait eues avec sa mère. Elle fit une tentative, que d'aucuns eurent jugée de désespérée, pour rentrer à Poudlard à la fin des vacances. Les cris avaient résonné dans le manoir et malgré tous les arguments que put avancer Ginny pour faire flancher sa mère, rien de fonctionna. D'un ton moqueur, Charlie la félicita de sa témérité et de son optimisme. Ce soir-là, ils restèrent tous les deux à parler jusqu'au petit matin.

Un soir, accusant une nouvelle insomnie, Ginny parcourut les couloirs du manoir au hasard jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'immense salle qui servait de cabinet médical aux Guérisseuses. Elle trouva les portes closes ainsi que Remus et Sélénia, adossés au mur, assis à même le sol. Le loup-garou avait le visage fermé, mais ses yeux laissaient percevoir un immense sentiment de culpabilité mêlé d'inquiétude. La jeune Guérisseuse avait refermé ses mains sur celle de Lunard et posé sa tête sur son épaule, son regard se perdait en direction de la porte. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la rouquine pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle voulut s'approcher d'eux, mais elle avisa Charlie adossé au mur, à quelque mètre de Remus et Sélénia. À la question muette que lui posa sa sœur concernant sa présence, il répondit par un haussement d'épaules. En deux enjambées elle l'avait rejoint.

Pourquoi Sélénia n'est-elle pas à l'intérieur ? demande la rouquine à voix basse.

Lysis n'a pas voulu d'elle, elle estime qu'elle n'est pas prête à assister à ce type d'accouchement, surtout pas celui d'une proche, lui répondit Charlie d'une voix tremblante.

Comment ça, ce type d'accouchement ?

Son ainé ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, mais au vu des expressions abordées par les deux loups-garous et son frère, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec inquiétude en direction de la porte. La jeune femme se laissa glisser au sol.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'une main se posa sur son épaule et la secoua doucement. Charlie se tenait au-dessus d'elle, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Tonks et le bébé vont bien, c'est un garçon, ils dorment tous les deux. Remus est parti l'annoncer à Bill et Fleur.

En se redressant, Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit.

Tu t'es endormi à même le sol, je me suis permis de te ramener dans ta chambre.

Ginny le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Elle se leva et s'habilla à la va-vite. Elle descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, elle s'installa en face de Sélénia qui semblait plongé dans un livre sur les prophéties. Ginny fronça les sourcils. Elle s'apprêtait à interroger la Guérisseuse, mais elle fut interrompue par la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. La silhouette de Remus se détacha de l'encadrement. Il avança à grands pas vers la chaise la plus proche et se laissa tomber dessus. La fatigue se lisait dans ses yeux, mais surtout le soulagement.

Je viens de voir Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils sont à la chaumière, ils vont bien.

Sans le savoir, Remus n'avait eu besoin que de quelques mots pour raviver l'espoir que Ginny ne parvenait plus à attiser.

**À suivre**

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié !

Le prochain chapitre devrait mettre beaucoup moins longtemps à arriver et sera riche en émotions!

A bientôt

Eliane Gil'


	21. Bataille partie I

**Bonsoir à tou-te-s** !

Tout d'abord je suis infiniment désolé pour cette très longue absence ! Le chapitre aurait dû être publié fin avril, mais des problèmes familiaux et le boulots m'ont tenu éloigné des fanfictions et de ma fics ! Mais c'est promis, les prochains chapitres arriveront plus vite. Le 22 est d'ailleurs en cours de correction, j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir le publier la semaine prochaine !

**Merci** à missstardustphotos, cat240, , loveyaoi-15, , Angel-naru, PotterSnapeValdezDiAngelo et MarinaPlume pour leurs reviews et leur fav' =). Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, mais sachez que je les lis avec plaisir !

Bien entendu merci à ma béta missdamdam pour sa correction (et ses petites blagues laissées en commentaires sur mes fichiers word) =).

Une petite précision concernant ce chapitre, les phrases en italiques suivies d'une "*" sont directement tirée du tome 7 !

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous souhaites une bonne lecture de cet avant dernier chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 21** : Bataille partie 1

Assis sur un matelas dans l'une des salles abandonnées de Poudlard, la lumière froide de l'aube traversant les carreaux vitrés, Silver laissait glisser son regard sur Leah. La Serpentarde dormait à poings fermés. Il se releva le plus lentement possible et attrapa son tee-shirt. Il l'enfila à la va vite avant de s'approcher de la vitre et d'y poser son front. Il esquissa un rictus, on lui avait demandé une seule chose, ne pas s'impliquer et rester en retrait et il s'était bien foiré. Il perçut le frottement de leur couverture de fortune contre le matelas.

Tu ressembles aux héros des livres que lisent Hermione et Calysto, lança la voix moqueuse de Leah, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

A toi de voir, mais on ferait mieux d'y aller, on va être en retard et les Carrow sont quelque peu… irritable ces derniers temps.

Silver lui adressa un sourire. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur dernière rencontre avec Voldemort, mais ils étaient revenus presque fou de rage. Mary n'avait pu glaner aucunes informations, si ce n'est que Drago Malfoy semblait plus perturbé que jamais. La jeune femme avait surpris une conversation entre lui et Blaise Zabini. Le blond semblait au bord de la crise de nerf mais avait refusé d'expliquer quoi que ce soit au métis. Leah n'avait pas été plus chanceuse, elle était perçue comme une paria par la majorité des verts et argents.

D'un sort la jeune femme fit une rapide toilette, rafraichi son uniforme avant de l'enfiler. Elle s'approcha du Griffondor et déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître derrière la porte. L'animagus soupira. Il récupéra les différentes pièces de sa tenue et suivit le chemin emprunté par son amante. Il n'était pas en mesure de la considérer autrement et il était certain qu'il en allait de même pour elle. Ses jours ici étaient comptés, Lysis leur avait fait parvenir un message leur indiquant qu'elle serait bientôt en mesure de les renvoyer chez eux. Il ne parvenait même plus à savoir s'il en était heureux ou non. Il laissa ses pas le guider jusqu'à la Grande Salle. C'est le brouhaha ambiant qui l'enveloppa en premier. Puis, le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce le percuta de plein fouet. Les Carrow semblaient avoir perdu la maîtrise des élèves et d'eux même. Ils arpentaient la pièce en hurlant, menaçant de leur baguette tous les étudiants qui passaient à leur porté, sans grand résultat. MacGonagall s'approcha d'eux à grande enjambées, une expression que Silver ne connaissait que trop bien sur le visage. D'un geste ample, elle désarma les deux Mangemorts et fondit sur eux comme un chat sur sa proie. Elle n'hurla pas, la directrice de Griffondor n'élevait la voix qu'en de très rare occasion. C'était arrivé une fois lors de la scolarité des maraudeurs et, le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de vivre ça une seconde fois. Non, leur professeur de métamorphose opérait toujours d'une voix ferme et sèche qui ne laissait qu'un seul choix possible : obéir ou… obéir. Les visages des Carrow se décomposèrent à l'unisson. Avec Rogue brillant par son absence, peut-être que MacGonagal parviendrait à reprendre le contrôle de l'école.

Silver délaissa le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui pour se diriger à grande enjambés vers ses amis. Jacob et Lucia affichaient un air confus, tandis que la majorité des Griffondors autour d'eux laissaient éclater un mélange de joie et d'espoir. Au vue de l'atmosphère dans laquelle baignait la Grande Salle, les nouvelles devaient être plus que bonnes. Jacob se précipita droit sur lui, suivi de près par Lucia et Ryan.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir Neville et vite.

Silver se laissa entraîner par son meilleur ami. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut Calysto et Hannah se lever. La Griffondor esquissa un signe de la main à Leah qui se leva presque aussitôt. Drago Malfoy la suivit du regard jusqu'au moment où elle disparut derrière les portes de la Grande Salle. Pour la discrétion elles devraient repasser, mais le désordre ambiant sembla en partie dissimuler leur sortie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Silver, tandis que Jacob les entraînait le long d'un couloir mal éclairé.

\- Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en chemin, on t'expliquera plus en détail quand on sera arrivé au QG.

Ils sont en chemin… La phrase se répercuta plusieurs fois à l'intérieur de son crâne. Ils allaient les rencontrer. Ils allaient rencontrer le fils que son meilleur ami était supposé avoir, s'il l'avait un jour. Silver se sentit nauséeux. Il n'était pas certain d'en avoir envie, plus depuis qu'il s'était rendu au manoir des Guérisseuses.

Les résistants se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Curieusement, le trio féminin était parvenu jusqu'ici avant les maraudeurs. Lucia ne put s'empêcher de retenir un ricanement moqueur. Jacob leur avait assuré prendre le chemin le plus rapide. Neville était plongé dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il arborait un sourire satisfait. Silver s'approcha et lui demanda le journal. Il détailla la une puis l'article consacré au survivant. Une part de lui ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionner.

-Comment vous pouvez être certain qu'ils reviennent à Poudlard ? Risqua-t-il, sceptique.

-Le dragon a pris la direction du nord, répondit Hannah.

-Il y a peu de chance pour qu'ils aient été en mesure de contrôler ce dragon, répliqua-t-il.

La main de Nevile se posa sur son épaule, comme pour le tempérer.

-Tu as raison, mais nous savons que Poudlard est tout particulièrement important pour Tu-sais-qui, apparemment c'est lui qui a maudit le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal après que le directeur de l'époque lui ait refusé le poste. C'est ici que tout finis, j'en suis certain.

L'assurance de Longdubas sembla prendre l'animagus de court. Les membres de la résistance présent dans la pièce semblaient si persuadé de l'arrivée du trio, que ses doutes flanchèrent un court instant. Une pensée effleura son esprit. Le message de Lisys leur promettant leur retour prochain datait de la veille tout comme l'évasion de Gringotts. A plusieurs reprises il avait imaginé les Guérisseuses retarder au maximum leur voyage vers le passé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su ou se trouvait leur intérêt dans tout ça, mais maintenant il avait l'impression de tenir un début de piste. Et si, pour une raison quelconque, elles avaient voulu qu'ils rencontrent Harry, ou même qu'ils assistent à la bataille finale ? Après tout, elles n'avaient pas le droit d'influer elles même sur le court du temps… Elles les avaient peut-être utilisés en ce sens ? De nouveau, il fut pris de nausée. Il eut l'impression de chanceler. La poigne de Neville se referma sur son bras et le força à s'asseoir.

-Ça va aller ? Le questionna la voix inquiète de Lucia.

Il hocha la tête, affirmatif. En réalité, il n'en était pas certain. Son regard croisa celui de Ryan. Il devait parler de sa théorie au loup-garou et seulement à lui, il serait le seul à pouvoir réfléchir posément à cette idée.

Rogue revint dès la fin de la matinée, il s'enferma dans son bureau avec les Carrow et McGonagall pendant près d'une heure. La directrice des rouges et ors en ressortit furieuse, suivi de par les deux Mangemorts qui affichaient un regard satisfait. Mais, ragaillardi par les exploits du trio, les membres de l'AD firent de la journée des Carrow un véritable enfer. La plupart des résistants s'étaient donc réfugiés dans la Salle sur Demande pour le diner. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en nombre, Neville avait dû adapter l'agencement de la pièce et une immense table trônait au centre du QG. Le repas était terminé depuis longtemps et la plupart des élèves avaient désertés la table centrale. Profitant que Jacob et Lucia se soit éloigné de leur deux amis, Silver entraina Ryan vers l'espace d'étude et lui exposa sa théorie. Comme il s'y était attendu, le loup-garou l'écouta en silence. Il prit quelque seconde de réflexion avant d'avancer une réponse.

-C'est plausible… N'importe qui en possession d'un pouvoir comme celui des stèles voudrait l'utiliser pour changer le passé, nous leur avons simplement donné une superbe opportunité de le faire.

-Il y a juste une chose qui m'échappe, comment sommes-nous supposer changer les choses si nous ne savons pas comment le faire ?

-Jacob et Lucia ont fait des recherches…

Ryan s'interrompit lorsque Leah s'approcha d'eux.

-Ariana est venue chercher Neville, Alberfoth a besoin de lui, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéressé, expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

Silver fronça les sourcils avant de se lever. Ariana, le portrait qui permettait d'accéder à l'arrière-boutique de la Tête du Sanglier ne venait jamais d'elle-même, mais seulement à la demande de Neville. L'animagus se dirigea à grande enjambées vers Jacob et Lucia. Les membres de l'AD s'étaient de nouveaux réunis autour de la grande table ou s'étaient simplement laissé tomber sur les poufs les plus proches.

-Jacob, tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? Demanda la voix de Seamus.

Patmol vit son meilleur ami hausser les épaules avant de répondre que Neville n'avait donné aucune explication, il lui avait simplement dit qu'il n'en aurait certainement pas pour longtemps. La voix anxieuse de Lavande demanda si Alberforth pouvait les avoirs trahi. Cornedrue s'évertua à la rassurer. Le vieil homme ne pouvait pas les avoirs vendus au Lord Noir, il n'avait absolument aucune raison de le faire. Les suppositions allèrent bon train pendant presque dix minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Ariana soit de nouveau au centre du tableau et que ce dernier bascule faissant place à un Neville rayonnant. Derrière lui se trouvait Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le trio eut un moment de flottement, ils examinaient ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Les jeunes adultes présents laissaient éclater leur joie. Ils furent assaillis par les membres de l'AD, et Neville eut du mal à calmer les ardeurs de chacun. Silver s'était figé sur place. Il avait vu les avis de recherche bien entendu, il savait à quoi ressemblait Harry. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la ressemblance soit si frappante. Sur le visage amoché du survivant, il reconnaissait son meilleur ami, il le retrouvait. Derrière lui, Jacob et Lucia étaient devenus livide, comme s'ils prenaient amplement conscience de ce que pouvait leur réserver le futur. Aucun d'eux ne prêtaient attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, aux explications fournies par Neville au sujet de la Salle, ses protections et comment il avait fait apparaître le passage entre Poudlard et la Tête du Sanglier. Silver ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsque Neville entra dans son champ de vision. Le jeune homme les présenta, le trio les salua. Une poignée de main, un hochement de tête et un merci à l'attention de Jacob. Harry fut assailli de question, lui demandant ou ils étaient, ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ron et Hermione s'apprêtèrent à répondre, mais le survivant chancela et laissa échapper une grimace de douleur. Il refusa de s'asseoir lorsque le jeune Londubas le lui proposa et chercha ses deux meilleurs amis du regard.

-_Il faut y aller*_, leur dit-il.

A la tête qu'ils firent, Silver sut qu'ils avaient compris au moment même où le regard de Harry s'était posé sur eux. Mais visiblement Seamus n'était pas du même avis.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Harry ? Quel est le plan ?*_

Ce dernier le regarda l'air un peu hagard. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répéter.

-_Le plan ?*_

Il avait les yeux légèrement froncé et Lucia ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son visage possédait la même expression que sa sœur lorsqu'elle essayait de lutter contre ses migraines

-_Et bien, il y a quelque chose dont… Ron, Hermione et moi devons nous charger et ensuite, on s'en ira d'ici.*_

La Salle devint soudainement silencieuse. Il y eut comme une sorte de flottement. Neville affichait ouvertement un air déçu sur lequel dansait un soupçon d'agacement. Silver pouvait le comprendre, d'abord avec l'aide de Sélénia, Ginny et Luna, puis maintenant avec James, il avait dû porter toute la résistance à bout de bras, espérant pouvoir achever toute cette guerre aux côtés de Harry. Mais la réponse que venait de lui donner le survivant spoliait tous ses espoirs. S'en suivit un dialogue dans lequel Neville ne voulait pas réellement laisser le choix à Harry. Il tentait d'imposer leur aide afin de trouver un objet permettant de détruire Voldemort, ou quelque chose du même acabit. Le survivant essaya d'argumenter, mais Lucia se rendait compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il cherchait désespérément un soutien du côté de Ron et Hermione, mais tous deux semblaient aussi démunis que lui. Le leader de l'AD commençait à s'emporter, tentant de faire entendre raison au jeune Potter. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une explication plus ou moins vaseuse, Harry fut sauvé par le tableau d'Ariana, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Luna et Dean. Seamus laissa éclater sa joie et se précipita vers son meilleur ami. La Serdaigle salua chaleureusement le trio d'or avant de se diriger vers Lucia pour la serrer dans ses bras. La Griffondor lui rendit son étreinte. Elle avait appris à aimer la jeune femme et ses airs fantasques. Bientôt Ginny, Fred, George, Lee Jordan et une jeune femme, que Luna présenta aux maraudeurs comme étant Cho Chang, firent leur entrée.

-_Albeforth devient un tantinet grognon, dit Fred, il voudrait bien dormir un peu, mais son bar se transforme en gare de chemin de fer.*_

Harry semblait de plus en plus perdu au milieu de tout ce monde. Il tentait d'avoir une vision d'ensemble, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Lucia eut soudain la vision d'un Severus complètement perdu lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard en première année. Elle s'avança de quelque pas, s'éloignant de la présence rassurante de Jacob. Elle posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Harry qui sursauta. Au creux de ses iris émeraude pulsait la douleur et la panique, la même que Pétunia lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Dumbledore, la même que Severus lorsqu'il l'avait insulté. Sa simple présence au côté du survivant sembla ramener le calme dans la salle. Intérieurement, elle pouvait clairement entendre la voix de Jacob se moquer de son pouvoir de super préfète.

-Tu ne pourras pas les convaincre de ne pas t'aider, je ne les connais que depuis le début de l'année, mais je m'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas tous à Griffondor tant ils sont bornés et brave. Dis-nous simplement ce que tu cherches, Poudlard est un grand château, tu vas avoir besoin de nous.

Elle avait employé le même ton qu'elle avait utilisé avec Severus lorsqu'elle l'avait récupérer le visage tuméfié après une dispute avec Rogue senior. Le même ton qu'elle utiliserait pour rassurer un animal blessé. Rapidement il chercha l'approbation de ses amis. Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire et Ron haussa les épaules l'air de dire « de toute manière on y couperas pas ». Le tout n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes.

-_D'accord, dit-il à mi-voix. OK ! s'écria-t-il pour se faire entendre de toute la salle.*_

L'attention des élèves, qui s'étaient quelque peu dissipés, se porta de nouveau sur le survivant. Lucia laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et chercha les maraudeurs du regard. Ryan lui adressa ce sourire doux et compatissant dont lui seul avait le secret. Autour d'eux, le calme apparent semblait couver une certaine excitation.

-_Nous devons trouver un objet, expliqua Harry, un objet… qui nous aidera à renverser Vous-Savez-Qui et qui est caché ici, à Poudlard, mais nous ne savons pas où. Il se peut qu'il ait appartenu à Serdaigle. Quelqu'un en aurait-il entendu parler ? Quelqu'un n'a-t-il jamais vu quelque chose orné d'un aigle par exemple ?*_

Il se tourna avec espoir en direction des bleus et argents, qui, naturellement, s'étaient regroupé entre eux. L'esprit de Lucia tournait à toute vitesse. Le diadème de Serdaigle, il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça. Voldemort était ambitieux et probablement d'une arrogance rare, du moins c'est ce qu'elle imaginait. Il avait forcément utilisé des objets aux propriétés magique exceptionnelles et, ou, ayant une très grande valeur. Visiblement Luna avait eu la même idée qu'elle. Michael Corner objecta que ladite parure avait été perdue. Après quelques minutes de discussion et une pointe de jalousie de la part de Ginny, il fut convenu que Luna accompagnerait Harry jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigles afin de lui montrer une réplique du diadème. Lorsque le duo eut disparut de la salle, Neville sortit son gallion de sa poche et envoya un message à Sélénia.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ryan.

-Je demande à Sélénia de réunir les membres de l'Ordre, annonça-t-il, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Avec la création de Potterveille, les élèves résistants avaient appris l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux ça avait été un soulagement. Ils n'étaient pas seuls à se battre, des adultes les imitaient et tâchaient de faire bouger les choses à l'extérieur.

-A mon avis Albeforth risque d'être plus que grognon, se moqua Fred.

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la Salle.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Jacob à Neville.

-Maintenant on attend.

Le jeune Londubas adressa un sourire à Jacob avant de se diriger vers Dean, Le Griffondor était pris dans le récit de ses aventures. Du moins, si l'on pouvait appeler cela comme ça. Dean leur appris ainsi qu'il avait dû se débarrasser de sa baguette afin que le ministère ne puisse pas le traquer, il avait suivi Ted Tonks pendant des semaines avant que le groupe ne tombe dans une embûche et que le père de Nymphadora ne soit tué. Il avait réussi à fuir et avait décidé de se réfugier dans le côté moldu de Londres. La cité tentaculaire lui avait laissé un nombre incalculable de cachette et le meilleur moyen pour se dissimuler était encore de se cacher en plein jour. Il était parvenue à jeter des sorts sans baguette, mais la tâche restait ardue et le fatiguait rapidement. Par le biais de Potterveille il avait réussi à entrer en contact avec l'Ordre qui lui avait fourni de la nourriture et de quoi se payer une chambre dans une auberge. Il avait été rejoint par Luna peu de temps après qu'elle ait été libéré par le trio. Lorsque leurs gallions s'étaient mis à chauffer, leur signalant le message de Neville, ils avaient aussitôt transplanné à proximité de Pré-au-Lard avant de regagner discrètement la Tête du Sanglier, sous l'œil courroucé d'Albeforth. Certains d'entre eux tentèrent de faire parler Ron et Hermione, mais leurs efforts restèrent vint. Les deux amis se tenaient en retrait, Ginny à leurs côtés, et échangeaient des messes basses. Ils finirent par s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible sous le regard médusé de la jeune Weasley.

Lorsque le tableau s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, ce fut pour dévoiler les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, avec à leur tête Sélénia. La Guérisseuse se précipita vers Neville qui lui rendit son étreinte. Elle salua chaudement tous ses camarades avant de se diriger vers Leah et de la prendre à l'écart. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent des messes basses durant quelques minutes. La Serpentarde se dirigea alors vers Silver et l'embrassa avant de sortir du QG. Dans un autre coin de la pièce Molly Weasley avait fondu sur sa fille tel un rapace sur sa proie et, le ton semblait monter un peu plus à chaque mot prononcés par l'une ou par l'autre. Fred et George semblait prendre des paris sur l'issue de la conversation, tandis qu'Arthur Weasley essayait de tempérer les deux femmes de la famille. C'est approximativement le moment que choisirent Harry et Luna pour faire irruption dans la Salle sur Demande. Aux expressions qu'ils affichaient, Lucia compris immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est Remus qui réagit le premier en leur demanda ce qu'il se passait. Passé le moment de surprise, Harry leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Les membres de l'AD et de l'Ordre quittèrent précipitamment la pièce, pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle afin d'aider à protéger Poudlard et à évacuer les élèves mineurs. Ne resta dans le QG de l'AD que les Weasley, Fleur, Remus, Sirius, Sélénia, Harry et les maraudeurs. Lucia eut l'étrange impression d'être de trop. Elle observa le survivant serrer la Guérisseuse dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle vit le visage de Sirius s'éclairer lorsqu'il put s'assurer que son filleul allait bien et elle réalisa à quelle point ces deux-là étaient comme un père et son fils. Elle n'osait pas croiser le regard de Jacob à côté d'elle, mais elle sentit la main du jeune homme se glisser dans la sienne. Elle se sentit tirer en arrière, tandis que son petit-ami l'entraînait vers la sortie, Ryan et Silver sur ses talons. Silencieusement, ils se dirigèrent vers le rez-de-chaussée. Les couloirs de l'école étaient envahis par une sorte d'électricité ambiante. Ils croisèrent plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, baguette en main, qui s'assurait que tous les élèves avaient bien été amenés dans la Grande Salle. Ils trouvèrent les portes du Grand Hall ouvertes, le corps professoral et d'autres membres de l'Ordre revenaient à l'intérieur du château et McGonagal s'entretenait avec Seamus Finnigan. Les préfets emmenaient les derniers groupes d'élèves dans la Grande Salle. A l'intérieur de la pièce l'atmosphère était pesante, la plupart des élèves avaient été sortis du lit et portaient encore leurs pyjamas sur lequel ils avaient enfilés une veste ou une robe de voyage. Par habitude ils s'étaient installés à la table de leur maison. La directrice de Griffondor remonta l'allée d'un pas vif. Elle attendit que les derniers groups d'élèves soient arrivés avant de commencer à parler. Elle tacha de se montrer le plus rassurante possible, expliquant le déroulement de l'évacuation de Poudlard, répondant le plus sincèrement possible aux questions que lui posèrent ses élèves. Lucia entrevit Harry et Sélénia dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard fixés sur leur professeur de Métamorphose. La Guérisseuse murmura quelque chose au survivant lorsqu'une élève de Serpentard demanda ou se trouvait Severus. Le jeune Potter fronça les sourcils à la remarque de son amie. Lucia les quitta des yeux pour reporter son attention sur McGonagall. La voix de la sorcière fut soudainement submergée par une voix glaçante et aigue. La jeune femme ne parvint pas à en définir l'origine. Elle avait l'impression que les mots jaillissaient des murs, s'infiltraient à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle pressa ses deux mains contre ses oreilles.

-_Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers._

_Un grand silence s'abattit soudain sur la salle_. Par réflexe Lucia chercha le regard de Jacob, qui lui adressa un sourire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pivoter vers Harry et Sélénia. La jeune femme s'était appuyée au survivant, une main sur sa tempe. Le jeune homme la soutenait, mais ce qui frappa Lucia ce fut l'expression qu'il abordait. Il ne semblait ni surpris, ni terrorisé. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir grandi en attendant cette voix.

-_Livrez-moi Harry Potter, reprit la voix de Voldemort, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-mois Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensé avez jusqu'à minuit._

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry. Sélénia s'était redressée et se tenait à ses côtés. Une voix s'éleva de la table des Serpentards, tandis que sa propriétaire se mettait debout. Silver identifia aisément Pansy Parkinson.

-_Mais il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape_.

Silver vit Sélénia se placer devant Harry, tandis que plusieurs élèves, dont Neville se relevaient brusquement. Pendant un court instant, Silver crut que l'un d'eux allait se précipiter vers Harry pour se saisir de lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Les Griffondors, bientôt imité par les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigles se placèrent devant le survivant, plusieurs d'entre eux brandirent leur baguette en direction de la table des Serpentards, faisant reculer Pansy. Imperturbable, McGonagall repris la parole, ordonnant que les verts et argent soient les premiers à être évacués. Ils furent bientôt imités par les autres maisons. La majorité des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles en âge de se battre ne bougèrent pas de leur place, tandis que la moitié des Girffondors restèrent assis, obligeant leur directrice à descendre de l'estrade pour chasser les élèves mineurs de la salle. Kingsley Shakelbot s'avança sur l'estrade et, de sa voix de ténor, commença à distribuer leur rôle à chacun. Jacob suivit Harry du regard lorsque ce dernier quittât la pièce après s'être rapidement entretenu avec McGonagall. L'auror s'interrompit quelque secondes, le temps que tout le monde reporte son attention sur lui et continua son exposé. Sélénia et les Guérisseuses, accompagné du centaure Firenze, que Neville présenta aux maraudeurs comme leur ancien professeur de divination, se rendraient dans la Forêt Interdite pour mobiliser certaines des créatures magiques qui la peuplaient. Jacob et Silver se trouvèrent dans le groupe dirigé par Arthur Weasley, tandis que Ryan et Lucia furent placé avec le professeur Chourave à l'intérieur du château. Chacun se dirigea vers la place qui lui avait été attribué. Avant de quitter la Gande Salle, Jacob pris le visage de Lucia entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

-Je t'aime.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et emboita le pas de Silver. Lorsqu'il déboucha sur le parc, il aperçut les silhouettes des Guérisseuses, entièrement vêtues de noir disparaitre dans la forêt. La barrière magique semblait luire au-dessus du château mais au travers, ils pouvaient distinguer les formes fantomatiques des détraqueurs. Leur groupe se positionna devant la grande porte. Les premiers sorts commencèrent à heurter le bouclier. Jacob resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. La main de Silver se posa sur son épaule et son frère lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Une deuxième salve de sortilège s'abattit sur eux, bientôt suivit par une troisième et une quatrième. La cinquième eut raison du bouclier et Jacob eut l'impression que des cendres s'échappèrent de la protection magique lorsqu'elle céda. Une explosion retentit. Jacob ne parvint pas à en définir l'origine. Les premiers sorts commencèrent à fuser. D'instinct le Griffondor se rapprocha de son meilleur ami. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné à deux, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre. Rapidement leur groupe fut éclaté et éparpillé.

oOoOo

Ryan et Lucia avançaient d'un pas rapide, suivant leur professeur de botanique. Ils étaient cinq dans leur groupe, chacun portant une paire de cache oreille et un pot contenant une mandragore. Ils croisèrent Harry. Les sourcils froncé, le jeune homme ne leur accorda pas un regard, avançant dans la direction de la Salle sur Demande. Lucia interrogea Ryan du regard, ce dernier lui répondit en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi le survivant retournerait-il au QG ? Un millier de questions traversèrent l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais elle du rapidement les abandonner. Ils venaient d'arriver à destinations. Ils se trouvaient au-dessus de l'entrée nord. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir les mercenaires qui avaient rejoints les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'agglutiner devant la barrière magique. Une pluie de sortilèges s'abattit sur le bouclier. En d'autre circonstance, Lucia aurait pu trouver tout ceci beau. Peur après que les protections n'eurent céder, une explosion retentit. Une lueur rougeoyante s'éleva du pont vers lequel s'était rendu le groupe de Luna et Neville. Les mercenaires s'élancèrent en direction du château. Lucia se pencha en avant, attendant le signal de sa professeure. Lorsqu'elle lâcha sa mandragore, elle eut le réflexe de poser ses mains sur son cache oreille. La main de Ryan la força à se redresser. Leurs assaillants seraient ralentit pendant quelque instant. Elle dévala les escaliers à la suite de son ami. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc, des sorts volaient en tous sens. Elle sentit la panique monter et eu l'impression d'avoir oublié tout ce qu'elle avait taché d'apprendre, tous ce que lui avait apporté les sessions avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. Un sort la manqua de peu, la forçant à se ressaisir. Elle pointa sa baguette en direction de l'un des Mangemorts, le jet rouge le heurta de plein fouet. Elle repéra Jacob et Silver aux prises avec un sbire du Lord Noir. Le sortilège de mort jailli en direction de Jacob. Sirius poussa le jeune homme sur le côté avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Lucia sprinta en direction de ses deux amis. Le Mangemort fut soulevé du sol avant de retomber à la manière d'une poupée désarticulée. Sélénia s'écroula sur le sol et empoigna le corps de son père avant de transplaner. Lucia et Ryan se précipitèrent vers les deux Griffondors, encore sous le choc. Des bruits de galops retentirent dans leur dos. Firenze s'arrêta à leur côté.

-Retournez au Château, nous nous occupons du parc.

Hagards, ils hochèrent la tête et prirent la direction de l'école. Autour d'eux, les cris et les sorts fusaient en tous sens. Les corps se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Une partie des combats s'étaient déplacés dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Lucia perdit complètement la notion du temps. Elle ne parvenait plus à savoir si quelques heures ou plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de la bataille. Elle refusait de quitter Jacob d'une semelle. Par miracle aucun d'eux n'avaient encore été réellement blessés. Elle aperçut Tonks en plein duel avec Bellatrix Lestrange, la seule Mangemort a avancer visage découvert. La jeune métamorphomage perdait de plus en plus de terrain. Silver s'échappa pour prêter main forte à sa cousine. Un sort força Jacob, Lucia et Ryan à se replier derrière une statue. Le couple finit par être séparés du loup-garou, ils tachaient de venir en aide à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. A plusieurs reprises ils durent faire appel au sortilège du patronus pour repousser des détraqueurs.

Une nouvelle fois, la voix des de Lord Voldemort raisonna à l'intérieur de leur crâne, les figeant sur place.

-_Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaitre la bravoure. Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez mourir un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avec une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure s'est écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure.*_

Le silence se fit presque assourdissant. Les bras de Jacob se refermèrent autour de Lucia. il la força à se lever et la conduisit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Tout le monde serait là. C'est ce qui avait été décidé avant la bataille. La pièce servirait d'infirmerie et de point de retrait, c'était la seule pièce du château à posséder assez de cheminée pour une seconde évacuation. Les tables avaient été poussées contre les murs et des brancards avaient été installés. Les Weasley se tenaient au-dessus du corps de Fred, en pleurs. Jacob failli s'effondrer lorsqu'il aperçut les corps de Sirius et Remus. Il savait que ce n'était pas son Sirius, non, le sien était écroulé au sol à quelque mettre de son double. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient de manière automatique. Sélénia se tenait debout devant les cadavres. A quelque mètre d'elle, Tonks étaient assise sur un brancard, le bras en écharpe et les larmes aux yeux, en train de se faire soigner par Lysis. La Guérisseuse avait une expression fermée, distante. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder à la tristesse et à la colère. Elle s'assura une dernière fois de l'état de santé de Tonks avant de se diriger vers Lavande Brown. La Griffondor était dans un sale état. Fenrir s'en était pris directement à elle. La Guérisseuse n'était pas certaine que la jeune femme s'en sorte. Mais elle devait se montrer rassurante pour Padma et Parvati. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle reconnut l'odeur de Jacob et Lucia. De loin, elle constata qu'ils semblaient être en un seul morceau. Ryan était pour l'instant aux abonnés absents.

Lucia fut bousculée par Harry. Le survivant se précipita vers son parrain et Remus. Il se figea avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol. Sélénia se baissa et passa ses bras autour de ses épaule, enfouissant sa tête dans la chevelure ébouriffée. Tonks baissa la tête et l'enfoui entre ses doigts. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant de longues minutes. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la présence d'Harry. Lucia eut soudain l'impression de faire preuve de voyeurisme. Le Sirius qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle avait appris à apprécier était encore vivant, sous les traits de Silver et il avait besoin d'elle et de Jacob.

OoOoO

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sélénia. Il aurait pu y rester des heures durant à essayer d'oublier, de se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un père. Il avait envie de hurler, de laisser exploser sa magie. Mais il avait une mission à accomplir. Une mission suicide pour laquelle Dumbledore l'avait entraîné et préparé. Il se redressa sous le regard accusateur et inquiet de la Guérisseuse. Elle avait compris. Il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de la Grande Salle. Il le savait, Sélénia était sur ses talons. Elle pouvait se montrer bornée par moment. D'après Remus, elle tenait ça de Sirius. Il croisa Neville. Lui parla de Nagini, de son importance. Le Griffondor hocha la tête sans vraiment comprendre. Sélénia venait de le rattraper. Le jeune Londubas posa une main sur le bras de la Guérisseuse avant de partir en direction de la Grande Salle. Autour d'Harry tout n'était que ruine. Du sang maculait la pierre et les corps des créatures magiques n'avaient pas encore été déplacés. Il planta son regard dans celui de Sélénia et lui raconta les souvenirs de Rogue, en prenant soin de n'omettre aucun détail. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle ne semblait ni triste, ni en colère. Simplement abattue et complètement démunie. Harry posa une main sur sa joue et l'attira contre lui. Au moment où elle ouvrait les yeux, il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser avait le goût du désespoir, mais le survivant aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il fit quelque pas à reculons avant de tourner les talons. Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait regardé s'éloigner d'elle, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il s'enfonça dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avançait vers son destin, étrangement calme et serein. Il n'était pas seul, il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses parents, Sirius et Remus marchaient à ses côtés, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

**A suivre.**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Je vous dis à bientôt !

Eliane Gil'


	22. Le chemin du retour

**Bonsoir à tou-te-s !**

Ce début de note, je l'ai recommencé une bonne centaine de fois, je ne savais pas comment l'écrire, si j'avais le droit et la légitimité d'écrire quelque chose suite aux événements d'hier... Alors, tout simplement, j'espère de tout coeur que vous allez bien, vous et vos proches.

* * *

Comme je vous l'avais promis, l'attente a été bien moins longues pour ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour l'épilogue !

Je remercie **Marina Plume, Amnesia Arsenic, Asuna25 **et**Karozthor the Necromagus** pour leur review et leur favoris ! Comme toujours ça me va droit au cœur =).

Petite précision avant de commencer ce chapitre, tous les passages en italiques sont directement tirés des _Reliques de la mort_ (normalement ils ont tous été mis en italiques, mais n'hésitez pas à me signaler le moindre oubli !).

**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Le chemin du retour**

Ryan laissa son regard traîner jusqu'à l'horloge qui trônait dans la Grande Salle. Encore quelques minutes, et l'heure accordée par Voldemort serait écoulée. Autour d'eux la salle était en effervescence. Certains continuaient d'offrir les premiers soins aux blessés, d'autres s'efforçaient de consolider les défenses magiques qui entouraient la pièce. Les membres de l'Ordre quant à eux, essayaient de trouver la meilleure stratégie pour défaire les forces de Voldemort. À l'angoisse déjà ambiante s'en ajoutait une autre. Harry avait disparu ! Hormis Sélénia et Neville personne ne l'avait vu, depuis qu'il avait quitté la Grande Salle. L'attention du loup-garou se reporta sur ses amis. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota depuis la découverte des corps de Sirius et Remus. Silver était adossé au mur, ses jambes étendues devant lui, Jacob tenait fermement le bras de son frère de cœur, de peur que ce dernier ne disparaisse. Le visage du jeune homme était tourné en direction de Ryan, raison pour laquelle ce dernier avait conservé la tête baissée jusqu'à présent. Lucia avait refermé sa main sur celle du loup-garou, tandis qu'elle passait l'autre le long du bras de Jacob, dans un geste qu'elle voulait apaisant. Personne n'était venu leur demander de l'aide, ceux qui passaient devant eux les laissaient en paix, demandant parfois s'ils avaient besoin de soins. Ryan leur en était infiniment reconnaissant. Il avait besoin de temps… En réalité, il ne savait même pas de quoi il avait besoin. Comment devait-on réagir en découvrant son propre corps ? Il avait passé près d'une heure à se poser la question. Mais ce n'était plus ce qui importait. Ils devaient se relever et aider les autres, tous les quatre, ils devaient aider à défaire Voldemort et ses partisans. Ryan se redressa lentement, laissant échapper la main de Lucia de la sienne. C'est à cet instant que la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres se répercuta contre les murs du château. Elle n'était plus dans leur tête, elle était partout autour d'eux, elle dégageait une effrayante satisfaction.

— _Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez votre vie pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus. La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants et le survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi et vous serez épargné. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos sœurs vivront. Ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisions ensemble un monde nouveau._

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle lorsque s'éteignit la voix de Voldemort. Ryan chercha Sélénia et Neville du regard. Le Griffondor s'approchait à grands pas de son amie, tandis que cette dernière était accroupie en face de Drago et Mary. Le jeune Malfoy semblait être tombé dans un état léthargique. Il avait pénétré dans la Grande Salle, un air hagard sur le visage quelque minute avant l'ultimatum, suivi de près par Goyle. Personne n'avait fait mine de les aider, seule Mary s'était levée pour s'approcher d'eux et les entraîner dans un coin de la pièce. Ryan n'avait même pas compris ce que ces trois Serpentards-là faisaient encore dans le château. Il était persuadé qu'ils avaient été évacués avec les autres. À la suite du départ d'Harry, lorsque Sélénia était revenu, elle avait d'abord fait le tour des blessés, s'était entretenue longuement avec Neville avant de se diriger en direction des verts et argents. Pendant de longue minute, elle avait échangé avec la Serpentarde. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient encore plongées dans leur discussion lorsque la voix de Voldemort avait résonné dans le château. Malfoy avait donné l'impression de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. La Guérisseuse s'était relevée précipitamment, cherchant Neville des yeux. Silver et Jacob avaient été comme électrocutés par la voix glaçante et s'étaient eux aussi redressés.

— _Venez._

L'ordre les frappa de plein fouet. Dans la pièce, les combattants se dirigeaient à grands pas vers le parc, baguette en main. Les maraudeurs les suivirent et bientôt, tous les sorciers et sorcières valides furent à l'extérieur du château. La lumière orangée s'échappant de la bâtisse dessinant leurs silhouettes. Lucia se glissa aux côtés de Ginny. La rouquine affichait un visage fermé, et semblait déterminée à ne pas croire ce que disait Voldemort. Pourtant il était là, dans les bras de Hagrid… Harry. Lucia n'écouta pas ce qu'annonça le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle vit simplement le demi-géant déposer le corps du survivant aux pieds de Voldemort. Elle perçut les hurlements de MacGonagall, de Ron, d'Hermione et de Ginny. Cette dernière voulut se précipiter vers Harry, mais son père la retint en arrière. Lucia s'agrippa à Jacob. Il y eut comme un mouvement de foule lorsque Neville se précipita vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Voldemort imposa le calme d'un simple geste de la main. Il continua à parler, agita de nouveau la main en direction de l'école, dissertant à propos de Serpentard et de sa noblesse. C'est avec horreur que Lucia regarda le Choixpeau atterrir dans la main tendue du mage noir.

C'est à partir de cet instant qu'elle perdu le fil de ce qu'il se passait. Elle aperçut des flammes s'élever de l'endroit où se tenait Neville. Des sorts commencèrent à voler en tous sens et un géant sortit de la Forêt Interdite en hurlant le nom de Hagrid. Elle crut voir Mary entrainer Drago vers sa famille. La main de Jacob tenait fermement la sienne. Dans la cohue elle perdit rapidement de vue Silver et Ryan. Elle aperçut Ron et Hermione courir en direction d'un immense serpent. Elle entendit la voix de Sélénia crier d'éliminer le serpent. Elle évita un sortilège et encanta un bouclier pour protéger Jacob d'un autre. Sa main s'échappa de celle de son petit-ami, mais elle continuait de le talonner. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Elle se jeta à l'abri derrière un pas de mur effondré. Le souffle court, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au champ de bataille. Quelqu'un se battait avec Voldemort, mais elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer qui. Elle vit Ryan, une épée à la main courir en direction du château. Elle et Jacob se dirigèrent vers les portes du Hall. Les combats continuaient à l'intérieur, les Guérisseuses et certains membres de l'Ordre faisant leur possible pour refuser l'accès de la Grande Salle au Mangemort. Tonks était aux prises avec Dolohov, tandis que Molly Weasley affrontait Bellatrix Lestrange. Les deux maraudeurs vinrent en aide à deux élèves, s'assurant de les mettre à l'abri avant de s'élancer une nouvelle fois au cœur des combats. Non loin d'eux, la matriarche Weasley venait de tuer Lestrange.

Ryan continuait de courir en direction de Ron et Hermione. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Sélénia hurler qu'il devait abattre le serpent, le loup-garou s'était emparé de l'épée que Neville avait abandonnée sur le sol lorsque son duel avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait commencé. Il s'était élancé à la poursuite de Ron et Hermione. Les deux Griffondors avaient pris en chasse Nagini et semblaient être en difficulté. Par réflexe il jeta un sort sur le serpent, le rendant encore plus agressif, mais permettant ainsi au duo de s'en éloigner le plus possible. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Ryan.

Ron jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'épée, tandis qu'Hermione lançait autant de sortilèges qu'elle le pouvait afin de ralentir le serpent.

— Tu sais t'en servir ?

Le loup-garou lui répondit qu'ils le sauraient bientôt. À leur côté, Hermione commençait à faiblir et le serpent à gagner du terrain. En quelque mot, Ron exposa son idée. C'était très certainement stupide, mais ça pouvait marcher. Au moment où le serpent s'apprêtait à frapper, Hermione se jeta sur le côté tandis que Ryan lançait un coup d'épée en direction du serpent. Il ressentit comme une onde de choc qui lui coupa le souffle et le projeta à terre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il avait réussi, et quelques minutes pour que les cris victorieux ne retentissent à ses oreilles. Ron, Hermione et Ryan se précipitèrent vers ce qu'il restait de la cour intérieure du château, là où Neville et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient débuté leur duel. Dans leur course, ils échangèrent des sortilèges avec les derniers partisans de Lord Voldemort. Autour d'eux, les centaures repoussaient les araignées géantes vers la forêt interdite, les aurors, jusque-là bloqués au Ministère, arrivaient en masse afin de mettre hors d'état de nuire les derniers Mangemorts. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur le champ de bataille, ils furent d'abord éblouis par la lueur du jour. Les combats avaient duré toute la nuit et aucun d'eux n'avait prêtés attention aux premières lumières de l'aube. Devant eux, les résistants s'étaient alignés à chaque extrémité de l'espace en ruine. Au centre le corps de Voldemort était étendu sur le sol. Il semblait humain, presque trop, à l'opposé de l'aura qu'il dégageait avant sa mort. Neville se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, une civière sur laquelle reposait la dépouille de Harry flottait à ses côtés. Ryan sentit Hermione s'effondrer à côté de lui, comme si elle avait gardé espoir que le corps de son meilleur ami n'eut été qu'un leurre. Ron s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans la crinière brune. Le silence assourdissant n'était brisé que par les échos des derniers sorts et cris des Mangemorts. Ryan s'éloigna des deux Griffondors et partit à la recherche des maraudeurs. Il chancelait et était pris de vertiges.

C'est Silver qui le trouva le premier. Rapidement séparé de son meilleur ami, l'animagus s'était retrouvé, avec quelques autres combattants, à l'orée de la forêt, tentant de repousser les créatures qui continuaient de s'en échapper. Le petit groupe avait rapidement été rejoint par des centaures. Dès qu'il avait perçu les cris de victoire et, voyant que le clan de Firenze avait la situation en main, il avait foncé vers le château. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, la première chose qu'il vit fut Ryan, regardant autour de lui d'un air hagard et chancelant. Il s'était précipité vers lui, et tous deux s'étaient mis à la recherche de Jacob et Lucia. Ils les trouvèrent rapidement. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la Grande Salle et aidaient les Médicomages du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. La jeune femme peinait à cacher les larmes qui s'accrochaient à ses cils. Tandis que son petit ami, les yeux encore rouges, affichait un air fermé et concentré. Silver manqua de s'effondrer une deuxième fois lorsqu'il aperçut le corps de Harry. Allongé sur une couverture, il semblait si paisible qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis qu'il prit réellement conscience de la ressemble qui unissait Harry à Jacob. Il avait réveillé son meilleur ami, par surprise, un trop grand nombre de fois, pour ne pas deviner et reconnaitre ses traits sur ceux de Harry. Au côté de la dépouille, Ron pleurait la perte d'un deuxième frère, Hermione lovée au creux de ses bras, Ginny, effondrée, se tenait à quelque centimètre d'eux. Mme Weasley semblait complètement détruite et passait du corps de Fred à celui de Harry sans vraiment savoir comment consoler ses enfants ni comment surmonter cette épreuve. Sélénia et Neville se tenaient à plusieurs mètres de là, assis sur le sol. La Guérisseuse était recroquevillée sur elle-même et donnait l'impression de vouloir disparaitre dans les bras de Neville. La baguette de Sureau reposait à même le sol, juste à côté de Neville. Devant eux, Calisto et Leah éloignaient toutes personnes faisant mine de s'approcher du jeune Longdubas pour le féliciter.

Pourtant, au milieu de ce chaos, deux étincelles de vie apportèrent un peu de lumière, tout d'abord sous les traits de Teddy Lupin. Apprenant la fin de la bataille et la mort de son gendre, Andromeda Black s'était précipité à Poudlard, un bébé au cheveu oscillant entre toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel dans les bras. Tonks se précipita vers son fils et sa mère et serra contre elle la petite boule d'amour que venait de lui apporter Andromeda les deux femmes s'éloignèrent de la Grande Salle et de ses blessés. Puis, dans le bruissement d'aile d'un hibou grand-duc particulièrement fier, qui vint se poser aux côtés de Bill Weasley. L'aîné de la fratrie s'empressa de récupérer la lettre que lui présentait l'oiseau avant de laisser échapper une exclamation de joie. Charlie arracha prestement la lettre des mains de son frère avant de le serrer dans ses bras pour le féliciter. Alors que la famille Weasley se regroupait autour de son fils, Luna s'approcha des maraudeurs.

— Fleur, la femme de Bill vient d'avoir une petite fille.

Lucia voulut répondre quelque chose, mais la jeune Serdaigle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Harry n'a pas essayé de fuir vous savez, il s'est sacrifié pour que Neville puisse détruire Voldemort. Neville veut que tout le monde le sache, il ne veut pas que les autres pensent de Harry qu'il était un lâche.

— C'est bien… Fut la seule chose que Ryan parvint à articuler.

OoOoO

Lysis vint les chercher le matin des obsèques de Harry. Elle les mena jusqu'à la stèle, ou tout avait commencé. Silencieusement, elle traça des runes et positionna des pierres enveloppées d'un tissu argenté autour de la dalle. Elle s'approcha de Silver et lui tendit une fiole.

— Cette potion va permettre de réveiller la magie des Guérisseuses qui est liée à la tienne.

Le jeune homme se saisit de la fiole avant de darder son regard sur celui de la femme en face de lui.

— C'est tout ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

— C'est tout.

— Depuis combien de temps avez-vous connaissance de ce rituel ? Finis par demander Lucia.

Il y eut un silence. La Guérisseuse baissa les yeux avant de regarder les maraudeurs. Elle voulut répondre, mais Jacob prit les devants.

— Depuis le départ, c'est ça ?

— Chaque lycanthrope sait comment jouer avec la magie de la lune et chaque Guérisseuse sait comment utiliser celle de la stèle.

Lucia eut l'impression qu'un coup de massue s'abattait sur elle. Ryan et Silver avaient partagé leur théorie avec elle et Jacob, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu y croire. Et pourtant… Ils avaient été utilisés par Yael et Lysis depuis le départ, ils n'avaient été que des pions.

— Pourquoi ? La voix de la jeune femme tremblait lorsqu'elle posa la question.

— Au départ nous voulions vous renvoyer immédiatement à votre époque, puis nous y avons vu une possibilité de tout changer, de vous donner une nouvelle chance. Nous avons été égoïstes et nous en avons payé le prix, nous en payerons sans doute encore le prix…

— La magie vient avec un prix, compléta Silver.

Lysis hocha la tête. Elle détourna le regard et fouilla dans l'une des escarcelles qui pendaient à sa ceinture. Elle en tira une petite boite en bois qu'elle tendit à Lucia, lorsque cette dernière l'ouvrit, elle découvrit une rangée de fioles argentées.

— Ce sont des souvenirs, principalement ceux de Yael, ils vous permettront de combler les vides, de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et de changer le cours des événements si vous le souhaitez.

Silver eut un rire jaune et s'approcha dangereusement de la Guérisseuse.

— Comme si vous nous donniez le choix ! Vous avez fait en sorte que nous soyons témoins de tout, que nous ne puissions faire autrement que de tout vouloir changer !

— C'est vrai, mais comme tu le disais toi-même, la magie vient avec un prix, vous pourriez rentrer chez vous et ne plus avoir aucun souvenir des mois que vous avez passés ici, et Yael et moi aurions échoué.

Il y eut un silence, et Jacob sut presque immédiatement que cela mettait fin à la conversation et à leur voyage. Lysis fit disparaitre le sort qui dissimulait leurs traits, avant de les faire se placer au centre de la stèle. Jacob eut l'impression de redécouvrir l'apparence de ses amis et de Lucia. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme, sa chevelure rousse, ses yeux émeraude… La voix de la Guérisseuse commandant à Silver de boire le contenu de la fiole le sortit de sa contemplation. Lysis expliqua ensuite à Patmol qu'il devait lancer un sort, peu importe lequel, afin que la magie de la stèle réagisse à la sienne.

— Vous arriverez juste après votre départ, ce sera la pleine lune, Lily devra être mise à l'abri le plus rapidement possible.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et Ryan lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Lysis commença à chanter une incantation dans une langue oubliée. La voix de la Guérisseuse semblait flotter autour d'eux. Silver leva sa baguette et jeta un sort dans le vide. Lorsque le jet rouge jaillit de sa baguette, il se dissipa presque aussitôt, engloutit par la magie de la stèle. Des voluptes blanches s'échappèrent de la pierre pour les envelopper. Ils virent la Guérisseuse s'éloigner d'eux, puis il y eut un flash blanc.

Lily heurta le sol avec violence. Elle avait atterri non loin de James. Elle se relevait maladroitement lorsque les premiers hurlements se firent entendre. Remus se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Sirius s'approcha rapidement de son ami, tandis que Jacob se précipitait vers Lily.

— Monte sur mon dos, vite.

Il prit sa forme de cerf plus facilement qu'il ne l'eut crut, après presque neuf mois sans une transformation il avait craint de ne pouvoir retrouver sa forme animale. Il galopa jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, savourant la sensation de l'air contre son visage et de l'explosion de son et d'odeur autour de lui. Il s'arrêta doucement alors qu'il arrivait à la limite de la forêt. Il reprit forme humaine dès que Lily eut posé pied-à-terre.

— Rentre à la salle commune, on se rejoint là-bas.

Elle hocha la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de James.

— Soyez prudent.

Il la regarda regagner le château en courant. L'immense bâtiment était calme, seulement éclairé par la nuit, vierge de tous dommages. Il attendit que l'ombre que dessinait Lily disparaisse totalement avant de faire demi-tour et de s'enfoncer entre les arbres sous la forme de Cornedrue. Il trouva rapidement la trace de Patmol et Lunard. Le loup était étrangement calme, probablement le résultat de l'entraînement suivit par Remus aux côtés de Sélénia. L'aube ne tarda pas à arriver et le loup-garou se laissa emmener docilement jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Remus se laissa tomber sur le lit, tandis que James et Sirius s'éclipsaient. Sous la cape, ils croisèrent Pomfresh une cape sous le bras. Ils regagnèrent la Salle Commune, ou ils trouvèrent Lily assoupie sur le canapé. La jeune femme ne s'était pas changée et portait toujours les vêtements que lui avait prêtés Ginny. James la réveilla doucement.

— Lucia… Lily, se reprit-il, réveille-toi.

La jeune femme bâtit des cils, il lui fallut quelque seconde avant d'associer les deux visages en face d'elle à ses amis, à son petit-ami.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Bien, Pomfresh est venue le chercher, tu devrais remonter avant que quelqu'un ne te trouve ici.

Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de se redresser. Sa tête tournait un peu, elle se sentait sale et complètement perdue. La main de James se posa sur son épaule, tandis que Sirius lui adressait un sourire.

— Jac… James, est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

C'était devenu une habitude pour elle, et elle ne se voyait pas y renoncer, pas maintenant, elle en avait besoin, elle avait besoin de se persuader que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'était pas un rêve. James parut surpris, mais lui répondit avec un sourire.

— Essayez quand même de ne pas vous faire surprendre, vous êtes sensés vous détester, se moqua Sirius.

James lui lança un coussin au visage que l'animagus évita en riant. Lily esquissa un sourire avant de se lever. Sirius n'avait pas tort, ils devraient s'adapter. Le trio monta le plus discrètement possible l'escalier et se glissa dans le dortoir. Les lits étaient tous vides.

— Peter n'est pas là ?! s'étonna Lily.

Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules, avant leur départ il était demeuré introuvable. Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, signalant ainsi qu'ils ne régleraient pas la question Pete du matin sans avoir dormi depuis presque 24 h et sans Remus avec eux. James se glissa sous ses draps et fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Lily, les cheveux encore humides. Il passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle se serrait contre lui, une sensation familière au milieu d'un décor qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Sur la table de chevet trônait la boite en bois que leur avait confié Lysis, les vêtements prêtés par Neville et Ginny se trouvaient sur la chaise de son petit bureau, seules marques physiques de ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Les souvenirs étaient toujours présents et tournaient dans la tête de James. Ils devraient réapprendre leurs prénoms, réapprendre la vie en 77, réapprendre à vivre avec ce qu'ils savaient et avec un choix qui lui semblait à la fois évident et impossible.

**À suivre.**

* * *

Et voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura autant emballé que le précédent !

A bientôt

Eliane Gil'


End file.
